vampire s love
by akuma doi
Summary: Alguna vez has estado en el tiempo y lugar equivocado y por ello fueras condenado por algo que no tuviste que ver visto. eso lo que le paso a eren cuando era mas pequeño ahora de grande por suerte o maldición se enreda con un grupo de la moda llamado NO NAME. que le espera a nuestro protagonista una vez que conozca al vocalista.
1. Chapter 1

Hola nuevamente aquí reportándome la latosa de akuma para ustedes con este nuevo fic como casi no he leído de los **no name** decidí escribir uno… espero que sea de su agrado.

Le agradezco a mikelina y a haru19 por escucharme y darme apoyo moral sobre esto jeje.

Vampire´s love (no name)

Solo hay una cosa que haga lo que haga no puedo la única cosa a la que doy importancia en mi vida. Conforma cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Es un intenso y poderoso sentimiento que soy incapaz de expresar con palabras.

No permitiré que nadie me haga olvidarlo…

No permitiré que nadie me haga desistir…

Esa sensación es la que hace que respire, que mi sangre fluya.

Jamás seré capas de plásmalo en su totalidad y siempre he sabido que seguirá siendo igual aunque naciera de nuevo…

Si tan solo pudiera transmitir una milésima parte de esa sensación…

Alguna vez has estado en el tiempo y lugar equivocado y por ello fueras condenado por algo que no tuviste que ver visto.

Eso es precisamente lo que me sucedió una noche cuando la luna tenía un color carmesí. Aquella noche no podía dormir y me dedique a deambular por los alrededores de la casa cuando algo me llamo la atención, vi a un hombre sosteniendo a una mujer mientras la mordía del cuello, ella gemida y se distorsionaba por debajo de el, cuando este hombre me vio y se separo para poder distinguir la sangre que recorría su comisura y manchaba parte de su camisa, salí a toda prisa víctima del miedo pero me fue imposible pues me sostuvo de los hombro y me giro para verme, lo último que recuerdo fue pelee con él y fui despojado de mi ropa…

-Eren… eren. Una voz me llamaba abrí los ojos y una luz brillante que se asomaba entre las hojas del árbol voltee hacia la voz para encontrarme con mikasa y armin.

-Otra vez ese sueño. Me decía mikasa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro y armin me pasaba un brazo por la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme. Ya era la hora de la salida y tenía que ir a trabajar pues después de que mi padre desapareciera mi madre se hizo cargo de los gastos poco después yo empecé a ayudar.

-Bueno nos vemos chicos tengo que llegar ahora temprano pues al parecer va ver un concierto y quieren al personal mucho antes.

-No sabes quién va es estar pues por la hora es demasiado temprano. Me decía armin mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la sentara.

-No me acuerdo pero creo que es un grupo juvenil que usan traje y se vedan los ojos.

-¡NO NAME! Enserio eren ellos estarán donde trabajas, que suerte. Agrego, yo no entendía nada pues no me apegaba mucho a los nuevos grupos de hoy en día, al parece se dio cuenta de eso y algo avergonzado decidió no decir nada.

-No name es un grupo que se dedican a cantar música j-rock o algo parecido y además de eso son muy famosos tanto por su estilo, su forma de expresar en las canciones, las presentaciones que hacen al terminar un concierto y lo más misteriosos es que al pesar de su fama nadie conoce sus vidas privada. Decía mikasa.

-Parece que conocer mucho de ellos. No sabía que te gustaban.

-Para nada eren no me gustan solo que tengo unas amigas que son fans de ellos y pues casi siempre están hablando de eso y sobre el vocalista creo que le dicen heichou tiene 23 años es un maniático de la limpieza y sobre todo que ha salido con casi con la mitad de las fan pero hasta la fecha no hay una fija o fijo pues también batea chicos.

Mientras me decía del grupo llegamos a la esquina de mi trabajo me despedí de ellos.

Mi trabajo de media jornada en un auditorio, me dedicaba a tener el lugar limpio y poner víveres en los camerinos pues a ser menor de edad no podía tener un mejor trabajo sin que la empresa tuviera problemas. Mientras me dedicada a lo mío.

-Eren puedes traer los víveres del almacén y luego los distribuyes en los camerinos, por favor. Decía un compañero de trabajo.

-De acuerdo enseguida lo hago. Dije saque las cosa y las puse en cada camerino, cuando llegue a de el dichoso grupo toque una vez para ver si alguien estaba la puesta fue abierta por un hombre de casi dos metros con traje negro que voltio a verme con cara amenazante.

-Que deseas aquí no se permite la entrada de los fans.

-No… no se confunde les traigo los víveres para antes y después del concierto. Dije con nerviosismo. El hombre solo me extendió las manos y le entregue las cosa para después este azotara la puerta en mi cara sin decir las gracias. Fue algo extraño y eso me molesto así que sin darle importancia seguí con mis deberes. Ya después dentro de dos horas termine y me estaba alistando para salir cuando sentí que alguien se recargaba en mi espalda.

-Sabes que está prohibido los tatuajes si te ven eso te correrán. Decía jean un compañero de mi salón que también trabaja ahí.

-A ti que te importa cara de caballo y para tu información esto es algo que tengo desde un accidente que tuve cuando eran más pequeño, idiota. Le dije pues no me caía bien que digamos.

-Como me has dicho afeminado, solo mírate tienes cuerpo de mujer, solo te falta usar maquillaje y en vez de pantalón unas faldas. Agrego.

-cara de buey descerebrado.

-idiota llorón.

-imbécil.

-idiota maricon. Eso me saco de mis cabales siempre me hacia bromas pero esta ya fue demasiado y olvidando donde me encontraba le solté un buen puño en la cara. El se incorporo y me lo regreso, empezamos a lo mismo de siempre una pelea de primaria como decía nuestros compañeros pero fuimos interrumpidos por nuestro supervisor ahora si me correrían pensé pero para mi suerte solo fue una suspensión de cuatro días y quedarnos ahí ahora hasta que terminara el concierto. De mala gana me puse mi ropa de trabajo y subí para revisar que todo estuviera bien y fue ahí cuando los conocí y por alguna razón no pude despegar mí vista de aquel vocalista llamado hechou quien tenía una voz hipnotizarte:

(EVIL DE VAMPS pongan la rola para escuchen que es lo que canta levi)

I rise up from an illusion…

I´m before your eyes

Awakened by your corrupt desires

Were you lonely without me there?

(Me levante de una ilusión... estoy delante de tus ojos

Despertado por sus deseos corruptos

¿Estabas tú solo sin mí no?).

Me acerque más para poder verlos mejor para poder distinguir a tres personas dos hombres y una mujer la cual tocaba la guitarra y con pasos sensuales se acercaba al vocalista y le mordía el oído.

Your sense of justice concealed true evil

In your heart, breeding me

Growing inside, your desire to kill

(Su sentido de la justicia oculta el verdadero mal

En su corazón, me cría

Crecimiento dentro, su deseo de matar).

Se oye la multitud gritar por el acto y el vocalista se acerca más subiendo un pie a una bocina y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro de modo sensual mientras mueve su mano izquierda invitando a alguien.

There´s no turning back

Come to hell will me!

Burning outside, breaking under my will

There´s no fighting back

Now your new god is me!

(No hay vuelta atrás Vamos al infierno conmigo!

La quema fuera, rompiendo bajo mi voluntad

No hay luchando Ahora su nuevo Dios de mí!

Veo a la gente empujándose tratando ver quien subiría con él, el vocalista se mueve de ahí y camina a un lado del escenario mientras se estira y quita la corbata para después aventarla.

Play! You called out my name!

You called out my name!

Calling out to me… calling out to me…

Your delusions- free… I'm before your eyes

Enforcing your laws, the pressure´s rising

That´s the reason you called me here

Abuse of justice turns into evil

You have started to change

Growing inside, your desire to kill

There´s no turning back come to hell with me!

Burning outside, breaking under my will

There´s no fighting back now your new god is me!

Play! You called out my name!

You called out my name!

(Ora! Usted llamó por mi nombre!

Usted llamó por mi nombre!

Llamando a mí ... que me llamaba ...

Sus delirios - libre ... estoy delante de tus ojos

Cómo hacer valer sus leyes, el aumento de la presión

Esa es la razón que me llamaste aquí

El abuso de la justicia se convierte en el mal

Usted ha comenzado a cambiar

Crecimiento dentro, su deseo de matar

No hay vuelta atrás Vamos al infierno conmigo!

La quema fuera, rompiendo bajo mi voluntad

No hay luchando Ahora su nuevo Dios de mí!

Ora! Usted llamó por mi nombre).

Termino el espectáculo de esa canción cuando fui interrumpido por unos de mis superiores para que me fuera a descansar mientras se terminaba la función.

Después de casi tres horas el concierto se termino y todos se retiraban mientras nosotros nos encargábamos del aseo, me retiraba a tirar la basura vi algo que cambio mi vida a un giro de 360 grado.

Gracias a las personas que lee y le dedica un tiempo a esta historia y a las personas que me espiran a escribir.

Siguiente capítulo:

**Desagradable encuentro.**

-que sucede aquí. Y ese chico ¿quién es?.

-tsk…me vio mientras cenaba.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ tan desesperado estabas. Se acerco a él luego voltio.

-porque no te lo comiste así te ahorras un lio.

-¡NOOO POR FAVOR NO DIRE NADA!. Mientras ella se le acercaba y de un jalón abre la camisa lo observa y sonríe lo voltea a ver para volverlo a cubrir.

-nee me lo podemos quedar así lo vigilaremos de que no diga nada. El solo la observo y gruño para salir de ahí.

-esto se pondrá interesante….dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.


	2. Desagradable encuentro

**Desagradable encuentro**

-Gracias por todo y que buen trabajo. Decía una de los managers mientras se acercaba y le entregaban los micrófonos y parte de los instrumentos.

-Al contrario gracias a ustedes por su arduo trabajo. Decía hanji entregando su bajo.

Caminaron hacia su camerino pero una multitud de fans los esperaban en la entrada del pasillo así que como siempre se dedicarían de dar autógrafos y uno que otro apretón de manos, el vocalista se encontraba de mal humor para ser niñerías como él decía se quito la venda de sus ojos y un abrigo para salir de ahí, hanji trato de detenerlo pero al verlo tan molesto decidió mejor dejarlo ir.

Salió por la puerta principal pues nadie sabía su verdadero rostro así que podía salir desapercibido, caminar por la calles de noche siempre lo tranquilizaban pero esta ocasión no fue así, mejor decidió y a un bar a encontrar a alguien con quien jugar pero todo cambio cuando vio a una mujer esbelta, piel morena, algo bajita, cabello largo castaño y ojos color miel. En la esquina de la cuadra como esperando a alguien y no perdería esa oportunidad, se acerco a ella para que lo notara lo cual logro.

-Este… disculpa me puedes dar tu hora.

-Claro, son las 10:15 pm.

-Gracias al parecer ya no vendrá. Decía la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza y pasaba un a mano por su rostro. El la observo y se emoción ya no tenía que ir la lejos a buscar así que se acerco sacando su más dulce encanto.

-Vamos anímate a mí también me botaron, no es la gran cosa ya encontraras a alguien más, veme aquí estoy contigo conversando no es para tanto además la noche es larga.

-Gracias es mejor que regrese a casa, buenas noches. Dijo la joven mientras daba la vuelta, levi no perdería esta oportunidad tenia demasiada hambre, sostuvo a la joven de la mano para que lo volteara ver.

-Espera no te vayas porque no mejor conversamos un poco mas así nos conocemos te parece. Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban cambiando de color.

-Esta… bien… vamos. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el para sentir su calor.

-Perfecto ven vamos a otro lugar. Dijo mientras la abraza y caminaba de regreso recordando que había un callejo oscuro ahí haría su acto pues ya no había gente por los alrededores y la sed lo estaba matando.

Llegaron a observo ambos lados, la joven se abrazaba a el y le tomaba el rostro para besarlo en cual fue correspondía, un beso agresivo, sensual completo como toda mujer quieren que la beses, se separaron los labios para poder seguir con las mejillas, oreja y cuello el besos era muy exquisito que hacía que la mujer perdiera el control y soltara uno que otro gemido,, levi paso por su cuello saboreando y lambiendo con fervor al momento que sus ojos brillaban y sonreía para mostrar unos colmillos y si demoras los enterró en el cuello de la mujer, esta al sentirlos grito pero fue en mano ya que una mano cubrió su boca. Empezó los empujones y el llanto de la mujer tratando de separarse de aquel hombre que la mordía. Poco después dejo de moverse así que dejaría el cuerpo ahí mientras limpiaba sus comisuras escucho el caer de unas bolsa y unos pasos apresurados, se maldijo porque alguien lo había visto así que apresuro el paso pero ya no encontró a nadie. Golpeo el contenedor de basura a ver las bolsa tiradas reconoció de donde venia. Regreso al auditorio.

Salí a tirar la basura estaba algo cansado y ya era algo tarde, saque mi celular para llamar a mi madre que regresaría un poco tarde pero al llegar a callejón donde se encontraba el contenedor ver a una joven siendo sostenida a la fuera por un hombre más bajo que el pues no podía ver nada por la poca luz que había camine a pasos apresurado para ayudarla pero fue grande mi sorpresa a ver aquel ser con los ojos brillar y sus labios separarse del cuello de la mujer mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos mis piernas temblaron pero en cuanto me repuse corrí para llegar por mis cosa y largarme de ahí trate de estar lo más relajado para no levantar sospechas. Así que llegue a mi casillero, me cambie, agarre mis cosa y camine hacia la salida pero al estar unos pasos de ahí fui detenido por una voz.

-Es el. Dijo unos de sus compañeros. Voltio a ver qué sucedía cuando un hombre un poco más alto que él se acercaba lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba a los camerinos todos quedaron sorprendidos pero nadie dijo nada solo observaron. Caminaron por el casillo hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta la cual el hombre la abrió de una patada para después lo entraran ellos y aventaba a eren mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

-Que sucede. Y este chico ¿Quién es? Decía hanji mientras veía a eren sobarse la sentaderas.

-tsk… me vio mientras cenaba.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ tan desesperado estabas. Grito y Mike solo voltio a verlo. Se levanto de donde estaba y observo a eren pues no estaba nada mal el chico y le llamo la atención eso ojos turquesa. Se acerco a él luego voltio a ver a levi el parecer estaba que ni la tierra lo tragaba.

-Porque no te lo comiste así te ahorras un lio. Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de eren, este al escuchar eso se tenso y se asomaron una lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No me gustan los mocoso pero si tanto insiste puedes comértelo tu. Dijo levi mientras se sentaba y cruzaba brazos y pies. Hanji emocionada voltio a ver a Mike y este solo acepto con la cabeza, eren callo de espalda mientras hanji quedaba encima de el.

-¡NOOO POR FAVOR NO DIRE NADA!. Dijo eren con lagrimas en los ojos y veía a levi para que cambiara de decisión hanji se acerca a el, de un jalón abre la camisa se detiene por un momento, lo voltea a ver al rostro se levante cerrando nuevamente su camisa, sonríe.

-Nee nos lo podemos quedar, así lo vigilaremos de que no diga nada. Dijo mientras ayudaba a eren a levantarse.

-que mierdas dices, que no entendiste la palabra ¡ME VIO!. Dijo levi molesto.

-Pero nos puede ser de mucha utilidad mira no te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides solo quiero divertirme un poco antes de matarlo te parece además nos hace falta una mascota y el es perfecto para ello.

Levi lo pensó por un momento y era verdad tenía mucho que no se divertía con alguien y pues a dada las circunstancias quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar aquel joven así que se levanto se acerco a eren lo observo de arriba a abajo.

-De acuerdo quiero ver que tanto soportas esto pero te advierto que si tratas de decirle a alguien o mejor aun escaparte eres hombre muerto, está claro mocoso. Eren solo asintió secándose la lagrimas.

-Bueno cambiando el tema como te llamas.

-Me… me… llamo… eren jea…ger. Dijo con muchos nervios.

-EREN, muchos gusto yo soy hanji, el Mike y claro que ya lo has oído levi. Dijo muy emocionada.

-mu… mucho gusto, tiene el mismo nombre que los del grupo NO NAME. Dijo eren un poco ya relajado.

-Eres imbécil o te haces, no me digas que no te has dado cuentas donde estas.

-Eso somos nosotros, eren y bienvenido a la tribulación jajajaja.

-¡ QUE! No puedo creer que ustedes sean… como… no entiendo. Dijo eren algo confundido.

-que es lo quieres entender, que como llegamos aquí, porque somos así, porque nadie sea dado cuenta, esas son cosa que un mocoso como tú no le importan. Preparen las cosas que ya es tiempo de partir. Dijo levi mientras abría la puerta y eren lo detuvo.

\- Gracias por dejarme vivir.

-No te creas la gran mierda. Dijo levi mientras se giraba y tomaba la barbilla de eren acercándolo a su rostro.-solo te diré si tratas de traicionarnos tenlo por seguro que te matare, yo no doy segundas oportunidades así que espero que te quede claro. Dijo soltando a eren bruscamente para después salir de ahí. Eren se molesto por la actitud de aquel joven al parecer ya se le había retirado el miedo así que se acerco a los otros dos para pedir permiso de partir pues ya se daba la idea de que su vida ya no le pertenecía, hanji lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo que se retirara pero antes tenía que darle un número de teléfono y dirección en donde pudieran encontrarlo ya mañana le llamaría para ver haría y si mas salió de ahí.

-Está bien todo esto. Dijo Mike mientras abrazaba a hanji por la espalda.

-Está bien además quiero divertirme un rato, ya tenía tiempo desde que levi no traiga a alguien y mas siendo un niño, esto se pondrá interesante….dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos y besaba a mike.

Ya en las calles de Londres eren caminaba a paso lento tratando de pasar lo sucedido y lo que haría a partir de ahora para tener un vida normal si se podía decir así, perdido en sus pensamientos le llamo la tensión unos copos de nieve que caían por todo el resplandor, se abrigo mejor con una bufanda rojo y su chamara gruesa para después ver al cielo dejando esa imagen lo alegrara.

Ese mismo lugar pero arriba de un anuncio se encontraba levi sentado en la orilla cantando…

So where do I sail?  
A ship losing control  
My cries swallowed up,  
lost in the raging sea  
So where has love gone?  
Will I ever reach it?  
The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

(entonces, ¿hacia donde navego?

Un barco perdiendo el control

Mis gritos son engullidos, perdidos en el furioso mar

Entonces ¿A dónde se a ido el amor?

Alguna vez lo alcanzare

Una capa para las tormetas, ecos de dolor que siento adentro)

You'll never notice  
The colour of sin  
Just as the storm clouds close in  
It's dark

(nunca notaste

El color del pecado

Asi como las nubes de la tormentas se acercan

Esta oscuro)

Here in the shadows  
I am pursued  
Until the ends of the earth  
Embraced

(Aqui en las sombras

Soy perseguido

Hasta el fin del mundo

Me abraza)

Con una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, sosteniendo un anillo en su mano y viendo la cuidad siendo cubierta con una manta blanca…

The ghost ship wanders far  
For there is no guiding star  
And this treasure has no meaning anymore

(el barco fantasmas vaga lejos

Porque no hay una estrella guía

Y este tesoro ya no tiene valor.)

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo y sus mejillas eran bañadas de lagrimas.

Siguiente capitulo:

**El nuevo comienzo******

El tiene una vida distinta a nosotros cuando nos conocimos el era diferente

Pero su pasado lo hizo ser asi de cerrado hacia la gente...

-QUE MIERDA QUIERES.

-Lo sie.. siento... yo...

-quieres meterte en la vida de otro, de acuerdo te hare recordar este dia mocoso idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

**_El nuevo comienzo_**

Después de mi repentino encuentro llegue a casa ya pasada de las 11:30 p.m. y de seguro mama estaría esperando en la sala. Abrí la puerta para ver a mi madre en la entrada algo angustiada y con un sobre en las manos, al verme se sobresalto y cambio su expresión.

-Hijo por fin llegas me tenias con el alma en la mano, ¿sucedió algo en el trabajo? Dijo sonriendo como ella lo suele hacer.

\- Discúlpame no paso nada, solo trabajo extra. ¿Pero qué sucede? Pregunte mientras me quitaba la bufanda.

-Nada hijo, solo mi sobre de paga, es solo eso.

-¿Segura?, ¿Tienes un problema? Si es por el dinero puedo entrar a otro trabajo para que descanses y te dediques un tiempo.

-¡NO EREN! Quiero que termines tus estudios, el dinero va y viene no te preocupes dedícate a tus estudios, no quiero que hagas extraordinarios. Dijo mientras lo tomaba del rostro. "Ven vamos a cenar".

Entramos a la cocina y hablamos de cosas triviales, después me retire a mi habitación a hacer mis tareas y descansar un rato. Pero en mi mente seguían las palabras de levi y las consecuencias si decía algo:

Primero: nadie me creería pues son seres ficticios.

Segundo: me creerán loco y hasta a un psiquiátrico voy parando.

Y tercero: no podía poner en riesgo a mis seres queridos y no solo eso, ¡me matarían! cosa que no quiero a mi corta edad. Así que la tenia gruesa.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos y recargaba mi cabeza sobre la silla, el ruido golpeador de la ventana me saco de mi trance, me acerque para separar la cortinas y ver qué era lo que golpeaba; encontrándome a hanji sentada en una rama del árbol que se encontraba cerca de mi ventana.

-hola niño lindo, puedo pasar. Dijo mientras levantaba la mano para saludar, abrí la ventana y la hice pasar, ella de un ligero salto llego sin problemas. Cerré la ventana y la poca nieve que caía daba señal de que sería una noche fría.

-¡¿Como sabes donde vivo?! Pregunte en forma de reclamo.

-desde que saliste te perseguí y mis planes era esperar hasta mañana en ese árbol, pero vi la luz encenderse y al verte pasar decidí entrar para hacerte unas preguntas. Veo que ya no tienes el mismo miedo que antes.

-Claro! no me queda de otra, además, de nada sirve que este nervioso, eso no me ayudara en nada… ¿Preguntas?

-Si. Desde mañana estarás trabajando con nosotros y tenemos que saber con quién conviviremos, bueno será lo básico, Nombre completo, estudios, fecha de nacimiento, parientes, gustos y capacidades. Dijo hanji mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y cruzaba las piernas.

-Eren jeager. Curso tercero de secundaria, naci del 30 de marzo, vivo con mi madre y me gusta dibujar, salir de paseo, hacer los deberes, cocinar, ver televisión, trabajar entre otras cosas.

-tienes 17 años, vaya si que eres un niño todavía pero dime ¿porque trabajas? Es para un capricho.

-no nada de eso, solo quiero ayudar a mi madre. Desde que mi padre nos abandono ella ha trabajado, por eso le insistí mucho para que me dejara trabajar, quiero que se relaje un poco. Dijo mientras hacia sus manos puños. Hanji al ver eso decidió terminar, para después salir; sin antes decirle que mañana pasaría por el después de la escuela. Salió de ahí y eren se dispuso a dormir, ya era demasiado tarde y no se despertaría para ir al colegio.

En la mañana siguiente Eren se encontraba con mikasa y armin en la hora de recreo comiendo sus respectivos desayunos. Cuando unas chicas pasaron comentando del concierto de **NO NAME **y la mala suerte que tuvieron al no poder ingresar a saludarlos directamente. Eren decidió ignorarlas y seguir en lo suyo, pero ahora fue interrumpido por el güero, preguntándole ¿como le había ido ese día? Para lo cual, Eren frunció el ceño y el apetito se le había ido.

-¡me fue bien! de hecho no sabes cuánto. Diciendo esto con sarcasmo.

-parece que algo te paso, quieres contarnos eren. Decía mikasa como siempre; sobre protectora hacia con eren lo cual en veces lo llegaba a fastidiar. Eren sabía de antemano que no podía decir mucho y al hablar tan sarcásticamente se delato, así que comento lo que le sucedió desde la pelea con jean hasta el regreso a su casa; claro omitiendo ciertos detalles. Sonó el timbre y tuvieron que retirarse a clases.

-hola afeminado! ¿y como te fue después de tu llamada a camerinos de ese grupo? dijo jean con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras armin y mikasa volteaban a verme con una cara de sorpresa. "_Maldición este idiota y su lengua suelta"_.

-Al parecer tu no aprendes. En primera no me regañaron, me llamaron pues querían algo de alimento y al no haber mucho personal me enviaron a mí, cara de pony descerebrado.

\- Eren ¿estuviste cercas de ellos? ¿pediste un autógrafo o apretón de manos? ¿una foto? Decía annie y sasha al mismo tiempo pues escucharon a jean. Eren se sentía acosado pero para su buena suerte entro el maestro poniendo orden.

Las clases terminaron y gracias a Mikasa nadie se le acerco a eren y este a su vez le agradecía por ayudarlo, aunque sabía que estaba molesta por no contarle lo sucedido al igual que armin, pero decidieron no preguntar; por algo no lo dijo. Mientras estaba por salir escucharon el gritar de un grupo de chicas en el portón. Salieron para observar un skyline turbo de color negro metálico, con alerón (coleta), cristales color vino y dos franjas a medias del mismo color y sobre él recargado un joven de estatura media de cabello obscuro, tez blanca y vestía una camisa de resaque negra, unos jeans del mismo color y lentes obscuros, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados volteando hacia donde estábamos. Eren se sobresalto sabia de quien se trataba pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa.

-¿Mi primo? ¿Qué hace él aquí?. Dijo ella mientras nos acercábamos a él.

-¡¿EL ES TU PRIMO?! Dije mientras veía a levi acercarse a nosotros. Mikasa al ver mi expresión sabia asía donde iban las cosas y le pidió a armin que la acompañara, pues posiblemente teníamos cosas que discutir.

-Vaya que eres lento, ¡sube tenemos cosa que hacer y no tengo tiempo! Dijo entrando al carro. Subí al lado del copiloto para que después el diera marcha. Pensando en lo que hanji había dicho, que pasaría por mi; ahora me llevo la sorpresa de que levi paso en su lugar y dándose la idea de que le iba a preguntar por ello. Agrego:

\- Ella pasaría por ti pero al decirle que tenia asuntos que resolver contigo decidió dejarme pasar en su ligar, lo que no me esperaba era ver a esa mocosa aquí, dime, como demonios la conoces.

-la conozco desde que entre a la secundaria y desde ahí somos amigos, ¿puedo preguntar algo? ¿Ella es igual que tú? Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No. Ella es humana venimos de diferente árbol genealógico. Dijo sin dejar de ver al frente se detuvo un rato cercas de un parque para verme directamente.

-trabajaras en la casa grande saliendo del colegio te dirijas para aya ocupamos a una persona eficaz y al saber nuestro secreto es más fácil, no quiero retrasos y mucho menos problemas así que cuando se te llame iras, en tu salida alguien te llevara y cuando salgamos a dar conciertos nos acompañaras sin protestas, ¿aquí estamos de acuerdo? además se te pagaras por día y tendrás solo un día de descanso pero eso no se significa que no te estamos vigilando en la menor sospecha eres hombre muerto.

-Pero… no puedo salir soy menor de edad todavía para acompañarlos en las giras. Dijo eren; - además mi madre no…

-Eso está arreglado desde en la mañana se hablo con ella y sin problemas acepto, solo se hizo un pequeño truco y asunto resuelto. Dijo levi mientras tomaba de vuelta el camino.

-¡Qué le han hecho a mi madre! Grite.

-¡No grites mocoso idiota! Solo se utilizo la hipnosis para que ella aceptara.

Después de eso nos mantuvimos callados hasta llegar a nuestro destino, llegamos a una casa moderna pero con detalles rústicos, ya ahí nos esperaba hanji en la entrada y al verme corrió a saludarme.

-Hola Eren perdón por no poder recogerte pero espero que levi te haya dicho lo que vas hacer aquí y sin más bienvenidos. Dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa y nos recibía Mike, una vez reunidos levi se dirigió a las escaleras de aquella casa para después perderse entre algunas de las habitaciones.

-Este enanin nunca cambia, bueno aquí tienes tus deberes. Dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja a eren y lo encaminaba enseñándole la casa.- en el primera planta está la sala de estar, a tu mano derecha por este pasillo la primera puerta es el cuarto de estudios, la segunda es la biblioteca y por la izquierda está el cuarto de servicio, la cocina y la puerta del fondo va al jardín trasero y en el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones, subiendo las escaleras se encuentra el cuarto de música, la siguiente es la de Mike, la de enfrente es la mía, dos más adelante están vacías y por ultimo esta el cuarto de levi.

-A ser la más grande por ello está al final, veré si no necesita algo. Agrego eren mientras caminaba a esa dirección pero fue detenido por hanji.

-Creo que él no te dijo nada seré yo la que te lo diga; eren no puedes ir hacia aya levi no deja que nadie se acerque mucho menos entren, pues es algo especial.

-De acuerdo no entrare ahí pero si llega a necesitar algo; como la limpieza o la comida. Decía eren mientras volteaba a ver a hanji lo cual esta sonrió y poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de eren.

-No te preocupes él lo hará todo no necesitas preocuparte pero te agradezco que te preocupes, solo deja que tome un poco de confianza y conocerás al verdadero levi. Dijo dejando a eren confundido.

Y así pasaron los días eren saliendo del colegio se dirigía para la mansión hacia lo que se le indicaba y ya por las noches un chofer de la familia lo llevaba y continuo hasta que llego un día antes de navidad, el se dedicaba acomodar los libros de la biblioteca cuando escucho gritos afuera dejo las cosas para ir a ver qué pasaba viendo a hanji y a levi discutir cosa que ya se hecho costumbre y decidió solo observar.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesa y espero de tu parte dejar este asunto. Decía levi mientras ponía un pie en las escaleras.

\- Pero levi. No pasa nada con que qui- dijo hanji pero fue interrumpida.

-¡CALLATE! ¡ME IMPORTA POCO LA MIERDA QUE QUIERAS HACER, HE DICHO QUE NO, NO CAMBIARE DE DECISION¡ grito subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Que sucede porque el alboroto, pasa algo? Pregunto eren mientras se acercaba queriendo ayudar en algo.

-Lo que sucede es que fuimos invitados a un evento de autógrafos mañana por ser navidad cosa que a levi no le agrada mucho y como vez no le pareció la idea. Además me tiene preocupada pues en estos días deja de comer, esa es por la razón que quiero que salga para que se alimente pero es un necio si sigue así uno de estos días perderá el control. Agrego hanji.

-Ya veo. Y porque es el motivo de su enojo, últimamente está más intolerante. Dije mientras oíamos como se azotaba una puerta. Hanji lo observo mientras le brillaban los lentes y sonreía de una forma macabra se acerco a eren para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. Eren sintió miedo que empezó a sudar frio.

-Lo que pasa eren es que nuestro querido levi cumpleaños ese día, en un dia de invierno fue convertido para ser precisos el 25.

-¡QUEEEEEE! SU CUMPLEAÑOS. Debería alegrarse y donde se la pasaran… que le gustaría que le regalaran o mejor aun porque no le hacemos algo.

-Perdóname eren pero a el no le gusta que se lo mencionen, ese día solo se encierra en su habitación para después salir una semana provocándose ayunos innecesarios. Creo que será como siempre… (Espero que esta vez sea diferente)- dijo en mormullo.- eren ya puedes retirarte y no te preocupes desde mañana puedes faltar regresas el 2 de enero, se te pagaran esa semanas.

-De- de acuerdo, gracias hanji san. Dijo eren.

Llego la noche y era hora de que partiera la discusión de hanji y levi este ya no salió en todo el día. Llego a su casa pensando algo que en alguna manera poderle dar algo a levi, no lo hacía por compromiso o lastima sino por algo que nacía en su corazón desde hace pocos días, no era amor lo que sentía ni para parecido sino algo de respeto y admiración pues al verlo poco tiempo este siempre con un semblante serio y educado evitando ser interrumpido mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, leía o una nueva canción pasaba por su mente. Todo esos detallitos eren los observaba sin que el otro se diera cuenta así que pensó toda la noche algo que regalarle.

El 24 de diciembre había llegado y la calle se encontraba llenas de gente con regalo en las manos caminado de aquí para aya, las parejas agarradas de las manos, señores con sus hijos queriendo ver a santa Claus queriendo tomarse una foto y otros de compras. Todo esto lo veía levi desde la cima de un edificio, ese dia por la mañana discutió con hanji nuevamente asi que decidió salir dejándola hablando sola. – es hora de que regrese ya vi suficiente. Dijo mientras saltaba.

En ese mismo lugar pero en las tiendas comerciales se encontraba eren terminando sus compras pero no sabía que regalarle a levi pues a ser una persona algo difícil pudiera que sus gustos también, se detuvo de repente viendo fijamente el interior de una tienda. – esto es perfecto, espero que le guste. Agrego.

Eran las 11:45 pm. Los copos de nieve llenaban las calles que poco a poco dejaba de transcurrir gente, levi llego a la mansión, cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba la sala de estar quitándose su abrigo para colgarlo fue interrumpido por los golpeteos tan molestos de la puerta, se acerco para ver quién era a fue grande su sorpresa ver a eren con la cabeza agachada y tratando de tomar aire, al parecer llego corriendo.

-Que hacer aquí, no tenías los días libres o se te olvido algo. Dijo levi mientras se cruzaba de manos y veía a eren con superioridad. Eren solo lo observo y armándose de valor.

-Es verdad. Pensé que no se iba a encontrar pero a caminar aquí lo vi así que lo alcance, tome es para usted. Dijo mientras sacaba algo se su bolsillo y lo entregaba. Levi seguía cruzado de manos como dándole a entender que era eso. Una caja pequeña color negro.

-Tómelo es por su cumpleaños.

-¡Como sabes eso! y ¿quién demonios te lo dijo?

-fue hanji san pero tome, espero que sea de su agrado.

Y si más levi lo acepto para después abrirlo viendo su contenido. Un dije de dos alas entrecruzadas una negra y otra blanca. Levi se quedo observándolas por un rato hasta que llegaron imágenes del pasado.

_´´ un día seremos libre hermano´´_

**Se encontraba sobre una mesa tomando un te cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el ella dos personas, era navidad y para esos días prefería estar a solas.**

**-Pero que frio hace sentía que me iba a morir. Dijo una joven de tez morena, pelo café y ojos color verde.**

**-No seas tan dramática, si fuiste tú la que quieras salir a estas horas. Dijo un joven de tez claro y cabello rubio acercándose a la joven para pegarle en la cabeza. Levi solo los observo sin dejar de tomar de su tasa.**

**-Es verdad. Te hermano feliz navidad o mejor aun ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANIKI! Dijo mientras se acercaba y le tomabas las manos para poner un dije de madera con el diseño de dos alas entrecruzadas. Los miro a ambos y estos tenían uno igual. Levi solo se lo puso mientras escondía una media sonrisa.**

**-Simboliza nuestras vidas cuando podamos ser libres de todo este caos y tragedia en muestras vidas. Dijo farlan.**

**-Espero que eso llegue a pasar. Dijo levi cansado de sus falsas esperanzas.**

**-No digas eso hermano ¡UN DIA SEREMOS LIBRES, HERMANO!**

-VI… LEVI SAN… ¿está usted bien? Dijo eren algo preocupado pues levi se quedo pensativo viendo el dije. ´a lo mejor lo le gusto´- pensó.

-Quieres meterte en la vida de otro, de acuerdo te hare recordar este día mocoso idiota.

-Lo si… siento no era mi intensión. Dijo eren mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos esperando un golpe de gracias de levi, cerró los ojos y espero el golpe.

-Gracias eren… y dime como se usa esto. Dijo levi observándolo y acercándose a el.

-¿Como?... este como un collar o un broche. Dijo algo asombrado por la reacción del otro al parecer lo que hanji le dijo era verdad es solo conocerlo para darse cuanta de la otra faceta de levi, se acerco a levi y lo volvió felicitar a lo cual el otro solo lo miro de lado para después caminar a la casa pues todo había pasado en la entrada olvidando el frio y la nevada.

-No tienes que regresar a casa. Si quieres te llego. Dijo levi mientras se volvía a poner el saco.

-No se preocupe estaré bien además le dije a mi madre que estaría con unos amigos ellos viven por aquí me tomara media hora llegar asi que no se preocupe. Dijo eren algo nerviosos y a la vez sonrojado.

-No estoy preocupado. Quiero no deberte favores, es todo, lastima será para otra.

-Bueno y como supone me llevara. No puede llevar el carro con esta nieve. Dijo eren con sarcasmo.

-bueno si tanto insistes, andando. Dijo levi mientras se acercaba a eren, salieron de la casa y levi lo abrazaba por la cintura, tomando a eren desprevenido.

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HACIENDO! Dijo eren colorado y tratando de estar lo mas tranquilo posible.

\- Esto responde tu pregunta. Te llevare volando…

Siguiente capítulo:

**_RECUERDOS Y DUDAS_**

-¿Quién es esta persona? Dijo eren mientras tomaba un retrato del tocador.

-Esa… esa persona fue alguien importante en la vida de levi…

-¡PORQUE TE ENPECHAS EN METERTE EN MI VIDA, DIME PORQUE!

-Yo solo quiero saber más de ti es todo.

-Estás seguro. A lo mejor te has enamorado de mi, jajaja. Si que eres patético eren. Dijo levi mientras tomaba su tasa y la estrellaba en la pared en donde eren estaba pasando por un costado de el dejando solo un rasguño en la mejilla.

-¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara! Grito acomodándose el cabello para atrás.

-Lo si… si… siento, perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman. Dijo eren viéndolo al rostro mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y saliendo de ahí.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho levi! el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti. Dijo hanji saliendo detrás de eren.

-tsk… dijo levi mientras tomaba aquel retrato para después estrellarlo en la pared.

-Petra… dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Hola nuevamente yop reportándose por el retraso de estos días

Disculpen por la tardada la verdad seme fue la inspiración y cuando me puse a escribir se me atravesó navidad y los preparativos no me dejaron (regalos, comida, visitas, etc.)

Pero aquí estoy espero no volver a pasar por ello jejeje.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las personitas que se dedican un rato de su tiempo en pasar a leer

Y sin más….

**_ FELIZ NAVIDAD_** ( algo atrasado jeje)

**_ Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._**


	4. RECUERDOS Y DUDAS

**_RECUERDOS Y DUDAS_**

-Si esto es una broma, le agradecería que la dejara. Decía eren mientras se separaba de él y hacia un puchero.

-Me ves que estoy bromeando. Dijo levi cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. Eren mejor dejo los comentarios, no deseaba pelear en ese momento y menos cuando logro acercarse un poco más al azabache.

-Entonces que decides.

-Está bien, como usted quiera.

Mientras se acercaba para pasar sus brazos a los costados de levi, este lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos, las coloco en los ojos de eren y después lo agarro por la cintura, eren sintió vergüenza y a la vez miedo que decidió bajar las manos pero nuevamente levi las subió, se acercaba para susurrarle al oído.

-Relájate no te hare nada. Quiero que visualices el lugar donde quieres ir y una vez hecho pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sin abrir los ojos. Dijo levi.

Eren acentúo con la cabeza y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de levi, el cual lo acerco tomándolo de la cintura. Sintió una fuerte ventisca y sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, se aferro mas a levi tratando soportar el vértigo que le causaba aquella oleada fría, el tacto y la respiración de levi sobre su cuello que causaban rubor en sus mejillas, perdiéndose en aquel aroma fresco. Sintió nuevamente el suelo y aquellos brazos alrededor de su cintura se separaban lentamente. Eren se sorprendió pues nunca le dijo su destino así que voltio a verlo para que le diera una explicación, levi levanto una ceja y a la vez mostraba una sonrisa picara.- descúbrelo por ti mismo.

-Gracias por traerme, que tenga un feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad. Dijo eren mientras caminaba.

-Eren… dijo levi haciendo que eren volteara.

-Escuche a esa loca decirte que retomarías tus deberes el 2 de enero, será mejor que lo hagas hasta el 7 de enero.

-Se puedes saber porque. Dijo eren algo desconcertado.

-Tendremos dos conciertos de cierre y abertura este fin de año, una sección de autógrafos y una entrevista y lo más seguro es que estaremos hasta el 7 de enero desocupados. Así que tomate esos días. Dijo levi mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse. – a recuerda que estas vigilado por si te ocurre abrir la boca. Finalizo dando vuelta en la esquina.

Eren siguió su camino llegando a la casa de armin ese día decidieron festejar ahí viendo películas, comiendo golosinas, subiendo comentarios por el facebook, tomando bebidas alcohólicas que ellos mismos preparaban "gracias al abuelo de armin" pues tenía varios vinos y licores guardados para días como esos. Poco después empezaron a ver esa película donde salía tres estudiantes se adentraban a un bosque en busca de evidencia paranormal de una bruja que fue quemada en ese bosque por la muerte de docenas de niños. Eren ya la había visto cosa que le ayudo a no asustarse tan fácilmente a cambio de armin, el cual no dejaba de restregarse en el brazo de moreno, de repente vibro su teléfono, lo tomo para ver quien se trataba viendo en la pantalla un mensaje con el nombre de mikasa.

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD EREN)

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD MIKASA Y DIME COMO TE LA ESTAS PASANDO)

-(Nada fuera de lo común y dime como es que conoces a ese enano)

-(jajajaja este no me comentaste que fuera pariente tuyo, de hecho lo conocí en donde trabajaba y me pidieron que trabajara para ellos. "pidieron como no, ¡me obligaron!")

-(No creí que lo conocieras además no se mucho, nuestras familias se conectan por mi madre y su padre )

-(A ya veo. "a lo mejor no sabe lo de levi" –pensó. Bueno espero que te la pases bien este día. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos hasta regreso a clases)

-(igualmente eren y si algo te hace ese enano no dudes en decirme)

-(si de acuerdo bye. "como siempre de sobre protectora). Pensó eren aguardando el teléfono y seguir viendo la película, al parecer estaba por terminar y el brazo le dolía por tanta fuerza que ponía armin , una vez que la película termino ambos se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los días y la mayor parte del tiempo eren se la paso en su casa al no tener nada que hacer ayudaba a su madre en la casa.

Llego el 31 de diciembre y ese dia decidió pasarla en casa en convivencia con su madre, la cual le insistió que saliera pero el no quería prefería pasarla con ella y una vez ver la televisión pues se había enterado por hanji que saldrían en un programa de música despidiendo el año, faltaban una hora para que empezara el nuevo año y eren junto con su madre se sentaron para dar el conteo.

(Fondo canción shiroi kokoro de kanon wakeshima)

_Conductora- Estamos aquí en vivo desde la torre más grande de Tokio despidiendo el año con mucha alegría. Festejándolo con mucha música de grandes grupos como solistas: l´arc en ciel, uverworld, kotoko, gackt, moi dix mois, yousei teikoku, yuya Matsushita, entre otros._

_Segunda conductora- solo falta media hora para recibir el año nuevo y está por terminar muestras solista kanon wakeshima y finalizando ella el grupo que va a cerrar y abrir año nuevo es NO NAME._

Eren a oír el nombre se acomodo más en su asiento y subió el volumen, su madre a verlo soltó una pequeña risa_._ Eren al verla se hizo bolita y agarraba un cojín para ponerlo sobre su estomago.

-Se ve que tienes gran afecto a ellos, en aquella ocasión solo conocí a una mujer llamada hanji san, ¿es ella tu jefa? eren. Decía Carla a su hijo.

-Si además es la guitarrista de ese grupo pero ella no es mi jefe directo sino la persona que canta, en un rato mas lo conocerás. Dijo eren viendo el reloj.

_Conductora- gracias a nuestra adorada kanon san, ahora por los que estaban esperando a este nuevo grupo de adolecentes en un rato mas los veremos mientras se acomodan platicamos un poco de ellos._

_Segunda conductora- no tan adolecentes pues el vocalista tiene cumplidos sus 24 primaveras y además de ser todo un don Juan al parecer no ha llegado aquella que amarre su corazón._

_Conductora- recuerda que no solo está interesado en las chicas sino también en los chicos. Además ese look tan rebelde pero a la vez elegante llama la tensión y mas sus ojos vendados._

_Segunda conductora- no me importa. Yo quiero aunque sea una noche ¡TE AMO HEICHOU! Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras salían corazones alrededor de ella y aventaba besos al aire._

_Conductora- bueno mientras mi compañera se recupera nos vamos con el grupo NO NAME._

La gente empezaba a gritar, las luces se apagan para mostrar una nube de humo en el escenario seguido del sonido de una guitarra acompañada de una voz entre suave y gruesa.

(Fondo canción MY FIRST LAST de vamps)

Now it´s coming to an end

The first time for me

This is the last embrace of my life

All points are tied up in a line

I´m understanding now

This is the structure of our world.

(Ahora está llegando a su fin

La primera vez para mí

Esta es la última vez que abrazo mi vida

Todos los puntos están unidos en una línea

Ahora lo estoy entendiendo

Esta es la estructura de nuestro mundo)

Se disperse el humo y se ve levi sentado sobre un tronco y a un lado del esta hanji ambos usando un traje formal color negro con raya grises, camisa blanca y sus ojos vendados con un listón gris. La diferencia de levi que usaba abajo del saco un suéter con gorro color negro, el cual cubría su cabeza.

I feel where the wind´s going

I feel when the sea ebbs and flows

I feel how far the land grows

My soul is now with the universe.

(Puedo sentir hacia dónde va el viento

Puedo sentir el flujo y reflujo del mar

Puedo sentir cuán lejos se extiende la tierra

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las cámaras enfocan el solo de hanji con la guitarra mientras levi se levanta y camina a centro del escenario para tomar el micrófono y se le pueden apreciar las uñas pintadas de color negro y levantaba las vista hacia el cielo.

I feel the close bond of people

I feel the love that I overlooked

I feel sharing is beautiful

My soul is now one with the universe.

(Puedo sentir el fuerte vínculo entre las personas

Puedo sentir el amor que deje pasar

Siento que compartir es hermoso

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan y detrás de ellos una pantalla proyecta imágenes de la naturaleza, la luna, el sol, el mar turbio, los animales y la gente.

As the end approaches

A flood of memories

This is the last thing I recall

(Al acercarse el final

Una inundación de recuerdos

Esto es lo último que puedo recordar)

La gente del concierto empezó a prender un globo de los deseos, uno en uno hasta llenar el lugar de una luz hermosa. Las cámaras enfocaron de nuevo a levi el cual también tenía un globo en su mano, lo tomo con ambas manos para después elevarlo para que este tomara su curso, la gente hizo el mismo gesto y el cielo se ilumino de todas esas esperanzas y deseos de la gante que los globos llevaban por el cielo.

I feel your lovely singing

I feel your tender smile for me

I feel your innocent heart

I knew it

My life was to love you

My soul now returns to the universe.

(Puedo sentir tu hermoso cantar

Puedo sentir tu tierna sonrisa hacia mí

Puedo sentir tu inocente corazón

Lo sabía

Mi vida era para amarte a ti

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan. Aplausos y gritos se oyen.

_Conductora- gracias al grupo NO NAME y su hermosa interpretación y con este lindo regalo le damos la bienvenida al año nuevo. En unos momentos mas estaremos con ellos nuevamente._

_Segunda Conductora- y ahora levántense de sus asiento y empecemos con el conteo solo faltan 1minuto. Vamos arriba todos. Listos._

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ¡FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO!_

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MAMA!. Dijo eren mientras se acercaba a Carla para darle su abrazo, la cual le correspondió igual. En la televisión se mostraban distintos lugares dándole la bienvenida. Carla corrió a la cocina y llego después con un vaso con uvas las cuales le entrego a eren. –mama esto ya está muy fuera del texto ¿no crees?

-NO importa tienes que pedir tus deseos, anda antes de que sea más tarde. Agrego Carla.

Nuevamente se volvieron a la televisión pues volverían a tocar sus jefes.

_Conductora- bueno ya no los hacemos esperar nuevamente con ustedes y dando la bienvenida al año NO NAME._

El primero de enero fue junto con armin y su madre al templo como siempre lo hacían cada inicio de año, saliendo de ahí se fueron a cantar en esos lugares llamados karaokes, la madre de eren los dejo pues tenía cosas que hacer. Eren y armin se fueron y al llegar se encontraron con compañeros de la clase. Se unieron para ser mas ambiente.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el 7 de enero eren se encontraba con mikasa y armin platicando sobre lo que pasaron esos días de vacaciones. Mikasa agrego que salió de la ciudad visitando pariente quien dé sabe donde salieron, pues ella no sabía quiénes eran. Armin se la paso con el cara de caballo, ya tenían tiempo que ellos se hablaban pero armin nunca lo hizo notar pues eren y jean no se llevaban bien y ahora que sabían eso, el cara de caballo se la pasaba la mayor parte celando a armin y a escondidas de este peleaba con eren.

Todo iba bien hasta que salió del lugar para dirigirse a la casa de levi. Al salir nuevamente un grupo de chicas y esta vez chicos murmuraban entre diente algo, eren salió para ver que era y cuál fue su sorpresa, una limosina color negra estacionada en la cera de frente con los vidrios medio abiertos. Se hizo de la vista gorda y empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por una voz femenina y ruidosa que lo llamaba desde la ventana.

-EREEEENNNN ¡ vamos sube, te llevaremos a la casa! Gritaba hanji mientras asomaba el rostro y sacaba una mano asiendo un gesto de saludo energético. Las personas que oyeron los gritos voltearon a dirección de eren algunos viéndolo con asombro y otros son envidia, Eren quería que se lo tragara la tierra y a la vez pensaba que después tenía que dar una explicación por estas visitas tan llamativas.

-Ho-Hola hanji san veo que se encuentra de maravilla y señal que todo salió bien. Dijo mientras entraba al carro y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-De hecho casi pero nuestro queridísimo jefe se enfado y decidió a primera hora regresar a casa pero dijo primero que pasaríamos por ti y aquí nos ves.

Eren se ruborizo no esperaba un gesto como ese del azabache, lo busco con la vista para encontrarlo al fondo del lugar sentado frente a ellos con las piernas y brazos cruzados y una mano sostenía un vaso de cristal al parecer con algo de whisky en el. Este lo observo ignorándolo después para seguir tomando de su vaso. Eren lo vio observando es esa camisa de cuello V el dije que le regalo el día de su cumpleaños.

Hanji observo todo y sonrió de una forma burlesca y abrazo a Mike, este se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Eren tu sabes sobre eso que tiene levi en su cuello, al preguntarle no me quiso decir, a cambio de eso me contesto que no me importaba y me dio una fuerte patada en la cara "en señal que se ruborizo"- pensó mientras le decía.

-Maldita cuatro ojos cierra la boca.

-La verdad yo se lo regale el día de su cumpleaños, hanji san. Contesto eren algo nervioso pues levi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hanji sonrió mientras se ponía algo rosa de las mejillas al ver el acto tan inocente de eren.

-Debes de ser alguien muy importante para que se atreviera a regalarte ese dije ¿una declaración de amor, acaso? Dijo hanji. Eren se sobresalto por el comentario y vio a hanji tratando de que le diera una explicación, hanji se sorprendió al parecer eren no sabía el significado de aquel objeto.

-No sabe que significa ese dije, lo escogiste sin saber.

-Solo lo escogí porque se me hizo algo interesante por las alas entrecruzadas ¿tiene un significado, hanji san?

-Las alas no tiene nada que ver sino el diseño del dije, levi tu sabias eso verdad. Dijo hanji. Levi volteo a verla para después confirmarle sus sospechas a hanji, eren los vio sin entender nada.

_Ese dije es para dividirse, es decir es para que lo compartas con tu pareja. Una declaración de amor se puede decir hoy en día. Dijo hanji mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de eren y con la otra hacia un gesto levantando el dedo índice.

Eren se ruborizo completo hasta una nube de humo salió por su cabeza, agacho la cabeza tratando de así esconder su pena pero era imposible por las carcajadas de hanji pero fue callada cuando levi le aventó el vaso atinándole en su nariz. –Eso dolió enano, mira hasta sangre me salió- dijo hanji pero nuevamente fue golpeada pero ahora con la botella casi llena.

Eren solo sintió pena por ella, después de eso todo el camino estuvo en silencio, eren voltio hacia la ventana para percatarse que no conocía esas calles, voltio hacia con levi y este le aventó un bulto mientras le decía que se lo pusiera al mismo tiempo que veía que los otros se arreglaban sus trajes, sin protestar lo desenvolvió para comprobar un traje negro, se extraño y se lo empezó a poner.

Una vez arreglado y tratando de colocar bien la corbata, hanji vio su apuro y se acerco a el para ayudarlo, eren no entendía que sucedía mientras pensaba un sinfín de cosas como: "será el nuevo traje de servicios o a lo mejor una modesta forma de desaséese de mi" pensó una cosa cada vez peor pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Ven, tengo que ponerte esto. Decía hanji mientras le indicaba con el dedo índice que se volteara.

-Me puede decir a donde vamos. Decía eren mientras volteaba y veía que sus ojos se cubrían con una venda que a pesar de verse gruesa podía verse sobre ella. Hanji sonrió terminando de vendar, lo tomo por los hombros, viendo lo guapo que estaba luego agrego.

-Perdón eren pero iremos a una fiesta, quiero que este cercas de nosotros para nada te separes y no des ningún comentario, de acuerdo. Lo dijo seria mientras la limosina de detenía.

Bajaron para caminar a una gran puerta de acero vigilada por una persona, llegaron hacia con él para después saludarlos mientras este abría la puerta, caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de armaduras, cuadros de cristal, detalles algo medievales, lo cual hizo que eren pensara que era la decoración de algún castillo.

Entraron a la sala de baile donde varias parejas bailaban, otros tomaba y grupo de personas conversaban. Eren se sintió fuera de lugar, empezando a sentir pánico y estaba preparado para darse la vuelta pero una mano fría lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo jalaba a un lugar algo lejos de los demás, voltio para ver que levi era quien lo hacía, solo se dejo hacer. Cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado levi giro para verlo de frente mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que la cadena del dije se partiera en dos y de igual manera el dije, entregándole la mitad a eren.

-¿Q-Que hace, porque lo parte? Decía eren enojado.

-Si eres idiota. Si te lo pones nadie me molestaran lo que menos quiero es pasar mi tiempo con esas niñas ricas y caprichosas, para eso te necesito que seas mi acompañante. Decía levi mientras le entregaba el pedazo, eren solo obedeció era verdad y al no conocer a nadie era una buena forma de no ser molestado.

Después de eso volvieron a entrar al salón, hanji los esperaba junto con Mike en una esquina, al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de saber quien llego pero al tratar de llegar a una de las mesas donde servían bebidas una joven los reconoció.

-¡MIREN NO ES NO NAME! Grito energéticamente para que otras le siguieron el coro hasta dejarlos acorralados.

-HEICHOU LO AMO, SIEMPRE QUISE VERLO TAN CERCAS.

-HANJI SAMA, SOY SU MAYOR ADMIRADORA.

-PUEDES DARME UN AUTOGRAFO.

-ME PUEDES DAR LA MANO.

Todo ese tipo de preguntas eran bombardeadas dejando a eren a un lado mientras pensaba que nadie lo había visto a lo menos eso pensó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que eren volteara.

-Eres nuevo en el grupo va a ver otra persona integrada wuaaaaaaa! Pero no estás mal dime ¿como te llamas? ¿Eres guapo? ¿Cuánto tienes en el grupo o apenas empiezas? ¿Tienes novia? Decía una que otra joven a eren, el cual no sabía qué hacer pues al no darse cuenta fue acorralado a un extremo de la sala.

De repente sintió unos brazos que pasaba alrededor de su cuello y una joven lo acercando sus rostros y esta levantaba el labio en señal de darle un beso, eren trato de apararla tratando de no ser brusco con su acto cuando una mano se interpuso entre los dos rostros, ambos volearon para ver que fue, la joven con enojo de ser interrumpida y eren para darle la gracias al ser su sorpresa que levi había interferido.

-No deseo ser descortés, pero me gustaría que fuera tan amable de dejarlo no me gusta que alguien lo toque. Decía levi mientras separaba a la joven de eren. Esta solo hizo un puchero y una lagrimas se asomaban por esos ojos color miel tratando que de esa manera cometiera su reproche.

Levi al ver que no entendió la indirecta tomo con ambas manos el rostro de eren para acercarlo y así dándole un beso en los labios, eren se quedo en shock quedando su cuerpo tieso por el acto, la joven chica solo abrió la quijada de la impresión y las demás solo gritaron entre ellas hanji al ver aquel espectáculo, se separaron para después juntar su frente en señal de complicidad.

-No lo vuelas hacer, sabes que soy muy celoso, entendiste raso. Decía levi con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona, rodeando la cintura del castaño.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Dejo eren mientras salía de su trance y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de levi, el cual lo jalo para salir de ahí, ya era mucho para el azabache asi que con un gesto de cabeza les indico a hanji y mike que hora de marcharse.

Subieron nuevamente a la limosina, el primero en subir fue eren el cual fue lanzado fuertemente en los asientos por levi mientras este entraba. Eren se incorporo de nuevo pidiendo que le diera una explicación por el acto de hace minutos.

-¿¡Por qué hizo!? Dijo

-¡Por idiota! No te dijo hanji que no te separaras de nosotros. Decía levi mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, ellas me retiraron sin darme cuenta, además no tenía derecho de besarme sin me permiso.

-No lo hice por gusto, si no lo hacía, estaría ahorita como sanguijuela para después llevarte a su cama y luego buscaría una forma de perjurarte si no hacías sus absurdos caprichos de niña rica. Eso quieres pues adelante.

-no tampoco quiero eso pero no tenias porque besarme. ¡fue mi primer beso!

-y por eso tanto escándalo, mira eren solo fue para salir de ahí nada mas, no por eso tienes que hacer tanto escándalo ¡POR UN MALDITO BESO! Dijo levi mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos y los colmillos, eren había olvidado ese detalle de a quien le estab gritando, se cubrió con ambos brazos en señal de protegerse cuando hnji entro junto a Mike y al ver el semblante de levi Mike lo sostuvo de ambos hombros mientras lo retiraba de ahí mientras hanji se acercaba a eren para calmarlo, podía ver su corazón casi salirse, solo lo abrazo y le decía palabras dulce. Mike estaba en el fondo del carro tratando de calmar a levi.

El camino a casa de eren fue en silencio al salir del carro hanji lo despidió de mano mientras eren entraba a la casa.

Al entrar a su casa su madre lo esperaba en la sala, eren la saludo para después ir a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, ese noche fue agotadora tenía ya tiempo que no sentía miedo, al verlo nuevamente así, ese temor volvió pero esta vez al recordar el rostro de levi sentía dolor en el pecho el cual no sabía identificar a lo mejor comió algo que le hizo mal y con ese dolor se fue a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente y las cosa seguían un poco igual pues salió en la televisión sobre ese beso, el cual muchos decían que era la mueva conquista de ese famoso cantante después de su ultima relación con la hija de un empresario de vinos muy famoso, esos días eren no se encontraba con levi y las pocas veces que se topaban prefería darse la media vuelta o era levi el que dejaba lo que hacía para salir de ahí sin verlo, cada vez que lo veía ese punzante dolor se colocaba en el pecho de eren, el cual no entendía. Eren se encontraba recogiendo la colada para después ir a ponerla en sus respectivos lugares cuando fue interrumpido por hanji quien lo veía desde la puerta.

-Eren puedes llevarle un café y esto a levi. Decía mientras le entregaba una bolsa con un líquido rojo.

-Pero hanji san, no me dijo que tengo prohibido entrar a su habitación. Decía eren algo confundido.

-El pedido que vayas a dejárselo, anda ve, no quieres hacer las paces con él, anda te acompañare. Dijo hanji dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas, una vez hechas camino junto con hanji hacia la habitación de levi. Al llegar eren toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto con un poco de valor abrió para comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Entraron y eren busco un lugar donde dejar las cosas encontrando un pequeño tocador cercas de la cama.

-Creo que levi se está dando un baño. Dijo hanji mientras cruzaba las manos y veía la habitación.

Eren igual que hanji observaba la habitación la cual era muy amplia y a la vez limpia y ordenada se veía que continuamente se limpiaba, divago por ahí viendo un están de libros, tabla turas en un pequeño buro, una guitarra, una mesa de estudio, un pequeño sofá y un piano color perla en una esquina del lugar, no era necesario que saliera si todo aquí lo tenía, mientras seguía paseando de un lado a otro se quedo observando un retrato a lo visto muy preciado pues a la forma de tenerlo en medio de un tocador sin nada alrededor que le obstruyera la vista. Eren se acerco para tomarlo con ambas manos viendo en el a una joven hermosa sonriendo, vestía un vestido obscuro de holanes, un sombrero el cual sostenía con una mano. Era hermosa y al parecer alguien muy preciada para le azabache pues al ser vieja la foto esta no se veía maltratada por el tiempo. Si alguna explicación nuevamente sintió esta compresión en su pecho.

-Hanji san ¿Quién es esta persona? Dijo eren enseñándole el retrato. Hanji cambio su expresión a una seria pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Esa… esa persona fue alguien importante en la vida de levi o lo es, no lo sé, eso fue hace mucho y la verdad no me corresponde a mí decirte. Dijo hanji mientras veía que el rostro de eren entristecía, hanji lo sabia eren se estaba enamorando o ya lo está pero este no se daba cuenta por eso es estos días actuaba raro cuando veía a azabache, sabía que al decirle eso se podía en problemas con el enano pero quería ayudar a eren un poco sobre esos confusos sentimientos.

-Espero no arrepentirme después, Eren esa persona fue alguien que hizo cambiar mucho a levi, fue la única que le saco risas y carcajadas a ese enano gruñón, se conocieron cuando eran niños y al ser de familias de dinero ambos fueron comprometidos. Ella fue la prometida de levi, su nombre era petra Ral. Dijo hanji mientras veía a eren.

-Que paso con ella ¿murió?. Dijo eren temblorosa su voz.

-No lo se, eso nada mas lo sabe levi, el ultimo dia que se vieron juntos fue cuando levi se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Agrego mientras salía por una cosa que olvido dejando a eren solo en sus pensamientos.

Eren veía el retrato, tratándose de imaginar lo que paso levi al tener que separarse de ella, al tratar de dejar eso en su lugar algo resbalo cayendo al suelo, al parecer era una foto, la rejunto para darle la vuelta llevándose una sorpresa. En esa se apreciaba a levi con aquella joven ambos abrazados, ella con los brazos en su cuello y el en la cintura de ella ambos sonriendo. Por primera vez veía otra faceta de levi, una que nunca le enseñaría a nadie, volvió a ponerla de nuevo cuando se abrió una puerta viendo a levi entrar con una toalla enrrollada en su cintura y otra secando su cabello, al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Le-le traje lo que pidió quiere que se lo prepare.

-Solo quédate ahí y no toques nada. Decía lavi mientras se acercaba al ropero, eren estaba nervioso y nuevamente ese punzante dolor al pensar lo atractivo que es el azabache la el buen porte que este tenia.

-Ella es muy hermosa, me hubiera gustado conocerla, al parecer la amo mucho.

-Que dices. De quien hablas. Decía levi algo confuso mientras se secaba la cabeza.

-De su prometida, se ve que la amo mucho por la forma que sonreía usted en la foto. Dijo eren con una sonrisa. Levi bajo las manos y en una de ellas la toalla apretándola con fuerza.

-¡PORQUE TE ENPECHAS EN METERTE EN MI VIDA, DIME PORQUE! Grito dándole la espalda a eren, este a ver el comportamiento del otro sintió que dijo algo que no debía pero aun asi lo encaro lo hecho ya estaba y no había vuelta para otras.

-Yo-yo solo qui-ero saber más de-de ti es todo. Dijo eren caminando hacia otras chocando con la pared.-Disculpa si dije algo que no debía no era mi intención-.

Levi trato de relajarse, eso ya era mucho del moreno, como pudo hizo el café para después servirse mientras eren se muria de miedo.

.-Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa eren y seré lo más claro posible espero que después de esto desde de meterte donde no te llaman. Decía levi mientras se ponía unos levi´s y una playera. Después poco a poco se acerco a eren, el cual no se había movido de su lugar y se percato del ligero temblor de su cuerpo, se acerco poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de eren y acercaba su rostro quedando a unos 30 cm cercas de su rostro. Eren tenía la cabeza baja tenia por su vida esta vez sentía su muerte cuando sintió los brazos de levi a sus costados y sus respiración cerca de su cabellos.

-Al parecer se te ha olvidado porque aun sigue vivo y deseo en este mismo momento te matarte, dime eren como vas a escapar de esta pues si te das cuenta hoy no hay nadie que abogue. Dijo levi mientras mostraba esos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían rojos. –Dime eren porque te aferras a saber de mi-.

-Yo- ni yo mismo lo se. Dijo eren mientras le daba la cara y mostraba un tono rojizo sus mejillas se muria de la pena pero aun con ello tenía que saber que era ese sentimiento cada vez que veía a levi.

-AH ya veo. Jajajaja. Levi sonrió sínicamente al parecer se dio cuenta a donde llegaba el asunto.

-Te has enamorado de mi. Dijo viendo que eren abrió mas los ojos.

-JAJAJA. Si que eres patético eren. Dijo levi mientras se separaba de el caminando para tomar su tasa, tomo su tasa pegándola a sus labios y sin darle tiempo a eren la estrello en la pared pasando a un costado de el dejando un rasguño en la mejilla. Eren solo abrió los ojos y unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara! Grito acomodándose el cabello para atrás.

-Lo si… si… siento, perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman. Dijo eren viéndolo al rostro mientras lloraba y salía de ahí pasando a un lado de hanji, estas se percato del rostro de joven y sin importarle que levi la sacara entro a la habitación gritando.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho levi! el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti. No te das cuenta ni el sabe que siente ¡no debiste tratarlo asi! Dijo hanji.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! No tenías el derecho de contarle mis cosas. Le grito levi

-aun así no tenias el derecho de gritarle, date cuenta después de tanto tiempo hay alguien aparte de nosotros quiere estar cercas de ti.

-NO me importa por mí que se vayan mucho a la mierda ¡LARGATE! si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

-perfecto sigue asi, por eso no tienes corazón y te felicito por haberlo dado a alguien que si lo necesita porque contigo se podriría, dime levi si perdiste tu corazón para no sentir sentimiento alguno porque sigues pensando en ella. Dijo hanji antes de salir en busca de eren.

-tsk… chasqueo levi mientras tomaba aquel retrato para después estrellarlo en la pared.

-Petra… dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Eso mismo pienso hanji.

Siguiente capítulo:

Quiero conocerte, creo conocerte.

-quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento.

-no voy a regresar y si desean matarme, adelante sabe donde vivo pero dejen a mi madre fuera de eso.

-de acuerdo pero quiero que vengas aquí hablaremos, prometo no gritarte.

-Ella era petra Ral mi prometida, ella murió por enfermedad días antes de casarnos…

-que tiene mi madre…

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAA**_RECUERDOS Y DUDAS_**

-Si esto es una broma, le agradecería que la dejara. Decía eren mientras se separaba de él y hacia un puchero.

-Me ves que estoy bromeando. Dijo levi cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. Eren mejor dejo los comentarios, no deseaba pelear en ese momento y menos cuando logro acercarse un poco más al azabache.

-Entonces que decides.

-Está bien, como usted quiera.

Mientras se acercaba para pasar sus brazos a los costados de levi, este lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos, las coloco en los ojos de eren y después lo agarro por la cintura, eren sintió vergüenza y a la vez miedo que decidió bajar las manos pero nuevamente levi las subió, se acercaba para susurrarle al oído.

-Relájate no te hare nada. Quiero que visualices el lugar donde quieres ir y una vez hecho pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sin abrir los ojos. Dijo levi.

Eren acentúo con la cabeza y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de levi, el cual lo acerco tomándolo de la cintura. Sintió una fuerte ventisca y sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, se aferro mas a levi tratando soportar el vértigo que le causaba aquella oleada fría, el tacto y la respiración de levi sobre su cuello que causaban rubor en sus mejillas, perdiéndose en aquel aroma fresco. Sintió nuevamente el suelo y aquellos brazos alrededor de su cintura se separaban lentamente. Eren se sorprendió pues nunca le dijo su destino así que voltio a verlo para que le diera una explicación, levi levanto una ceja y a la vez mostraba una sonrisa picara.- descúbrelo por ti mismo.

-Gracias por traerme, que tenga un feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad. Dijo eren mientras caminaba.

-Eren… dijo levi haciendo que eren volteara.

-Escuche a esa loca decirte que retomarías tus deberes el 2 de enero, será mejor que lo hagas hasta el 7 de enero.

-Se puedes saber porque. Dijo eren algo desconcertado.

-Tendremos dos conciertos de cierre y abertura este fin de año, una sección de autógrafos y una entrevista y lo más seguro es que estaremos hasta el 7 de enero desocupados. Así que tomate esos días. Dijo levi mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse. – a recuerda que estas vigilado por si te ocurre abrir la boca. Finalizo dando vuelta en la esquina.

Eren siguió su camino llegando a la casa de armin ese día decidieron festejar ahí viendo películas, comiendo golosinas, subiendo comentarios por el facebook, tomando bebidas alcohólicas que ellos mismos preparaban "gracias al abuelo de armin" pues tenía varios vinos y licores guardados para días como esos. Poco después empezaron a ver esa película donde salía tres estudiantes se adentraban a un bosque en busca de evidencia paranormal de una bruja que fue quemada en ese bosque por la muerte de docenas de niños. Eren ya la había visto cosa que le ayudo a no asustarse tan fácilmente a cambio de armin, el cual no dejaba de restregarse en el brazo de moreno, de repente vibro su teléfono, lo tomo para ver quien se trataba viendo en la pantalla un mensaje con el nombre de mikasa.

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD EREN)

-(FELIZ NAVIDAD MIKASA Y DIME COMO TE LA ESTAS PASANDO)

-(Nada fuera de lo común y dime como es que conoces a ese enano)

-(jajajaja este no me comentaste que fuera pariente tuyo, de hecho lo conocí en donde trabajaba y me pidieron que trabajara para ellos. "pidieron como no, ¡me obligaron!")

-(No creí que lo conocieras además no se mucho, nuestras familias se conectan por mi madre y su padre )

-(A ya veo. "a lo mejor no sabe lo de levi" –pensó. Bueno espero que te la pases bien este día. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos hasta regreso a clases)

-(igualmente eren y si algo te hace ese enano no dudes en decirme)

-(si de acuerdo bye. "como siempre de sobre protectora). Pensó eren aguardando el teléfono y seguir viendo la película, al parecer estaba por terminar y el brazo le dolía por tanta fuerza que ponía armin , una vez que la película termino ambos se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los días y la mayor parte del tiempo eren se la paso en su casa al no tener nada que hacer ayudaba a su madre en la casa.

Llego el 31 de diciembre y ese dia decidió pasarla en casa en convivencia con su madre, la cual le insistió que saliera pero el no quería prefería pasarla con ella y una vez ver la televisión pues se había enterado por hanji que saldrían en un programa de música despidiendo el año, faltaban una hora para que empezara el nuevo año y eren junto con su madre se sentaron para dar el conteo.

(Fondo canción shiroi kokoro de kanon wakeshima)

_Conductora- Estamos aquí en vivo desde la torre más grande de Tokio despidiendo el año con mucha alegría. Festejándolo con mucha música de grandes grupos como solistas: l´arc en ciel, uverworld, kotoko, gackt, moi dix mois, yousei teikoku, yuya Matsushita, entre otros._

_Segunda conductora- solo falta media hora para recibir el año nuevo y está por terminar muestras solista kanon wakeshima y finalizando ella el grupo que va a cerrar y abrir año nuevo es NO NAME._

Eren a oír el nombre se acomodo más en su asiento y subió el volumen, su madre a verlo soltó una pequeña risa_._ Eren al verla se hizo bolita y agarraba un cojín para ponerlo sobre su estomago.

-Se ve que tienes gran afecto a ellos, en aquella ocasión solo conocí a una mujer llamada hanji san, ¿es ella tu jefa? eren. Decía Carla a su hijo.

-Si además es la guitarrista de ese grupo pero ella no es mi jefe directo sino la persona que canta, en un rato mas lo conocerás. Dijo eren viendo el reloj.

_Conductora- gracias a nuestra adorada kanon san, ahora por los que estaban esperando a este nuevo grupo de adolecentes en un rato mas los veremos mientras se acomodan platicamos un poco de ellos._

_Segunda conductora- no tan adolecentes pues el vocalista tiene cumplidos sus 24 primaveras y además de ser todo un don Juan al parecer no ha llegado aquella que amarre su corazón._

_Conductora- recuerda que no solo está interesado en las chicas sino también en los chicos. Además ese look tan rebelde pero a la vez elegante llama la tensión y mas sus ojos vendados._

_Segunda conductora- no me importa. Yo quiero aunque sea una noche ¡TE AMO HEICHOU! Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras salían corazones alrededor de ella y aventaba besos al aire._

_Conductora- bueno mientras mi compañera se recupera nos vamos con el grupo NO NAME._

La gente empezaba a gritar, las luces se apagan para mostrar una nube de humo en el escenario seguido del sonido de una guitarra acompañada de una voz entre suave y gruesa.

(Fondo canción MY FIRST LAST de vamps)

Now it´s coming to an end

The first time for me

This is the last embrace of my life

All points are tied up in a line

I´m understanding now

This is the structure of our world.

(Ahora está llegando a su fin

La primera vez para mí

Esta es la última vez que abrazo mi vida

Todos los puntos están unidos en una línea

Ahora lo estoy entendiendo

Esta es la estructura de nuestro mundo)

Se disperse el humo y se ve levi sentado sobre un tronco y a un lado del esta hanji ambos usando un traje formal color negro con raya grises, camisa blanca y sus ojos vendados con un listón gris. La diferencia de levi que usaba abajo del saco un suéter con gorro color negro, el cual cubría su cabeza.

I feel where the wind´s going

I feel when the sea ebbs and flows

I feel how far the land grows

My soul is now with the universe.

(Puedo sentir hacia dónde va el viento

Puedo sentir el flujo y reflujo del mar

Puedo sentir cuán lejos se extiende la tierra

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las cámaras enfocan el solo de hanji con la guitarra mientras levi se levanta y camina a centro del escenario para tomar el micrófono y se le pueden apreciar las uñas pintadas de color negro y levantaba las vista hacia el cielo.

I feel the close bond of people

I feel the love that I overlooked

I feel sharing is beautiful

My soul is now one with the universe.

(Puedo sentir el fuerte vínculo entre las personas

Puedo sentir el amor que deje pasar

Siento que compartir es hermoso

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan y detrás de ellos una pantalla proyecta imágenes de la naturaleza, la luna, el sol, el mar turbio, los animales y la gente.

As the end approaches

A flood of memories

This is the last thing I recall

(Al acercarse el final

Una inundación de recuerdos

Esto es lo último que puedo recordar)

La gente del concierto empezó a prender un globo de los deseos, uno en uno hasta llenar el lugar de una luz hermosa. Las cámaras enfocaron de nuevo a levi el cual también tenía un globo en su mano, lo tomo con ambas manos para después elevarlo para que este tomara su curso, la gente hizo el mismo gesto y el cielo se ilumino de todas esas esperanzas y deseos de la gante que los globos llevaban por el cielo.

I feel your lovely singing

I feel your tender smile for me

I feel your innocent heart

I knew it

My life was to love you

My soul now returns to the universe.

(Puedo sentir tu hermoso cantar

Puedo sentir tu tierna sonrisa hacia mí

Puedo sentir tu inocente corazón

Lo sabía

Mi vida era para amarte a ti

Mi alma es ahora una sola con el universo)

Las luces se apagan. Aplausos y gritos se oyen.

_Conductora- gracias al grupo NO NAME y su hermosa interpretación y con este lindo regalo le damos la bienvenida al año nuevo. En unos momentos mas estaremos con ellos nuevamente._

_Segunda Conductora- y ahora levántense de sus asiento y empecemos con el conteo solo faltan 1minuto. Vamos arriba todos. Listos._

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ¡FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO!_

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MAMA!. Dijo eren mientras se acercaba a Carla para darle su abrazo, la cual le correspondió igual. En la televisión se mostraban distintos lugares dándole la bienvenida. Carla corrió a la cocina y llego después con un vaso con uvas las cuales le entrego a eren. –mama esto ya está muy fuera del texto ¿no crees?

-NO importa tienes que pedir tus deseos, anda antes de que sea más tarde. Agrego Carla.

Nuevamente se volvieron a la televisión pues volverían a tocar sus jefes.

_Conductora- bueno ya no los hacemos esperar nuevamente con ustedes y dando la bienvenida al año NO NAME._

El primero de enero fue junto con armin y su madre al templo como siempre lo hacían cada inicio de año, saliendo de ahí se fueron a cantar en esos lugares llamados karaokes, la madre de eren los dejo pues tenía cosas que hacer. Eren y armin se fueron y al llegar se encontraron con compañeros de la clase. Se unieron para ser mas ambiente.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el 7 de enero eren se encontraba con mikasa y armin platicando sobre lo que pasaron esos días de vacaciones. Mikasa agrego que salió de la ciudad visitando pariente quien dé sabe donde salieron, pues ella no sabía quiénes eran. Armin se la paso con el cara de caballo, ya tenían tiempo que ellos se hablaban pero armin nunca lo hizo notar pues eren y jean no se llevaban bien y ahora que sabían eso, el cara de caballo se la pasaba la mayor parte celando a armin y a escondidas de este peleaba con eren.

Todo iba bien hasta que salió del lugar para dirigirse a la casa de levi. Al salir nuevamente un grupo de chicas y esta vez chicos murmuraban entre diente algo, eren salió para ver que era y cuál fue su sorpresa, una limosina color negra estacionada en la cera de frente con los vidrios medio abiertos. Se hizo de la vista gorda y empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por una voz femenina y ruidosa que lo llamaba desde la ventana.

-EREEEENNNN ¡ vamos sube, te llevaremos a la casa! Gritaba hanji mientras asomaba el rostro y sacaba una mano asiendo un gesto de saludo energético. Las personas que oyeron los gritos voltearon a dirección de eren algunos viéndolo con asombro y otros son envidia, Eren quería que se lo tragara la tierra y a la vez pensaba que después tenía que dar una explicación por estas visitas tan llamativas.

-Ho-Hola hanji san veo que se encuentra de maravilla y señal que todo salió bien. Dijo mientras entraba al carro y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-De hecho casi pero nuestro queridísimo jefe se enfado y decidió a primera hora regresar a casa pero dijo primero que pasaríamos por ti y aquí nos ves.

Eren se ruborizo no esperaba un gesto como ese del azabache, lo busco con la vista para encontrarlo al fondo del lugar sentado frente a ellos con las piernas y brazos cruzados y una mano sostenía un vaso de cristal al parecer con algo de whisky en el. Este lo observo ignorándolo después para seguir tomando de su vaso. Eren lo vio observando es esa camisa de cuello V el dije que le regalo el día de su cumpleaños.

Hanji observo todo y sonrió de una forma burlesca y abrazo a Mike, este se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-Eren tu sabes sobre eso que tiene levi en su cuello, al preguntarle no me quiso decir, a cambio de eso me contesto que no me importaba y me dio una fuerte patada en la cara "en señal que se ruborizo"- pensó mientras le decía.

-Maldita cuatro ojos cierra la boca.

-La verdad yo se lo regale el día de su cumpleaños, hanji san. Contesto eren algo nervioso pues levi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hanji sonrió mientras se ponía algo rosa de las mejillas al ver el acto tan inocente de eren.

-Debes de ser alguien muy importante para que se atreviera a regalarte ese dije ¿una declaración de amor, acaso? Dijo hanji. Eren se sobresalto por el comentario y vio a hanji tratando de que le diera una explicación, hanji se sorprendió al parecer eren no sabía el significado de aquel objeto.

-No sabe que significa ese dije, lo escogiste sin saber.

-Solo lo escogí porque se me hizo algo interesante por las alas entrecruzadas ¿tiene un significado, hanji san?

-Las alas no tiene nada que ver sino el diseño del dije, levi tu sabias eso verdad. Dijo hanji. Levi volteo a verla para después confirmarle sus sospechas a hanji, eren los vio sin entender nada.

_Ese dije es para dividirse, es decir es para que lo compartas con tu pareja. Una declaración de amor se puede decir hoy en día. Dijo hanji mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de eren y con la otra hacia un gesto levantando el dedo índice.

Eren se ruborizo completo hasta una nube de humo salió por su cabeza, agacho la cabeza tratando de así esconder su pena pero era imposible por las carcajadas de hanji pero fue callada cuando levi le aventó el vaso atinándole en su nariz. –Eso dolió enano, mira hasta sangre me salió- dijo hanji pero nuevamente fue golpeada pero ahora con la botella casi llena.

Eren solo sintió pena por ella, después de eso todo el camino estuvo en silencio, eren voltio hacia la ventana para percatarse que no conocía esas calles, voltio hacia con levi y este le aventó un bulto mientras le decía que se lo pusiera al mismo tiempo que veía que los otros se arreglaban sus trajes, sin protestar lo desenvolvió para comprobar un traje negro, se extraño y se lo empezó a poner.

Una vez arreglado y tratando de colocar bien la corbata, hanji vio su apuro y se acerco a el para ayudarlo, eren no entendía que sucedía mientras pensaba un sinfín de cosas como: "será el nuevo traje de servicios o a lo mejor una modesta forma de desaséese de mi" pensó una cosa cada vez peor pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Ven, tengo que ponerte esto. Decía hanji mientras le indicaba con el dedo índice que se volteara.

-Me puede decir a donde vamos. Decía eren mientras volteaba y veía que sus ojos se cubrían con una venda que a pesar de verse gruesa podía verse sobre ella. Hanji sonrió terminando de vendar, lo tomo por los hombros, viendo lo guapo que estaba luego agrego.

-Perdón eren pero iremos a una fiesta, quiero que este cercas de nosotros para nada te separes y no des ningún comentario, de acuerdo. Lo dijo seria mientras la limosina de detenía.

Bajaron para caminar a una gran puerta de acero vigilada por una persona, llegaron hacia con él para después saludarlos mientras este abría la puerta, caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de armaduras, cuadros de cristal, detalles algo medievales, lo cual hizo que eren pensara que era la decoración de algún castillo.

Entraron a la sala de baile donde varias parejas bailaban, otros tomaba y grupo de personas conversaban. Eren se sintió fuera de lugar, empezando a sentir pánico y estaba preparado para darse la vuelta pero una mano fría lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo jalaba a un lugar algo lejos de los demás, voltio para ver que levi era quien lo hacía, solo se dejo hacer. Cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado levi giro para verlo de frente mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que la cadena del dije se partiera en dos y de igual manera el dije, entregándole la mitad a eren.

-¿Q-Que hace, porque lo parte? Decía eren enojado.

-Si eres idiota. Si te lo pones nadie me molestaran lo que menos quiero es pasar mi tiempo con esas niñas ricas y caprichosas, para eso te necesito que seas mi acompañante. Decía levi mientras le entregaba el pedazo, eren solo obedeció era verdad y al no conocer a nadie era una buena forma de no ser molestado.

Después de eso volvieron a entrar al salón, hanji los esperaba junto con Mike en una esquina, al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de saber quien llego pero al tratar de llegar a una de las mesas donde servían bebidas una joven los reconoció.

-¡MIREN NO ES NO NAME! Grito energéticamente para que otras le siguieron el coro hasta dejarlos acorralados.

-HEICHOU LO AMO, SIEMPRE QUISE VERLO TAN CERCAS.

-HANJI SAMA, SOY SU MAYOR ADMIRADORA.

-PUEDES DARME UN AUTOGRAFO.

-ME PUEDES DAR LA MANO.

Todo ese tipo de preguntas eran bombardeadas dejando a eren a un lado mientras pensaba que nadie lo había visto a lo menos eso pensó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que eren volteara.

-Eres nuevo en el grupo va a ver otra persona integrada wuaaaaaaa! Pero no estás mal dime ¿como te llamas? ¿Eres guapo? ¿Cuánto tienes en el grupo o apenas empiezas? ¿Tienes novia? Decía una que otra joven a eren, el cual no sabía qué hacer pues al no darse cuenta fue acorralado a un extremo de la sala.

De repente sintió unos brazos que pasaba alrededor de su cuello y una joven lo acercando sus rostros y esta levantaba el labio en señal de darle un beso, eren trato de apararla tratando de no ser brusco con su acto cuando una mano se interpuso entre los dos rostros, ambos volearon para ver que fue, la joven con enojo de ser interrumpida y eren para darle la gracias al ser su sorpresa que levi había interferido.

-No deseo ser descortés, pero me gustaría que fuera tan amable de dejarlo no me gusta que alguien lo toque. Decía levi mientras separaba a la joven de eren. Esta solo hizo un puchero y una lagrimas se asomaban por esos ojos color miel tratando que de esa manera cometiera su reproche.

Levi al ver que no entendió la indirecta tomo con ambas manos el rostro de eren para acercarlo y así dándole un beso en los labios, eren se quedo en shock quedando su cuerpo tieso por el acto, la joven chica solo abrió la quijada de la impresión y las demás solo gritaron entre ellas hanji al ver aquel espectáculo, se separaron para después juntar su frente en señal de complicidad.

-No lo vuelas hacer, sabes que soy muy celoso, entendiste raso. Decía levi con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona, rodeando la cintura del castaño.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Dejo eren mientras salía de su trance y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de levi, el cual lo jalo para salir de ahí, ya era mucho para el azabache asi que con un gesto de cabeza les indico a hanji y mike que hora de marcharse.

Subieron nuevamente a la limosina, el primero en subir fue eren el cual fue lanzado fuertemente en los asientos por levi mientras este entraba. Eren se incorporo de nuevo pidiendo que le diera una explicación por el acto de hace minutos.

-¿¡Por qué hizo!? Dijo

-¡Por idiota! No te dijo hanji que no te separaras de nosotros. Decía levi mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, ellas me retiraron sin darme cuenta, además no tenía derecho de besarme sin me permiso.

-No lo hice por gusto, si no lo hacía, estaría ahorita como sanguijuela para después llevarte a su cama y luego buscaría una forma de perjurarte si no hacías sus absurdos caprichos de niña rica. Eso quieres pues adelante.

-no tampoco quiero eso pero no tenias porque besarme. ¡fue mi primer beso!

-y por eso tanto escándalo, mira eren solo fue para salir de ahí nada mas, no por eso tienes que hacer tanto escándalo ¡POR UN MALDITO BESO! Dijo levi mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos y los colmillos, eren había olvidado ese detalle de a quien le estab gritando, se cubrió con ambos brazos en señal de protegerse cuando hnji entro junto a Mike y al ver el semblante de levi Mike lo sostuvo de ambos hombros mientras lo retiraba de ahí mientras hanji se acercaba a eren para calmarlo, podía ver su corazón casi salirse, solo lo abrazo y le decía palabras dulce. Mike estaba en el fondo del carro tratando de calmar a levi.

El camino a casa de eren fue en silencio al salir del carro hanji lo despidió de mano mientras eren entraba a la casa.

Al entrar a su casa su madre lo esperaba en la sala, eren la saludo para después ir a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, ese noche fue agotadora tenía ya tiempo que no sentía miedo, al verlo nuevamente así, ese temor volvió pero esta vez al recordar el rostro de levi sentía dolor en el pecho el cual no sabía identificar a lo mejor comió algo que le hizo mal y con ese dolor se fue a dormir.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente y las cosa seguían un poco igual pues salió en la televisión sobre ese beso, el cual muchos decían que era la mueva conquista de ese famoso cantante después de su ultima relación con la hija de un empresario de vinos muy famoso, esos días eren no se encontraba con levi y las pocas veces que se topaban prefería darse la media vuelta o era levi el que dejaba lo que hacía para salir de ahí sin verlo, cada vez que lo veía ese punzante dolor se colocaba en el pecho de eren, el cual no entendía. Eren se encontraba recogiendo la colada para después ir a ponerla en sus respectivos lugares cuando fue interrumpido por hanji quien lo veía desde la puerta.

-Eren puedes llevarle un café y esto a levi. Decía mientras le entregaba una bolsa con un líquido rojo.

-Pero hanji san, no me dijo que tengo prohibido entrar a su habitación. Decía eren algo confundido.

-El pedido que vayas a dejárselo, anda ve, no quieres hacer las paces con él, anda te acompañare. Dijo hanji dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas, una vez hechas camino junto con hanji hacia la habitación de levi. Al llegar eren toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto con un poco de valor abrió para comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Entraron y eren busco un lugar donde dejar las cosas encontrando un pequeño tocador cercas de la cama.

-Creo que levi se está dando un baño. Dijo hanji mientras cruzaba las manos y veía la habitación.

Eren igual que hanji observaba la habitación la cual era muy amplia y a la vez limpia y ordenada se veía que continuamente se limpiaba, divago por ahí viendo un están de libros, tabla turas en un pequeño buro, una guitarra, una mesa de estudio, un pequeño sofá y un piano color perla en una esquina del lugar, no era necesario que saliera si todo aquí lo tenía, mientras seguía paseando de un lado a otro se quedo observando un retrato a lo visto muy preciado pues a la forma de tenerlo en medio de un tocador sin nada alrededor que le obstruyera la vista. Eren se acerco para tomarlo con ambas manos viendo en el a una joven hermosa sonriendo, vestía un vestido obscuro de holanes, un sombrero el cual sostenía con una mano. Era hermosa y al parecer alguien muy preciada para le azabache pues al ser vieja la foto esta no se veía maltratada por el tiempo. Si alguna explicación nuevamente sintió esta compresión en su pecho.

-Hanji san ¿Quién es esta persona? Dijo eren enseñándole el retrato. Hanji cambio su expresión a una seria pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Esa… esa persona fue alguien importante en la vida de levi o lo es, no lo sé, eso fue hace mucho y la verdad no me corresponde a mí decirte. Dijo hanji mientras veía que el rostro de eren entristecía, hanji lo sabia eren se estaba enamorando o ya lo está pero este no se daba cuenta por eso es estos días actuaba raro cuando veía a azabache, sabía que al decirle eso se podía en problemas con el enano pero quería ayudar a eren un poco sobre esos confusos sentimientos.

-Espero no arrepentirme después, Eren esa persona fue alguien que hizo cambiar mucho a levi, fue la única que le saco risas y carcajadas a ese enano gruñón, se conocieron cuando eran niños y al ser de familias de dinero ambos fueron comprometidos. Ella fue la prometida de levi, su nombre era petra Ral. Dijo hanji mientras veía a eren.

-Que paso con ella ¿murió?. Dijo eren temblorosa su voz.

-No lo se, eso nada mas lo sabe levi, el ultimo dia que se vieron juntos fue cuando levi se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Agrego mientras salía por una cosa que olvido dejando a eren solo en sus pensamientos.

Eren veía el retrato, tratándose de imaginar lo que paso levi al tener que separarse de ella, al tratar de dejar eso en su lugar algo resbalo cayendo al suelo, al parecer era una foto, la rejunto para darle la vuelta llevándose una sorpresa. En esa se apreciaba a levi con aquella joven ambos abrazados, ella con los brazos en su cuello y el en la cintura de ella ambos sonriendo. Por primera vez veía otra faceta de levi, una que nunca le enseñaría a nadie, volvió a ponerla de nuevo cuando se abrió una puerta viendo a levi entrar con una toalla enrrollada en su cintura y otra secando su cabello, al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Le-le traje lo que pidió quiere que se lo prepare.

-Solo quédate ahí y no toques nada. Decía lavi mientras se acercaba al ropero, eren estaba nervioso y nuevamente ese punzante dolor al pensar lo atractivo que es el azabache la el buen porte que este tenia.

-Ella es muy hermosa, me hubiera gustado conocerla, al parecer la amo mucho.

-Que dices. De quien hablas. Decía levi algo confuso mientras se secaba la cabeza.

-De su prometida, se ve que la amo mucho por la forma que sonreía usted en la foto. Dijo eren con una sonrisa. Levi bajo las manos y en una de ellas la toalla apretándola con fuerza.

-¡PORQUE TE ENPECHAS EN METERTE EN MI VIDA, DIME PORQUE! Grito dándole la espalda a eren, este a ver el comportamiento del otro sintió que dijo algo que no debía pero aun asi lo encaro lo hecho ya estaba y no había vuelta para otras.

-Yo-yo solo qui-ero saber más de-de ti es todo. Dijo eren caminando hacia otras chocando con la pared.-Disculpa si dije algo que no debía no era mi intención-.

Levi trato de relajarse, eso ya era mucho del moreno, como pudo hizo el café para después servirse mientras eren se muria de miedo.

.-Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa eren y seré lo más claro posible espero que después de esto desde de meterte donde no te llaman. Decía levi mientras se ponía unos levi´s y una playera. Después poco a poco se acerco a eren, el cual no se había movido de su lugar y se percato del ligero temblor de su cuerpo, se acerco poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de eren y acercaba su rostro quedando a unos 30 cm cercas de su rostro. Eren tenía la cabeza baja tenia por su vida esta vez sentía su muerte cuando sintió los brazos de levi a sus costados y sus respiración cerca de su cabellos.

-Al parecer se te ha olvidado porque aun sigue vivo y deseo en este mismo momento te matarte, dime eren como vas a escapar de esta pues si te das cuenta hoy no hay nadie que abogue. Dijo levi mientras mostraba esos colmillos y sus ojos se volvían rojos. –Dime eren porque te aferras a saber de mi-.

-Yo- ni yo mismo lo se. Dijo eren mientras le daba la cara y mostraba un tono rojizo sus mejillas se muria de la pena pero aun con ello tenía que saber que era ese sentimiento cada vez que veía a levi.

-AH ya veo. Jajajaja. Levi sonrió sínicamente al parecer se dio cuenta a donde llegaba el asunto.

-Te has enamorado de mi. Dijo viendo que eren abrió mas los ojos.

-JAJAJA. Si que eres patético eren. Dijo levi mientras se separaba de el caminando para tomar su tasa, tomo su tasa pegándola a sus labios y sin darle tiempo a eren la estrello en la pared pasando a un costado de el dejando un rasguño en la mejilla. Eren solo abrió los ojos y unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara! Grito acomodándose el cabello para atrás.

-Lo si… si… siento, perdón por meterme en donde no me llaman. Dijo eren viéndolo al rostro mientras lloraba y salía de ahí pasando a un lado de hanji, estas se percato del rostro de joven y sin importarle que levi la sacara entro a la habitación gritando.

-¡Qué demonios has hecho levi! el no tiene la culpa de estar enamorado de ti. No te das cuenta ni el sabe que siente ¡no debiste tratarlo asi! Dijo hanji.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA! No tenías el derecho de contarle mis cosas. Le grito levi

-aun así no tenias el derecho de gritarle, date cuenta después de tanto tiempo hay alguien aparte de nosotros quiere estar cercas de ti.

-NO me importa por mí que se vayan mucho a la mierda ¡LARGATE! si no quieres que te saque a patadas.

-perfecto sigue asi, por eso no tienes corazón y te felicito por haberlo dado a alguien que si lo necesita porque contigo se podriría, dime levi si perdiste tu corazón para no sentir sentimiento alguno porque sigues pensando en ella. Dijo hanji antes de salir en busca de eren.

-tsk… chasqueo levi mientras tomaba aquel retrato para después estrellarlo en la pared.

-Petra… dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Eso mismo pienso hanji.

Siguiente capítulo:

Quiero conocerte, creo conocerte.

-quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento.

-no voy a regresar y si desean matarme, adelante sabe donde vivo pero dejen a mi madre fuera de eso.

-de acuerdo pero quiero que vengas aquí hablaremos, prometo no gritarte.

-Ella era petra Ral mi prometida, ella murió por enfermedad días antes de casarnos…

-que tiene mi madre…

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE SUPER YOP AQUÍ REPORTAANDOME DESPUE DE UN LA DEMORA PERO TENIA LA MENTE EN BLANCO Y CUANDO LA INSPIRACION LLEGABA MI NENA NO ME DEJABA (TIENE UN AÑO) ASI QUE CUANDO PODIA ESCRIBIA DE POCO JIJIJIJI. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.

CUIDESEN MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS.

COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE SUPER YOP AQUÍ REPORTAANDOME DESPUE DE UN LA DEMORA PERO TENIA LA MENTE EN BLANCO Y CUANDO LA INSPIRACION LLEGABA MI NENA NO ME DEJABA (TIENE UN AÑO) ASI QUE CUANDO PODIA ESCRIBIA DE POCO JIJIJIJI. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.

CUIDESEN MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS.


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero conocerte, creo conocerte.

Después de un rato a solas reconoció que la verdad se había pasado al gritarle a eren, la responsable de todo esto era Hanji por meter su narices donde no debía, tenía que darle una disculpa y de una vez decirle eso que el aguardaba con tanto recelo si quería que las cosas fueran bien, nunca pensó dar explicaciones a alguien y mucho menos a un mocoso, sentía la necesidad de que el la conociera, la razón no la tenía pero había algo que lo inquietaba y a la vez lo molestaba. Se termino de arreglar para bajar en busca de eren llevándose la sorpresa de que este se había ido a su casa sin que alguien lo llevara. Escucho a Hanji discutir con alguien por el teléfono.

-Quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento. Dijo algo alteraba mientras se rascaba el cabeza.

-Entonces voy a ir para haya tenemos que conversar esto no puede quedar así, solo escucha eren. Decía Hanji, se acerco Levi y le quito el aparato del oído para después ponérselo al oído escuchando a eren del otro lado.-No puedo Hanji san, como puedo estar en un lugar donde no me lleve bien con todos los integrante además es mejor, sobre lo otro les prometo no decir nada. Decía eren.

-Eren. Dijo Levi provocando que el otro se tensara al escucharlo.

-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas, necesito que mañana vengas como siempre.

-Lo siento pero renuncio es mejor, no voy a regresar y si desean matarme, adelante sabe donde vivo pero dejen a mi madre fuera de eso.

-Déjate de idioteces. Le grito.- si no vienes tendré que tomar medidas tras ticas.

-mi repuesta sigue siendo no y gracias por el trabajo, buenas noches. Dijo eren colgando. Levi apretó más fuerte el teléfono hasta partirlo con las manos.

-¡Mi celular! Tenía imágenes limitadas mis titanes favoritos y una que otra de mi adorable honey. Decía Hanji recogiéndolo del suelo.

-Sabes dónde queda la casa de eren. Decía Levi.

-Claro que se donde vive ¿Por qué? Decía Hanji.

-Quiero que me lleves. Termino de decir Levi poniéndose su abrigo, después él y Hanji salieron rumbo a la casa de eren.

Mientras tanto eren llegaba a su casa, había salido sin avisarle a nadie no podía seguir con esa situación, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su madre donde siempre pero la diferencia de que se encontraba dormitando, eren se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las buenas noches, esta vez quería llegar lo antes posible a su cama pues había tenido un día pesado.

Llego a su cuarto y aventó su mochila a una silla para caminar al baño, se desvistió, se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua lo relajara pensando que esa fue la mejor manera de dejar las cosas. Dándose cuenta que estaba dudando, paso las manos por el rostro cuando sintió un ardor en su mejilla recordando la tasa que Levi había aventado, salió del baño tapándose con una toalla en la cintura y otra pasándola por la cabeza, saco una playera y un pantalón de dormir, se los coloco y se tiro a la cama ya mañana seria otro día y tenía que busca un nuevo trabajo.

Pasaron las horas, el sueño lo estaba ganado y cuando dormitaba sintió unas manos lo meneaban pensó que era su madre.

-¿Que sucede mama? Dijo eren volteando a verla llevándose la sorpresa de que esta era Hanji.

-¡HANJI SAN QUE HACE AQUÍ! Grito. Hanji le cubrió la boca para que guardara silencio.

-Saliste sin decir nada y no podíamos esperar hasta mañana, pero antes tienes que dejarlo pasar. Decía Hanji soltando a eren y asomándose por la ventana. Eren la siguió viendo a Levi afuera con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que hace usted aquí! Dijo eren algo entre nervioso y confundido.

-Que mas tenemos que discutir este asunto, déjame entrar eren. Decía Levi esperando que le diera la entrada.

-Me disculpara pero no tenemos nada que hablar, usted no tiene que darme explicaciones sobre su vida y de antemano me disculpo por meterme donde no debo. Dijo eren tratando de no verlo al rostro.

-Déjate de comportar como un mocoso y déjame entrar.

-Lo siento pero soy un adolescente, además usted dejo muy en claro que no quería ver mi cara.

-¡MADITA SEA DEJAME ENTRAR! Esta vez grito su paciencia se estaba agotando pero provoco que el otro se estremeciera dándole pocas posibilidades de que lo dejara pasar.

-¡LO SIENTO PERO NO! Dijo dejándolo y caminando para meterse de nuevo a la cama, Hanji solo observo, se acerco a eren, la verdad el tenia sus motivos para enojarse pero a nada llegarían estar solo evitándose. Se acerco a eren.

-Eren, deja que entre para que te explique como están las cosas, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte pero entiéndelo a él, no es fácil confiar en alguien, dale una oportunidad, dejo su orgullo a un lado para venir aquí.

-Pero Hanji tengo miedo de que nuevamente se ponga agresivo.

-No pasara, ten un poco de fe en el.

Dicho eso nuevamente se levanto y camino hacia la ventana viendo a Levi todavía ahí se acerco y cruzándose de manos.

-Lo dejare pasar pero con la condición de que no me grite ni me ofenda. Dijo eren, Levi acepto y entro al cuarto de eren, Hanji salió de ahí pues era algo privado, se despidió de eren y salió dejándolos solos. Una vez solos, Levi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con un gesto de mano le indico a eren que se sentara a un lado del, eren retrocedió hasta la puerta diciéndole que aquí se encontraba mejor.

-Te he dicho que te sientes aquí, no pienso gritarte. Trato de no ser razonable.

-Lo ve, nuevamente lo hace. Dijo eren apoyándose más en la puerta. Levi respiro tratando de pasar su coraje, si él no ponía de su parte esto no llegaría a nada.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que vengas aquí, hablaremos, prometo no gritarte.

Eren dudo pero después accedió, se sentó a un lado del.

-Bueno como te dijo Hanji, Ella era petra Ral, mi prometida, nos conocimos en una de tantas reuniones que mi familia hacían. Del inicio no me llamaba le puse tensión pues siempre la vi como una amiga mas que se reunía en la casa a visitar a mi hermana, pasaron los años y ese afecto se convirtió poco a poco en amor y una vez siendo adolescentes nos unieron en un matrimonio arreglado, ambos de familias aristócratas aceptamos, con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo encontrando gustos similares. Ambos cantábamos y llenábamos las pequeñas reuniones, ella con su voz seductora y sus movimientos de caderas, me hipnotizaba esa voz que por las noches me arrullaba y cuanto faltaban pocos meses para la boda, cayó en enfermedad, con el tiempo la fue debilitando. Murió días antes de casarnos. Dijo Levi mientras trataba de no sentir el nudo en la garganta.

Eren escucho todo aquello a la vez que sentía que su corazón de apretaba, entendió que se había metido en un lugar demasiado privado y intimo del azabache.

-La amo demasiado, discúlpeme por meterme en su vida, no quería ser maleducado.

-descuida eren y discúlpame a mí por gritarte. Decía Levi mientras tomaba el rostro de eren y pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre la herida, la cual al tacto desapareció. Eren se sonrojo por el acto que hacia Levi, el también tenía un secreto que quiso compartir con el azabache.

-Vera como nos estamos teniendo confianza quiero que también sepa algo que yo aguardo desde hace tiempo ¿cree que tenga algo de tiempo para escucharme? Decía eren viendo a esos ojos grises que lo veían con seriedad. De un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que prosiguiera.

-Cuando era más pequeño, como 9 años atrás tenía la costumbre de salir de casa a caminar por los alrededores, desde que mi padre nos abandono salía para pensar mejor las cosas sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, un día en especial mientras volvía de una caminata me encontré con algo que cambio mi vida.

Una noche cuando la luna tenía un color carmesí. Aquella noche no podía dormir y me dedique a deambular por los alrededores de la casa cuando algo me llamo la atención, vi a un hombre sosteniendo a una mujer mientras la mordía del cuello, ella gemida y se contorsionar por debajo del. Dijo eren haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, viendo a Levi a los ojos.

-(Ya veo con razón corrió el día que me descubrió, pero al parecer se ha acostumbrado) pensó Levi.

Entre en un momento de pánico cuando este hombre me vio y pude apreciar la sangre que recorría su comisura y manchaba parte de su camisa, me di la vuelta a prisa y correr víctima del miedo, pero me fue imposible pues me alcanzo, me sostuvo de los hombro y me giro para verme, lo último que recuerdo fue que forcejee con él y fui despojado de mi ropa. Después de eso desperté en un hospital con un raro tatuaje en mi pecho. Dijo eren mientras veía a Levi.

Levi abrió mas los ojos asombrado, se levanto bruscamente de la cama y caminando de un lado a otro analizando cada detalle que eren le había dicho, eren se estremeció pensado que fue mala idea decirle al azabache por la forma actuar de Levi, sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Levi dirigió su mirada hacia eren percatándose de su semblante decaído y a punto de llorar, se acerco a él, lo tomo con ambas manos el rostro viendo mejor el rostro del joven. Eren se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba su labio inferior tratando de no llorar. Levi soltó un suspiro.

-Eren, me podrías enseñar esa marca.

-Para que la deseas ver, creo que no lo tomo bien. Dígame ¿Se molesto? Dijo eren soltando las lagrimas que había contenido.

-Porque tendría que molestarme, solo quiero saber algo pero para eso necesito que me muestres. Dijo Levi limpiando sus mejillas. Eren se calmo, se saco la playera mostrando su pecho y Levi pudo ver aquella marca, un tatuaje en forma de una rosa rodeada de espinas en medio de su pecho.

-Veo que el destino vuelve a jugar en mi vida. Decía Levi mientras se separaba de eren, se quitaba el saco déjalo caer por sus costados y desabotonaba los primero botones de su camisa, eren se sonrojo mientras trataba que le diera una explicación pues no entendía lo que pasaba cuando lo vio, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y se levantaba de la cama acercándose más para ver mejor aquello que Levi le mostraba bajo su camisa y ahí estaba la misma marca, voltio para ver a Levi en los ojos y nuevamente a esa marca, lo hizo varias veces hasta que puso una mano en su boca tratando de callar un grito, retrocedía tratando de agarrar aire, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y pensaba que todo tenía que ser una broma, una de la que quería despertar.

-Dígame que no es verdad, es mentira.

-No piense mal las cosa para todo ahí explicación, te contare eren pero tienes que calmarte.

-Como quiere que me calma si lo que tengo en mi pecho lo tiene una mano en su frente.-Era usted el encapuchado de ese día, ¡USTED FUE! Grito eren con temor. Levi camino hacia él para tomarlo en sus brazos y tratando de calmar al joven, que ya estaba por entrar en un estado de pánico.

-Cálmate y escúchame, estas muy equivocado puedo decirte porque tienes esa marca pero no en el estado que estas, así que tranquilízate. Agrego mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, eren forcejeo con él quería que lo soltara pero el azabache tenía razón, si él hubiera sido desde que se conocieron y abría reconocido. Se separo de Levi mientras le indicaba que le contara porque de aquella marca.

Te contare pero tendré que contarte aun algo de mi pasado.

(FLASH BACK)

Después de la muerte de petra, pase un tiempo en depresión el cual solo me pasaba encerrado en nuestra casa la cual compartiríamos casados. Tuve muchas visitas de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo tratando de aminarme a que saliera pero yo siempre los ignore. Me refugiaba en sus ropas y mi amigo de ese tiempo fue el vino, no me admiro por lo que hice pero estaba perdido. Después de unos meses encerrado me atreví a salir y lo primero visitar la tumba de petra.

Al llegar las salude, comentándole lo que había pasado en eso días y la falta que me hacía, mientras le platicaba me recosté en su tumba queriendo sentir un poco su presencia cuando un hombre elegante se acerco a donde me encontraba, era de tez blanca y cabello rubio.

-Debió amarla demasiado por la forma en la que te encuentras. Agrego. Yo solo lo ignore.

-Que maleducado soy permíteme presentarme me llamo Erwin Smith. Dijo mientras estiraba una mano en forma de saludo, lo observe un rato por alguna extraña razón el no me daba buena espina.

-Levi ackerman. Dije regresando el gesto, al tocar su mano esta se encontraba fría como si entraras a una nevera. Trate de soltar mi mano pero él me lo impidió, sus ojos me examinaban tratando de encontrar algo en mi.

-Levi eres una persona interesante, por lo poco que te he observado puedo ver que eres una persona fuerte, dime si te propongo un trato, te ayudare a cambio de que tú trabajes para mí.

-Tú que mierdas te crees y pienses que trabajare para ti.

-Te puedo dar lo que más quieres, como ella. Dijo Erwin señalando la tumba de petra.

-No digas estupideces nadie puede regresármela. Dije enojado por la ofensa de burla.

-Si no me crees puedes verlo con tus propios ojos. Dijo apuntado con su dedo índice a espaldas de mi, volteé a ver viendo a petra sentada en su tumba, era ella no, ella está muerta yo vi como murió, me acerque con duda en eso ella voltio dándome esa sonrisa inconfundible. Me acerque si pensaron abrazándola con fuerza y ella hacia el mismo gesto pero algo era diferente ese calor corporal ya no se encontraba en ella, y su piel era más clara que antes, debajo de sus ojos se podía ver una ojeras y ese olor a rosas desapareció pero eso no me importo. Quería saber como fue posible.

-Solo quiero saber si aceptaras el trato, si lo haces todo lo que ves será tuyo por muchos años. No deseabas verla de nuevo. Dijo Erwin.

-Levi podemos estar nuevamente juntos y esta vez ni la muerte podrá separarnos. Decía petra mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me lo susurraba en el oído. Dude era todo tentador pero me había enamorado y sin pensarlo determinadamente accedí.

Desperté en una habitación que no identificaba, pensando que todo había sido un sueño, me incorpore sintiendo un peso en mi brazo y ahí estaba la razón de mi sueño, dormida y desnuda, eso hizo que volteara a verme para ver que estaba igual que ella. Pase mis dedos sobre su rostro sintiendo esa piel idéntica a la mía, ella despertó y desde entonces todo cambio.

-Entiendo lo que me trata de decir, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo. Dijo eren interrumpiendo a Levi.

-Si me dejas continuar si interrumpir, lo sabrás. Dijo Levi volviendo a tomar la historia.

Pasaron los años y ese amor que sentía por petra empezó a perder fuerza, algo en ella cambio de ser alguien sonriente, alegre y carismática, cambio a una persona todo lo contrario, fría, de poco humor, vanidosa. Nuestros encuentros a solas eras solo sexo y entregas de cariños masoquistas, eso nos alejo.

Después de un tiempo eso había desaparecido al grado de que éramos solos dos personas desconocidas sirviendo al mismo ser.

Tres años después ella nos abandono, fui desde entonces la mano derecha de Erwin, destrozamos pueblos, aldea, tribus en el camino pero con el pasar de los años trate de ver mejor las cosas, me sentía solo, esa vida era solitaria llena de muerte, un día en unos de mis viajes encontré a Hanji, ella al igual que yo fuimos creados del mismo ser pero ella deseo estar sola pagando un precio muy alto al dejar la comunidad como le decía Erwin.

Cuando le confirme que dejaría la comunidad, el se altero y me encerró en unas cuevas cercas de donde habitábamos diciéndome constantemente que lo pensara pues una persona como nosotros nuestra vida era solitaria y llena de muerte. Me la ingenie al escapar, claro con la ayuda de Hanji, pero eso solo provoco una cacería por nuestra traición, Hanji y yo duramos mucho tiempo escondidos sin que nadie nos conociera, cambiándonos identidades. Hasta que el propio Erwin me encontró desatándose una pelea donde, sin importar que lo atravesé con la mano donde se encontraba su corazón, este no murió. Salí gravemente herido.

Gracias a Hanji descubrimos que para no morir, teníamos que deshacernos de nuestro corazón y esconderlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, es cuando te encontré a ti.

Eren abrió mas los ojos mientras trataba de decir algo pero Levi lo interrumpió.

-Ese día mientras escapaba en un callejón obscuro tropecé con un bulto pequeño, me acerque para ver de que era y encontré un niño no más de 10 años, boca abajo con la ropa desgarrada y una gran herida en su pecho, me acerque para comprobar que este ser ya no tenía vida al parecer le había arrancado el corazón. También percebe que tenía poca horas de morir, su cuerpo se sentía tibio y su sangre todavía no entrada en coagulación. Sabía que tenía poco minutos para hacer el cambio y así lo hice, arrancándome el corazón para entrégaselo. Salí de ahí con ayuda de Hanji, me encontró minutos después. Con aquello y perdido tu rastro me dedique a la música.

-Entonces ese pequeño era yo…

-Pues parece.

-Entonces lo que siento por usted es por tener su corazón, no hay sentimiento alguno de por medio. Decía eren con un nudo en la garganta.

-Te equivocas eren, los sentimientos que tengas son propios de ti, pero te diré aunque te enamores de mi yo no hare de ti, quiero que entiendas eso y es muy infantil de tu parte dejar el trabajo por esas pequeñeces. Decía Levi acercándose a eren para tomar su hombro.

-¡Cree que mis sentimientos son poca cosa! Piensa que lo que siento por usted es solo admiración y no afecto de amor. Si me disculpa quiero descansar y a la vez pensar mejor las cosas.

-Y sobre el trabajo. Dijo ignorándolo.

-No regresare. ''me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos son un cero a la izquierda'´ Dijo eren tajante. Levi llego al máximo y le grito un sin fin de cosas pero eren no cambio de parecer. Levi salió de la habitación hecho una fiera mientras eren cerraba la ventana bien ya no deseaba visitas inesperadas.

Al estar lejos de la casa de eren Hanji lo interceptor preguntándole que había pasado. Levi solo se limito a decirle que no regresaría pero la vigilancia no se detendría pues las cosa habían cambiado. Hanji no entendió nada y Levi tuvo que decirle el motivo del cambio.

Después de unos minutos de haberle contado la razón de eren y el cambio que pasaría, Hanji soltó unas carcajadas mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros de Levi.

-Mi querido enanin, yo tenía mis sospechas pues el día que lo conocimos pude ver la marca que tenía en su pecho, solo me faltaba comprobar si era tuya y veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Y no pensabas decirme maldita cuatro ojos.

-Quería que tu lo descubrieras y cambiando el tema, regresara eren a trabajar.

-No.

-Pero Levi como lo dejaste sabiendo eso, no es bueno que este solo… decía Hanji pero fue interrumpida por el azabache.

-deja las cosas así, queda poco tiempo para que regrese con nosotros.

-lo dices por esa persona.

-si, le queda poco tiempo de vida. Finalizo Levi mientras ambos se perdían en la obscuridad de la noche.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella visita y las cosas siguieron su curso, eren se dedico a los estudios pues su madre le había dicho que pensaran mejor las cosas, al no saber el motivo de su renuncia decidió no preguntar ya con el tiempo lo haría. Eren era como un libro abierto y pensó que quizás había hablado de mas o simplemente hizo algo que sin razonar.

Y así empezaba su rutina. Ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, salir con sus amigos y pasar un rato en los dichosos karaokes que sus amigos lo llevaban (a la fuerza por decirlo así) pero quería distraerse todavía tenía en las cabezas las palabras de Levi y mas saber que el amor que siente por el no sea autentico.

-Que canción quieren cantar chicas. Decía un chico con la cabeza rapada.

-No lo sé, tal vez una movida de boa. Decía sasha.

-No, una de ayumi me gusta las canciones de ella. Decía Annie.

-YOOOOO quiero una de NO NAME, la de limps. Gritaba unas chicas.

Lo que menos quería es tener algo relacionado con ellos- pensó eren viendo con odio a las chicas, Armin se percato y decidió que eren tomara la primera canción y hizo que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo.

Eren tomo el libro y empezó a buscar encontrándose con una canción de shingeki no kyojin.

-Quiero esta CALL YOU NAME. Dijo regresando el libro.

-Wuaa! Eren anda melancólico, estas enamorado o te rompieron el corazón. Dijo jean con burla lo cual molesto a eren, pero no tenía el humor para discutir así que decidió ignorarlo.

Pasaron las horas y todo iba muy bien hasta que una llamada entro al celular, pidió disculpas y salió del cuarto algo confuso porque el número era desconocido.

-Hola, quien habla.

-Disculpe pero estamos buscando al joven eren jeager.

-Es el diga.

-Le llamamos para comunicarle que su madre está internada desde en la tarde en el hospital viejo del centro.

-Que! Mi madre… pero que sucedió, enseguida llego, gracias. Dijo eren colgando y entrando a cuarto para disculparse por su repentina ida pero Armin y Mikasa vieron la expresión de eren, sabía que algo pasa y decidieron preguntar, sorprendiéndose por la respuesta. Y los tres salieron del recinto.

Después de una hora llegaron al hospital preguntado por la mama de eren, una enfermera les dio la información y salieron a la dirección indicada una vez llegando ahí. Eren se tenso viendo el estado de su madre fracturada de las piernas y varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo unos mas gravas que otros. Entro una enfermera inyectándole calmantes a la madre de eren.

-Que le paso. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Al parecer saliendo del trabajo en el transporte que viajaba se involucro en una carambola provocando que varios pasajeros salieran por las ventanas, tu madre fue una de ellas, pero tuvo suerte de sobrevivir pues la encontraron en medio de dos carros los cuales impactaron sus piernas. En este momento le estamos haciendo unos analices para saber que tan grave es el daño.

Eren al escuchar eso soltó unas lagrimas y empezó a sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas mientras se acercaba a su madre y la tomaba de la mano con fuerza. Soltando por fin un desgarrador grito.

La enfermera trato de calmarlo y sacarlo de ahí pero fue imposible así que tuvo que pedir ayuda para sacarlo siendo sus amigos lo cuales lo sacaron del lugar. Una vez calmado eren decidieron entrar. Solicitando al castaño en un cuarto privado.

-Como se encuentra mi madre.

-joven te pediré que tome asiento pues lo que le traigo no son muy buenas noticias. Dijo el doctor.

-Dígame de una vez por favor. Dijo eren haciendo sus manos puños y se sentaba en una silla.

-Usted sabía sobre la condición de su madre. Dijo el doctor. Viendo que eren no sabía de lo que hablaba lo cual prosiguió.

-Su madre en tener las piernas rotas y las costillas fracturadas y varios moretones tanto por fuera y por dentro que provocaron hemorragias, su madre tiene sida.

-MI MADRE QUE! Dijo eren sintiendo que su mundo caía.

Siguiente capítulo:

Un lugar donde vivir.

-NO puedo hacer eso.

-Pero tú eres diferente por favor, no deseo sentirme solo nuevamente.

-Lo siento pero no lo hare…

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están espero que bien y gracias por esperar otro capítulo de este fic.

Disculpe la demora pero no tenia cabeza para seguir (se me congelaron las ideas) y mientras escribía se me ocurrió otro fic. Pero primero termino uno y luego hago el otro jijiji.

Gracias a:

ODARIVALLE

YUKI SAKANA SAN

SABARU

HARU19

JULIEX19

NOS VEMOS…..


	6. Chapter 6

**_Un lugar donde vivir._**

-Me puede decir nuevamente que… tiene… mi madre. Dijo eren mientras temblaba en su asiento tratando de pasar lo que el doctor le había dicho.

-Sé que es difícil pero ¿usted no sabía de la situación de su madre? Decía el doctor.

-N-no, no sabía.

-La infección por VIH que produce en sus estados avanzados el sida se adquiere a través del intercambio de fluidos como la sangre, el semen, la mucosa vaginal. Otros fluidos como la lagrimas y la saliva contienen el virus en menores cantidades, de manera que la probabilidad de adquirir el VIH a través de ellos se nula. Las formas más frecuentes de contraer el virus son a través del coito sin condón, las jeringas y otros instrumentos punzocortantes infectados.

-Pero como, si mi madre es una mujer muy tradicional y…

-Lo importante es tratarla y vez que método es el más efectivo en este momento, hemos hechos unos analices para ver la gravedad del problema y estos demuestran que tiene ya mucho tiempo con esta enfermedad.

-entonces…

-que las posibilidades de vida son pocas, al no haberse tratados como era debido y con tiempo esta son las consecuencias y las posibilidades de vivir son de 1 año o menos, no sabía decirle con exactitud. Dijo el doctor.

Eren escucho todo mientras le agradecía al doctor y salía a tomar un poco de aire, al salir camino al jardín sentándose en unas de las butacas que se encontraban ahí, al poco se acercaron Armin y Mikasa para saber el estado de la madre de este llevándose la sorpresa de ver un cuerpo incurvado con ambas manos en los costados de sus piernas y un rostro destrozado, apagado y lleno de lagrimas , el primero en acercarse fue el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombre del castaño, al voltear eren a verlo se desmorono llorando más fuerte y abrazado del Armin.

-Que sucedió eren, cuéntanos para poder ayudarte, sabes que no estás solo. Decía Armin mientras lo abrazada, a pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Mikasa viendo con impotencia.

-Mi… mi madre-madre… ugh. Decía eren tratando de pasar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Tu madre que eren. Dijo esta vez Mikasa nerviosa por el llanto de eren.

-Mi madre tiene sida. Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

Armin y Mikasa abrieron más los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentían que la sangre se le bajaba. Armin abrazo con más fuerza a eren para que dejara de golpear el suelo y poco después se unió Mikasa abrazándolo por la espalda, tratando de una manera de poder ayudar así al castaño. Demostrándoles que estaban juntos en su pena.

Después de una hora de desahogarse, Armin y Mikasa regresaron a su casa pidiendo disculpas por no poder estar más tiempo con el pero mañana regresarían a hacerle compañía, eren se despidió de ellos y camino al cuarto donde su madre estaba, al llegar la encontró despierta y comiendo lo que la enfermera minutos después le trajo para cenar. Se sentó en la silla de un lado de la cama observando a su madre comer sin dirigirse la palabra, no sabían que decir.

-Quieres comer de lo que me trajeron, al parecer no has comido nada. Fue Carla la primera en hablar.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre. Dijo eren mientras la habitación se volvía silenciosa. – Desde cuando estas así- dijo eren rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que desde que tu padre se fue… dijo Carla con sentimiento.

-Porque…

-No lo sabía eren, tu padre me engañaba y sabia que se metían con cualquier zorra que se le cruzara, pero nunca le dije nada hasta que me ofendió metiendo a sus putas a la casa, fue cuando lo corrí. Sabes que es una enfermedad que no da síntomas así que no creí necesario ir a hacerme un chequeo. Creí que tu padre se cuidaba.

-Y ahora te encuentras en esta situación por un descuido. Dijo eren con reproche.

-Lo sé eren, a aunque me hizo la vida infeliz lo sigo amando.

-entonces no te entiendo, después de todo lo que paso y lo que te provoco aun lo amas, no puedo creerlo.

-Eren no me entiendes porque nunca te has enamorado, pero el día que lo hagas te lo recordare.

-No lo creo madre, no me gusta ser masoquista y mucho menos que alguien se burlara de mi. No seré tan idiota para caer en eso.

-Eren cuando encuentres a alguien importante, no te importara pasar por todo y por todos con tal de darle alegría en su vida, aun si tu amor no es correspondido sacrificaras todo con tal de hacerla feliz. Dijo Carla sosteniendo el rostro de eren, el cual tenía lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-solo quiero que me entiendas y si tengo que partir antes, gozare el tiempo de me queda de vida al máximo pero para eso quiero que no te sientas triste y mucho menos culpable pues aunque no llegue a estar contigo físicamente, donde quiera que este te cuidare, así que hay que dar lo máximo de ambos para salir adelante. Dijo Carla mientras lloraba, eren entendió y decidió gozar a su madre el tiempo que le quedaba y no pensar en lo que pasara después.

-Te amo mama.

-Yo también te amo hijo.

Duraron horas conversando de cualquier cosa aunque fuera diminuta, quieran pasar más tiempo conversando y que el mundo se detuviera cuando las luces se apagaron y ambos se dispusieron a dormir, esa noche durmieron juntos como lo hacían cuando eren era pequeño mientras Carla le cantaba.

_Soñando pacíficamente_

_Tu perfil…_

_No es común_

_Derramo lagrimas plenamente que_

_Corren por mis mejillas_

_Sin ocultarte nada…_

_Puedo decirte con toda confianza…_

_Jamás te dire adiós…_

_Last night, good night…_

_Last night, good night.._

_Algun dia_

_Nos encontraremos…_

_Y aunque sea el final de nuestras vidas…_

_Mira el cielo de las noches_

_Pues deseo…_

_Que en tu rostro…_

_Siempre exista una sonrisa…_

_Buenas noches…_

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... heichou… gemía una mujer sobre la cama, sintiendo llegar al clímax, cuando un ruido interrumpió.

-Maldición… gruño Levi, contestando el celular.

-Si, que sucede. Hacia pausa mientras oía del otro lado de la bocina.

-de acuerdo, gracias en un rato estaré allá, en que estábamos. Decía mientras dejaba el aparato en una pequeña mesa, viendo con lujuria a la joven bajo de él. Poniéndola boca abajo y levantaba un poco sus caderas para entrar más profundo y dar unas estocadas más para venirse. La joven grito al llegar mientras Levi aprovechaba para sacar sus colmillos y clávalos sin compasión.

Poco después la soltó dejando a la joven con los ojos desorbitados y convulsiones en su cuerpo producto del sexo, camino hacia la ventana mientras se ponía en el camino el pantalón. Tocaron la puerta, entrando en ella Hanji.

-le- digo heichou, terminaste. Decía llamando con la mano a unas criadas que esperaban en la entrada del cuarto. Preguntaron que harían con el cuerpo, el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

-Hanji, dile a Mike que le borre la memoria y prepara las cosas, partimos. Decía Levi mientras entraba al baño.

-sucede algo, porque la prisa.

-Eren esta en el hospital, al parecer aquella persona decayó. Decía mientras se escucha la regadera.

\- Entonces a ponerse en marcha. Decía Hanji saliendo.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose el cabello, camino hacia la ventana viendo las luces de la calle y la gente pasar de un lado a otro. La luna ya estaba en lo alto. Saco un traje estilo militar y una venda color negra, se vistió y salió de ahí junto con Hanji y Mike. Pregunto por la joven y al parecer la llevaron a su casa y sin más salieron de aquel hotel rumbo al aeropuerto, donde un grupo de fans los esperaban.

Paso una semana desde que la madre de eren estaba internada y las cosas seguían de mal en peor, después de hacer varios exámenes le confirmaron al joven que su madre se encontraba en un estado crítico y las posibilidades de vivir eran bajas. Eren entendía y trataba de ser lo mas paciente y fuerte para no decaer a una crisis nerviosas. Cada día su madre se veía más desgastada y los dolores eran más fuertes pero aun así no se rendía.

Se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas del hospital tomando café pensando la forma de salir de este reto que la vida le ponía cuando escucho a unas enfermeras conversar sobre el programa de la televisión, viendo a sus ex jefes en la pantalla, hizo que pensara desde el día de la discusión de su cuarto ya no volvió a saber de ellos y escucho atentamente lo que decían.

-dígannos, sobre sus nuevos proyectos. Decía una de las conductoras.

-este año lanzaremos nuevo disco y tendremos varios conciertos en nuestro país natal. Decía Hanji alegremente.

-dígannos ¿Qué los inspiro a usar ese tipo de atuendo?

-lo usamos por diversas cosas que pasaron antes de entrar en este mundo, a heichou siempre le ha gustado vestirse formal pero con ese estilo rebelde, Mike siempre fue algo alejado sobre el asunto y yo decidí esconder nuestro ojos para ser más misteriosos ya que pocos artistas los usan o han llegado a usar.

-¿en este nuevo disco volverán con el mismo estilo de música a habla algunos cambios?

-por lo pronto seguirá igual, eso depende de heichou, el es el que compone la letras y el estilo de la notas (refiriéndose a la música).

-heichou tenemos una pregunta por parte de las fans ¿entre todas sus aventuras amorosas, hubo una que le robara el corazón?

Fue cuando lo vio y sintió ese ardor en el pecho nuevamente.

-al decir verdad. No. No ha llegado alguien capaz de hacer que haga locuras. Decía Levi cruzados de brazos y piernas viendo fijamente la cámara que lo enfocaba.

Eren sintió que en esos minutos el azabache lo podía ver a través del monitor. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas que al pesar de que el azabache tenía una venda de por medio sentía esa mirada fría y seria. De pronto una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-eren estas bien, paso algo con tu madre. Decía Armin sacándolo de su trance, el castaño se sorprendió al verlo.

-nada, no sucede nada, lo mismo de siempre ¿Por qué?

-porque estas llorando. Agrego Mikasa entregándole un pañuelo.

Eren se toco la mejilla sintiendo el liquido, sorprendiéndose de alguna manera que ni el mismo no podía explicarse, el solo verlo hizo que algo dentro de él se moviera, al parecer ya no había duda se había enamorado de Levi, las razones ni el mismo las sabia, amor a primera vista, eso fue lo que paso entre ellos pero recordó lo de Levi le había dicho antes de salir de su cuarto. Ese corazón que palpitaba de sobre manera a verlo, no le pertenecía.

Paso la mayor parte el día en el cuarto de su madre junto con sus dos amigos, jugando y conversando cosas de la escuela y los próximos exámenes que plantarían antes de salir del año. Su madre varias veces le insistía que regresara a sus estudios pues al ser el último año tenía que estar al corriente pero él se negaba ando la escusa de hacer un extraordinario al final del año.

Llego el atardecer y con ello la partida de Armin y Mikasa, los acompaño, quería ir a casa a bañarse y traer unas cosas que necesitaría, de despidió de ellos y camino a su casa, al llegar subió a su cuarto y saco de unos de sus cajones nueva ropa y camino al baño.

Entro y abrió la llave de la regadera dejando caer algo de agua fría, mientras se desvestía pensaba porque la vida era tan injusta pero al tipo que se preguntaba que todo tiene un porque en la vida, después de una hora que duro arreglándose se dirigió al hospital.

Al llegar se dirigió a los pagos que tenía que hacer pues al tener seguro había unos exámenes que el seguro no cubría. Al llegar pregunto por los pagos llevándose la sorpresa de que ya los habían pagado.

Eren se preguntaba quien lo había hecho, no conocía a nadie que supiera del problema, Armin o a lo mejor Mikasa pero era demasiado y no creía que ellos aigan hecho eso, mejor les llamaría a cada uno de ellos para darle las gracias, saco el celular y busco entre sus contactos al primero encontrando a Armin, apretó el botón de contestar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro para ver de quien era viendo a Hanji.

-Hanji san, que hace usted aquí. Dijo eren bajando el celular de su oído.

-y no solo yo, Levi también vino. Te extrañe mucho niño lindo. Dijo Hanji apretándolo en un abrazo de oso. El cual eren se dejo hacer, en verdad la extrañaba.

-Levi también vino. Pero… como y porque. Agrego eren.

-como que porque, en momentos como este es mejor estar rodeados de muchas personas. Decía Hanji tocando su mejilla.

Eren solo sonrió y abrazo a Hanji mientras le decía gracias.

-pero como supieron donde estaba, quien le dijo.

\- te lo deje claro; no importa si no trabajas mas para nosotros, te tengo vigilado mocoso. Decía Levi acercándose a ellos. Eren al verlo se sonrojo ya no tenía dudas de lo que sentía por el azabache.

-no te preocupes por los gasto, ya lo hemos pagados, así que no te apures con ello. Decía Levi.

-fueron ustedes, se los agradezco enormemente. Pero no estaban de gira al otro lado del continente.

-como te dijo esta cuatro ojos, lo que necesitas ahora es alguien que te ayude y te acompañe a la vez.

-además nos tomamos unas ligeras vacaciones, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos eren. Decía Hanji.

-pero ya no trabajo para ustedes, porque hacen tanto por mí.

-tu más que nadie sabes el porqué, aunque no tengas eso. Le dijo mientras con su dedo índice señalaba su pecho.- eres una persona simpática y en este poco tiempo te llegamos apreciar.

Duraron horas conversando y eren les decía el diagnostico de su madre y las posibilidades de que ella tenía. Llego la noche y Hanji se retiro pues tenía asuntos que hacer. Dejándolos solos.

Eren camino a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre y detrás del venia Levi, al llegar a la habitación eren le dio permiso de entrar.

-como entro al hospital sin tener el consentimiento de ello. Decía eren viéndolo con duda.

-encontramos a una enfermera y la hipnotizamos para entrar. Decía acercándose a la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Eren ya no comento nada, llego hacia donde se encontraba su madre, la cual estaba dormida por los sedantes, la tomo de la mano. El cuarto duro un rato en silencio, eren vio a Levi el cual estaba apoyado en la pared, camino hasta donde estaba y se paró en seco frente a él.

\- Levi se que lo que te voy a pedir… pero fue interrumpido.

-olvida la estúpida idea que traes en mente. Dijo Levi sabiendo en pensamiento del otro.

-pero Levi tu puedes ayudar a mi madre, si solo.

-¡NO! puedo hacer eso. Deja esta idiota idea. Dijo Levi bastante molesto haciendo que el menor empezara a temblar y soltar pequeños gemidos.

-Pero tú eres diferente por favor, no deseo sentirme solo nuevamente. Dijo eren ya llorando, tomando al azabache por el cuello y aprisionándolo mas a la pared, olvidando la fuerza pobre natural del otro, que sin tanta fuerza se soltó del agarre.

-Lo siento pero no lo hare… dijo Levi en forma agresiva.

-entiéndeme, mi padre nos abandono y no tengo a nadie en este lugar más que a mi madre. Dime que hare sin ella, dime.

-maldita sea! Piensa bien las cosas crees que haciendo eso le solucionaras las cosas eren, quien te crees que somos, dios. No seas ingenuo, nosotros no decidimos la vida de alguien y si soy así no es porque haiga querido. No pienso llevar a tu madre a una vida llena de muerte y despedidas. Dijo Levi tomando a eren del cuello y elevándolo varios centímetros del piso. Eren solo lloraba mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro, sabía que lo que pedía era mucho pero era más su miedo estar solo.

Levi lo soltó bruscamente y salió de ahí sin antes decir que en la forma que piensa nunca llegara a nada.

-enfría tu cerebro y después hablaremos. Dijo cerrando la puerta. Una vez quedando a solas vio su error y con sus manos tapo su boca tratando de así acallar un poco su llanto.

Después de dejar el hospital se dirigió a la mansión, el estúpido mocoso y sus estúpidas ideas lo habían hecho encabronar, si encabronar, sabia de ante mano que en un ataque de miedo haría cualquier cosa eso hizo que recordara lo que era antes, eren hizo que se acordara el hecho de porque llego a lo que es ahora y las circunstancias que lo orillaron a ello por eso es encontraba tan molesto.

Llego a la mansión y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hanji, genial lo que le faltaba.

-hola Levi, porque estas tan molesto. Sucedió algo cuando me fui. Decía Hanji.

-sucedió que ese idiota me pidiera que convirtiera a su madre. Dijo molesto sacándose la gabardina.

-órale. De alguna forma lo entiendo.

-tu también.

-Solo piensa como se siente, no se da una idea de cómo sería su vida sin su madre, ponte en su lugar. No harías lo mismo si… fue interrumpida.

-¡SI LO SE! CREES QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, CUANDO LO VEO ES COMO SI ME… no termino la frase pues sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Te vieras tú. Dijo Hanji terminando.

El azabache camino hasta las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta. Al oír el estruendo salió Mike de su habitación viendo a Hanji en el pasillo a dirección de donde camino el azabache.

-que sucedió, apesta el ambiente. Dijo Mike. Hanji giro para verlo.

-discutió con eren, pero sabes que es lo más agradable de este asunto… que ni el mismo sabe qué demonios le pasa. Solo quiero que se sienta humano nuevamente y para eso necesita a eren. Dijo Hanji mientras tomaba el rostro de Mike, el cual no entendía nada, y ambos se metieron al cuarto.

Levi se encontraba en la habitación apoyado sobre el respaldo de un sillón viendo hacia el techo, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de repasar lo que paso hace minutos con el mocoso. De alguna manera se molestaba por lo imprudente que era eren, sabia de ante mano que si el, estaría desprotegido y a vez se arrepentía de haber escogido a ese mocoso en aquel día, tenia hecho nudo la cabeza, viéndose en el reflejo de él hace mucho tiempo. Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos se asomaron los primeros rayos del sol, dejaría que el mocoso que calmara para ir hablar con el por ahora se iría a descansar.

Eren despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al a verse quedado dormido después de tanto llorar en la noche, pensó bien las cosa sabia que lo que le pedía a Levi era mucho y también el porqué se había molestado el otro, el azabache tenía razón él no era nadie para decidir la vida de una persona, tenía miedo de estar solo por eso se lo pidió pero a pensar mejor las cosas se dio cuenta de que pensaría su madre y si ella hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello. De repente sonó el celular de eren viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Armin, recordó que le había llamado pero con la sorpresa de Hanji y Levi vuelto olvido regresarle la llamada.

Ese día nadie fue a visitarlo por el día, cuando llego la noche Hanji junto con Mike fueron a visitarlo y de una vez diciéndole que Levi se encontraba solo en la casa, molesto. Hanji no pregunto nada pues por el azabache se había enterado y no quiso hostigar a eren con preguntas.

Pasaron los días y el azabache no volvió a ir, eren se preocupo y tal vez entendía pero quería verlo nuevamente para pedirle disculpas. Al entrar a marzo Hanji le dijo a eren que fuera a verlo que ella cuidaría de su madre mientras iba a aclarar las cosas, eren lo pensó varias veces hasta que decidió ir y agradecerle a Hanji por cuidar de su madre.

Llego media hora después con la ayuda de Mike, el cual regreso dejándolo solo en la entrada. Entro y todo se encontraba igual a cuando se había ido pero no se veía nadie merodear, subió por las escaleras y camino por ese gran pasillo hasta quedar en frente de la habitación, subió su mano en puño dispuesto a tocar cuando escucho el sonido de un piano.

(Hyde the cape of storms versión piano)

(Para que se sienta más romántico les sugiero oírla cuando lean lo que sigue)

Eren tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió viendo el cuarto ordenado como el recordaba, camino por la habitación hasta entrar al siguiente cuarto viendo al azabache sentado dándole la espalda mientras tocaba aquella melodía romántica y melancólica en un piano blanco. Se acerco para quedar frente a él, sin interrumpir, viendo lo con los ojos cerrados mientras esas manos blancas y suaves tocaban con delicadeza cada tecla. Eren contemplo como su rostro iluminaba con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas viendo el rostro de Levi reflejara sereno. Eren se acerco mas a Levi quedando a un lado de este. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras quedaba unos centímetros de Levi, sentía su sangre hervir y el aire le faltaba. Quería ver de cercas ese rostro, sentir esos labios rojos y carnosos, tocar esa mejilla pálida, ver todo de ese rostro sereno y relajado del azabache que no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de aquellos labios sintiendo la respiración del otro, se encontraba en un trance y al estar a unos pocos pasos para besarlo una vos lo despertó de ese trance.

-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? Dijo Levi siguiendo con los ojos cerrados y tocando el piano.

-Yo, como supo que era yo. Dijo eren algo nervioso.

-pude percibir el palpitar de tu corazón y no me has contestado.

Eren se separo un poco de él mientras hacia una reverencia.

-discúlpeme por pedirle una cosa así, dije las cosas sin pensar y tener en cuenta a las personas, espero que me disculpe. Dijo eren con el rostro agachado tratando de contener las lagrimas. Levi dejo de tocar y abrió los ojos para ver a eren.

-levanta la cabeza. Dijo.

-disculpe pero no puedo, si lo hago llorare nuevamente.

Levi tomo su barbilla para levantar el rostro de eren viendo las lagrimas que el castaño quería esconder, Levi solo lo observo si decir nada, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalón para sentarlo cercas de él mientras lo abrazaba pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra en su nuca.

-eren sé lo que estas pasando y créeme que es difícil vivir una vida eternamente, no es que no quiera ayudar a tu madre pero crees que estaría feliz ver a su hijo y los hijos de este morir, sin que ella le afecte la muerte.

Eren se abrazo mas a Levi arrugando la camisa, del pecho mientras lloraba, sabia a lo quería llegar Levi y esto lo pensó por varios días.

-tengo miedo de estar solo, no tengo donde ir, aun cuando sea mayor de edad, tengo miedo. Mi madre es lo único que tengo en esta vida, es injusto ella aun es joven, no merece morir de ese modo. Dijo eren escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Levi. Levi solo acariciaba el cabello del castaño tratando de esa manera calmarlo, lo tomo de ambas mejillas con la palma de sus manos para levantar su rostro y limpiando con sus dedos agrego.

-eren si tu miedo es estar solo, no te preocupes. Sabes que yo siempre te cuidare así como Hanji y Mike buscaremos de una manera de estar contigo y si es necesario puedes vivir aquí con nosotros, no como un empleado sino como uno de la familia.

-¿Qué dices Levi? Dijo eren separándose un poco de Levi.

-si no tienes a donde ir o no quieres quedarte solo puedo quedarte aquí, le diremos a tu madre para que nos de tu tutela hasta que seas mayor de edad, ya después decides si quieres irte o te deseas quedar pero aun así no pienso dejarte sin vigilancia.

-lo sé, porque tengo su corazón. Dijo eren con reproche.

-si, por eso. Dijo Levi pero eren vio en su tono algo de resentimiento.

Siguiente capítulo:

BIENVENIDO A UN HOGAR PARTICULAR.

HOLA NUEVAMENTE DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO.

ESPEREN Y NO ME VAYAN A GOLPEAR Y MUCHO MENOS A DEJARME EN UN HOSPITAL, JEJEJE

NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR POR UNA SIMPLE RESPUESTA MI NENA.

Estuve algo ocupada por ello pues dicen que la edad más difícil es cuando son unos bebes pues déjenme decirles que nop la edad más di

**_Un lugar donde vivir._**

-Me puede decir nuevamente que… tiene… mi madre. Dijo eren mientras temblaba en su asiento tratando de pasar lo que el doctor le había dicho.

-Sé que es difícil pero ¿usted no sabía de la situación de su madre? Decía el doctor.

-N-no, no sabía.

-La infección por VIH que produce en sus estados avanzados el sida se adquiere a través del intercambio de fluidos como la sangre, el semen, la mucosa vaginal. Otros fluidos como la lagrimas y la saliva contienen el virus en menores cantidades, de manera que la probabilidad de adquirir el VIH a través de ellos se nula. Las formas más frecuentes de contraer el virus son a través del coito sin condón, las jeringas y otros instrumentos punzocortantes infectados.

-Pero como, si mi madre es una mujer muy tradicional y…

-Lo importante es tratarla y vez que método es el más efectivo en este momento, hemos hechos unos analices para ver la gravedad del problema y estos demuestran que tiene ya mucho tiempo con esta enfermedad.

-entonces…

-que las posibilidades de vida son pocas, al no haberse tratados como era debido y con tiempo esta son las consecuencias y las posibilidades de vivir son de 1 año o menos, no sabía decirle con exactitud. Dijo el doctor.

Eren escucho todo mientras le agradecía al doctor y salía a tomar un poco de aire, al salir camino al jardín sentándose en unas de las butacas que se encontraban ahí, al poco se acercaron Armin y Mikasa para saber el estado de la madre de este llevándose la sorpresa de ver un cuerpo incurvado con ambas manos en los costados de sus piernas y un rostro destrozado, apagado y lleno de lagrimas , el primero en acercarse fue el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombre del castaño, al voltear eren a verlo se desmorono llorando más fuerte y abrazado del Armin.

-Que sucedió eren, cuéntanos para poder ayudarte, sabes que no estás solo. Decía Armin mientras lo abrazada, a pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Mikasa viendo con impotencia.

-Mi… mi madre-madre… ugh. Decía eren tratando de pasar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-Tu madre que eren. Dijo esta vez Mikasa nerviosa por el llanto de eren.

-Mi madre tiene sida. Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

Armin y Mikasa abrieron más los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentían que la sangre se le bajaba. Armin abrazo con más fuerza a eren para que dejara de golpear el suelo y poco después se unió Mikasa abrazándolo por la espalda, tratando de una manera de poder ayudar así al castaño. Demostrándoles que estaban juntos en su pena.

Después de una hora de desahogarse, Armin y Mikasa regresaron a su casa pidiendo disculpas por no poder estar más tiempo con el pero mañana regresarían a hacerle compañía, eren se despidió de ellos y camino al cuarto donde su madre estaba, al llegar la encontró despierta y comiendo lo que la enfermera minutos después le trajo para cenar. Se sentó en la silla de un lado de la cama observando a su madre comer sin dirigirse la palabra, no sabían que decir.

-Quieres comer de lo que me trajeron, al parecer no has comido nada. Fue Carla la primera en hablar.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre. Dijo eren mientras la habitación se volvía silenciosa. – Desde cuando estas así- dijo eren rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que desde que tu padre se fue… dijo Carla con sentimiento.

-Porque…

-No lo sabía eren, tu padre me engañaba y sabia que se metían con cualquier zorra que se le cruzara, pero nunca le dije nada hasta que me ofendió metiendo a sus putas a la casa, fue cuando lo corrí. Sabes que es una enfermedad que no da síntomas así que no creí necesario ir a hacerme un chequeo. Creí que tu padre se cuidaba.

-Y ahora te encuentras en esta situación por un descuido. Dijo eren con reproche.

-Lo sé eren, a aunque me hizo la vida infeliz lo sigo amando.

-entonces no te entiendo, después de todo lo que paso y lo que te provoco aun lo amas, no puedo creerlo.

-Eren no me entiendes porque nunca te has enamorado, pero el día que lo hagas te lo recordare.

-No lo creo madre, no me gusta ser masoquista y mucho menos que alguien se burlara de mi. No seré tan idiota para caer en eso.

-Eren cuando encuentres a alguien importante, no te importara pasar por todo y por todos con tal de darle alegría en su vida, aun si tu amor no es correspondido sacrificaras todo con tal de hacerla feliz. Dijo Carla sosteniendo el rostro de eren, el cual tenía lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-solo quiero que me entiendas y si tengo que partir antes, gozare el tiempo de me queda de vida al máximo pero para eso quiero que no te sientas triste y mucho menos culpable pues aunque no llegue a estar contigo físicamente, donde quiera que este te cuidare, así que hay que dar lo máximo de ambos para salir adelante. Dijo Carla mientras lloraba, eren entendió y decidió gozar a su madre el tiempo que le quedaba y no pensar en lo que pasara después.

-Te amo mama.

-Yo también te amo hijo.

Duraron horas conversando de cualquier cosa aunque fuera diminuta, quieran pasar más tiempo conversando y que el mundo se detuviera cuando las luces se apagaron y ambos se dispusieron a dormir, esa noche durmieron juntos como lo hacían cuando eren era pequeño mientras Carla le cantaba.

_Soñando pacíficamente_

_Tu perfil…_

_No es común_

_Derramo lagrimas plenamente que_

_Corren por mis mejillas_

_Sin ocultarte nada…_

_Puedo decirte con toda confianza…_

_Jamás te dire adiós…_

_Last night, good night…_

_Last night, good night.._

_Algun dia_

_Nos encontraremos…_

_Y aunque sea el final de nuestras vidas…_

_Mira el cielo de las noches_

_Pues deseo…_

_Que en tu rostro…_

_Siempre exista una sonrisa…_

_Buenas noches…_

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Ahhh!... heichou… gemía una mujer sobre la cama, sintiendo llegar al clímax, cuando un ruido interrumpió.

-Maldición… gruño Levi, contestando el celular.

-Si, que sucede. Hacia pausa mientras oía del otro lado de la bocina.

-de acuerdo, gracias en un rato estaré allá, en que estábamos. Decía mientras dejaba el aparato en una pequeña mesa, viendo con lujuria a la joven bajo de él. Poniéndola boca abajo y levantaba un poco sus caderas para entrar más profundo y dar unas estocadas más para venirse. La joven grito al llegar mientras Levi aprovechaba para sacar sus colmillos y clávalos sin compasión.

Poco después la soltó dejando a la joven con los ojos desorbitados y convulsiones en su cuerpo producto del sexo, camino hacia la ventana mientras se ponía en el camino el pantalón. Tocaron la puerta, entrando en ella Hanji.

-le- digo heichou, terminaste. Decía llamando con la mano a unas criadas que esperaban en la entrada del cuarto. Preguntaron que harían con el cuerpo, el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

-Hanji, dile a Mike que le borre la memoria y prepara las cosas, partimos. Decía Levi mientras entraba al baño.

-sucede algo, porque la prisa.

-Eren esta en el hospital, al parecer aquella persona decayó. Decía mientras se escucha la regadera.

\- Entonces a ponerse en marcha. Decía Hanji saliendo.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose el cabello, camino hacia la ventana viendo las luces de la calle y la gente pasar de un lado a otro. La luna ya estaba en lo alto. Saco un traje estilo militar y una venda color negra, se vistió y salió de ahí junto con Hanji y Mike. Pregunto por la joven y al parecer la llevaron a su casa y sin más salieron de aquel hotel rumbo al aeropuerto, donde un grupo de fans los esperaban.

Paso una semana desde que la madre de eren estaba internada y las cosas seguían de mal en peor, después de hacer varios exámenes le confirmaron al joven que su madre se encontraba en un estado crítico y las posibilidades de vivir eran bajas. Eren entendía y trataba de ser lo mas paciente y fuerte para no decaer a una crisis nerviosas. Cada día su madre se veía más desgastada y los dolores eran más fuertes pero aun así no se rendía.

Se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas del hospital tomando café pensando la forma de salir de este reto que la vida le ponía cuando escucho a unas enfermeras conversar sobre el programa de la televisión, viendo a sus ex jefes en la pantalla, hizo que pensara desde el día de la discusión de su cuarto ya no volvió a saber de ellos y escucho atentamente lo que decían.

-dígannos, sobre sus nuevos proyectos. Decía una de las conductoras.

-este año lanzaremos nuevo disco y tendremos varios conciertos en nuestro país natal. Decía Hanji alegremente.

-dígannos ¿Qué los inspiro a usar ese tipo de atuendo?

-lo usamos por diversas cosas que pasaron antes de entrar en este mundo, a heichou siempre le ha gustado vestirse formal pero con ese estilo rebelde, Mike siempre fue algo alejado sobre el asunto y yo decidí esconder nuestro ojos para ser más misteriosos ya que pocos artistas los usan o han llegado a usar.

-¿en este nuevo disco volverán con el mismo estilo de música a habla algunos cambios?

-por lo pronto seguirá igual, eso depende de heichou, el es el que compone la letras y el estilo de la notas (refiriéndose a la música).

-heichou tenemos una pregunta por parte de las fans ¿entre todas sus aventuras amorosas, hubo una que le robara el corazón?

Fue cuando lo vio y sintió ese ardor en el pecho nuevamente.

-al decir verdad. No. No ha llegado alguien capaz de hacer que haga locuras. Decía Levi cruzados de brazos y piernas viendo fijamente la cámara que lo enfocaba.

Eren sintió que en esos minutos el azabache lo podía ver a través del monitor. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas que al pesar de que el azabache tenía una venda de por medio sentía esa mirada fría y seria. De pronto una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-eren estas bien, paso algo con tu madre. Decía Armin sacándolo de su trance, el castaño se sorprendió al verlo.

-nada, no sucede nada, lo mismo de siempre ¿Por qué?

-porque estas llorando. Agrego Mikasa entregándole un pañuelo.

Eren se toco la mejilla sintiendo el liquido, sorprendiéndose de alguna manera que ni el mismo no podía explicarse, el solo verlo hizo que algo dentro de él se moviera, al parecer ya no había duda se había enamorado de Levi, las razones ni el mismo las sabia, amor a primera vista, eso fue lo que paso entre ellos pero recordó lo de Levi le había dicho antes de salir de su cuarto. Ese corazón que palpitaba de sobre manera a verlo, no le pertenecía.

Paso la mayor parte el día en el cuarto de su madre junto con sus dos amigos, jugando y conversando cosas de la escuela y los próximos exámenes que plantarían antes de salir del año. Su madre varias veces le insistía que regresara a sus estudios pues al ser el último año tenía que estar al corriente pero él se negaba ando la escusa de hacer un extraordinario al final del año.

Llego el atardecer y con ello la partida de Armin y Mikasa, los acompaño, quería ir a casa a bañarse y traer unas cosas que necesitaría, de despidió de ellos y camino a su casa, al llegar subió a su cuarto y saco de unos de sus cajones nueva ropa y camino al baño.

Entro y abrió la llave de la regadera dejando caer algo de agua fría, mientras se desvestía pensaba porque la vida era tan injusta pero al tipo que se preguntaba que todo tiene un porque en la vida, después de una hora que duro arreglándose se dirigió al hospital.

Al llegar se dirigió a los pagos que tenía que hacer pues al tener seguro había unos exámenes que el seguro no cubría. Al llegar pregunto por los pagos llevándose la sorpresa de que ya los habían pagado.

Eren se preguntaba quien lo había hecho, no conocía a nadie que supiera del problema, Armin o a lo mejor Mikasa pero era demasiado y no creía que ellos aigan hecho eso, mejor les llamaría a cada uno de ellos para darle las gracias, saco el celular y busco entre sus contactos al primero encontrando a Armin, apretó el botón de contestar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro para ver de quien era viendo a Hanji.

-Hanji san, que hace usted aquí. Dijo eren bajando el celular de su oído.

-y no solo yo, Levi también vino. Te extrañe mucho niño lindo. Dijo Hanji apretándolo en un abrazo de oso. El cual eren se dejo hacer, en verdad la extrañaba.

-Levi también vino. Pero… como y porque. Agrego eren.

-como que porque, en momentos como este es mejor estar rodeados de muchas personas. Decía Hanji tocando su mejilla.

Eren solo sonrió y abrazo a Hanji mientras le decía gracias.

-pero como supieron donde estaba, quien le dijo.

\- te lo deje claro; no importa si no trabajas mas para nosotros, te tengo vigilado mocoso. Decía Levi acercándose a ellos. Eren al verlo se sonrojo ya no tenía dudas de lo que sentía por el azabache.

-no te preocupes por los gasto, ya lo hemos pagados, así que no te apures con ello. Decía Levi.

-fueron ustedes, se los agradezco enormemente. Pero no estaban de gira al otro lado del continente.

-como te dijo esta cuatro ojos, lo que necesitas ahora es alguien que te ayude y te acompañe a la vez.

-además nos tomamos unas ligeras vacaciones, así que si necesitas algo no dudes en decirnos eren. Decía Hanji.

-pero ya no trabajo para ustedes, porque hacen tanto por mí.

-tu más que nadie sabes el porqué, aunque no tengas eso. Le dijo mientras con su dedo índice señalaba su pecho.- eres una persona simpática y en este poco tiempo te llegamos apreciar.

Duraron horas conversando y eren les decía el diagnostico de su madre y las posibilidades de que ella tenía. Llego la noche y Hanji se retiro pues tenía asuntos que hacer. Dejándolos solos.

Eren camino a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre y detrás del venia Levi, al llegar a la habitación eren le dio permiso de entrar.

-como entro al hospital sin tener el consentimiento de ello. Decía eren viéndolo con duda.

-encontramos a una enfermera y la hipnotizamos para entrar. Decía acercándose a la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Eren ya no comento nada, llego hacia donde se encontraba su madre, la cual estaba dormida por los sedantes, la tomo de la mano. El cuarto duro un rato en silencio, eren vio a Levi el cual estaba apoyado en la pared, camino hasta donde estaba y se paró en seco frente a él.

\- Levi se que lo que te voy a pedir… pero fue interrumpido.

-olvida la estúpida idea que traes en mente. Dijo Levi sabiendo en pensamiento del otro.

-pero Levi tu puedes ayudar a mi madre, si solo.

-¡NO! puedo hacer eso. Deja esta idiota idea. Dijo Levi bastante molesto haciendo que el menor empezara a temblar y soltar pequeños gemidos.

-Pero tú eres diferente por favor, no deseo sentirme solo nuevamente. Dijo eren ya llorando, tomando al azabache por el cuello y aprisionándolo mas a la pared, olvidando la fuerza pobre natural del otro, que sin tanta fuerza se soltó del agarre.

-Lo siento pero no lo hare… dijo Levi en forma agresiva.

-entiéndeme, mi padre nos abandono y no tengo a nadie en este lugar más que a mi madre. Dime que hare sin ella, dime.

-maldita sea! Piensa bien las cosas crees que haciendo eso le solucionaras las cosas eren, quien te crees que somos, dios. No seas ingenuo, nosotros no decidimos la vida de alguien y si soy así no es porque haiga querido. No pienso llevar a tu madre a una vida llena de muerte y despedidas. Dijo Levi tomando a eren del cuello y elevándolo varios centímetros del piso. Eren solo lloraba mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro, sabía que lo que pedía era mucho pero era más su miedo estar solo.

Levi lo soltó bruscamente y salió de ahí sin antes decir que en la forma que piensa nunca llegara a nada.

-enfría tu cerebro y después hablaremos. Dijo cerrando la puerta. Una vez quedando a solas vio su error y con sus manos tapo su boca tratando de así acallar un poco su llanto.

Después de dejar el hospital se dirigió a la mansión, el estúpido mocoso y sus estúpidas ideas lo habían hecho encabronar, si encabronar, sabia de ante mano que en un ataque de miedo haría cualquier cosa eso hizo que recordara lo que era antes, eren hizo que se acordara el hecho de porque llego a lo que es ahora y las circunstancias que lo orillaron a ello por eso es encontraba tan molesto.

Llego a la mansión y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hanji, genial lo que le faltaba.

-hola Levi, porque estas tan molesto. Sucedió algo cuando me fui. Decía Hanji.

-sucedió que ese idiota me pidiera que convirtiera a su madre. Dijo molesto sacándose la gabardina.

-órale. De alguna forma lo entiendo.

-tu también.

-Solo piensa como se siente, no se da una idea de cómo sería su vida sin su madre, ponte en su lugar. No harías lo mismo si… fue interrumpida.

-¡SI LO SE! CREES QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, CUANDO LO VEO ES COMO SI ME… no termino la frase pues sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Te vieras tú. Dijo Hanji terminando.

El azabache camino hasta las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta. Al oír el estruendo salió Mike de su habitación viendo a Hanji en el pasillo a dirección de donde camino el azabache.

-que sucedió, apesta el ambiente. Dijo Mike. Hanji giro para verlo.

-discutió con eren, pero sabes que es lo más agradable de este asunto… que ni el mismo sabe qué demonios le pasa. Solo quiero que se sienta humano nuevamente y para eso necesita a eren. Dijo Hanji mientras tomaba el rostro de Mike, el cual no entendía nada, y ambos se metieron al cuarto.

Levi se encontraba en la habitación apoyado sobre el respaldo de un sillón viendo hacia el techo, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de repasar lo que paso hace minutos con el mocoso. De alguna manera se molestaba por lo imprudente que era eren, sabia de ante mano que si el, estaría desprotegido y a vez se arrepentía de haber escogido a ese mocoso en aquel día, tenia hecho nudo la cabeza, viéndose en el reflejo de él hace mucho tiempo. Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos se asomaron los primeros rayos del sol, dejaría que el mocoso que calmara para ir hablar con el por ahora se iría a descansar.

Eren despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al a verse quedado dormido después de tanto llorar en la noche, pensó bien las cosa sabia que lo que le pedía a Levi era mucho y también el porqué se había molestado el otro, el azabache tenía razón él no era nadie para decidir la vida de una persona, tenía miedo de estar solo por eso se lo pidió pero a pensar mejor las cosas se dio cuenta de que pensaría su madre y si ella hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello. De repente sonó el celular de eren viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Armin, recordó que le había llamado pero con la sorpresa de Hanji y Levi vuelto olvido regresarle la llamada.

Ese día nadie fue a visitarlo por el día, cuando llego la noche Hanji junto con Mike fueron a visitarlo y de una vez diciéndole que Levi se encontraba solo en la casa, molesto. Hanji no pregunto nada pues por el azabache se había enterado y no quiso hostigar a eren con preguntas.

Pasaron los días y el azabache no volvió a ir, eren se preocupo y tal vez entendía pero quería verlo nuevamente para pedirle disculpas. Al entrar a marzo Hanji le dijo a eren que fuera a verlo que ella cuidaría de su madre mientras iba a aclarar las cosas, eren lo pensó varias veces hasta que decidió ir y agradecerle a Hanji por cuidar de su madre.

Llego media hora después con la ayuda de Mike, el cual regreso dejándolo solo en la entrada. Entro y todo se encontraba igual a cuando se había ido pero no se veía nadie merodear, subió por las escaleras y camino por ese gran pasillo hasta quedar en frente de la habitación, subió su mano en puño dispuesto a tocar cuando escucho el sonido de un piano.

(Hyde the cape of storms versión piano)

(Para que se sienta más romántico les sugiero oírla cuando lean lo que sigue)

Eren tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió viendo el cuarto ordenado como el recordaba, camino por la habitación hasta entrar al siguiente cuarto viendo al azabache sentado dándole la espalda mientras tocaba aquella melodía romántica y melancólica en un piano blanco. Se acerco para quedar frente a él, sin interrumpir, viendo lo con los ojos cerrados mientras esas manos blancas y suaves tocaban con delicadeza cada tecla. Eren contemplo como su rostro iluminaba con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas viendo el rostro de Levi reflejara sereno. Eren se acerco mas a Levi quedando a un lado de este. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras quedaba unos centímetros de Levi, sentía su sangre hervir y el aire le faltaba. Quería ver de cercas ese rostro, sentir esos labios rojos y carnosos, tocar esa mejilla pálida, ver todo de ese rostro sereno y relajado del azabache que no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de aquellos labios sintiendo la respiración del otro, se encontraba en un trance y al estar a unos pocos pasos para besarlo una vos lo despertó de ese trance.

-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? Dijo Levi siguiendo con los ojos cerrados y tocando el piano.

-Yo, como supo que era yo. Dijo eren algo nervioso.

-pude percibir el palpitar de tu corazón y no me has contestado.

Eren se separo un poco de él mientras hacia una reverencia.

-discúlpeme por pedirle una cosa así, dije las cosas sin pensar y tener en cuenta a las personas, espero que me disculpe. Dijo eren con el rostro agachado tratando de contener las lagrimas. Levi dejo de tocar y abrió los ojos para ver a eren.

-levanta la cabeza. Dijo.

-disculpe pero no puedo, si lo hago llorare nuevamente.

Levi tomo su barbilla para levantar el rostro de eren viendo las lagrimas que el castaño quería esconder, Levi solo lo observo si decir nada, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalón para sentarlo cercas de él mientras lo abrazaba pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra en su nuca.

-eren sé lo que estas pasando y créeme que es difícil vivir una vida eternamente, no es que no quiera ayudar a tu madre pero crees que estaría feliz ver a su hijo y los hijos de este morir, sin que ella le afecte la muerte.

Eren se abrazo mas a Levi arrugando la camisa, del pecho mientras lloraba, sabia a lo quería llegar Levi y esto lo pensó por varios días.

-tengo miedo de estar solo, no tengo donde ir, aun cuando sea mayor de edad, tengo miedo. Mi madre es lo único que tengo en esta vida, es injusto ella aun es joven, no merece morir de ese modo. Dijo eren escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Levi. Levi solo acariciaba el cabello del castaño tratando de esa manera calmarlo, lo tomo de ambas mejillas con la palma de sus manos para levantar su rostro y limpiando con sus dedos agrego.

-eren si tu miedo es estar solo, no te preocupes. Sabes que yo siempre te cuidare así como Hanji y Mike buscaremos de una manera de estar contigo y si es necesario puedes vivir aquí con nosotros, no como un empleado sino como uno de la familia.

-¿Qué dices Levi? Dijo eren separándose un poco de Levi.

-si no tienes a donde ir o no quieres quedarte solo puedo quedarte aquí, le diremos a tu madre para que nos de tu tutela hasta que seas mayor de edad, ya después decides si quieres irte o te deseas quedar pero aun así no pienso dejarte sin vigilancia.

-lo sé, porque tengo su corazón. Dijo eren con reproche.

-si, por eso. Dijo Levi pero eren vio en su tono algo de resentimiento.

Siguiente capítulo:

BIENVENIDO A UN HOGAR PARTICULAR.

HOLA NUEVAMENTE DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO.

ESPEREN Y NO ME VAYAN A GOLPEAR Y MUCHO MENOS A DEJARME EN UN HOSPITAL, JEJEJE

NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR POR UNA SIMPLE RESPUESTA MI NENA.

Estuve algo ocupada por ello pues dicen que la edad más difícil es cuando son unos bebes pues déjenme decirles que nop la edad más difícil es cuando empiezan a caminar y uno debe de estar atrás de ellos porque ya todo se meten a la boca y además estaba un poco enferma pues soy de las que se enferman muy rara vez y cuando lo hacen tardo hast meses en aliviarme.

Así que discúlpeme. Cuídese mucho y muchas gracias a las personitas que leen y dejan sus lindos comentarios si gustan pueden darme ideas o sugerencias.

Hinatita-uchiha:

Gracias chica linda y no te preocupes yop también soy así me da tanta vergüenza de dejar comentarios no porque no quiera sino porque no se qué decir pero suelos dejarlos con diferentes nombre que son akuma doi, emdaly y shirubia. Hahhahah pero es la misma persona jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haiga gustado.

HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	7. Chapter 7

**_BIENVENIDO A UN LUGAR PARTICULAR_**

Eren estaba algo impactado por el cambio de humor de Levi y sobre el comentario de este, aceptándolo en la casa como alguien más de la familia.

-bueno, eren tienes que regresar para que le comentes a tu madre sobre esto – dijo Levi sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba.

-bueno Levi, gracias nuevamente, en verdad yo….- Eren callo un momento a darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿tu qué?- decía Levi dándose cuenta del cambio repentino de eren.

Eren no sabía si era bueno decirle aquello que en estos días pensó, quería de una u otro forma expresarle ese sentimiento de nacía en el.

-sobre… este veras.- no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿sobre?... (Suspiro). Eren ya habíamos hablado de ello y te lo vuelvo a repetir, puedes enamorarte de mí, pero de mi parte no esperes nada. Dijo Levi viendo el rostro de eren decaer y lleno de frustración, sabia de una forma que eso pasaría y algo dentro del empezó arder.

Eren sintió el dolor punzante de su pecho y sabiendo el que nada cambiaría decirlo. (esperaba un poco de esperanza)

-bueno gracias nuevamente, me retiro. Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí con la vista agachada.

Al abrir la puerta choco con Hanji, esta al verlo salir tan deprisa y con rostro agachado, se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado nuevamente con estos dos, se despidieron y después lo siguió con la vista, viendo después perderse en las escaleras. Entro al cuarto de Levi, el cual se encontraba todavía en el sofá.

-mi querido enano, digo jefe ¿me podría decir que sucedió para que el lindo y hermoso eren se fuera así? Dijo Hanji en un tono serio.

-nada que te importe cuatro ojos y dile a unos de los criados que preparen una de las habitaciones, pues será ocupada.

-¿tendremos visitas? dime quien ¡No me digas que eren! Dijo Hanji emocionada.

-no sé cómo te haces idiota, si oíste todo. Dijo con enojo Levi haciendo que hanji se delatara de estar detrás de la puerta espiando minutos antes. Se cruzo de manos y tomo una pose seria.

-estás de acuerdo con esto, déjame decirte que eren esta ena...- decía pero fue interrumpida por Levi.

-lo sé mejor que nadie. Además es algo que solo a él y a mí nos concierne, no quiero que metas tus narices en esto hanji y menos que le vuelvas hablar de mi vida, si quiere saber será solo lo que yo quiera decirle y ¡Ya lárgate de mi cuarto! desde que llego el entras y sales cuando se te da la gana, ¡LARGO!

Al día siguiente ya por la tarde eren se encontraba afuera del cuarto donde su madre descansaba mientras hanji y Levi hablaban con ella. Su madre le había comentado que a faltar antes de su cumpleaños dejaría como su tutor a alguien cercano de la familia, fue cuando eren aprovecho diciéndole que su jefe quería hablar con ella del asunto. Mientras esperaba sentado en unas de las sillas, salió hanji dándole una sonrisa a eren.

-que sucedió hanji san-

-nada pequeño, dime eren ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?-

-la verdad, quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes y que esto solo fuera una pesadilla, de la cual quiero despertar, pero en este poco tiempo que nos conocemos y dada la circunstancia en la que se dio, si quisiera vivir con ustedes- decía eren.

-y solamente es eso o ahí algo mas ahí- decía hanji viendo a eren sonrojarse. Eren sabia que ella estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos y también la preocupación de aquello. Justamente cuando eren iba a contestarle la puerta se abrió dejando ver al azabache.

-que sucedió siempre, Levi. – decía hanji.

-le dije que tomara unos días para pensar. Agrego él.

*EREN*

Pasaron los días hasta que llego mi cumpleaños llevándome la sorpresa de que ese día saldría mi madre a pasarla conmigo y que entre ella y mis jefes (principalmente hanji) me hicieron una comida en la casa de ellos, cosa que me preocupo pues nadie a mi sabia el verdadero origen de ellos pero al hacer la cosa más privada solo fuero mis amigos cercanos. Fue una comida sencilla, pastel y regalos.

Después de aquel día paso una semana y mi madre murió, dejándole mi tutela a Levi. Ellos se encargaron del funeral, armin y mikasa siempre estuvieron cercas, apoyándome con solo su presencia. Mikasa se llevo la sorpresa de que Levi fuera el encargado del papeleo y más cuando le dije que el seria mi tutor, armin solo observo dándose cuenta de las cosas (es demasiado perspectivo en las cosas).

Tres días después del entierro, me aloje en la casa de mis jefes, dejando la casa en renta pues no quería venderla, y fue es así como comienza mi vida en esta familiar peculiar.

La primera en decirme que las cosas cambiarían fue Hanji, pues Levi no pudo darme mis nuevos deberes por el cansancio de estos días. Hanji continuo diciendo que las cosas que anteriormente hacia lo dejarías de hacer a diferencia de la limpieza (ordenes directas de Levi) siendo ahora de la familia, me llevo a mi nuevo cuarto, el cual se encontraba a un lado de Levi, enfrente del cuarto de Hanji, por si llegaba a necesitar algo. Pero para mí era que no me quedara solo y fuera a perder la cabeza. Pero gracias a ellos mi mente fue distraída por varias cosas y procuraban no dejarme mucho tiempo solo, eso hizo que tuviera ánimos.

Y así que los conocí mucho mejor en tan solo poco días.

Hanji era una mujer muy distraída y algo imperativa al tratarse de sus experimentos y sus hermosos hijos (unas figuras de acción de una serie llamada shingeki no kyojin) el cual seguía el manga cada mes, el día que le pedí que me platicara de él, me arrepentí pues duramos toda una noche sin pegar el ojo y que ella detuviera su boca. Pero también era de temer cuando alguien hablaba mal de sus hijos y sus cosas llamadas BL. Una vez, por curiosidad tome unos de esos libros, dure por tres días con la vergüenza y cada vez que veía a Levi esas imágenes volvían junto con deseos lujuriosos.

Mike, el es una persona algo rara y a la vez seria, las pocas veces que estábamos reunidos el solo se acercaba a olfatearme y después sonreír o perderse leyendo cualquier libro que tomaba de la biblioteca. Así que de él no puedo hablar mucho.

-Eren, tu habitación es un asco vuelve a serla. Decía Levi mientras se retiraba un pañuelo del rostro el cual cubría su boca.

-de acuerdo. Dije con fastidio, era la tercera vez que me decía en el día. Camine atrás de él y entre a mi cuarto.

Finalmente estaba Levi, el es una persona obsesionada con la limpieza, también es muy temperamental suele enojarse muy fácilmente, procuro no hacerlo enojar pero es imposible. El ahora se puede decir que es mi tutor legal (pues hanji también está en mi tutela), es algo serio y reservado con sus cosas y no se sabe que tanto pasa por su cabeza, en tanto a mi confesión las cosas siguen igual y no hablamos de este tema.

[Fin de eren]

Después de un rato de estar haciendo nuevamente su cuarto, la puerta se abrió viendo a Hanji asomarse.

-Eren puedes bajar al estudio, ocupamos hablar una cosa contigo-.

-de acuerdo-.

Una vez que entro al estudio, Levi y Mike ahí se encontraba, voltearon a verlo mientras Levi dejaba unas hojas en el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto eren.

-lo que pasa que dentro de poco tendremos que tomar algunas giras, las cuales serán fuera de la cuidad y estamos viendo que hacer para que no estés solo-. Dijo Hanji.

-pueden ir sin problemas yo estaré bien, además ya soy mayor de edad puedo cuidarme solo-. Decía.

-nada de eso mocoso (nuevo apodo de eren por parte de Levi) como tu tutor tengo que ver qué es lo mejor, ¿Cuándo terminan tus estudios?- Dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-me falta medio año pero en poco tiempo entrare a vacaciones de verano-.

-y cuanto dura eso-.

-como unas dos semanas, depende del curso del año-.

-entonces no se diga mas cuando llegue partiremos, así no te quedas solo en este lugar-. Dijo Levi caminando al sofá.

-pero Levi eso es imposible ya están las fechas y no las podemos recorrer para esas fechas, piensa que también algunos grupos van a presentarse y no podemos interferir así por así-. Decía Hanji.

\- y que quieres que haga no podemos dejar a este mocoso solo mientras nosotros estamos de gira,

Quien sabe que hará-.

-si ese es el problema vuelva a ponerme vigilancia y asunto arreglado. Decía eren.

-no, como te dije es mi obligación estar al pendiente de ti. Dijo Levi

Y empezó una discusión sin fin de alrededor de una hora, se decidió que me quedaría pero con la condición de que le llamara una vez al día y de preferencia antes de dormir. Una vez resuelto y listo para seguir en los deberes, Levi me llamo.

-eren tienes todavía el trozo de dije que te di-.

-si, lo tengo en mi habitación, ahora mismo se lo regreso-. Dijo saliendo de ahí a toda prisa; sin darle tiempo a Levi de responder. Poco después llego mientras en la mano tenía el objeto y la acercaba cercas del azabache, este lo tomo diciéndole que se volteara para ponérselo, el rostro de eren se lleno de sorpresa.

-porque me lo pone de nuevo Levi-. Decía con algo de confusión.

-ya que insistes en quedarte, no me queda de otra que protegerte de alguna manera, mocoso por nada en el mundo te lo quites, si te llegas a topar con uno de mi especie al tener mi esencia, no te molestara; de todas formas estarás vigilado-.

-de acuerdo y gracias Levi, por cierto cuando partirán-.

-será dentro de dos días… estas seguro de estar bien tú solo-.

-si en serio, es mas entrando a vacaciones me quedare con armin, así no estaré solo ¿qué le parece?-

-… de acuerdo… aunque no me convence-. Dijo Levi no tan decidido.

Y así pasaron los dos días, entrando la noche salieron dejando a erd y Gunter de vigilancia, me despedí de ellos en la puerta.

-recuerda eren que tienes que llamarnos y si algo pasa no dudes, estaremos para ti en todo momento-. Decía hanji antes de entrar al auto.

-si, vayan con cuidado.

Mientras los criados ponían el equipaje en la cajuela y Levi le daba las ultimas ordenes, se acerco a eren.

-ya lo sabes mocoso, nada de idioteces-. Dijo y sin más se metió al auto el cual arranco después.

Eren se metió a la casa, ya a solas le llamo a armin para ver donde se verían mañana a primera hora, colgó después para caminar a su cuarto y terminar de hacer su maleta. Ya mañana seria otro día.

Entro las vacaciones, con ello días de fiestas y desveladas, salieron con mikasa al centro de la ciudad para comprar variedad de productos para ir la playa. Claro que antes de eso le comento a Levi, un día antes, de principio no le gusto la idea pero de tanto que insistió eren lo dejo ir, además siempre estaba en vigilancia, al ser mitad vampiro erd, el lo cuidaba por los días y Gunter por las noches así que no había inconveniente en ese sentido.

Mientras seguían en los suyo, entraron a la tiendo de trajes de baño, siendo sorprendidos por jean el cual a ver a armin se sonrojo, vaya que si que estaba enamorados estos dos, fueron por unas bebidas y después se separaron cada quien a sus casas.

Al día siguiente muy temprano jean pasó por ellos y en después paso por la casa de mikasa, ella había invitado a varias personas pero pocos fueron lo que pudieron asistir así que estaríamos más cómodos en la camioneta. Una hora duro el viaje y cuando llegamos nos hospedamos en unas de las cabañas de la familia ackerman. Por un juego de mano decidimos como compartiríamos las habitaciones y para mi mala suerte me toco jean, armin con marcos, mikasa con sasha y ymir con christa.

Una vez acomodados y preparados salimos a la playa. Las chicas vestían un juego de dos piezas mientras nosotros usábamos bermudas, jean y armin fueron por una sandia y los demás se adentraron al mar, voltee hacia un erd para indicarle que entraría, el asentó con la cabeza, camine detrás de las chicas mientras sasha tomaba un pelota.

-chicos vamos a jugar. Hay que hacer dos grupos-. Decía ella.

-yo estar con eren-. Decía mikasa acercándose a eren y pasando su brazo en el brazo de él.

-es injusto, eso nos dejan en desventaja-. Decía.

-bueno será sasha, annie, ymir y christa contra marcos, eren y yo- decía mikasa.

-pero eso es algo disparejo ¿no creen?- decía christa.

-si per recuerda que mikasa vale por dos- decía annie.

Una vez los grupos escogidos se pusieron a jugar.

Después de un juego quedando 16-22 a favor del grupo de mikasa, se dispusieron a descansar, mientras los muchachos iban por bebidas las chicas se preguntaba por ambos jóvenes que no estuvieron en el juego llevándose la sorpresa que venían con una sandia. Jean la dejo sobre la arena y luego se sentaba debajo de la sombrilla.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Decía sasha.

-perdón, había mucha gente. Decía Armin notándose algo rojo de la cara.

-déjalo, de seguro se fueron por ahí, a ver la flora silvestre ¿verdad?- decía annie con su forma seria y indiferente. Sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

-¡N-NO DIGAS IDIOTECES! Dijo jean mientras los colores le subían a la cara. Haciendo que todos se rieran. Después llego marcos y eren con las bebidas.

Antes de que llegara el atardecer cortaron la sandia, ya en la noche darían un recorrido para contemplar el mar.

Una vez llegada la noche erd se quedo en la casa a descansar, tocándole ahora a Gunter de cuidar a eren. Una vez arreglados, esperaron a las chicas las cuales vestían un lindo vestido fresco. Algunos tomaban fotos mientras que otros conversaban de cómo podía comer tanto sasha pues casi nada habían comido. Mikasa se acerco a eren y esperando que estuvieran un poco retirados de los demás, quería hablar sobre eso que la inquietaba desde la muerte de Carla, agradeciendo que eren en todo el viaje no menciono, una vez solos.

-y como te encuentras- decía mikasa.

-se puede decir que bien, aunque todavía me duele quería hacerle luto a mi madre pero sé que a ella no le gustaría así que decidí poner mis ánimos arriba. Decía eren entendiendo a mikasa.

-y sobre el enano ya no te molesta.

-no deberías decirle así aunque no lo creas es un poco más alto que yo y no, claro, que a veces no estemos de acuerdo, estoy bien con ellos.

-pero porque mi primo, además todavía no me dices como lo conociste. Decía ella, hizo que eren pensara bien las cosas antes de abrir la boca, recordó que levi le había dicho que ella no sabía nada de lo que era y no quería levantar sospechas.

-mikasa, tu sabes a que se dedica levi- pregunto.

-aparte de ser el vocalista de ese grupo, no, no sé.

-¡MIKASA TU SABES ESO DE…! Dijo eren asombrado pues anteriormente no le había dicho.

-no porque no te diga las cosas, no sepa de ellas eren, además si alguien sabe que él y yo tenemos una conexión ¿te imaginas las personas que me hablarían por solo saber del? Ahora dime ¿Cómo lo conociste aparte del concierto, yo no me trago que las casualidades. Dijo viéndolo directamente.

-bueno… la verdad desde ese día nos conocimos cuando fui a entregarles unos víveres que habían pedido y como te has dado cuenta no me llevo bien con jean, tuvimos una discusión y me despidieron, ellos de alguna manera se enteraron y al verme que les servir bien, me preguntaron y me dieron el trabajo, claro le pidieron permiso a mi madre. Dijo eren mezclando verdad con mentira. Mikasa no le creyó al cien pero dejaría ese asunto en paz, no quería discutir con él. Mientras seguían con su conversación, vieron una pelota caer al mar y despuesito de ella unas niñas, vieron las olas gigantescas que no se atrevieron entrar, eren vio, camino quitándose la playera y las sandalias, se adentro importándole lo grande de las oleadas.

-EREN ¡no vayas! Grito mikasa quitándose también las sandalias pero fue detenida por Armin, el sabia que eren era bueno nadando y que nada le pasaría.

Eren nado hasta llegar a la pelota, la tomo y dio la vuelta para regresar cuando de repente algo lo agarro del pie, se sumergió para ver que era viendo unas algas hechas nudo en su pierna. Salió a tomar aire pero no se percato que una ola venía haciendo que esta lo revolcara. Como pudo volvió a somas la cabeza pero nuevamente otra ola no impedía. Los chicos vieron y se apresuraron a ir a ayudarle pero una joven se les adelanto. La joven nado hasta llegar con eren y lo sostuvo de ambos brazos para sacarlo de ahí , minutos después se les acerco Gunter y entre los dos lo sacaron, llegaron los demás y annie fue la que le dio los primeros auxilios, cuando recupero la respiración, mikasa se le fue encima llorando. Gunter se disculpo por el descuido mientras lo ayudaba a regresar a la cabaña.

-muchas gracias por ayudarlo- decía Armin y mikasa. Eren también quiso darle las gracias a la joven, pero su rostro se desfiguro de sorpresa cuando vio aquella joven.

-tuviste suerte, por poco y no la libras chico. Decía ella.

-tu, te pareces a la persona…- decía eren sin salir de su asombro.

\- a cual persona, creo que me confundes.

-la que tiene levi… en su cuarto.

El rostro de la chica cambio mientras caminaba a eren para tenerlo más de cercas.

-levi… ¿tu conoces a levi. Levi ackerman?

-si.. Es mi primo. Dijo mikasa. Ambas personas votaron a verla.

-entonces levi está aquí…. Dijo ella.

Siguiente capítulo:

**_Visita inesperada_**

**HOLA CHIC S COMO ESTA ESPERO QUE SUPER.**

**AQUÍ DE NUEVO REPORTANDOME, PERDON POR DEMORAR Y ENTRE OTRAS COSAS PERO NO ES QUE NO QUISIERA, LO QUE PASA QUE NO TENGO RED DONDE VIVO Y CUANDO VOY A VISITAR A MIS PARIENTES ES CUANDO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR Y TAMBIEN POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS ( EL 30 DE MARZO) AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, ESE DIA LE PEDI A EREN QUE SI ME DEJABA TOCAR A LEVI AUNQUE SEA DE MANO, EL CUAL ACEPTO PERO AL LLEGAR CON ESTE SOLO SE DIO LA MEDIA VUELTA PARA ROMPERLE LA CARA A EREN MIENTRAS LE DECIA QUE ESE ERA SU REGALO. JJAJAJA. Y A MI ME CASTIGARON DE NO AGARRAR EN TODA LA SEMANA MIS RIREN. EN FIN ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y PUEDAN DEJARME UN LINDO REVIEW. CUIDESE MUCHO. CHAO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_VISITA INESPERADA_**

Era las 8:00 de la noche en la ciudad de Guadalajara. Se encontraban filas de gentes en las afueras del auditorio Telmex, esperando avanzar rápido para escuchar a este grupo.

Mientras en las instalaciones del lugar, donde en los camerinos se encontraba este grupo haciendo los últimos retoques; Hanji se encontraba maquillando; ella vestía un vestido gótico con escote de corazón, el pelo suelo y rizado, unos zapatos de tacón y medias hasta los pantorrilla; Mike traía un pantalón tipo militar, una playera de tirantes color negra y una botas de casquillos y Levi vestía un chaleco de cuero color negro con el cierre medio abierto, un pantalón ajustado con cordones del mismo color, unas muñequeras gruesas y su cabello recogido para atrás con un mechón en la frente.

El se encontraba sentado en unas de las sillas mientras observaba el celular, Hanji lo vio y pensó la idea que pasaba por su mente, quiso hablar pero vio el cambio repentino de este y mejor dejo las cosas así. Mike abrió la puerta recomendando que fuera tiempo de subir, Levi dejo el aparato entre sus cosas y salieron rumbo al escenario. Antes de llegar por el pasillo se escuchaba el grito de la gente, subieron y se acercaron a sus lugares, Hanji tomo el bajo, Mike hacia la batería y Levi tomo una guitarra, camino hasta el micrófono y empezaron a tocar.

(Canción ghost de vamps)

(This cruel fate… I am dead and it's too late

My living essence unchained and now

I'm just a whisper in your night, unheard and unseen

Lifeless inside – it's me

You cry, looking away)

(Este destino cruel... estoy muerto y ya es demasiado tarde

Mi esencia viva desencadenó y ahora

Yo sólo soy un susurro en tu noche, inaudito y usen

Sin vida interior - que soy yo

Lloras, mirando a otro lado).

Tenía la vista en frente viendo la multitud de gente que se aventaba tratando de brincar la cerca de metal que rodeaba el escenario. Cerró los ojos para recordar mejor a esa persona que lo hacía sentir aunque el ya no tuviera corazón.

(My darling, I'm still here

I'm calling in vain to you

Don't cry, 'cause I won't let go

My fingers pass through you

I just wanna hold you close

But now… I am just a ghost ah-ah)

(Mi querida, estoy todavía aquí

Estoy llamando en vano a ti

No llores, porque yo no voy a dejarte ir

Mis dedos pasan por ti

Yo sólo quiero espera cerrar

Pero ahora... Yo sólo soy un fantasma ah-ah).

Se alejo del micrófono mientras seguía tocando la guitarra, Hanji se acerca al frente. Levi nuevamente tomo el micrófono haciendo para atrás la guitarra.

(This cruel fate… I am dead and it's too late

Yet my heart's unchanged

Beautiful you – I see

But you are drifting away)

(Este destino cruel... estoy muerto y ya es demasiado tarde

Sin embargo, sin cambios de mi corazón

Tu hermosa - Veo

Pero vamos a la deriva lejos)

Camino hasta donde estaba Hanji y esta le entrego un pequeño micrófono para el oído el cual se coloco.

(My darling, I'm still here

I'm calling in vain to you

Don't cry,'cause I won't let go

My fingers pass through you

I just wanna hold you close

But now… I am just a ghost ah-ah)

(Mi querida, estoy todavía aquí

Estoy llamando en vano a ti

No llores, porque yo no voy a dejarte ir

Mis dedos pasan por ti

Yo sólo quiero espera cerrar

Pero ahora... Yo sólo soy un fantasma ah-ah)

Dejo el micrófono de mano a un costado y toma la guitarra para hacerla tocar como él lo sabe hacer.

(My darling, where am I?

I'm falling away from you

Don't cry,'cause I won't let go

My kiss can't reach your lips

I can't take away your tears

'Cause now… I am just a ghost

I am just a ghost.)

(Mi querida, ¿dónde estoy?

Estoy cayendo lejos de ti

No llores, porque yo no voy a dejarte ir

Mi beso no puede llegar a tus labios

No puedo quitarte tus lágrimas

"Porque ahora... Yo sólo soy un fantasma

Yo sólo soy un fantasma)

Se apagaron las luces mientras la gente gritaba y prendían unas luces de neón, no quedando en la obscuridad. Nuevamente se prendieron las luces, Levi camino hasta tomar una botella (inspeccionada por el) y bebió, camino de un lado a otro, cerro la botella y la lanzo hacia en público. Camino hacia Hanji y conversaron, ella acentúo con la cabeza. Levi dejo la guitarra y camino hacia con Mike indicándole que se levantara, cuando lo hizo él se sentó en la batería mientras Mike sonreía dándose cuenta de la acción de su jefe, camino hacia el micrófono. Diciendo algunas palabras, Hanji empezó a tocar seguido de Levi.

(Canción indestructible de)

Mike sostenía con ambas manos el micrófono, teniéndolo muy cercas de sus labios, Hanji tocaba la guitarra con empecho haciendo que su cuerpo sudara y se viera sexy, Levi tocaba la batería con mucha agilidad y experiencia que hacía que sus movimientos se vieran toscos y sensuales a la vez, dejando ver ese torso tan bien trabajado.

El concierto duro tres horas y una vez finalizado regresaron a su camerino. En el camino Hanji notaba que Levi seguía inquieto por ello estaba algo molesto, ella y Mike se voltearon a verse pero ninguno comento algo esperaban que el azabache les comentara por el mismo. Al llegar al camerino, Hanji tomo sus ropa y camino a los cambiadores, Mike se acostó en el sofá que estaba ahí y Levi camino a su equipaje y tomo su teléfono extrañándose de tener tantas llamadas, al estar a punto de marcar, entro una llamada.

-"que sucedió"- decía

-"señor. Lo que pasa es que eren tuvo un accidente y"- decía erd pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡QUE GUNTHER NO LO ESTABA SUPERVISANDO!"- contesto molesto eso hizo que Mike dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

-"si señor, pero fue por unos segundo, además eren esta algo alterado y no ha dicho el porqué"-

_"pásamelo de inmediato"-

Se escucharon murmullos mientras tanto ahí con él, Hanji salía de los vestidores y al ver a Mike que veía fijamente a Levi, este demasiado molesto y serio en el teléfono pensó que algo había pasado.

-que sucede Levi- decía Hanji.

-eren tuvo un .

-¡QUE, PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ, COMO ESTA EL!- Decía Hanji alterada y gritando a los cuatro viento

-¡no grites apenas voy a hablar con él!-dijo. Después se escucho que alguien tomaba el teléfono.

-"di-diga"- contesto eren.

-"que mierda paso. Dice erd que estas muy alte…"- Levi fue interrumpido esta vez.

-"e-ella está a-qui, Levi"- decía eren nervioso.

-"a quien te refieres con ella, eren"-Levi no entendía.

-"¡a la joven de la foto… de tu cuarto!" dijo eren gritando.

Levi abrió mas los ojos mientras trataba de procesar lo que eren le decía, era imposible que esa persona estuviera viva y a lo mejor el castaño la había confundido, pero eso hizo que algo en el interior del ardiera.

-"estás seguro, que es ella"-

-"si. Además me dijo su nombre, dijo llamarse petra ral"-

Levi tembló mientras su mente procesaba esa frase, cuando regreso en si le pidió a eren que estuviera cercas de erd y gunther y en un rato mas arreglaría las cosas para ir para allá y así finalizo la llamada.

-que le paso a eren- decía Hanji viendo la expresión del azabache obscurecerse. Voltio para verla de frente, trataba de ordena bien las palabras.

-¡ya habla hombre!- fijo nerviosa.

-eren se oía bien no pudo decirme por el teléfono.-

-pero que- dijo Hanji con los nervios de punta.

-el me dijo otra cosa, al parecer ella está con él ¿nuevamente la volveré a ver? - dijo Levi sin salir del asombro.

-que ¿Quién?…- decía Hanji tratando de entender.

-a petra, ella está viva, Hanji.- decía Levi mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-petra pero, ¡no está muerta!-

-lo sé, por eso quiero ir a verlo por mí mismo. Hanji prepara el vuelo de regreso- dijo mientras entraba a los cambiadores.

-"de acuerdo"- dijo eren finalizando la llamada.

Erd y gunther le preguntaron qué había pasado y el dándoles las indicaciones que Levi le dio. Bajaron con los demás a la sala para no levantar sospechas de algo, al llegar se encontró a todos al igual que petra platicando ahí, llego y sentó a un lado de Mikasa, esta anteriormente fue la que hablo con ella pues dando la escusa de que Levi nunca había hablado de su familia y al tener a Mikasa se le hacía raro, en cambio Mikasa se limito de decir poco, no le tenía confianza y entre varias cosas.

-y tu eres pariente de Levi- decía petra dirigiéndole la mirada a eren.

-no, no tanto así- dijo eren.

-Levi es su tutor, es una historia larga- dijo Mikasa secamente.

-ya veo, el te adopto-.

-pasaron varias cosas y al ser menor de edad no puedes hacer mucho, así…- decía eren cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y entraba Hanji.

-¡eren hijo mío, que te sucedió!- decía Hanji corriendo hacia el nombrado mientras lo estrujaba en sus brazos.

-no puedo respirar Hanji san, estoy bien.-

-maldita cuatro ojos déjalo.- decía Levi dejando su equipaje a un lado de la puerta y caminando hacia donde estaba los demás. Fue cuando entonces se vieron a los ojos, Levi era el más impresionado, el ambiente cambio en la habitación, petra se levanto mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas corrió hacia con Levi quedando cercas en un abrazo a la mirada de todos, nuevamente eren sentía esa presión en su pecho a la vez que su mirada se apagaba, Hanji se dio cuenta y antes de que pasara algo le recomendó a los jóvenes que salieran a pasear un rato pues tenía mucho que conversar. Eren con la vista hacia abajo salió de ahí junto con los demás, caminaron sin un lugar fijo hasta que se detuvieron en la playa, se sentaron en la arena.

Eren camino más hasta llegar a la orilla sintiendo el agua por sus pies, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un gran revuelto de emociones en sus interior tratando de saber que era y no dándose cuenta de lo que hacía camino mas y mas, con la vista ida, sintió que algo lo sostuvo del brazo eso hizo que racionará.

-eren, de alguna entiendo lo que sientes y esta no es la manera de enfrentar las cosas, sé que no te agrado lo que vimos anteriormente pero si no hablas, no te entenderé- dijo aquella persona que lo sostenía al voltear para ver quién era se dio cuenta que era Armin.

-no puedo hacer nada, eso me quedo claro- dijo eren mientras se asomaba lagrimas por sus ojos.- dime Armin, ¿Qué puedo hacer? .

-soy tu mejor amigo, siempre lo voy a ser, llora, llora hasta que sientas que fue suficiente- dijo Armin sin soltarle la mano. Eren se dejo caer de rodillas mientras agachaba la mirada dejando de una vez derramar esas lagrimas que hace rato se asomaron por su mejilla. Todos vieron esa acción trataron de ir a socorrerle pues sabía que fue lo que provoco ese bajo en él, y Mikasa fue la primera en ir a ver qué pasaba pero fue detenida por jean.

-ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer algo, solo nos queda esperar hasta que nos diga- decía jean.

-crees que no sé lo que realmente pasa, eren siempre será un libro abierto tratándose de sus sentimientos, déjame pasar no creo que te importe algo que venga de el- dijo Mikasa con sarcasmo.

-el que me importa no es el sino Armin, por el es que detengo. Mikasa solo nos queda ver- dijo jean quitándose de enfrente y caminando con los demás, Mikasa solo se quedo ahí observando como la persona que le importaba se rompía.

Paso media hora cuando por fin eren se calmo, ya un poco tranquilo regresaron con los demás a la cabaña ya mañana seria otro día. Llegaron y al entrar vieron a Hanji junto con Mike en la sala preguntaron por los otros dos escuchando que tenia rato encerrados en una habitación y sin dar mucha importancia se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, antes de que eren subiera las escaleras Hanji le hablo pero este no quería conversar con ella pues sabía que le diría, se zafo diciendo que no se sentía bien ya mañana hablarían. Armin le pidió a jean que por esta vez lo dejara cambiar de habitación. Una vez casi solos por el pasillo jean y Armin conversando se cosas de ellos, Mikasa y eren detrás solo observando, antes de entrar a la habitación y despedirse fueron interrumpidos.

-eren tenemos que hablar, no me dicho que sucedió- decía la última persona que eren quería ver.

-puede ser mañana no me siento muy bien- decía eren sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. Levi se molesto pero sabía lo que eren pasaba pero aun así insistió, fue cuando Mikasa y Armin intervinieron dejando las cosas para mañana. Solo se quedo ahí viendo como eren se perdía a través de la puerta.

(Regresemos cuando los chicos salieron horas antes)

-Levi te extrañe mucho, desde hace casi medio siglo que no te veo- decía petra abrazándolo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-yo también- dijo.

-pero dime como has estado y además como que tienes a un niño a tu cuidado-

-Levi- dijo Hanji dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

-hablaremos en otro lugar- dijo Levi sosteniendo a petra y caminando a una de las habitaciones.

Es escucho la puerta cerrar, Hanji y Mike se quedaron en la sala esperando a los chicos y principalmente a eren pues no sabían que consecuencias trajeran la llegada de petra en sus vidas pero sabiendo ellos los sentimientos del azabache sabia a que se atenían pero eren no.

Horas después llegaron ellos y Hanji quiso hablar con eren, no fue necesario ser listo para darse cuenta del rostro demacrado que tenia y no queriendo incomodar mas a eren de lo que estaba dejo pasar las cosas.

Petra y Levi seguían en la habitación y ella le contaba la manera en la que conoció a eren y como se dieron las cosa en el tiempo que él la creyó muerta, en cambio el le comento también lo que hizo en ese tiempo y a lo que ahora se dedicaba llevándose la sorpresa de que era el vocalista de ese grupo que ahora estaba de moda. Escucho pasos en el pasillo dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado le dio un momento a petra para salir en busca de eren pues además de llegar ver a petra se dio cuenta de que no le había dirigido la palabra, salió y a pocos metros de donde estaba se encontró a eren, no fue necesario estar cercas de él para darse cuenta que no lo quería ver más por ese semblante que traía, quiso aclarar de una vez las cosas pero los mocosos intervinieron dejando la conversación para el día siguiente.

Llego con petra y conversaron un poco mas después la acompaño a la habitación donde se quedaría y dejándola en la puerta se dispuso ir a dormir pero fue detenido por Hanji. Lo que le faltaba.

-que sucederá a parir de ahora- decía ella demasiado seria.

-no sé de qué me hablas- dijo sin interés.

-no te hagas el ignórate, no es necesario ser listo para ver el semblante del pequeño. En vez de ir a ver como estaba dejaste que petra corriera a tus brazos, eres su tutor y lo ignoraste-.

-por ellos quise hablar con el ahora que no quiso saber nada, es mas ni la mirada me dirigió-

-y ¿porque será? dime tú.-

-Hanji no estoy para tus reclamos mañana hablare con él, así que deja de ser una metiche- dijo Levi dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Se encerró en la habitación busco entre sus cosas unos audífonos para ponérselos pues sabía que Hanji no se callaría y así espero el día siguiente.

Eren despertó un poco más calmado y con un dolor de cabeza por llorar ayer, eso le había ayudado mucho y además de conversar con Armin. Se levanto y salió en busca de algún medicamento y a entrar a la cocina encontró a Levi y petra muy amenos en su conversación. Ambos se le quedaron viendo.

-buenos días, tenemos que hablar- decía tomando del café.

-buenos días eren, buenos los dejo para que conversen- decía petra levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

-buenos días. No puedes ser mas tarde- dijo eren apretando las manos a sus costados.

-no importa cuánto lo quieras atrasar en algún momento tenemos que hablar y prefiero que sea ahora que no está nadie- dijo Levi levantándose y caminando.

-está bien-. Dijo eren saliendo detrás de él.

Caminaron hacia la sala y una vez tomando asiento eren espero a que Levi hablara.

-dime que pasó ayer, por tanta convulsión no te puse atención, dime-

-no creo que sea necesario que le diga me imagino que ella le comento, pero dígame, de esos es realmente de lo que quiere hablar.- dijo eren viendo fijamente a Levi, este tenía la vista fija, dio un suspiro.

-no es de eso-.

-entonces-. Dijo eren apretando mas fuerte sus nudillos. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas un rato, Levi suspiro.

-petra vivirá con nosotros en la mansión, para eso quiero que estés de acuerdo- dijo Levi mientras eren sentía que lo apuñalaban por la espalda.

-no sé porque me lo dice, si es su decisión adelante- "no, no estoy de acuerdo" pensaba mientras desviaba la vista tratando de no ver a Levi fijamente. Levi se molesto por la actitud de que no lo viera, se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta esta enfrente de eren, lo tomo de la barbilla girándolo para que lo viera.

-eren mírame y dime lo que piensas no lo que quiero que me digas, claro que las cosas cambiaran pero todo seguirá igual como hasta ahora-.

-y sobre lo que yo siento, también eso seguirá igual- dijo eren viéndolo ahora.

-no quiero volver a repetirlo-. Dijo Levi soltándolo y suspirando.

-entonces no tiene sentido que me diga es su casa y puede hacer lo que desea con ella-. Dijo eren una vez levantándose y caminando para salir de ahí.

-ese no es el caso, no quiero llegar a una discusión-. Dijo Levi sobándose las entre cejas.

-no es necesario de una discusión, haga lo que mejor le convenga. Buenos días Hanji san-. Dijo eren saliendo de ahí y viendo a Hanji asomarse desde la cocina.

Después de eso Levi y los demás junto con petra regresaron a sus respectivas casas pues en poco regresarían a clases y al ser el último año regresarían con exámenes. En ese caso eren procuraba no estar tanto tiempo en la casa dando la excusa de que estudiaría con los chicos, Hanji era la que le ayudaba a darle la excusa a Levi, el cual se molestaba de que no le digiera las cosas de frente y así lo esperaba en la noche pero también salía con que no regresaría a casa y así paso esas vacaciones.

Hasta que una noche ya no pudo darle vueltas a las cosas y regreso a casa esperando que Hanji lo ayudara esta vez. Cuando entro se sorprendió a no ver a nadie esperándolo en la entrada pensó que a lo mejor estarían descansando o habrían salido y sin preocupación camino para dirigirse a su habitación cuando fue detenido.

-ahora que excusa vas a pone eren- decía Levi apoyado en la puerta del estudio.- ven aquí estoy harto de tus excusas así quieras o no hablaremos-. Dijo esperando a que eren entrara para cerrar la puerta.

Cuando eren entro se encontró con Hanji la cual le hacia una cara de disculpa, sabia el que no siempre lo ayudaría a estar ella ahí era una mala señal. Se sentaron ambos en los asiento esperando a que Levi se sentara en la cabeza para después hablar.

-mira Levi no es…- decía Hanji cuando fue interrumpida brutalmente por Levi.

-cierra la boca, cuando quiera que hables, hablaras-. Decía Levi mostrando sus ojos rojos tanto eren como Hanji se congelaron en ese momento sabían que el azabache estaba molesto pero no a ese grado de mostrar los dientes.

-ahora eren dime porque no has estado en la casa estos últimos días- decía Levi sin dejar sus ojos rojos.

-estaba estudiando con los chicos y en veces no terminábamos que tenía que quedarme-. Decía eren sin verlo a los ojos. Levi sabía que no le decía la verdad y con un movimiento de mano le pedí a Hanji que saliera, eren vio aquello y le rogo por dentro que no se fuera, antes de salir solo le dijo "lo siento".

-eren conozco tus motivos para no estar aquí pero ya habíamos hablado de ello y tu estuviste de acuerdo así que ahora no me salgas con eso.- decía tratando de calmarse.

-y ya le dije que es su casa-

-y tu tutor eren-

-que quiere que le diga si ya sabe mi pregunta y se su respuesta, así que no se rompa tanto la cabeza y está bien tratare de decirle donde estaré para evitar este tipo de escenas- decía eren levantándose de la silla.- sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos por eso no espere que este de todo bien porque no lo estoy y si no tiene más que decir me retiro-.

-quiero que prepares una maleta iras con nosotros a Londres-

-no puedo-

-no estoy pidiendo tu opinión-

-soy mayor de edad y se cuidarme solo- dijo eren al molesto.

-no digas estupideces, mientras estés en esta casa harás lo que se te diga y hasta que tengas 21 años puedes decidir-

\- antes me preguntaste porque ahora me lo reprochas, dime-. Eren le hizo frente.

-fin de la discusión, ve a hacer lo que te pedí-

-no lo voy – no termino de decir al sentir su mejilla arder.

-es mejor que lo hagas y si es necesario llegar a esto lo hare y déjate de esos sentimientos innecesarios solo te haces daño- dijo Levi viendo eren caer por sus ojos lagrimas.

-porque no puedes aceptarlos- dijo eren con un nudo en la garganta.

-porque amo a la persona que está en mi habitación- dijo viéndolo fríamente.- mañana saldremos-.

Eren salió sin decir más y en el pasillo se encontró con Hanji, quiso ayudarlo pero él se negó y al estar cercas de la habitación vio salir a petra del de Levi, lo saludo pero este solo la ignoro encerrándose en su cuarto. Sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver, el sentimiento de las personas uno no lo puede cambiar.

Levi salió del estudio y vio a Hanji que observaba las escaleras arriba, vio a Levi.

-se que me sobrepase- decía Levi sobándose la sien.

-solo quiero que te atengas a las consecuencias, te aprecio mucho Levi pero a veces tomas las cosas muy erróneamente, espero que eso no sea tu perdición-. Dijo Hanji caminando a su recamara.

Siguiente capítulo:

**_ Sorpresas que da la vida._**


	9. Chapter 9

_SORPRESAS QUE DA LA VIDA_

Después de la discusión y sin opinión personal se fueron todos al dormir.

En el viaje a Londres fue demasiado incomodo, Hanji trataba de sacar alguna conversación, en cambio nadie parecía querer conversar, cada cierto tiempo petra se acercaba a Levi robándole uno que otro beso en cambio el le demostraba la incomodidad que le regeneraba y mas sabiendo que eren los veía, ella algo molesta se separo, giro hacia el castaño el cual no dejaba de ver el exterior por la ventana luego giro para ver a Levi el cual no despegaba la vista del castaño y dada la discusión de anoche, podía ser la primera vez que ambos discutían a ese extremo pensó.

Varias horas después llegaron a su destino y viajaron en carro hacia un hotel propiedad de los Ackerman, conociendo al azabache este no se quedaría en cualquier lugar, la cual se encontraba cercas del lugar donde tocarían, tomaron la carretera libre para llegar más rápido.

Al llegar fueron bien recibidos y ayudados acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, eren fue casi el primero en retirarse pues no deseaba conversar con nadie y mucho menos convivir con cierta persona. Al llegar a su habitación camino a obscuras hacia la cama para dejarse caer boca arriba y poniendo el antebrazo en el rostro, estaba cansado tanto emocional y físicamente, busco entre sus cosas su reproductor de música y se puso los audífonos, dejando que la melodía suave lo relajara y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Despertó por algunas caricias en su mejilla cuando abrió los ojos vio a Hanji que solo sonreía, al pasar su mano sobre la herida, esta ya había desaparecido, le agradeció mientras se sentaba en la cama giro su cabeza hacia las ventanas dándose cuenta que pasaba del medio día.

-prepárate saldremos en poco tiempo- decía Hanji levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

-no pienso ir Hanji san- decía eren. Hanji voltio a verlo para reprocharle pero alguien los interrumpió.

-eso no está en discusión iras. En quince minutos te quiero en la entrada- decía Levi entrando a la habitación de eren.

-no pienso ir y si le molesta es su problema- decía eren dándole pelea. Hanji entendió que ellos tenían todavía algo que conversar así que salió de ahí. Al salir Hanji, Levi se acerco hasta donde estaba eren se paro frente a este con las manos cruzadas.

-eren sé que me excedí al golpearte pero tu tampoco pones de tu parte, no discutamos- decía Levi algo fastidiado.

-para que desea que vaya; para dejar mas en ridículo mis sentimientos, no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí que ver algo que solo me hará sufrir-

-que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto no hay nadie que te pueda cuidar ya que todos se quedaron en la mansión y las personas que aquí trabajan son simples humanos-

-pues déjeme decirle que yo también lo soy-

-pero tú eres diferente-

-¡si lo sé! No tiene que decirme,- dijo eren levantando la voz. - Por favor entiende un poco mis sentimientos y ponte en mi lugar- decía eren dejándose caer en la cama.

Levi lo sabía y claro que se ponía en su lugar pero al no estar todos los chicos esa angustia no lo dejaba en paz, tenía razón eren y sabia lo testarudo que es, no llegarían a nada más que a una nueva discusión le pregunto sobre el dije y sabiendo que lo traía lo dejaría con Auruo pero con la condición de que si algo pasaba les llamara, eren con molestia acepto y así salieron dejando a eren y Auruo en el hotel.

En el camino al concierto Hanji miraba a Levi con demasiada molestia y más cuando tenía una sanguijuela pegada a él y este solo se dejaba, vaya con la gente es un hijo de puta y con esta ni pio dice, pensaba Hanji. Levi solo se dejaba ser pues la verdad no le molestaba lo que la chica le hacía y más cuando se sentía molesto necesitaba esos mimos.

Hora después llegaron al auditorio y entrando por las puertas de atrás caminaron hacia su camerino y de empezaron a arreglar, después caminaron junto con petra hacia la escenario, la cual se quedo ahí despidiéndose con un beso en los labios de Levi y así comenzó el concierto.

(Canción Ophelia de l´arc en ciel)

Iniciando con las luces enfocando a Levi tocando el saxofón.

(Karenna doresu ni tsutsumare kimi wa kirameku  
Tadayou kashisu no nioi wa amaku yowasete

My dearest ophelia - what's the reason for your silence?  
Your lips as cold as ice  
My dearest ophelia - will you speak to me no more?

Kioku o sosoida gurasu o kimi wa oyoide  
Urei o hisometa shigusaga kokoro o tsukisasu

My dearest ophelia - there are things i never told you  
Falling into the dream  
My dearest ophelia - can you trust in me no more?

Owaranai kuchizuke* o namerakana sono hadani  
Yurusarerunara kimi e kono ai o sasagetai i wander far

Ikutsu no ai to batsutode kimi e to tadoritsukeruno?  
Kotaete nee ophelia

Ano hi no you ni dakishimete uso to itte hohoende  
Mou ichido sono hitomi ga hirakarerunoo inori i wander far

Owaranai kuchizuke* o namerakana sono hadani  
Yoruni ukanda kimi wa amarinimo toosugite i search in vain)

*Me deslumbras envuelta en ese majestuoso vestido.  
Lo que flota en el aire, es tu dulce fragancia que me intoxica.  
Mi amada Ofelia, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu silencio?  
Tus labios son fríos como el hielo.  
Mi amada Ofelia, ¿Me hablarías solo a mi?

Comienzas a nadar en el cristal de los recuerdos.  
Escondes tu tristeza apuñalando mi corazón.  
Mi amada Ofelia hay cosas que nunca te he dicho.  
Cayendo en el sueño  
Mi amada Ofelia ¿Podrías confiar solo en mí?  
Beso eternamente tu suave piel.  
Si me lo permitieras, desearía amarte e irme lejos.

¿Cuánto amor…cuanto castigo, debo superar para tenerte?  
Respóndeme Ofelia.  
Sonríe, dime que estas bromeando y te abrazare en este  
maravilloso día.  
Rezo para que tus ojos se abran una vez más para poder  
irme lejos.  
Beso eternamente tu suave piel.  
Flotando en la noche, está demasiado lejos.  
Todo ha sido en vano.*

Una vez que termino la canción se acerco a Hanji y esta solo rodo los ojos pero aceptando y viendo salir a Levi del lugar, llego con petra y la alzo para después darle un beso y salir de ahí hacia los camerinos.

Lejos de ahí para ser específicos donde eren se encontraba, el veía todo por la televisión, viendo que Levi salía del escenario y Hanji caminaba para tomar el micrófono disculpándose de su vocalista pero que el concierto iba a seguir. Empezó la música, al parecer ella iba a cantar, de repente la puerta se oyó, al parecer la orden que pidió minutos antes llegaba. Camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla con su mala costumbre de ver siempre primero hacia abajo vio a una persona tirada en el suelo de perfil y debajo del una mancha rojo y pocos metros del unos pies parados hacia su dirección, levanto la vista con miedo para encontrarse con una persona un poco más alto que el con un suéter con gorra, la cual tenía puesta impidiendo ver el rostro. Bajo la mirada para darse cuenta que su atuendo estaba lleno del mismo color que la persona caída. Cerró la puerta por instinto pero le fue imposible tenerla así pues un golpe sobrenatural el derribo haciendo que eren callera y viera aquel individuo entrar.

(Canción figure 8 de Ellie Goulding) "empieza la canción desde donde abre eren la puerta"

(Breathe your smoke into my lungs  
In the back of the car with you I stare into the sun  
Still not too old to die young  
But lovers hold on to everything  
And lovers hold on to anything

I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promise forever and a day  
And then you take it all away  
And then you take it all away)

Llegando a los camerinos Levi y petra entraban entregándose a besos y quitándose poco a poco la ropa, importándoles poco que alguien los vea y quien los vería sin solo gente autorizada entraba ahí y los integrantes se encontraban arriba. Con el calor y el sudor de sus cuerpos rozando y el aumento de besos por sus cuerpo, caminaron hacia el sillón que se encontraba en un rincón petra subía sus piernas a los costados para sentir lo mas cercas a Levi, Levi la sostenía de las nalgas sentándola en sus piernas sin dejar de besarse, saboreando ese éxtasis, recorriendo con su lengua la piel de petra deteniéndose en los pezones para absorber de ellos con fuerza, petra gemía sosteniendo la cabeza de Levi y se acercaba lambiendo su oreja derecha y sin esperar a ser preparada se quito la ropa intima y se posiciono en la hombría de Levi para dejarse caer de golpe, desgarrando a ambos en la acción. Enseñando sus ojos color carmesí y sus colmillos salivados dejándolo caer por la comisura de sus labios.

(Place a kiss on my cheekbone  
And you vanish me I'm buried in the snow  
But something tells me I'm not alone  
The lovers hold on to everything  
And lovers hold on to anything

I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promise forever and a day  
And then you take it all away  
And then you take it all away)

Saliendo del shock que se encontraba, se levanto corriendo en busca de Auruo, el cual se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación y apenas iba a gritar sintió una la presión por la espalda, estampándose en la pared dejando salir un poco de sangre por su boca. Auruo salió de donde se encontraba por el gran estruendo viendo a eren ser presionado por alguien en la pared. Llego rápido con ellos sosteniendo a la persona por las manos y con la misma fuerza lo aventaba, ambos cayendo dejando libre a eren.

-sal de aquí- le decía Auruo a eren mientras forcejeaba.

-pero no puedo dejarte solo- decía eren

-no lo podre sostener por mucho tiempo, tiene demasiada fuerza, eren ve a buscar al jefe- decía Auruo antes de ser aventado brutamente cayendo a un pequeño bar que se encontraba. Dándose esa oportunidad salió de ahí sin ver hacia atrás.

Sin dale tiempo al elevador corrió a la escaleras de emergencia y bajando de dos en dos tratando lo más posible de no caer, salió del hotel viendo ambos lados cruzo la calle y corrió, saco su teléfono marcando el numero que le correspondía a Levi pero para su suerte su teléfono estaba muerto "genial lo que me faltaba" pensaba eren sin dejar de correr. Por inercia volteo viendo a su agresor salir del hotel, giro su rostro y apretó mas el paso aventando a la gente.

(So lovers hold on to everything  
And lovers hold on to anything  
So lovers hold on to everything  
And lovers hold on to anything

I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promise forever and a day  
And then you take it all away  
I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promise forever and a day  
And then you take it all away)

Petra ahogo un grito cuando Levi la mordía por el cuello dejando unas pequeñas marcas, se separaron para poder verse mejor y Levi el tomo de la cintura girándola dejando ver su trasero elevando mientras ella se ponía en cuatro, se posiciono de nuevo entre sus piernas y la penetro sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas no podían mas llego al lugar, llego hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el de seguridad diciendo que buscaba a los integrantes de no name que era necesario hablar con ellos, claro que él no le creyó pensando que era uno más de los locos fans de querían entrar sin invitación lo corrió de mala gana.

Eren frustrado y a la vez desesperado busco alguna otra manera de entrar encontrando un ducto de ventilación, con la ayuda de un contenedor de basura trepo entrando por ahí, aunque estaba algo estrecho no era momento de ponerse exigente, con la ayuda de sus brazos y piernas se empujo por lugar. Después un tramo de a ver recorrido llego a los baños, bajo sin hacer sospechas y salió de ahí, viendo los pasillos algo vacios, camino por ellos viendo puerta tras puerta para encontrar su destino encontrando la puerta con el nombre del grupo a nueve metros de él, sintió su corazón salirse por su caja torácica por la adrenalina que sus cuerpo recorría, llego tomando la perilla y girándola pero toda adrenalina se esfumo al oír varios ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, se quedo ahí parado para escuchar mejor y fue cuando sintió el vértigo pasar por su cuerpo, la sangre se le bajo y salió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos cayendo a un abismo llenos de perjuicios.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que salía de ahí, llegando al callejón por donde entro. Tan sumido que se encontraba que no se percato que algo brillante pasaba por su hombro provocándole una herida, fue cuando reacciono y vio nuevamente aquella persona amenazándolo con algo filoso entre sus manos.

Hanji caminaba junto con Mike de regreso a los camerinos, tomo la perilla.

-por fin le… dijo quedando ella en modo de trance.

-ahhhh! Grito petra mientras cubría su desnudes con sus brazos.

-que no puedes llamar a la puerta antes de entrar- dijo Levi subiéndose el pantalón pero Hanji no contesto solo se quedo ahí sosteniendo la perilla y viendo fijamente hacia un punto. Mike se acerco a ella sacudiéndola un poco, fue cuando raciono. – eren, eren estuvo aquí- dijo saliendo corriendo de ahí sin dar explicación alguna.

-que mierda dijo- decía Levi terminándose de arreglar.

-que eren estuvo aquí- dijo Mike una vez que la información había confirmado salió detrás de la castaña.

Levi abrió los ojos de la impresión y más cuando lo dicho entro a su sistema y sin perder tiempo corrió detrás de ellos dejando a petra con cara de que no entendía que pasaba.

Eren esquivo nuevamente aquel objeto puntiagudo, el cual quedo encajado en la pared, paso por un lado pero fue detenido y brutalmente aventado hacia la pared, esquivando uno que otro golpe. Sus golpes no le hacían nada y sus nudillos empezaban a dolerle, se dio cuenta de la fuerza que poseía su agresor y si ya con fuerza este sujeto lo agarro del cuello elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, eren forcejeo queriendo zafar de ese agarre que le cortaba la respiración, empezó a ver borroso y dejando de pelear su contrincante se acerco abriendo su boca dejando ver sus afilados colmillos y al estar a poco de encajarlos en sus cuello este retrocedió llevándose una mano a sus rostro.

-ahora entiendo- decía mientras sacaba una daga y la pasaba por la camisa de eren. Viendo así la marca en su pecho y el collar que de alguna manera tenía un encantamiento. Se acerco demasiado al rostro de eren sintiendo su respiración.

-regrésamelo- decía apretando mas su agarre.

-re-regresarte que- decía eren en un suspiro pues no entendía a que se refería.

-esto, niño- dijo mientras con la punta de la daga señalaba el pecho de eren. –me pertenece-.

Eren sintió frio y de un fuerte manotazo le descubrió la cabeza haciendo que eren abriera mas los ojos a no poder creer lo que su vista le jugaba y ahí estaba aquella persona que tenía sus sentimientos hechos revoltijos en su cabeza.

Pelo negro, piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos serios y fríos de un tono gris que provocaban intimidación.

-Le- Levi-. Dijo eren en su estado de shock.

Figure8 español.

Respiro el humo de tu del tabaco en mis pulmones  
En la parte posterior del coche contigo  
Miro hacia el sol  
Todavía no es demasiado viejo para morir joven  
Pero los amantes mantenerse en todo  
Pero los amantes de aferrarse a cualquier cosa  
Persigo tu amor alrededor de un 8  
Te necesito más de lo que puedo tomar  
Tú promesa para siempre de todos los días  
Luego lo tiras todo por la borda  
Coloque un beso en la mejilla  
Entonces me desvaneci Estoy enterrado en la nieve  
pero algo me dice que no estoy solo  
así que los amantes se aferran a todo  
Así que los amantes de aferrarse a cualquier cosa  
Sigo corriendo, de vuelta al mismo lugar  
que es una ecuación peligroso,  
pero sigo mi ritmo

Siguiente capítulo:

SENTIMIENTO DOLOROSO.

Contestando review:

:

Me alegra que te haiga gustado y espero que este también te agrade, sobre Levi de dejar solo a eren es porque tiene miedo de perder lo que realmente le importa y petra tiene un papel importante ya que ella va ser varias cosas a su propio beneficios.

:

Todavía le faltan obstáculos que eren tiene que enfrentar y sobre tu idea, claro que la tengo en mente ya que Erwin es el principal anfitrión de todo lo que pasa, pues todavía no se sabe la otra parte de la vida de Levi y sobre los sentimientos de Levi, se los dejo a su imaginación.

Chibigoreltaly:

Lo sé, lo sé, y claro que Carla haiga muerto también tiene un papel importante.

Igual que tú no me gusta rivetra pero era algo fundamental para girar un poco la historia ya que vendrán más sorpresas.

Annyel:

Me alegra que te gustara y espero actualizar pronto.

Mapi:

Puede que sí o puede que no como sabes Levi es un poco tardado cuando se trata de sus sentimientos.

Voice-L:

Perdón por tenerte tan estresada. Solo espero que no te me vayas enloquecer por las siguientes situaciones pero no te preocupes cambiaran para bien… ¿o para mal?.. :) [Pongo una cara de juguetona]

Espero que me perdonen este retraso jejeje tenía varias cosa que hacer y aparte tenia la mente bloqueada, como decir tenia la idea pero no sabía como plantarla pero después de varios intentos y estar borrando y poniendo al fin, espero que sea de su agrado y tener un lindo comentario pues son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

_SENTIMIENTO DOLOROSO_

-LEVI- dije nuevamente, nos quedamos viendo uno al otro. Yo todavía no salía de la impresión, tome con mis manos su brazo para zafarme de su agarre provocando que el hiciera más presión, a lo lejos pude oír a alguien decir mi nombre.

El otro Levi chasqueo el labio soltándome y saliendo de ahí, resbale por la pared cayendo de sentón al suelo, nuevamente oí mi nombre y pude visualizar que era Hanji quien al llegar se acerco buscando alguna herida grave palmeando mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-¿que sucedió eren, porque estas…- decía cuando fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de eren, este caía al sueño. Hanji lo abrazo mientras eren cerraba los ojos.

-que mierda sucedió- dijo Levi llegando y viendo la escena.

-no lo sé, no llegue a tiempo, solo queda que nos cuente cuando despierte- dijo Hanji. – amor me puedes ayudar- . Mike se acerco, tomo a eren entre sus brazos.

-me encargare yo- dijo Levi acercándose a Mike pero Hanji se opuso poniéndose entre ambos.

-que crees que haces- dijo molesto por el comportamiento de Hanji.

-no es buena idea, además no traes los guantes deja que Mike se encargue.

Levi fastidiado se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Llegaba petra viendo como se llevaba a eren inconsciente y herido. Giro la vista hacia Levi preguntando qué había pasado, el solo camino sin darle una explicación ya ni el mismo lo sabía, solo quedaba esperar.

**_Caminaba por las calles, eran ya altas horas de la noche y nuevamente vi a mi madre llorar, no me gusta verla así, si de alguna manera le pudiera ayudar todo sería distinto. Perdiéndome en mis pensamientos un ruido llamo mi atención, gire mi cuerpo hacia donde se oían los ruidos, llegando al lugar, estaba una persona sosteniendo a una joven del cuello mientras ella parecía tener algún tipo de dolor, vi después que ella bajaba las manos y aquel hombre la dejaba en el suelo, giro hacia donde estaba viendo sus labios manchados y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, sentí miedo y cuando mis sentidos racionaron era demasiado tarde, sentí ser sostenido de los brazos y me giraron, trate de verlo pero el miedo me lo impedía y sentí un dolor intenso en el cuello y después la nada._**

Sentía mucho frio _y escuchaba pequeños golpes que chocaban en la ventana, olía también a tierra mojada, un relámpago hizo que me sobresaltara. Abrí lo ojos y de golpe me senté en la cama agarrándome la camisa cercas de donde esta mi corazón tratando de apaciguar mis jadeo._

_-solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Hanji pasando un trapo por el rostro_ y Levi se acercaba trayendo un nuevo camisón.

-ya me conto Auruo lo que sucedió ¿porque demonios no nos buscaste? Decía Levi. Eren solo agacho la cabeza recordando lo sucedido y más la situación comprometedora. El y los presentes se encontraban en silencio esperando que el castaño hablara y al no tener repuesta Levi continuo.

-viste a la persona que te agredió- dijo.

Lo vio nuevamente tratando de pensar bien la pregunta,

-Levi… tienes hermanos. Dijo.

Todos se sacaron de onda por tal pregunta, no sabía a que los llevaría eso.

-no… soy hijo único. Porque lo dices- dijo caminando a la cama del castaño.

-verán lo que sucede es que cuando esperaba un servicio de habitación, al abrir me encontré con esa persona, gracias a Auruo salí a buscarlos pero al llegar ahí no me dejaban entrar, busque alguna manera de entrar, lo cual logre y a buscar entre los pasillos-. Hizo una pausa sintiendo el dolor de su pecho nuevamente.- bueno antes de poder llegar a ustedes el me intercepto y al estar forcejeando me lleve una sorpresa… una persona idéntica a ti… y por alguna razón sabe del corazón pues agrego que le pertenecía. Dijo eren con pausas viendo el rostro de los demás compuestos de la sorpresa.

-estas seguro de lo que dices- decía Hanji.

-si tenía los mismos rasgos de Levi, hasta su forma de hablar era idéntica de no ser que lo vi antes de aquello hubiera pensado que era él. Dijo eren sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-que vistes antes. Dijo Hanji divertida girando hacia Levi el cual no mostraba afecto alguno pero su mirada tenía un brillo peculiar. Sabia a que se refería eren.

-no es nada Hanji san- decía tratando de ocultar su enojo. Hanji se levanto de donde estaba viendo fijamente a Hanji, ella sabía lo que había visto el, pero quería poner un poco de diversión.

-una mierda, desde aquí puedo sentir tu corazón acelerado, habla de una vez- decía Levi caminando hacia eren quedando cercas de la cama.

-en- en serio no vi nada- decía hablando nerviosamente.

-Hanji, dime que vio- decía Levi sabiendo que el castaño no hablaría. Hanji se acerco a eren quitándose un guante de la mano y sosteniendo la mano de este, se quedaron varios segundos así hasta que se separo poniéndose de nuevo el guante.

-eso es raro, no puedo leerlo- decía Hanji. – Pero te puedo decir que escucho, al parecer escucho cuando tú y petra intimidaban-.

Levi hizo un pequeño movimiento de cejas dándose por delatado dejo eso de un lado para agregar algo que no entendió.

-como que no puedes leerlo-.

-como te he dicho, no puedo leer la mente de eren, anteriormente lo había intentado, Levi te importaría servir de ayuda para comprobar mis sospechas. Decía Hanji.

-estás loca no pienso en ponerlo en riesgo- decía molesto.

-entonces le pediré a Mike que me ayude- dijo Hanji viendo la nombrado, Mike se acerco quitándose los guantes.

-que es lo que piensan hacerme- finalmente hablaba eren.

-nada importante mi vida, solo quemaremos poco tu mano pero no te preocupes después te lo curare y quedara como antes-. Decía Hanji sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Dijo eren gritando cuando sintió la mano de Mike sosteniendo su brazo, Levi se acerco a él y tomándolo de la camisa por la espalda retirándolo de eren.

-estas bien- decía Levi poniéndose como escudo frente a él, dándole la espalda.

-si-dijo eren confuso.

Levi votio a verlo viendo que su brazo estaba en perfecto estado mientras veía a Hanji y Mike con recelo.

-eres especial eren-. Decía Hanji acercándose a Mike y dándole algo en su mano el cual instantáneamente se prendía.- de no ser así estarías con una fuerte quemadura-.

-aparte de vampiros anormales- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-déjeme solo con él. Dijo Levi saliendo los otros dos dejándolos solos. Eren se enconjio mas en donde estaba sabía lo que pasaría y la idea no le agradaba no quería tener una nueva discusión con su tutor.

-eren…-

-no tiene que darme una explicación eso lo sé de antemano-dijo eren interrumpiéndolo.

-no pensaba hacerlo, solo quiero saber como estas-

-como estoy en qué forma, emocional o físicamente- decía eren dejando que los celos lo dominaran. Levi vio sus ojos comprimirse por las lágrimas pero sabe el que nada podía ser.

-dime porque te aferras a mí, no puedo enamorarme de ti date cuenta, solo te estás dañando- dijo muy seguro.

-déjame mostrarte que puedo hacer que te enamores de mi- decía eren acercándose y tomándolo de cuello de la camisa.

-esto me está hartando… quiero ver hasta dónde llegan tus sentimientos idiotas, te pongo a prueba. Decía Levi viéndolo a los ojos, estando firme en su lugar.

Eren pasos brazos por el cuello mientras se acercaba al rostro del azabache, juntando inocentemente sus labios, una sensación de mariposas sentía en su estomago y un escalofrió hormigueo invadía sus labios tratando de poco a poco entrar más profundo, separándose y volviéndolos a juntar varias veces sintiendo que los otros se abría un poco dejando entrar su lengua, busco con desesperación unirse mas queriendo sentir la lengua del otro cuando abrió los ojos , viendo los ojos inexpresivos de Levi, sintió un vértigo haciendo que se separaran.

-no te entiendo, me dijiste que ya no la amabas y aun así te revuelcas con ella- dijo eren perdiendo los estribos y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran.

-tienes razón y no te lo reprocho en verdad ya no la amaba, pero me equivoque, solo sentía malestar por su cambio, sentí que la perdí cuando cambio, pero creí ya no amarla solo estaba negando mis sentimientos y verla nuevamente me doy cuenta que la sigo amando-. Decía Levi dándole la cara a eren después separándose caminando hacia la puerta.

Y ahí están lo que faltaba para que su interior se volviera a quebrar sintiendo nuevamente ese revoltijo de emociones y un corazón hecho añicos. No había vuelta atrás.

-me iré de la casa- dijo eren.

Levi apenas ponía un pie en la salida giro su cuerpo para ver a eren.

-que dices-.

-regresare a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo firmemente.

-no eras tú el que no quería estar solo-. Dijo Levi retomando el curso hacia eren.

-si lo sé, pero la verdad no deseo estar en un lugar donde se que solo me dañara, es mejor que regrese a casa y agradecerle por…

-aun eres menor de edad y no puedes irte de la casa- decía Levi cruzándose de manos interrumpiendo a eren.

-legalmente soy mayor de edad aunque tenga que esperar ser independiente hasta los 21, así que si puedo irme aun estando a cargo de ustedes.

-y la persona que te amenazo, que pasara con ello, dime-.

-hare lo posible para poder no encontrarme con el…

-no te irás a ningún lado, aquí te quedaras hasta que yo diga, soy tu tutor y no te diré que es lo mejor para ti lo quieras o no-. Dijo Levi elevando la voz.

-no por que seas mi tutor eres dueño de mi vida y si piensa que porque tengo su estúpido corazón puede manejarme así pues estas equivocado, si tanto le molesta déjame decirte que por mi puedes quedártelo. Te regreso tu estúpido corazón de porquería. Decía eren demasiado molesto.

-sabes aunque sea las estupideces que dices, si hago eso sabes lo que va a pasar.

-si y no me importa- finalizo eren haciendo puño sus manos a los costados y cerrando los ojos por la rabia provocada sintiendo un fuerte golpe en sus mejilla provocando que cayera de regreso a la cama. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Levi lleno de cólera y a la vez sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, parecía que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomarían, tomo con ambas manos su cuello acercándolo a su rostro.

-¡NUNCA EN TU ESTUPIDA VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! Me entiendes, ni siquiera lo pienses, si en verdad quisiera mi corazón de regreso, hace tiempo lo hubiera tomado. No trates de evadir los problemas amenazándome, he dicho que no te vas y ¡NO TE VAS! Dijo Levi soltándolo y saliendo de ahí dejando a eren confundido mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué sucedió porque llegas así? Decía petra al ver entrar a Levi molesto al cuarto y dirigiéndose directo al baño. Ella camino atrás del cuando este le estampo la puerta en la cara.- Levi, respóndeme-.

-ahora no petra- dijo Levi desde otro lado de la puerta. Este se metió directo a la bañera importándole que se mojara la ropa quería calmarse y siempre lo había hecho así. Duro alrededor de una hora y cuando salió petra lo esperaba en un pequeño sofá, la ignoro caminando a su ropero sacando una nueva muda.

-te peleaste de nuevo con eren- decía mientras se cruzaba de manos.

Levi dejo a media el bajar de su playera pensando unos segundo volviendo a retomar su acción- se quiere ir de la casa- decía mientras se ponía el pantalón.

-porque no simplemente lo dejas-

-no digas idioteces, no puede irse y mucho menos ahora que fue agredido-

-te desconozco, dime porque te aferras a tenerlo aquí, no es algo de tu propiedad, está bien que seas su tutor pero no puedes hacer nada, además está en edad de ser independiente, no crees-.

-no pienso discutir eso contigo, no se ira de aquí y si es necesario atarlo a un objeto de esta casa-.

\- estar enamorado y no ser correspondido es muy difícil Levi. Dijo petra levantándose del sillón.

-como sabes de eso- decía Levi viéndola con el descontento en su cara.

-no es necesario ser alguien listo para saber eso, eren es un libro abierto es fácil predecir lo que va a ser o lo que piensa-.

-lo sé, pero no es por eso que no lo dejo ir- decía Levi terminándose de vestir.

-porque no me cuentas, no me tienes confianza acaso- decía petra acercándose a Levi para darle un beso en los labios.

Levi sabía el riesgo que era que alguien más supiera el secreto que ambos compartían y aunque estaba enamorado de petra este no se perdía al grado de hacer una estupidez así que la dejo con la duda.

Al día siguiente eren se encontraba en el jardín a muy temprana hora, llovía al grado de solo mojar tu ropa levemente, el se protegía en un pequeño tejado; había salido a escondidas ya que no quería toparse con alguien y mientras contemplaba la lluvia escucho pasos cercas de él.

-buenos días eren, que haces afuera con este clima- decía Hanji acercándose a él viendo un parche en su mejilla (otra vez ese idiota se sobrepaso) pensó.

-buenos días Hanji san aquí jugando a las escondidas-. Decía eren con sarcasmo. Quedaron en silencio oyendo el sonido de la lluvia y observándose de reojo hasta que eren decidió romperlo.

-sabes quiero irme de la casa- decía eren esperando la reacción de Hanji.

-vaya, se lo comentaste a Levi. Al ver tu mejilla veo que no lo tomo muy bien- decía Hanji señalando el lugar afectado.

-eso fue porque dije varias cosas, je.- dijo eren sonriendo nerviosos.

-si deseas irte adelante pero sabes el riesgo en el que te encuentras-.

-lo sé pero me es más difícil estar aquí con el-.

-te entiendo y por mi parte adelante puedes irte no me importa si ese idiota me mata yo también soy tu tutora. Anda vamos a curarte esa herida.

-gracias Hanji san.

Al medio día se escuchaba la discusión más larga en la vida de eren ¿Por qué? Porque ahí se encontraban Hanji y Levi discutiendo la decisión de eren uno a su favor y el otro no.

-no, es mi última palabra- decía Levi golpeando la mesa.

-pues discúlpame porque también yo decidió el bienestar de eren y como somos dos a favor sales perdiendo aquí-. Decía Hanji que también azotaba la mesa, en una silla no muy lejos de ellos estaba eren viendo el enfrentamiento.

-si que eres idiota, si mal no recuerdas eren fue agredido por una persona igual que yo. Te das cuenta que estando separados pueden atacarlo y este idiota bajara la guardia pensando que soy yo. Decía Levi cruzándose de manos.

-lo sé, pero pone a pensar en sus sentimientos ya que le quedaste claro que nunca te enamorarías déjalo que se descontamine de esto. Decía Hanji jugando las cartas.- además siempre están tu escolta cuidándolo.

-perfecto si se quiere ir, pues que se largue pero les digo de antemano que de mi parte no esperes ayuda cuando estés en aprietos. Dijo Levi saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Pasaron tres días cuando eren preparaba sus últimas cosas de la mudanza con ayuda de Hanji, Mike y hasta de petra que sabía de los sentimientos de este queriendo reclamarle por lo que hacía, no le tenía coraje a eren a cambio le agradecía de enorme manera que alguien aparte de ella estuviera interesado en el azabache aunque fuera mucho la diferencia de ellos sabia que cuando ella fuera a falta dejaría en buenas manos a Levi.

Eren se fue a su casa pero la compartió con Armin y jean, estos dos preocupados por el por el cambio repentino y además por el semblante que eren portaba decidieron vivir juntos, tanto eren como jean dejaron a un lado sus diferencia dándose cuenta que podían llegarse bien.

Y así trascurrió su vida lejos de aquella familia y de Levi el cual era el que más le afectaba recordar, tanto de su agresor no volvió a darle señales lo cual lo dejaba más tranquilo y claro que eren no estaba solo sabía que siempre estaba protegido tanto de erd como de Gunter.

**_Corría sin rumbo tratando de escapar de algo o alguien, el bosque era obscuro y la luna carmesí, sobre el cielo se asomaba, de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y fui dar al suelo alguien me sostenía, luche tratando de quitármelo de encima quería saber quién es pero su rostro estaba obscuro, empezó a despojarme de mi ropa trate de gritar…_**

-¡AYUDA! Grite a saltar de la cama, fue solo un sueño, algo que me ha atormentado estos nueve años. Vi a mí alrededor para saber donde estaba dándome cuenta que estaba en mi vieja habitación. Solo en esas paredes que sentí que se agrandaban, mientras ponía mis rodillas cercas de mi pecho, sintiendo que la soledad me absorbiera, me quede estático mientras una persona venia a mi mente llenado mi cuerpo de escalofríos y ansiedad.

\- Levi- dije quedándome dormido así.

En otro lado bajo el velo de la noche se encontraba petra bañándose después de una noche intensa de sexo, Levi que salió hace poco de la bañera camino hacia una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba una taza de café, la tomo y camino hacia la ventana viendo el paisaje de las luces de la cuidad que iluminaban esta tierra obscura, cerró los ojos pensando en un joven de ojos esmeralda pensando que a estas horas estaría dormido cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-_LEVI-_

Giro su cabeza mientras decía el nombre de la persona que le correspondía esa voz, recordando que el ya no se encontraba en la casa.

Paso una semana después y siendo fin de semana salió con los chicos al cine quedándose de ver afuera del tren, Mikasa le mando un mensaje diciéndole que tardaría algo en llegar, Armin y jean quedaron llegar ahí pues estos habían salido por un asunto de jean horas antes. Mientras los esperaba la pantalla que estaba afuera de la estación empezó a trasmitir una canción del grupo haciendo que volteara a ver.

(Canción honey thief de halou)

Sometimes I doubt the path I chose

Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold

There´s no doubt that this will make me strong

Because it´s the hardest thing I´ve ever done.

Despite this cruel world

And all my best efforts

You surprise me with just how perfect you are.

Even with all my flaws

And my bad examples

You surprise me with

Just how perfect you are.)

*a veces dudo que el camino que elegí

A veces mis sueños se sienten todos en espera

No hay duda de que esto me hará fuerte

Porque es la cosa más difícil que he hecho nunca.

A pesar de este mundo cruel

Y todos mis esfuerzos,

Me sorprende usted con solo como eres perfecto.

Incluso con todos mis defectos

Y mis malos ejemplos

Me sorprende usted con

Como eres perfecto.*

Llego a una banca para esperarlos ahí, sin dejar de ver el video haciéndolo sonreí porque era Hanji quien cantaba y fue cuando lo vio, al ser una semana de separados se alegraba de que estuvieran bien. Una sonrisa se formo un su labio y pensando en las cosas que pasaron no se percato que alguien se acerco sentándose a un lado del. Salto un poco.

-perdón por asustarte joven, que modales los míos. Decía aquella persona.

-no discúlpeme usted por mi forma de actuar. Dijo eren volviendo a acomodarse.

-son maravillosos los jóvenes de hoy en día. Decía.

-di- disculpe-.

-ellos- dijo señalando a los de la pantalla. Eren giro y nuevamente esa sonrisa.

Aquel hombre veía los gestos que hacia eren al ver la pantalla, se alguna manera le gustaba ese semblante y además de que era un joven guapo de unos ojos peculiares que cambiaban con el reflejo de la luz.

(And when I´m lost

You search for me

And when I doubt

You´re my belief

I´m suppose to be

The stronger one

You always seem

To prove that theory wrong

Still, I hold my breath each time you go

Out in the world that´s beyond mu control

If you are dreaming

I never want to wake you up)

*y cuando estoy perdido

Usted busca para mí

Y cuando dudo

Eres mi creencia

Esto supone que dedo ser

El más fuerte

Usted parece estar siempre

Para demostrar que la teoría del mal.

Aun así, contengo la respiración cada vez que vaya

El mundo que esta más allá de mi control

Si usted está soñando

Nunca quiero despertar.*

-parece estar enamorado, pero veo en tu mirada que no eres correspondido, joven. Dijo sacando a eren de su trance, se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-es verdad, pero ya tiene a alguien y no era bueno para ambos estar en un ambiente incomodo- decía eren con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Vivian junto? Bueno hoy en día es natural.-has oído el dicho: realmente lo aprecias hasta que lo pierdes-.

-no entiendo. Decía eren confuso.

\- todo tiene solución veras que ahora que no estás cercas de ella, se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido, no te rindas. Decía aquel hombre.

Sonó el teléfono de eren viendo que era Mikasa, contesto escuchando que lo esperaban en la estación que donde se encontraba, colgó para después despedirse de aquel señor.

-bueno fue un placer hablar con usted. Mi nombre es eren jeager.

-igualmente joven, espero volver a encontrarnos mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a eren pensativo de alguna manera ese nombre lo había escuchado antes y si demorase salió de ahí llegando con los demás.

(When I´m all in a spin

Full of cynicism

You remind me of just how perfect you are.

When I´m at my wit´s end

And I´m losing my head

You remind me of just how lucky I am.)

*cuando estoy en una tirada

Lleno de cinismo

Me recuerda como eres perfecto

Cuando estoy al final de mi ingenio

Y estoy perdiendo mi cabeza

Me recuerda de lo afortunado que soy.*

Mientras en unos metros de lo sucedido caminaba el señor perdiéndose entre las calles hasta que llego a un pequeño callejón donde se encontró con otro hombre.- tardaste demasiado para ser solo una visita- decía.

-no sabía que a Levi le gustaba cuidar niños y mas siendo muy hermoso como una flor silvestre, tenemos cosa que hacer, rivaille ocupare de tus habilidades de actuación para ello- decía Erwin.

-no estoy de humor para jugar a la gallinita ciega, de ser por mi ese mocoso estaría muerto-.

-y porque no lo mataste.

-está protegido por magia y además tiene un aroma inusual, al parecer está marcado pero no le vi alguna marca. Así que no puedo acercarme y matarlo hasta que encuentre la fuente.

-entonces hazlo rápido, deseo llegar a casa y tomarte- decía Erwin pasando sus brazos por la cintura del otro.

-Erwin no estoy de humor para tus arranques de celo-. Decía con molestia conteniendo romperle los brazos ahí.

-aunque eres una creación te niegas a complacerme, no esperaba más de los genes de Levi-. Dijo mientras lo sometía a la pared y pasaba su mano a la contra pierna del otro, el solo se apretaba mas las manos sobre la pared mostrando un rostro de cólera y impotencia.- idiota, aquí no-. Decía él.

-no eres nadie para ordenarme-. Dijo Erwin bajándole el pantalón a media nalga mientras el sacaba su glande y de una sola estocaba entraba en el.

Después de salir del cine los cuatro se dirigieron a cenar, ya que les quedaba tiempo antes de que saliera el último tren pero fueron interrumpidos por una persona apoyada en carro y los veía directamente.

-Hanji san, que hace aquí- decía eren algo asombrado.

-hola niño hermoso- saludaba moviendo la mano.- podemos hablar- dijo después de poner las manos cruzadas y seria.

Siguiente capítulo:

_everlasting_

-MUESTRATE, QUE QUIERES- decía Hanji poniéndose a la defensiva poniendo atrás de ella a eren.

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, entrégame al chico y nadie sale lastimado-. Decía aquella persona.

-porque me trago aquí-. Decía eren enojado.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente-.

-no me importa decidí irme de la casa y eso hare así que con su permiso-. Dijo pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda impidiéndole avanzar.

-no te vayas-. Dijo dejando a eren sorprendido, giro su rostro para darle la cara pero el impacto de unos labios fríos a los suyos lo dejo en shock.

Hola personitas hermosas y lindas que siguen este linda historia, les agradezco de sobre manera sus comentarios y les pido perdón por dejar algunas personas intrigadas por las locas ideas que se me ocurren sin dejarle una advertencia de lo que pasara, pero les digo así soy. Espero que les guste este nuevo y le agradezco que me tenga un poco de paciencia.

Espero y puedan leer mi otro fic llamado cautivacion eterna.

Cuídense mucho y gracias nuevamente.

Contestando rewiew.

:

Si lo sé, no venía en mis planes pero me dije, porque no ponemos a dos peleando por el mismo objetivo y a la vez dejamos que eren se confunda.

Annyel:

Gracias chica y espero que este también te guste.

Akire:

Disculpa mi tardanza, espero no vuelva a suceder y aquí te dejo el siguiente espero que te guste.

Sora yoru hashiba;

Espero que esto te pueda ayudar a lo que me preguntaste y sobre Levi de que ama a petra, eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación, recuerda que la carne es débil y sobre todo teniéndola servida, pero no te mortifiques pronto veremos a un Levi diferente.

Sin más me despido, nos leemos.

_SENTIMIENTO DOLOROSO_

-LEVI- dije nuevamente, nos quedamos viendo uno al otro. Yo todavía no salía de la impresión, tome con mis manos su brazo para zafarme de su agarre provocando que el hiciera más presión, a lo lejos pude oír a alguien decir mi nombre.

El otro Levi chasqueo el labio soltándome y saliendo de ahí, resbale por la pared cayendo de sentón al suelo, nuevamente oí mi nombre y pude visualizar que era Hanji quien al llegar se acerco buscando alguna herida grave palmeando mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-¿que sucedió eren, porque estas…- decía cuando fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de eren, este caía al sueño. Hanji lo abrazo mientras eren cerraba los ojos.

-que mierda sucedió- dijo Levi llegando y viendo la escena.

-no lo sé, no llegue a tiempo, solo queda que nos cuente cuando despierte- dijo Hanji. – amor me puedes ayudar- . Mike se acerco, tomo a eren entre sus brazos.

-me encargare yo- dijo Levi acercándose a Mike pero Hanji se opuso poniéndose entre ambos.

-que crees que haces- dijo molesto por el comportamiento de Hanji.

-no es buena idea, además no traes los guantes deja que Mike se encargue.

Levi fastidiado se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Llegaba petra viendo como se llevaba a eren inconsciente y herido. Giro la vista hacia Levi preguntando qué había pasado, el solo camino sin darle una explicación ya ni el mismo lo sabía, solo quedaba esperar.

**_Caminaba por las calles, eran ya altas horas de la noche y nuevamente vi a mi madre llorar, no me gusta verla así, si de alguna manera le pudiera ayudar todo sería distinto. Perdiéndome en mis pensamientos un ruido llamo mi atención, gire mi cuerpo hacia donde se oían los ruidos, llegando al lugar, estaba una persona sosteniendo a una joven del cuello mientras ella parecía tener algún tipo de dolor, vi después que ella bajaba las manos y aquel hombre la dejaba en el suelo, giro hacia donde estaba viendo sus labios manchados y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, sentí miedo y cuando mis sentidos racionaron era demasiado tarde, sentí ser sostenido de los brazos y me giraron, trate de verlo pero el miedo me lo impedía y sentí un dolor intenso en el cuello y después la nada._**

Sentía mucho frio _y escuchaba pequeños golpes que chocaban en la ventana, olía también a tierra mojada, un relámpago hizo que me sobresaltara. Abrí lo ojos y de golpe me senté en la cama agarrándome la camisa cercas de donde esta mi corazón tratando de apaciguar mis jadeo._

_-solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Hanji pasando un trapo por el rostro_ y Levi se acercaba trayendo un nuevo camisón.

-ya me conto Auruo lo que sucedió ¿porque demonios no nos buscaste? Decía Levi. Eren solo agacho la cabeza recordando lo sucedido y más la situación comprometedora. El y los presentes se encontraban en silencio esperando que el castaño hablara y al no tener repuesta Levi continuo.

-viste a la persona que te agredió- dijo.

Lo vio nuevamente tratando de pensar bien la pregunta,

-Levi… tienes hermanos. Dijo.

Todos se sacaron de onda por tal pregunta, no sabía a que los llevaría eso.

-no… soy hijo único. Porque lo dices- dijo caminando a la cama del castaño.

-verán lo que sucede es que cuando esperaba un servicio de habitación, al abrir me encontré con esa persona, gracias a Auruo salí a buscarlos pero al llegar ahí no me dejaban entrar, busque alguna manera de entrar, lo cual logre y a buscar entre los pasillos-. Hizo una pausa sintiendo el dolor de su pecho nuevamente.- bueno antes de poder llegar a ustedes el me intercepto y al estar forcejeando me lleve una sorpresa… una persona idéntica a ti… y por alguna razón sabe del corazón pues agrego que le pertenecía. Dijo eren con pausas viendo el rostro de los demás compuestos de la sorpresa.

-estas seguro de lo que dices- decía Hanji.

-si tenía los mismos rasgos de Levi, hasta su forma de hablar era idéntica de no ser que lo vi antes de aquello hubiera pensado que era él. Dijo eren sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-que vistes antes. Dijo Hanji divertida girando hacia Levi el cual no mostraba afecto alguno pero su mirada tenía un brillo peculiar. Sabia a que se refería eren.

-no es nada Hanji san- decía tratando de ocultar su enojo. Hanji se levanto de donde estaba viendo fijamente a Hanji, ella sabía lo que había visto el, pero quería poner un poco de diversión.

-una mierda, desde aquí puedo sentir tu corazón acelerado, habla de una vez- decía Levi caminando hacia eren quedando cercas de la cama.

-en- en serio no vi nada- decía hablando nerviosamente.

-Hanji, dime que vio- decía Levi sabiendo que el castaño no hablaría. Hanji se acerco a eren quitándose un guante de la mano y sosteniendo la mano de este, se quedaron varios segundos así hasta que se separo poniéndose de nuevo el guante.

-eso es raro, no puedo leerlo- decía Hanji. – Pero te puedo decir que escucho, al parecer escucho cuando tú y petra intimidaban-.

Levi hizo un pequeño movimiento de cejas dándose por delatado dejo eso de un lado para agregar algo que no entendió.

-como que no puedes leerlo-.

-como te he dicho, no puedo leer la mente de eren, anteriormente lo había intentado, Levi te importaría servir de ayuda para comprobar mis sospechas. Decía Hanji.

-estás loca no pienso en ponerlo en riesgo- decía molesto.

-entonces le pediré a Mike que me ayude- dijo Hanji viendo la nombrado, Mike se acerco quitándose los guantes.

-que es lo que piensan hacerme- finalmente hablaba eren.

-nada importante mi vida, solo quemaremos poco tu mano pero no te preocupes después te lo curare y quedara como antes-. Decía Hanji sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Dijo eren gritando cuando sintió la mano de Mike sosteniendo su brazo, Levi se acerco a él y tomándolo de la camisa por la espalda retirándolo de eren.

-estas bien- decía Levi poniéndose como escudo frente a él, dándole la espalda.

-si-dijo eren confuso.

Levi votio a verlo viendo que su brazo estaba en perfecto estado mientras veía a Hanji y Mike con recelo.

-eres especial eren-. Decía Hanji acercándose a Mike y dándole algo en su mano el cual instantáneamente se prendía.- de no ser así estarías con una fuerte quemadura-.

-aparte de vampiros anormales- dijo pensando en voz alta.

-déjeme solo con él. Dijo Levi saliendo los otros dos dejándolos solos. Eren se enconjio mas en donde estaba sabía lo que pasaría y la idea no le agradaba no quería tener una nueva discusión con su tutor.

-eren…-

-no tiene que darme una explicación eso lo sé de antemano-dijo eren interrumpiéndolo.

-no pensaba hacerlo, solo quiero saber como estas-

-como estoy en qué forma, emocional o físicamente- decía eren dejando que los celos lo dominaran. Levi vio sus ojos comprimirse por las lágrimas pero sabe el que nada podía ser.

-dime porque te aferras a mí, no puedo enamorarme de ti date cuenta, solo te estás dañando- dijo muy seguro.

-déjame mostrarte que puedo hacer que te enamores de mi- decía eren acercándose y tomándolo de cuello de la camisa.

-esto me está hartando… quiero ver hasta dónde llegan tus sentimientos idiotas, te pongo a prueba. Decía Levi viéndolo a los ojos, estando firme en su lugar.

Eren pasos brazos por el cuello mientras se acercaba al rostro del azabache, juntando inocentemente sus labios, una sensación de mariposas sentía en su estomago y un escalofrió hormigueo invadía sus labios tratando de poco a poco entrar más profundo, separándose y volviéndolos a juntar varias veces sintiendo que los otros se abría un poco dejando entrar su lengua, busco con desesperación unirse mas queriendo sentir la lengua del otro cuando abrió los ojos , viendo los ojos inexpresivos de Levi, sintió un vértigo haciendo que se separaran.

-no te entiendo, me dijiste que ya no la amabas y aun así te revuelcas con ella- dijo eren perdiendo los estribos y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran.

-tienes razón y no te lo reprocho en verdad ya no la amaba, pero me equivoque, solo sentía malestar por su cambio, sentí que la perdí cuando cambio, pero creí ya no amarla solo estaba negando mis sentimientos y verla nuevamente me doy cuenta que la sigo amando-. Decía Levi dándole la cara a eren después separándose caminando hacia la puerta.

Y ahí están lo que faltaba para que su interior se volviera a quebrar sintiendo nuevamente ese revoltijo de emociones y un corazón hecho añicos. No había vuelta atrás.

-me iré de la casa- dijo eren.

Levi apenas ponía un pie en la salida giro su cuerpo para ver a eren.

-que dices-.

-regresare a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo firmemente.

-no eras tú el que no quería estar solo-. Dijo Levi retomando el curso hacia eren.

-si lo sé, pero la verdad no deseo estar en un lugar donde se que solo me dañara, es mejor que regrese a casa y agradecerle por…

-aun eres menor de edad y no puedes irte de la casa- decía Levi cruzándose de manos interrumpiendo a eren.

-legalmente soy mayor de edad aunque tenga que esperar ser independiente hasta los 21, así que si puedo irme aun estando a cargo de ustedes.

-y la persona que te amenazo, que pasara con ello, dime-.

-hare lo posible para poder no encontrarme con el…

-no te irás a ningún lado, aquí te quedaras hasta que yo diga, soy tu tutor y no te diré que es lo mejor para ti lo quieras o no-. Dijo Levi elevando la voz.

-no por que seas mi tutor eres dueño de mi vida y si piensa que porque tengo su estúpido corazón puede manejarme así pues estas equivocado, si tanto le molesta déjame decirte que por mi puedes quedártelo. Te regreso tu estúpido corazón de porquería. Decía eren demasiado molesto.

-sabes aunque sea las estupideces que dices, si hago eso sabes lo que va a pasar.

-si y no me importa- finalizo eren haciendo puño sus manos a los costados y cerrando los ojos por la rabia provocada sintiendo un fuerte golpe en sus mejilla provocando que cayera de regreso a la cama. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Levi lleno de cólera y a la vez sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, parecía que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomarían, tomo con ambas manos su cuello acercándolo a su rostro.

-¡NUNCA EN TU ESTUPIDA VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! Me entiendes, ni siquiera lo pienses, si en verdad quisiera mi corazón de regreso, hace tiempo lo hubiera tomado. No trates de evadir los problemas amenazándome, he dicho que no te vas y ¡NO TE VAS! Dijo Levi soltándolo y saliendo de ahí dejando a eren confundido mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué sucedió porque llegas así? Decía petra al ver entrar a Levi molesto al cuarto y dirigiéndose directo al baño. Ella camino atrás del cuando este le estampo la puerta en la cara.- Levi, respóndeme-.

-ahora no petra- dijo Levi desde otro lado de la puerta. Este se metió directo a la bañera importándole que se mojara la ropa quería calmarse y siempre lo había hecho así. Duro alrededor de una hora y cuando salió petra lo esperaba en un pequeño sofá, la ignoro caminando a su ropero sacando una nueva muda.

-te peleaste de nuevo con eren- decía mientras se cruzaba de manos.

Levi dejo a media el bajar de su playera pensando unos segundo volviendo a retomar su acción- se quiere ir de la casa- decía mientras se ponía el pantalón.

-porque no simplemente lo dejas-

-no digas idioteces, no puede irse y mucho menos ahora que fue agredido-

-te desconozco, dime porque te aferras a tenerlo aquí, no es algo de tu propiedad, está bien que seas su tutor pero no puedes hacer nada, además está en edad de ser independiente, no crees-.

-no pienso discutir eso contigo, no se ira de aquí y si es necesario atarlo a un objeto de esta casa-.

\- estar enamorado y no ser correspondido es muy difícil Levi. Dijo petra levantándose del sillón.

-como sabes de eso- decía Levi viéndola con el descontento en su cara.

-no es necesario ser alguien listo para saber eso, eren es un libro abierto es fácil predecir lo que va a ser o lo que piensa-.

-lo sé, pero no es por eso que no lo dejo ir- decía Levi terminándose de vestir.

-porque no me cuentas, no me tienes confianza acaso- decía petra acercándose a Levi para darle un beso en los labios.

Levi sabía el riesgo que era que alguien más supiera el secreto que ambos compartían y aunque estaba enamorado de petra este no se perdía al grado de hacer una estupidez así que la dejo con la duda.

Al día siguiente eren se encontraba en el jardín a muy temprana hora, llovía al grado de solo mojar tu ropa levemente, el se protegía en un pequeño tejado; había salido a escondidas ya que no quería toparse con alguien y mientras contemplaba la lluvia escucho pasos cercas de él.

-buenos días eren, que haces afuera con este clima- decía Hanji acercándose a él viendo un parche en su mejilla (otra vez ese idiota se sobrepaso) pensó.

-buenos días Hanji san aquí jugando a las escondidas-. Decía eren con sarcasmo. Quedaron en silencio oyendo el sonido de la lluvia y observándose de reojo hasta que eren decidió romperlo.

-sabes quiero irme de la casa- decía eren esperando la reacción de Hanji.

-vaya, se lo comentaste a Levi. Al ver tu mejilla veo que no lo tomo muy bien- decía Hanji señalando el lugar afectado.

-eso fue porque dije varias cosas, je.- dijo eren sonriendo nerviosos.

-si deseas irte adelante pero sabes el riesgo en el que te encuentras-.

-lo sé pero me es más difícil estar aquí con el-.

-te entiendo y por mi parte adelante puedes irte no me importa si ese idiota me mata yo también soy tu tutora. Anda vamos a curarte esa herida.

-gracias Hanji san.

Al medio día se escuchaba la discusión más larga en la vida de eren ¿Por qué? Porque ahí se encontraban Hanji y Levi discutiendo la decisión de eren uno a su favor y el otro no.

-no, es mi última palabra- decía Levi golpeando la mesa.

-pues discúlpame porque también yo decidió el bienestar de eren y como somos dos a favor sales perdiendo aquí-. Decía Hanji que también azotaba la mesa, en una silla no muy lejos de ellos estaba eren viendo el enfrentamiento.

-si que eres idiota, si mal no recuerdas eren fue agredido por una persona igual que yo. Te das cuenta que estando separados pueden atacarlo y este idiota bajara la guardia pensando que soy yo. Decía Levi cruzándose de manos.

-lo sé, pero pone a pensar en sus sentimientos ya que le quedaste claro que nunca te enamorarías déjalo que se descontamine de esto. Decía Hanji jugando las cartas.- además siempre están tu escolta cuidándolo.

-perfecto si se quiere ir, pues que se largue pero les digo de antemano que de mi parte no esperes ayuda cuando estés en aprietos. Dijo Levi saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Pasaron tres días cuando eren preparaba sus últimas cosas de la mudanza con ayuda de Hanji, Mike y hasta de petra que sabía de los sentimientos de este queriendo reclamarle por lo que hacía, no le tenía coraje a eren a cambio le agradecía de enorme manera que alguien aparte de ella estuviera interesado en el azabache aunque fuera mucho la diferencia de ellos sabia que cuando ella fuera a falta dejaría en buenas manos a Levi.

Eren se fue a su casa pero la compartió con Armin y jean, estos dos preocupados por el por el cambio repentino y además por el semblante que eren portaba decidieron vivir juntos, tanto eren como jean dejaron a un lado sus diferencia dándose cuenta que podían llegarse bien.

Y así trascurrió su vida lejos de aquella familia y de Levi el cual era el que más le afectaba recordar, tanto de su agresor no volvió a darle señales lo cual lo dejaba más tranquilo y claro que eren no estaba solo sabía que siempre estaba protegido tanto de erd como de Gunter.

**_Corría sin rumbo tratando de escapar de algo o alguien, el bosque era obscuro y la luna carmesí, sobre el cielo se asomaba, de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y fui dar al suelo alguien me sostenía, luche tratando de quitármelo de encima quería saber quién es pero su rostro estaba obscuro, empezó a despojarme de mi ropa trate de gritar…_**

-¡AYUDA! Grite a saltar de la cama, fue solo un sueño, algo que me ha atormentado estos nueve años. Vi a mí alrededor para saber donde estaba dándome cuenta que estaba en mi vieja habitación. Solo en esas paredes que sentí que se agrandaban, mientras ponía mis rodillas cercas de mi pecho, sintiendo que la soledad me absorbiera, me quede estático mientras una persona venia a mi mente llenado mi cuerpo de escalofríos y ansiedad.

\- Levi- dije quedándome dormido así.

En otro lado bajo el velo de la noche se encontraba petra bañándose después de una noche intensa de sexo, Levi que salió hace poco de la bañera camino hacia una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba una taza de café, la tomo y camino hacia la ventana viendo el paisaje de las luces de la cuidad que iluminaban esta tierra obscura, cerró los ojos pensando en un joven de ojos esmeralda pensando que a estas horas estaría dormido cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-_LEVI-_

Giro su cabeza mientras decía el nombre de la persona que le correspondía esa voz, recordando que el ya no se encontraba en la casa.

Paso una semana después y siendo fin de semana salió con los chicos al cine quedándose de ver afuera del tren, Mikasa le mando un mensaje diciéndole que tardaría algo en llegar, Armin y jean quedaron llegar ahí pues estos habían salido por un asunto de jean horas antes. Mientras los esperaba la pantalla que estaba afuera de la estación empezó a trasmitir una canción del grupo haciendo que volteara a ver.

(Canción honey thief de halou)

Sometimes I doubt the path I chose

Sometimes my dreams feel all on hold

There´s no doubt that this will make me strong

Because it´s the hardest thing I´ve ever done.

Despite this cruel world

And all my best efforts

You surprise me with just how perfect you are.

Even with all my flaws

And my bad examples

You surprise me with

Just how perfect you are.)

*a veces dudo que el camino que elegí

A veces mis sueños se sienten todos en espera

No hay duda de que esto me hará fuerte

Porque es la cosa más difícil que he hecho nunca.

A pesar de este mundo cruel

Y todos mis esfuerzos,

Me sorprende usted con solo como eres perfecto.

Incluso con todos mis defectos

Y mis malos ejemplos

Me sorprende usted con

Como eres perfecto.*

Llego a una banca para esperarlos ahí, sin dejar de ver el video haciéndolo sonreí porque era Hanji quien cantaba y fue cuando lo vio, al ser una semana de separados se alegraba de que estuvieran bien. Una sonrisa se formo un su labio y pensando en las cosas que pasaron no se percato que alguien se acerco sentándose a un lado del. Salto un poco.

-perdón por asustarte joven, que modales los míos. Decía aquella persona.

-no discúlpeme usted por mi forma de actuar. Dijo eren volviendo a acomodarse.

-son maravillosos los jóvenes de hoy en día. Decía.

-di- disculpe-.

-ellos- dijo señalando a los de la pantalla. Eren giro y nuevamente esa sonrisa.

Aquel hombre veía los gestos que hacia eren al ver la pantalla, se alguna manera le gustaba ese semblante y además de que era un joven guapo de unos ojos peculiares que cambiaban con el reflejo de la luz.

(And when I´m lost

You search for me

And when I doubt

You´re my belief

I´m suppose to be

The stronger one

You always seem

To prove that theory wrong

Still, I hold my breath each time you go

Out in the world that´s beyond mu control

If you are dreaming

I never want to wake you up)

*y cuando estoy perdido

Usted busca para mí

Y cuando dudo

Eres mi creencia

Esto supone que dedo ser

El más fuerte

Usted parece estar siempre

Para demostrar que la teoría del mal.

Aun así, contengo la respiración cada vez que vaya

El mundo que esta más allá de mi control

Si usted está soñando

Nunca quiero despertar.*

-parece estar enamorado, pero veo en tu mirada que no eres correspondido, joven. Dijo sacando a eren de su trance, se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-es verdad, pero ya tiene a alguien y no era bueno para ambos estar en un ambiente incomodo- decía eren con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Vivian junto? Bueno hoy en día es natural.-has oído el dicho: realmente lo aprecias hasta que lo pierdes-.

-no entiendo. Decía eren confuso.

\- todo tiene solución veras que ahora que no estás cercas de ella, se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido, no te rindas. Decía aquel hombre.

Sonó el teléfono de eren viendo que era Mikasa, contesto escuchando que lo esperaban en la estación que donde se encontraba, colgó para después despedirse de aquel señor.

-bueno fue un placer hablar con usted. Mi nombre es eren jeager.

-igualmente joven, espero volver a encontrarnos mi nombre es Erwin Smith. Dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a eren pensativo de alguna manera ese nombre lo había escuchado antes y si demorase salió de ahí llegando con los demás.

(When I´m all in a spin

Full of cynicism

You remind me of just how perfect you are.

When I´m at my wit´s end

And I´m losing my head

You remind me of just how lucky I am.)

*cuando estoy en una tirada

Lleno de cinismo

Me recuerda como eres perfecto

Cuando estoy al final de mi ingenio

Y estoy perdiendo mi cabeza

Me recuerda de lo afortunado que soy.*

Mientras en unos metros de lo sucedido caminaba el señor perdiéndose entre las calles hasta que llego a un pequeño callejón donde se encontró con otro hombre.- tardaste demasiado para ser solo una visita- decía.

-no sabía que a Levi le gustaba cuidar niños y mas siendo muy hermoso como una flor silvestre, tenemos cosa que hacer, rivaille ocupare de tus habilidades de actuación para ello- decía Erwin.

-no estoy de humor para jugar a la gallinita ciega, de ser por mi ese mocoso estaría muerto-.

-y porque no lo mataste.

-está protegido por magia y además tiene un aroma inusual, al parecer está marcado pero no le vi alguna marca. Así que no puedo acercarme y matarlo hasta que encuentre la fuente.

-entonces hazlo rápido, deseo llegar a casa y tomarte- decía Erwin pasando sus brazos por la cintura del otro.

-Erwin no estoy de humor para tus arranques de celo-. Decía con molestia conteniendo romperle los brazos ahí.

-aunque eres una creación te niegas a complacerme, no esperaba más de los genes de Levi-. Dijo mientras lo sometía a la pared y pasaba su mano a la contra pierna del otro, el solo se apretaba mas las manos sobre la pared mostrando un rostro de cólera y impotencia.- idiota, aquí no-. Decía él.

-no eres nadie para ordenarme-. Dijo Erwin bajándole el pantalón a media nalga mientras el sacaba su glande y de una sola estocaba entraba en el.

Después de salir del cine los cuatro se dirigieron a cenar, ya que les quedaba tiempo antes de que saliera el último tren pero fueron interrumpidos por una persona apoyada en carro y los veía directamente.

-Hanji san, que hace aquí- decía eren algo asombrado.

-hola niño hermoso- saludaba moviendo la mano.- podemos hablar- dijo después de poner las manos cruzadas y seria.

Siguiente capítulo:

_everlasting_

-MUESTRATE, QUE QUIERES- decía Hanji poniéndose a la defensiva poniendo atrás de ella a eren.

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, entrégame al chico y nadie sale lastimado-. Decía aquella persona.

-porque me trago aquí-. Decía eren enojado.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente-.

-no me importa decidí irme de la casa y eso hare así que con su permiso-. Dijo pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda impidiéndole avanzar.

-no te vayas-. Dijo dejando a eren sorprendido, giro su rostro para darle la cara pero el impacto de unos labios fríos a los suyos lo dejo en shock.

Hola personitas hermosas y lindas que siguen este linda historia, les agradezco de sobre manera sus comentarios y les pido perdón por dejar algunas personas intrigadas por las locas ideas que se me ocurren sin dejarle una advertencia de lo que pasara, pero les digo así soy. Espero que les guste este nuevo y le agradezco que me tenga un poco de paciencia.

Espero y puedan leer mi otro fic llamado cautivacion eterna.

Cuídense mucho y gracias nuevamente.

Contestando rewiew.

:

Si lo sé, no venía en mis planes pero me dije, porque no ponemos a dos peleando por el mismo objetivo y a la vez dejamos que eren se confunda.

Annyel:

Gracias chica y espero que este también te guste.

Akire:

Disculpa mi tardanza, espero no vuelva a suceder y aquí te dejo el siguiente espero que te guste.

Sora yoru hashiba;

Espero que esto te pueda ayudar a lo que me preguntaste y sobre Levi de que ama a petra, eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación, recuerda que la carne es débil y sobre todo teniéndola servida, pero no te mortifiques pronto veremos a un Levi diferente.

Sin más me despido, nos leemos.


	11. Chapter 11

**EVERLASTING**

-podemos hablar- decía Hanji separándose del carro.

Eren lo pensó por varios segundos hasta que decidió que no era mala idea, se disculpo con los chicos y camino a lado de Hanji. Pararon al llegar a un callejón, eren se extraño.

-Hanji san era necesario ir hasta aquí, dígame de que quiere hablar- decía eren cruzándose de manos.

-aquí nadie nos vera, bueno eren agárrate de mi vamos a un lugar más cómodo- decía Hanji abrazando a eren, eren entendió sosteniéndose de los costados de Hanji, ambos salieron levitando de ahí, pasaron por varias casa hasta llegar a un edificio demasiado alto. Una vez ahí ambos se separaron y tomaron asiento en el suelo, contemplando la cuidad.

-ha pasado apenas unos días y la verdad se extraña tu presencia- decía Hanji poniéndose al borde.

-si es verdad, como han estado las cosas- decía eren siguiendo el acto de Hanji.

-digamos que bien, pero no vine a brumarte con eso y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?- decía Hanji.

-bien a lo que cabe, todo bien gracias por su preocupación-decía eren apoyando los brazos hacia atrás. –el, como esta-decía. No se quiso quedar con la espinita de preguntar por él.

-aunque no lo creas, ha tenido un genio de diablo- dijo Hanji soltando una carcajada.- también te extraña aunque no lo llegue a decir, en este poco tiempo que convivimos nos has hecho sentir diferente de lo que somos- decía con una sonrisa.

Eren al escuchar eso sintió maripositas en el estomago, nuevamente sentía ese ardor al pensar en el azabache, imaginándose como estaría. – me imagino que está bien, la señorita petra lo puede calmar, no es así- .

-es cierto. Decía Hanji cambiando su semblante que eren no supo identificar.

Eren se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió preguntarle a Hanji a ver si ella podía aclararle y apenas le preguntaría esta se levanto y empezó a ponerse a la defensiva viendo a sus alrededor. Me levante con ella a la vez que le preguntaba con la mirada que sucedía pero fui interrumpido por una daga que salió a mi dirección, la cual Hanji detuvo ágilmente.

-muéstrate ¿que quieres?- dijo poniendo a eren atrás de ella.- todo estará bien-.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hanji, dime como has estado- decía aquella persona saliendo de donde estaba escondido. Hanji padeció al verlo, se acerco mas a eren.

-¿Vaya que ironía? Erwin, que te trae por aquí- Decía Hanji.

-no deberías llamar así a tu progenitor o ya se te olvido que yo te di la vida que tienes ahora- decía acercándose mas, reconociéndolo como la persona que horas antes había conversado.

-nuevamente nos vemos- decía mientras saluda a eren.

-eren lo conoces.- decía Hanji.

-hace poco estaba conversando con el-

-bueno dejemos las charlas, entregame a ese chico y nadie sale herido. Decía Erwin.

-toma las escaleras que están de tu lado derecho cuando te de la señal y no te detengas por nada- decía Hanji en voz baja.

-que dices, no me quedare aquí con usted- decía eren.

-si no puedo darle batalla como piensas que tú si lo harás, los detendré el posible así que has caso-

Eren solo acepto la idea, la cual le molestaba. Todos no quedamos inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que Hanji me dio la señal, corriendo hasta aquella dirección, cuando unas cuchillas le pasaron por un lado haciendo que retrocediera, giro la vista, viendo salir entre las sombras a una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos rubio, camino hacia el quedando a solo unos metros de distancia.

-vamos, no me hagas esto mas difícil- decía.

En la mansión Levi se encontraba que ni una puta calentura lo ponía de buen humor, mientras sentía a petra entre sus piernas, haciendo fricción en su intimidad y lo besaba energéticamente.

-como quieres hacerlo ahora- decía petra desabrochando la camisa.

-como te plazca- decía el sin emoción.

-estas de mal humor últimamente. Eso me encanta pues te pones my agresivo-dijo abriendo su blusa y dejaba mostrar su cuello para que Levi le diera una gran mordida, el solo volteo la cabeza, eso hizo que molestara a petra, llevaba días que no deseaba probar sangre aun cuando le dijo que no fuera la de ella pero él se negaba, sabia a que se debía ese cambio y algo dentro de ella le empezaba a molestar.

Sentía el roce del cuerpo de petra mientras escuchaba los gemidos que en ella provocaba. El olor a pimienta que su sudor traspiraba cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que se detuviera.

-que sucede Levi- decía petra levantándose un poco pero fue interrumpido por el tono musical del teléfono. No tardo mucho en contestar.

/apesta- decía Mike desde el otro lado/

/que mierda pasa ahora/

/apesta mucho donde Hanji y eren están, estoy a poco de llegar/

/que mierda hace Hanji con eren, además Gunther estaba vigilándolo/

/apesta…. A sangre/

/voy en seguida/. Finalizo Levi poniéndose algo para salir.

Petra solo lo veía, se sentó en la cama arreglándose nuevamente.- Levi has cambiado, ahora te contradices- decía ella viéndolo con tristeza.

-no es tiempo de reclamos, tengo que ir- decía el terminando de acomodar la ropa y saliendo, dejando a petra con la palabra en la boca.

-eren estas bien- decía Gunther.

-estoy bien gracias- decía eren poniéndose atrás de él.

-hazte a un lado si no quieres ser el primero. Decía la rubia.

-que cuentas tienes con el joven eren-decía Gunther.

-solo sigo ordenes, el cual es llevar a este chico- decía la rubia.

-Annie recuerda, puedes jugar con los demás pero a eren lo quiero vivo. Decía Erwin desde el otro lado.

Sin previo aviso se acerco rápidamente a ambos, dándole una fuerte patada a un costado de Gunther provocando que cayera al suelo. Después se dirigió a eren levantando una mano en forma de puño, este al esperar el golpe.

-que mierda haces defiéndete- decía una voz haciendo que eren esquivara el golpe, dirigiéndose directo a la pared dejando una grieta. Volviendo a correr dándole la espalda a su enemigo provocando que este lanzara nuevamente cuchillas, atinándole en una de las piernas y varias cortaduras mínimas. Gunther lo encaro para darle tiempo a eren pero con varios golpes directos lo dejo fuera de la batalla y justo antes de darle del tiro de gracias, eren se le dejo ir atinándole un golpe certero en la cara, haciendo que esta solo la girara. Justamente llego Mike y viendo que Hanji se encontraba cansada y mal herida fue ayudarla.

-vaya el chico tiene agallas, veremos entonces hasta donde llegan- decía Annie encarando a eren, sosteniéndolo de un brazo elevándolo un poco y haciendo que girara cayendo eren de espalda al suelo y soltándole una fuerte patada en el estomago provocando que gritara del dolor salpicando un poco de sangre.

-vamos, todavía no empieza lo interesante- dejo sosteniendo a eren por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo uno centímetros del suelo, Gunther nuevamente se acerco por la espalda pero se detuvo bruscamente al sentir algo frio en su cuello, viendo que sostenía en su mano una cuchilla, giro su cabeza para verlo mejor.

-detesto que me ataque por la espalda- dijo pasando el filo por la garganta de Gunther degollándolo, Gunther cayó sin vida al suelo desangrándose.

-¡NO! ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA!- Decía eren tratando zafarse y socorrer a Gunther.

-bueno tenemos que irnos- decía Annie tomando a eren por el cuello de la camisa y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Erwin. Vio entonces que Hanji acostada en el suelo boca abajo, al parecer inconsciente y Mike algo agitado dándole todavía batalla.

-aquí esta señor- decía Annie tratando a eren como un trapo.

-de acuerdo, entonces fue un placer verlos nuevamente- dijo Erwin dejando a Mike fuera de batalla.

-no te lo llevaras- decía Hanji levantándose como podía.

-vaya pensé que habías quedado inconsciente pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que me retiro.

-¡dije que no te lo llevaras! Dijo Hanji corriendo hacia el provocando que el otro la tomara por el cuello. Apretó mas el agarre haciendo que Hanji pusiera los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que peligraba soltándola para defenderse de algo que choco con él, escuchándose el golpe de dos dagas a su espada. Viéndose a los ojos entornándose de color carmesí.

-por fin nos vemos, mi preciada obra- decía Erwin, separándose ambos del impacto, viéndose perfectamente uno al otro cuando Levi giro viendo su alrededor la escena y luego fijándola en un punto.

-si no quieres que te mate, más vale que lo dejes- decía apuntándola con las dagas.

Annie volteo a ver a Erwin este solo suspiro dándole a entender que lo soltara, una vez suelto eren camino hacia Hanji, esta abrazándolo y caminando hacia con Mike.

-ERWIN, se puede saber que mierda deseas de este niño- decía Levi.

-nada en espacial pero al ver su expresión me doy cuenta que no recuerda nada.-

-tus cuentas con este niño déjalas por terminada, tu pelea es conmigo no se que te deba pero me gustaría que lo dejaras fuera de todo. Decía Levi sosteniendo las dagas a su costado.

Annie molesta de la arrogancia con la que le hablaba a su maestro se puso en una posición de combate haciendo que Levi la viera con burla. Era una idiota a no saber con quién se enfrentaría y ya que las cosas estaban de ese modo, jugaría un rato con ella.

Tomando velocidad corrió hacia con él, elevando su pierna a la altura de la cabeza de Levi, este se cubrió con su brazo después agarrando la pierna de esta y haciéndola gira, estrellándola en una de las paredes, dejando una gran grieta. Annie se levanto limpiándose un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla, nuevamente llego a él haciendo varios combos con sus puños haciendo que uno que otro ninguno acertaran. Eren viendo la escena quiso ir a socorrerle pero Hanji se lo impidió, cansado del juego tomo ambos brazos de la rubia acercándola, estrellando su frente en la cara de esta, con su rodilla golpeo su estomago haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y cayera de rodillas sosteniendo su abdomen.

-que niña estúpida, es todo lo que tienes- decía Levi limpiándose la poca sangre que le salpico y caminando de regreso a eren. Annie molesta de su arrogancia saco una cuchilla esperando la oportunidad de asesinarlo se detuvo a escuchar la voz de su maestro.

-¡detente Annie!- decía Erwin haciendo que Levi lo viera con diferencia y rabia, fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de su alrededor. A unos pocos metros de ahí el cuerpo de Gunther sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-bueno como no podemos arriesgarnos mucho por ahora nos retiramos, fue un placer volverte a ver mi Ángel. Dejo Erwin desapareciendo en las tinieblas junto con Annie.

Una vez solos camino hacia los chicos, camine hacia ellos quedando atrás de eren.- Mike si puedes encárgate del cuerpo de Gunther, eren y yo nos vamos- dijo sosteniendo a eren de la cintura poniéndolo en su hombro como costal.

-suéltame- decía eren tratando de bajar mientras lo pataleaba.

-cual es tu problema- dijo con molestia.

-no quiero irme contigo-

-pues tendrás que aguantarte, tenemos cosas que hablar- decía Levi saliendo de un salto de ahí.

Llegaron a la mansión entrando por la balcón que la habitación de Levi, una vez adentro lo dejo caer en la cama viendo lo molesto que estaba eren, el se levanto y camino a dirección de la puerta pero una mano fuerte lo sostuvo el brazo.

-porque me trago aquí-. Decía eren enojado.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente-. Dijo Levi sin soltarlo.- como demonios conoces a Erwin-.

-lo conocí ahora al medio día-

-al parecer él dice que lo conoces de antes, además que hacías-

-eso a usted lo importa, el día que me fui todo quedo claro, dígame porque se contradice, recuerdo que me dijo que no me ayudaría ¿Por qué lo hizo?- decía eren sin voltearlo a ver.

-eso fue por obvias razones- decía Levi.- además tu perteneces aquí, mi deber es velar por ti eren- decía Levi sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-tengo que regresar, mis amigos me esperan, es demasiado tarde y estarán preocupados- decía eren soltándose del agarre.

-llámalos y diles que te quedaras aquí-

-seguro que solo es eso, Levi san- decía eren viendo lo tristeza.

-que mierda quieres que te diga, mis motivos ya los oíste hace poco así que déjate de estupideces y llámalos. -decía Levi.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, uno por no saber como decir las cosas sin que sonaran cursis y el otro por no entender el punto.

-no me importa decidí irme de la casa y eso hare así que con su permiso-. Dijo eren pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda impidiéndole avanzar.

-no te vayas-. Dijo dejando a eren sorprendido, giro su rostro para darle la cara pero el impacto de unos labios fríos a los suyos lo dejo en shock.

Levi lo agarro de la cabeza para impedir que retrocediera y profundizar más esa sensación que días antes lo tenía atormentado. Eren no sabía que área lo que pasaba, giro por completo quedando frente a frente cuando eren le soltó una bofetada.

-porque haces esto, no sabes cuando me lastimas- decía eren que las lagrimas salieran. Levi nuevamente lo tomo por la cabeza acercándolo y con su lengua tratando de abrir la boca de eren.

Eren abrió mas la boca permitiendo que el otro profundizara ese toque. Se separaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos y con algo de temor eren paso ambos brazos por el cuello de Levi, temiendo que sucediera lo de la vez anterior pero grande fue su sorpresa a sentir una mano fría tomaba su mejilla y un dedo pasara por sus labios y los separara un poco provocando que se ruborizara.

-Levi esto está mal, tu…. Dijo eren cuando un susurro lo interrumpió.

-entonces apártame si crees que esto es así- decía Levi volviéndolo a besar.

Eren se perdió en ese beso apoyándose mas en el cuello de Levi y Levi lo tomaba por la cintura pegando mas los cuerpos, haciendo que ambas bocas se abrieran mas entrelazando ambas lenguas y saboreando la saliva contraria. Separándose, vio entonces que los ojos de Levi se tornaron rojos pero eso lo le imperio que se volvieran a juntar. Separándose una y otra vez llevando los besos más largos en cada toque, sintiendo que esto llegaría a otro nivel, sintiendo que las manos de Levi abrían un poco la camisa de eren dejando descubierto su cuello y parte del pecho provocando que se lambiera los labios y estos se dirigieran al cuello, soltando un pequeño gemido en eren por el contrario eren sentía que la sangre le hervía y varias sensaciones se juntaban en su estomago provocando que despertara su hombría, fue necesario separarse pero dejándolos unidos por un hilo de saliva, el calor corporal en ambos cuerpo sintiendo por sobre las ropas un bulto en la entre pierna.

-no lo entiendo, porque lo hizo- decía eren dejándose abrazar-.

-ni yo mismo lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro eren, te necesito-.

Eren no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaba, nunca creyó que esas palabras salieran del mismo azabache, sintió un nudo en la garganta y soltara mas lagrimas, temía a que no fuera realidad.

-pero usted me dijo que nunca te llegarías a enamorar de mí, que tenías a alguien-

-lo sé eren y no me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo, te deseo a mi lado, no, te necesito a mi lado pero si no quieres regresar te entenderé, esperare lo necesario para que me perdones.

-perdonarte de que Levi-

-de no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti-. Dijo Levi dejando a eren soltar varios llorosos y aferrarse de el siendo correspondido.

-te amo Levi- decía eren.

-lo sé y perdóname por ser un insensible ya mañana hablaremos con más calma, vamos a descansar- decía Levi.

-de acuerdo solo deja que le hable a mis amigos para que no se preocupen- dijo eren sacando el celular y marcando a su casa contestando Armin, una vez listo camino hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por Levi nuevamente.

-cuando dije descansar no me refería que te fueras de aquí- dijo provocando que eren se ruborizara completamente y en su mente pasaran un sinfín de cosas morbosas. Levi vio la tensión de eren y sonrió por dentro...

-no vamos hacer nada, solo quiero estar juntos, verte dormir. -decía Levi caminando a eren a su cama y ambos se acostaban frente a frente, eren le hablo de cosas que le sucedieron es estos días que se fue mientras Levi le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se durmió, el azabache se quedo contemplándolo toda la noche hasta que llego el amanecer, dejándolo solo en la cama y dejando una nota a un lado.

Un relámpago lo despertó, viendo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo en la habitación de Levi, recordando el beso de anoche sintiendo nuevamente ese cosquilleo, se levanto y camino hacia las ventana viendo las nubes negras y la lluvia. Al ver la hora vio que era medio día, así que fue en busca de alguien cuando una persona ingreso a la habitación provocando que eren se encogiera en su lugar.

-buenos días eren, dime como dormiste- decía petra caminando hacia el baño.

-b-buenos días petra, bien g-gracias. Decía nervioso.

-Levi salió con los demás en la mañana, pero en la noche estarán aquí, así que dijo Levi que lo esperaras- decía saliendo del baño.

-están bien y sus heridas- decía eren recordando lo sucedido.

-están bien, recuerda que somos diferentes, porque no lo vez por ti mismo- decía petra tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión. Ahí estaban dando de nuevo un concierto bajo este clima tan deprimente

(Canción everlasting de larc en ciel)

(I swear to God

sou nite inai hito wo eranda no wa... watashi

I swear to God

mou kaeranai awanai watashi no tsuyoi...my will

yamanai naze ni yamanai kimi...

(Ah ah... everlasting rain)

* Juro por Dios

Si, quien escogió a alguien diferente... fui yo

Juro por Dios

Ya no volveré, ya no nos veremos. Ese fuerte sentimientos es... mi voluntad

No cesa, por qué no te detienes...

(Ah ah... lluvia perpetua)*

Estaba en el escenario al aire libre dejando que la lluvia los mojara. Como si eso fuera a limpiar sus cuerpos de algún pecado o locura cometida.

(I ask my heart

nee kuchizuke de kimochi fusaide hoshii

I ask my heart

sou eranda no watashi ga nozonda noni naze?

The core of a loving heart defies all scientific reason.

Love isn't perceived through the eyes, it's felt through the heart.

That's why it's so hard.)

* Le pregunto a mi corazón

Hey, ¿por qué quiero callar mis sentimientos con besos?

Le pregunto a mi corazón

Si, escogí a quien quería entonces ¿por qué?

El núcleo de todo corazón enamorado desafía toda lógica científica.

El amor no es percibido con los ojos, se siente con el corazón.

Por eso es tan difícil.*

Eren veía con ojos brillantes a Levi cada vez que la imagen de este pasaba y inconscientemente se tocaba los labios recordando de alguna manera como él lo había hecho.

(yamanai ame ni yamanai kimi

(Everlasting, everlasting rain)

aa, yamanai toki yo

yamanai uta yo kono koi yo

tsumetai ame furisosoge kimi wo arai nagashite

kakushi kirenai kimi ni aa, mada koishiteru

(yamanai yamanai yamanai...)

* En una lluvia perpetua, eterna tú

(Eterna, eterna lluvia)

Ahh, es una estación eterna

Una canción eterna es este amor

La fría lluvia cae y mientras te desapareces

soy incapaz de esconder que yo ahh, aun estoy enamorado de ti

(Por siempre, por siempre, por siempre...)*

Petras apago la televisión dejando a eren descontento, camino hacia la puerta con una maleta en su mano y vestida de negro.

-al parecer el ya escogió su destino, fue un placer conocerte eren- decía

-te vas así no mas, sin reprocharme nada- decía eren.

-eren, no te digo que me caes bien, porque así lo es, pero con esa canción me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Una vida eterna es esperar a la muerte que decida a tomar una taza de té mientras se lleva a todos a tu alrededor. -decía petra viendo hacia el techo.

-no te entiendo- decía eren.

-dejare que jueguen a los enamorados hasta que llegue el dia de la despedida- dijo cerrando la puerta.

El día la paso limpiando el cuarto del azabache y por la tarde se la paso en la biblioteca a no tener nada que hacer quera matar el tiempo lo más posible y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Se despertó por los suaves movimientos y caricias que sentía en su rostro, abrió los ojos viendo al azabache soltar una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le deba un ligero beso.

-si te quedas aquí dormido, te enfermaras-

-bienvenido a casa- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Levi.- perdón por la molestia-.

Levi lo cargo en modo de princesa y salieron de ahí a dirección del comedor- creo que no has cenado, todos esperan, vamos-.

-Levi. Petra san se fue de la casa-.

-si lo sé, me la encontré en el entierro de Gunther y ahí me comento todo-. Decía Levi a unos pasos del comedor.

-creo que debería irme a casa- dijo eren tratando de separarse de Levi pero este aferro mas el agarre impidiendo que se separaran, eren se giro al verlo, recibiendo un beso. –Levi -.

-quédate conmigo eren, no quiero volver a sentir ese vacío- dijo una vez separándose.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso y ambos entraron al comedor donde Hanji y Mike los esperaban, se acercaron a la mesa y al sentarse fue tomado de la mano por Levi, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas provocando un sonrojo en eren. Al ser el único humano ahí, fue el único que se le fue servido mientras los otros tomaban una clase de bebida roja.

-llevas poco tiempo aquí y no sabía que ya tenían esa confianza- decía Hanji con una sonrisa burlona provocando que eren casi se ahogara con la bebida.

-es algo que no te importa- decía Levi pasando un brazo por la cintura de eren y la otra tomando la copa.

-eren, tu antes has visto a ese hombre- decía Hanji.

-no que yo recuerde, la primera vez que lo vi fue ese mismo día en la mañana-. Decía eren poniendo su mano en la barbilla como tratando de recordar algo.

-por ahora tendremos que estar más a la defensiva y claro estar la mayor parte con eren. Decía Levi tomando de su copa.

-¡que no es justo, ahora que teníamos planeado ir a las aguas termales! Decía Hanji deprimida.

-¿aguas termales? Decía eren con algo de emoción.- vamos Levi, tengo desde hace días en ir- dijo eren recordando que los chicos habían planeado ir.

Todos suspiraron, se habían olvidado que clase de joven era eren y al darle una negativa este explotaría al grado de que se fuera nuevamente de la casa, sabían que no era en momento pero viéndolo de otra forma podían estar más cercas de eren.

-puede que no sea conveniente, pero como sé que no me vas a dejar tranquilo, de acuerdo mañana nos vamos por el medio día-. Decía Levi apoyando se rostro en el hombro de eren.

-gracias Levi-.

-¿de acuerdo, ha hacer las maletas! Decía Hanji saliendo de ahí brincando como una loca.

-terminaste- dijo Levi, eren acentúo con la cabeza.- vamos a descansar entonces.

HOLA NUEVAMENTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS. EN VERDAD ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA SOBRE EL LEMON (estoy esperando el lugar indicado), HABRA MAS ANGUST, PERO CON ROMANCE ASI QUE TENGAME UN POCO DE PACIENCIA.

NOS LEEMOS.


	12. Chapter 12

**EVERLASTING**

-podemos hablar- decía Hanji separándose del carro.

Eren lo pensó por varios segundos hasta que decidió que no era mala idea, se disculpo con los chicos y camino a lado de Hanji. Pararon al llegar a un callejón, eren se extraño.

-Hanji san era necesario ir hasta aquí, dígame de que quiere hablar- decía eren cruzándose de manos.

-aquí nadie nos vera, bueno eren agárrate de mi vamos a un lugar más cómodo- decía Hanji abrazando a eren, eren entendió sosteniéndose de los costados de Hanji, ambos salieron levitando de ahí, pasaron por varias casa hasta llegar a un edificio demasiado alto. Una vez ahí ambos se separaron y tomaron asiento en el suelo, contemplando la cuidad.

-ha pasado apenas unos días y la verdad se extraña tu presencia- decía Hanji poniéndose al borde.

-si es verdad, como han estado las cosas- decía eren siguiendo el acto de Hanji.

-digamos que bien, pero no vine a brumarte con eso y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?- decía Hanji.

-bien a lo que cabe, todo bien gracias por su preocupación-decía eren apoyando los brazos hacia atrás. –el, como esta-decía. No se quiso quedar con la espinita de preguntar por él.

-aunque no lo creas, ha tenido un genio de diablo- dijo Hanji soltando una carcajada.- también te extraña aunque no lo llegue a decir, en este poco tiempo que convivimos nos has hecho sentir diferente de lo que somos- decía con una sonrisa.

Eren al escuchar eso sintió maripositas en el estomago, nuevamente sentía ese ardor al pensar en el azabache, imaginándose como estaría. – me imagino que está bien, la señorita petra lo puede calmar, no es así- .

-es cierto. Decía Hanji cambiando su semblante que eren no supo identificar.

Eren se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió preguntarle a Hanji a ver si ella podía aclararle y apenas le preguntaría esta se levanto y empezó a ponerse a la defensiva viendo a sus alrededor. Me levante con ella a la vez que le preguntaba con la mirada que sucedía pero fui interrumpido por una daga que salió a mi dirección, la cual Hanji detuvo ágilmente.

-muéstrate ¿que quieres?- dijo poniendo a eren atrás de ella.- todo estará bien-.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hanji, dime como has estado- decía aquella persona saliendo de donde estaba escondido. Hanji padeció al verlo, se acerco mas a eren.

-¿Vaya que ironía? Erwin, que te trae por aquí- Decía Hanji.

-no deberías llamar así a tu progenitor o ya se te olvido que yo te di la vida que tienes ahora- decía acercándose mas, reconociéndolo como la persona que horas antes había conversado.

-nuevamente nos vemos- decía mientras saluda a eren.

-eren lo conoces.- decía Hanji.

-hace poco estaba conversando con el-

-bueno dejemos las charlas, entregame a ese chico y nadie sale herido. Decía Erwin.

-toma las escaleras que están de tu lado derecho cuando te de la señal y no te detengas por nada- decía Hanji en voz baja.

-que dices, no me quedare aquí con usted- decía eren.

-si no puedo darle batalla como piensas que tú si lo harás, los detendré el posible así que has caso-

Eren solo acepto la idea, la cual le molestaba. Todos no quedamos inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que Hanji me dio la señal, corriendo hasta aquella dirección, cuando unas cuchillas le pasaron por un lado haciendo que retrocediera, giro la vista, viendo salir entre las sombras a una mujer de tez blanca y cabellos rubio, camino hacia el quedando a solo unos metros de distancia.

-vamos, no me hagas esto mas difícil- decía.

En la mansión Levi se encontraba que ni una puta calentura lo ponía de buen humor, mientras sentía a petra entre sus piernas, haciendo fricción en su intimidad y lo besaba energéticamente.

-como quieres hacerlo ahora- decía petra desabrochando la camisa.

-como te plazca- decía el sin emoción.

-estas de mal humor últimamente. Eso me encanta pues te pones my agresivo-dijo abriendo su blusa y dejaba mostrar su cuello para que Levi le diera una gran mordida, el solo volteo la cabeza, eso hizo que molestara a petra, llevaba días que no deseaba probar sangre aun cuando le dijo que no fuera la de ella pero él se negaba, sabia a que se debía ese cambio y algo dentro de ella le empezaba a molestar.

Sentía el roce del cuerpo de petra mientras escuchaba los gemidos que en ella provocaba. El olor a pimienta que su sudor traspiraba cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que se detuviera.

-que sucede Levi- decía petra levantándose un poco pero fue interrumpido por el tono musical del teléfono. No tardo mucho en contestar.

/apesta- decía Mike desde el otro lado/

/que mierda pasa ahora/

/apesta mucho donde Hanji y eren están, estoy a poco de llegar/

/que mierda hace Hanji con eren, además Gunther estaba vigilándolo/

/apesta…. A sangre/

/voy en seguida/. Finalizo Levi poniéndose algo para salir.

Petra solo lo veía, se sentó en la cama arreglándose nuevamente.- Levi has cambiado, ahora te contradices- decía ella viéndolo con tristeza.

-no es tiempo de reclamos, tengo que ir- decía el terminando de acomodar la ropa y saliendo, dejando a petra con la palabra en la boca.

-eren estas bien- decía Gunther.

-estoy bien gracias- decía eren poniéndose atrás de él.

-hazte a un lado si no quieres ser el primero. Decía la rubia.

-que cuentas tienes con el joven eren-decía Gunther.

-solo sigo ordenes, el cual es llevar a este chico- decía la rubia.

-Annie recuerda, puedes jugar con los demás pero a eren lo quiero vivo. Decía Erwin desde el otro lado.

Sin previo aviso se acerco rápidamente a ambos, dándole una fuerte patada a un costado de Gunther provocando que cayera al suelo. Después se dirigió a eren levantando una mano en forma de puño, este al esperar el golpe.

-que mierda haces defiéndete- decía una voz haciendo que eren esquivara el golpe, dirigiéndose directo a la pared dejando una grieta. Volviendo a correr dándole la espalda a su enemigo provocando que este lanzara nuevamente cuchillas, atinándole en una de las piernas y varias cortaduras mínimas. Gunther lo encaro para darle tiempo a eren pero con varios golpes directos lo dejo fuera de la batalla y justo antes de darle del tiro de gracias, eren se le dejo ir atinándole un golpe certero en la cara, haciendo que esta solo la girara. Justamente llego Mike y viendo que Hanji se encontraba cansada y mal herida fue ayudarla.

-vaya el chico tiene agallas, veremos entonces hasta donde llegan- decía Annie encarando a eren, sosteniéndolo de un brazo elevándolo un poco y haciendo que girara cayendo eren de espalda al suelo y soltándole una fuerte patada en el estomago provocando que gritara del dolor salpicando un poco de sangre.

-vamos, todavía no empieza lo interesante- dejo sosteniendo a eren por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo uno centímetros del suelo, Gunther nuevamente se acerco por la espalda pero se detuvo bruscamente al sentir algo frio en su cuello, viendo que sostenía en su mano una cuchilla, giro su cabeza para verlo mejor.

-detesto que me ataque por la espalda- dijo pasando el filo por la garganta de Gunther degollándolo, Gunther cayó sin vida al suelo desangrándose.

-¡NO! ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PUTA!- Decía eren tratando zafarse y socorrer a Gunther.

-bueno tenemos que irnos- decía Annie tomando a eren por el cuello de la camisa y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Erwin. Vio entonces que Hanji acostada en el suelo boca abajo, al parecer inconsciente y Mike algo agitado dándole todavía batalla.

-aquí esta señor- decía Annie tratando a eren como un trapo.

-de acuerdo, entonces fue un placer verlos nuevamente- dijo Erwin dejando a Mike fuera de batalla.

-no te lo llevaras- decía Hanji levantándose como podía.

-vaya pensé que habías quedado inconsciente pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que me retiro.

-¡dije que no te lo llevaras! Dijo Hanji corriendo hacia el provocando que el otro la tomara por el cuello. Apretó mas el agarre haciendo que Hanji pusiera los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que peligraba soltándola para defenderse de algo que choco con él, escuchándose el golpe de dos dagas a su espada. Viéndose a los ojos entornándose de color carmesí.

-por fin nos vemos, mi preciada obra- decía Erwin, separándose ambos del impacto, viéndose perfectamente uno al otro cuando Levi giro viendo su alrededor la escena y luego fijándola en un punto.

-si no quieres que te mate, más vale que lo dejes- decía apuntándola con las dagas.

Annie volteo a ver a Erwin este solo suspiro dándole a entender que lo soltara, una vez suelto eren camino hacia Hanji, esta abrazándolo y caminando hacia con Mike.

-ERWIN, se puede saber que mierda deseas de este niño- decía Levi.

-nada en espacial pero al ver su expresión me doy cuenta que no recuerda nada.-

-tus cuentas con este niño déjalas por terminada, tu pelea es conmigo no se que te deba pero me gustaría que lo dejaras fuera de todo. Decía Levi sosteniendo las dagas a su costado.

Annie molesta de la arrogancia con la que le hablaba a su maestro se puso en una posición de combate haciendo que Levi la viera con burla. Era una idiota a no saber con quién se enfrentaría y ya que las cosas estaban de ese modo, jugaría un rato con ella.

Tomando velocidad corrió hacia con él, elevando su pierna a la altura de la cabeza de Levi, este se cubrió con su brazo después agarrando la pierna de esta y haciéndola gira, estrellándola en una de las paredes, dejando una gran grieta. Annie se levanto limpiándose un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla, nuevamente llego a él haciendo varios combos con sus puños haciendo que uno que otro ninguno acertaran. Eren viendo la escena quiso ir a socorrerle pero Hanji se lo impidió, cansado del juego tomo ambos brazos de la rubia acercándola, estrellando su frente en la cara de esta, con su rodilla golpeo su estomago haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y cayera de rodillas sosteniendo su abdomen.

-que niña estúpida, es todo lo que tienes- decía Levi limpiándose la poca sangre que le salpico y caminando de regreso a eren. Annie molesta de su arrogancia saco una cuchilla esperando la oportunidad de asesinarlo se detuvo a escuchar la voz de su maestro.

-¡detente Annie!- decía Erwin haciendo que Levi lo viera con diferencia y rabia, fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de su alrededor. A unos pocos metros de ahí el cuerpo de Gunther sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-bueno como no podemos arriesgarnos mucho por ahora nos retiramos, fue un placer volverte a ver mi Ángel. Dejo Erwin desapareciendo en las tinieblas junto con Annie.

Una vez solos camino hacia los chicos, camine hacia ellos quedando atrás de eren.- Mike si puedes encárgate del cuerpo de Gunther, eren y yo nos vamos- dijo sosteniendo a eren de la cintura poniéndolo en su hombro como costal.

-suéltame- decía eren tratando de bajar mientras lo pataleaba.

-cual es tu problema- dijo con molestia.

-no quiero irme contigo-

-pues tendrás que aguantarte, tenemos cosas que hablar- decía Levi saliendo de un salto de ahí.

Llegaron a la mansión entrando por la balcón que la habitación de Levi, una vez adentro lo dejo caer en la cama viendo lo molesto que estaba eren, el se levanto y camino a dirección de la puerta pero una mano fuerte lo sostuvo el brazo.

-porque me trago aquí-. Decía eren enojado.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente-. Dijo Levi sin soltarlo.- como demonios conoces a Erwin-.

-lo conocí ahora al medio día-

-al parecer él dice que lo conoces de antes, además que hacías-

-eso a usted lo importa, el día que me fui todo quedo claro, dígame porque se contradice, recuerdo que me dijo que no me ayudaría ¿Por qué lo hizo?- decía eren sin voltearlo a ver.

-eso fue por obvias razones- decía Levi.- además tu perteneces aquí, mi deber es velar por ti eren- decía Levi sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-tengo que regresar, mis amigos me esperan, es demasiado tarde y estarán preocupados- decía eren soltándose del agarre.

-llámalos y diles que te quedaras aquí-

-seguro que solo es eso, Levi san- decía eren viendo lo tristeza.

-que mierda quieres que te diga, mis motivos ya los oíste hace poco así que déjate de estupideces y llámalos. -decía Levi.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, uno por no saber como decir las cosas sin que sonaran cursis y el otro por no entender el punto.

-no me importa decidí irme de la casa y eso hare así que con su permiso-. Dijo eren pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda impidiéndole avanzar.

-no te vayas-. Dijo dejando a eren sorprendido, giro su rostro para darle la cara pero el impacto de unos labios fríos a los suyos lo dejo en shock.

Levi lo agarro de la cabeza para impedir que retrocediera y profundizar más esa sensación que días antes lo tenía atormentado. Eren no sabía que área lo que pasaba, giro por completo quedando frente a frente cuando eren le soltó una bofetada.

-porque haces esto, no sabes cuando me lastimas- decía eren que las lagrimas salieran. Levi nuevamente lo tomo por la cabeza acercándolo y con su lengua tratando de abrir la boca de eren.

Eren abrió mas la boca permitiendo que el otro profundizara ese toque. Se separaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos y con algo de temor eren paso ambos brazos por el cuello de Levi, temiendo que sucediera lo de la vez anterior pero grande fue su sorpresa a sentir una mano fría tomaba su mejilla y un dedo pasara por sus labios y los separara un poco provocando que se ruborizara.

-Levi esto está mal, tu…. Dijo eren cuando un susurro lo interrumpió.

-entonces apártame si crees que esto es así- decía Levi volviéndolo a besar.

Eren se perdió en ese beso apoyándose mas en el cuello de Levi y Levi lo tomaba por la cintura pegando mas los cuerpos, haciendo que ambas bocas se abrieran mas entrelazando ambas lenguas y saboreando la saliva contraria. Separándose, vio entonces que los ojos de Levi se tornaron rojos pero eso lo le imperio que se volvieran a juntar. Separándose una y otra vez llevando los besos más largos en cada toque, sintiendo que esto llegaría a otro nivel, sintiendo que las manos de Levi abrían un poco la camisa de eren dejando descubierto su cuello y parte del pecho provocando que se lambiera los labios y estos se dirigieran al cuello, soltando un pequeño gemido en eren por el contrario eren sentía que la sangre le hervía y varias sensaciones se juntaban en su estomago provocando que despertara su hombría, fue necesario separarse pero dejándolos unidos por un hilo de saliva, el calor corporal en ambos cuerpo sintiendo por sobre las ropas un bulto en la entre pierna.

-no lo entiendo, porque lo hizo- decía eren dejándose abrazar-.

-ni yo mismo lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro eren, te necesito-.

Eren no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaba, nunca creyó que esas palabras salieran del mismo azabache, sintió un nudo en la garganta y soltara mas lagrimas, temía a que no fuera realidad.

-pero usted me dijo que nunca te llegarías a enamorar de mí, que tenías a alguien-

-lo sé eren y no me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo, te deseo a mi lado, no, te necesito a mi lado pero si no quieres regresar te entenderé, esperare lo necesario para que me perdones.

-perdonarte de que Levi-

-de no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti-. Dijo Levi dejando a eren soltar varios llorosos y aferrarse de el siendo correspondido.

-te amo Levi- decía eren.

-lo sé y perdóname por ser un insensible ya mañana hablaremos con más calma, vamos a descansar- decía Levi.

-de acuerdo solo deja que le hable a mis amigos para que no se preocupen- dijo eren sacando el celular y marcando a su casa contestando Armin, una vez listo camino hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por Levi nuevamente.

-cuando dije descansar no me refería que te fueras de aquí- dijo provocando que eren se ruborizara completamente y en su mente pasaran un sinfín de cosas morbosas. Levi vio la tensión de eren y sonrió por dentro...

-no vamos hacer nada, solo quiero estar juntos, verte dormir. -decía Levi caminando a eren a su cama y ambos se acostaban frente a frente, eren le hablo de cosas que le sucedieron es estos días que se fue mientras Levi le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se durmió, el azabache se quedo contemplándolo toda la noche hasta que llego el amanecer, dejándolo solo en la cama y dejando una nota a un lado.

Un relámpago lo despertó, viendo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba solo en la habitación de Levi, recordando el beso de anoche sintiendo nuevamente ese cosquilleo, se levanto y camino hacia las ventana viendo las nubes negras y la lluvia. Al ver la hora vio que era medio día, así que fue en busca de alguien cuando una persona ingreso a la habitación provocando que eren se encogiera en su lugar.

-buenos días eren, dime como dormiste- decía petra caminando hacia el baño.

-b-buenos días petra, bien g-gracias. Decía nervioso.

-Levi salió con los demás en la mañana, pero en la noche estarán aquí, así que dijo Levi que lo esperaras- decía saliendo del baño.

-están bien y sus heridas- decía eren recordando lo sucedido.

-están bien, recuerda que somos diferentes, porque no lo vez por ti mismo- decía petra tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión. Ahí estaban dando de nuevo un concierto bajo este clima tan deprimente

(Canción everlasting de larc en ciel)

(I swear to God

sou nite inai hito wo eranda no wa... watashi

I swear to God

mou kaeranai awanai watashi no tsuyoi...my will

yamanai naze ni yamanai kimi...

(Ah ah... everlasting rain)

* Juro por Dios

Si, quien escogió a alguien diferente... fui yo

Juro por Dios

Ya no volveré, ya no nos veremos. Ese fuerte sentimientos es... mi voluntad

No cesa, por qué no te detienes...

(Ah ah... lluvia perpetua)*

Estaba en el escenario al aire libre dejando que la lluvia los mojara. Como si eso fuera a limpiar sus cuerpos de algún pecado o locura cometida.

(I ask my heart

nee kuchizuke de kimochi fusaide hoshii

I ask my heart

sou eranda no watashi ga nozonda noni naze?

The core of a loving heart defies all scientific reason.

Love isn't perceived through the eyes, it's felt through the heart.

That's why it's so hard.)

* Le pregunto a mi corazón

Hey, ¿por qué quiero callar mis sentimientos con besos?

Le pregunto a mi corazón

Si, escogí a quien quería entonces ¿por qué?

El núcleo de todo corazón enamorado desafía toda lógica científica.

El amor no es percibido con los ojos, se siente con el corazón.

Por eso es tan difícil.*

Eren veía con ojos brillantes a Levi cada vez que la imagen de este pasaba y inconscientemente se tocaba los labios recordando de alguna manera como él lo había hecho.

(yamanai ame ni yamanai kimi

(Everlasting, everlasting rain)

aa, yamanai toki yo

yamanai uta yo kono koi yo

tsumetai ame furisosoge kimi wo arai nagashite

kakushi kirenai kimi ni aa, mada koishiteru

(yamanai yamanai yamanai...)

* En una lluvia perpetua, eterna tú

(Eterna, eterna lluvia)

Ahh, es una estación eterna

Una canción eterna es este amor

La fría lluvia cae y mientras te desapareces

soy incapaz de esconder que yo ahh, aun estoy enamorado de ti

(Por siempre, por siempre, por siempre...)*

Petras apago la televisión dejando a eren descontento, camino hacia la puerta con una maleta en su mano y vestida de negro.

-al parecer el ya escogió su destino, fue un placer conocerte eren- decía

-te vas así no mas, sin reprocharme nada- decía eren.

-eren, no te digo que me caes bien, porque así lo es, pero con esa canción me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Una vida eterna es esperar a la muerte que decida a tomar una taza de té mientras se lleva a todos a tu alrededor. -decía petra viendo hacia el techo.

-no te entiendo- decía eren.

-dejare que jueguen a los enamorados hasta que llegue el dia de la despedida- dijo cerrando la puerta.

El día la paso limpiando el cuarto del azabache y por la tarde se la paso en la biblioteca a no tener nada que hacer quera matar el tiempo lo más posible y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Se despertó por los suaves movimientos y caricias que sentía en su rostro, abrió los ojos viendo al azabache soltar una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le deba un ligero beso.

-si te quedas aquí dormido, te enfermaras-

-bienvenido a casa- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Levi.- perdón por la molestia-.

Levi lo cargo en modo de princesa y salieron de ahí a dirección del comedor- creo que no has cenado, todos esperan, vamos-.

-Levi. Petra san se fue de la casa-.

-si lo sé, me la encontré en el entierro de Gunther y ahí me comento todo-. Decía Levi a unos pasos del comedor.

-creo que debería irme a casa- dijo eren tratando de separarse de Levi pero este aferro mas el agarre impidiendo que se separaran, eren se giro al verlo, recibiendo un beso. –Levi -.

-quédate conmigo eren, no quiero volver a sentir ese vacío- dijo una vez separándose.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso y ambos entraron al comedor donde Hanji y Mike los esperaban, se acercaron a la mesa y al sentarse fue tomado de la mano por Levi, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas provocando un sonrojo en eren. Al ser el único humano ahí, fue el único que se le fue servido mientras los otros tomaban una clase de bebida roja.

-llevas poco tiempo aquí y no sabía que ya tenían esa confianza- decía Hanji con una sonrisa burlona provocando que eren casi se ahogara con la bebida.

-es algo que no te importa- decía Levi pasando un brazo por la cintura de eren y la otra tomando la copa.

-eren, tu antes has visto a ese hombre- decía Hanji.

-no que yo recuerde, la primera vez que lo vi fue ese mismo día en la mañana-. Decía eren poniendo su mano en la barbilla como tratando de recordar algo.

-por ahora tendremos que estar más a la defensiva y claro estar la mayor parte con eren. Decía Levi tomando de su copa.

-¡que no es justo, ahora que teníamos planeado ir a las aguas termales! Decía Hanji deprimida.

-¿aguas termales? Decía eren con algo de emoción.- vamos Levi, tengo desde hace días en ir- dijo eren recordando que los chicos habían planeado ir.

Todos suspiraron, se habían olvidado que clase de joven era eren y al darle una negativa este explotaría al grado de que se fuera nuevamente de la casa, sabían que no era en momento pero viéndolo de otra forma podían estar más cercas de eren.

-puede que no sea conveniente, pero como sé que no me vas a dejar tranquilo, de acuerdo mañana nos vamos por el medio día-. Decía Levi apoyando se rostro en el hombro de eren.

-gracias Levi-.

-¿de acuerdo, ha hacer las maletas! Decía Hanji saliendo de ahí brincando como una loca.

-terminaste- dijo Levi, eren acentúo con la cabeza.- vamos a descansar entonces.

HOLA NUEVAMENTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS. EN VERDAD ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA SOBRE EL LEMON (estoy esperando el lugar indicado), HABRA MAS ANGUST, PERO CON ROMANCE ASI QUE TENGAME UN POCO DE PACIENCIA.

NOS LEEMOS.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola como están espero que bien.

Bueno antes que les pido una gran disculpa por el capitulo que se subió recientemente; les dejo mis sucesos:

*estaba enferma y dure casi una semana en el hospital nada grave pero si lo necesario para estar allá (los detesto)

*le pedí a un pariente que si me podía subir el capitulo y creo que lo subió mal y no pudo corregí.

*recién salí el viernes y como todavía estaba en reposo no me dejaron ni siquiera acercarme al PC.

Pero bueno no los demoro mucho y espero que este capítulo les agrade:

Capitulo: 12.

ACERCAMIENTO PELIGROSO

Eren se encontraba en su habitación arreglando sus cosas en sus respectivos cajones (ya que Levi le pidió que regresara) y haciendo una maleta para el viaje que haría al día siguiente. Se encontraba concentrado que no escucho cuando la puerta hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-es demasiado tarde. Ve a dormir- dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de eren.

-solo me falta algunas cosa y iré- envolviéndose en el abrazo.- usted no irá a dormir-.

-tengo algunas cosa que hacer pero cuando me desocupe te alcanzo -dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose de el caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de cerrarla volteo con eren. –No me esperes- dijo una vez cerrando la puerta.

Estaba en el estudio leyendo sentado en la silla que estaba en la cabeza del escritorio con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y la otra sosteniendo los papeles. La puerta se abrió asomándose Hanji con un par de tazas de café. Se acerco al escritorio y dejo una en este.

-creí ser el único despierto- sin dejar de ver los papeles.

\- estoy demasiado emocionada por el viaje que no puedo reconciliar el sueño, además no es necesario que lo tome ya que no me siento cansada- una vez que se sentaba enfrente de Levi.

-además no me quita de la cabeza el encuentro de Erwin… no te ha dicho nada. Decía Hanji.

-no más de lo que ambos sabemos, no lo conoce y nunca lo ha visto en su vida.

-¿Qué motivos tiene Erwin para seguir a eren? Será que tendrá algo relacionado del día que lo encontraste muerto.

-no creo; de ser así lo hubiera conocido al verlo, mientras averiguamos que es lo que planea tendremos que poner nueva vigilancia ya que con una pérdida, no queda mucho refuerzo de confianza.

-buscare a un amigo de años, el nos puede ayudar mientras tanto nosotros lo cuidaremos- decía dejando la taza y apoyándose en el escritorio.- y cambiando de tema ¿a qué se debe tu cambio repentino hacia un eren? Creí que nunca lo aceptarías-.

-a donde quieres llegar con ese comentario- dándole un sorbo al café.

-por nada en especial, me preocupa que estés jugando con él, el está muy enamorado.

-te voy a pedir que no metas tu narices a algo que no te concierne- viéndola fríamente.

-está bien no te molestes, te dejare para que vayas a descansar estoy segura que eren te espera- tomando las dos tazas.

-le dije que se durmiera pero conociéndolo estará despierto-suspiro- mejor subiré ya luego hare eso- saliendo con Hanji. Subió las escaleras dejando a Hanji la cual se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa. . Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, abrió tratando de no ser demasiado ruido viendo al castaño en la cama boca arriba, al verlo entrar le sonrió, Levi solo suspiro, camino al ropero sacando una muda para dormir y poco después se acostó a un lado del castaño, este recibiéndolo entre sus brazos.

-te ordene que no me esperaras- rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su frente en el pecho de eren.

-no podía dormir- acariciando los cabellos del azabache.

-crees que me trago eso-viéndolo a los ojos, sabía que lo esperaba. –Bueno hay que dormir-acostándose a un lado de eren, ambos quedando en un abrazo, eren se acurruco mas con él y poco después se quedo dormido.

Levi mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, al ser el cómo era no necesitaba de dormir con unas pocas hora reponía sus energías. Al verlo por fin dormido, se separo de él y camino hacia la ventana viendo el cielo obscuro y llenos de estrellas, salió al balcón sentándose en una silla de metal que se encontraba ahí, se quedo ahí horas pensando hasta que sintió el cambio del aire, sintiendo ese fresco que le daba la bienvenida a la amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaba sobre el cielo y el cantar de los pájaros que salían al vuelo, se levanto y camino hacia la recamara para despertar a eren con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Ya en la mañana se encontraban en la camioneta de Mike, el cual manejaba, de copiloto estaba Hanji pues fue mandada por Levi al no quererla sopórtala en el trayecto pegado a él y a eren, estos se encontraban atrás, eren acostado en las piernas del azabache (por decisión del azabache) descansando un poco más. Fueron más de tres horas viajando cuando llegaron a un hotel de aguas termales y al entrar una mujer de edad avanzada los recibió, dándoles la cordial bienvenida y llevándolos a sus respectivos cuartos. Levi había hecho la reservación haciendo que se les diera una habitación a cada uno, algo que sorprendió pero nadie protesto querían unos días tranquilos y una vez hecho eso, se separaron para después quedarse de ver en la entrada del comedor.

Una vez ahí Levi le ordeno a eren que desayunara mientras ellos conversaban de unas cosas de trabajo, eren sintió nuevamente esa frialdad y quiso protestar pero mejor lo aguardo para otra ocasión no quería que el poco afecto que Levi empezaba a mostrar se perdiera pero de alguna manera ese simple comentario lo afecto. Cuando estuvieron solos Hanji quiso una explicación, ganándose el frio comentario.

-tenemos mejores cosas que conversar-.

-ni creas que esto lo pasare por alto- dijo Hanji una vez que se sentaba.

Nuevamente sentía la frialdad e indiferencia del azabache, no sabía el porqué y menos la razón de ese cambio tan brusco, viendo desde la puerta del jardín hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los otros tres encerrados, suspirando cada cierto tiempo, Hanji salió pocas horas antes y se quedo un rato conversando con él, diciéndole que no tomara tan apecho lo de Levi a lo mejor estaba cansado o algo lo molesto pero aun así no lo dejaría libre hasta que le diera una explicación, dicho eso ella regreso a la habitación y una vez más calmado pero sin dejar de pensar de aquello sintió que alguien se le acerco.

-porque tan serio joven- pregunto anciana.

-no es nada importante, no se preocupe- regalándole una sonrisa.

-te gustaría venir un momento conmigo, busquemos unas hojas de té para que después se los lleves-. Eren acepto a no tener nada que hacer, además no se alejaría mucho de la casa.

Llegaron al patio trasero de la residencia viendo la variedad de plantas y flores alrededor de un pequeño estanque, que mostraba un lindo paisaje hacia el valle. Camino cerca de la mujer, ella le conversaba diversas cosas y la variedad de tés que había plantado, eren escucho todo mientras y ella le decía observando las hierbas que la anciana le daba, sintió como la brisa y el aire puro lo embriagaban sonriendo y cerrando los ojos escuchando el suave canto de la aves.

(Si deus me relinquit,

Ego deum relinquo)

"escucho el canto de una voz suave" pensó eren poniendo más atención.

(Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere

Potest)

Abrió los ojos par a ver a su alrededor cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos viendo una silueta, la cual le daba la espalda. Aquella silueta portaba un vestido blanco y su cabello color castaño igual al suyo, Eren por un instante pensó en su madre y sonrió a pensar en ella, tenía ya tiempo que no pensaba en ella, tal vez por la tristeza que eso le generaba.

(Omnias ianuas praeclud,

Sic omnias precationes obsigno)

Vio que aquella silueta giraba quedando de perfil, mirando hacia el cielo. Sintió entonces como un frio pasaba por su espalda, de cabeza a los pies, su mente le estaba haciendo un juego, pensó, no era posible que sus ojos vieran con asombro aquella silueta.

(Sed,

Qui me defendet

Ab me terribilissimo ipse?)

cual giro a verlo como si supiera que alguien la observaba, viendo fijamente aquel rostro idéntico al suyo pero con las facciones más finas y maduras, ojos esmeralda a unos color marrón. La anciana le hablo al joven, que a no tener respuesta giro para verlo que este veía en otra dirección, giro su cabeza para ver qué era lo que el joven veía, viéndolo lo mismo que él y un suave tono de una voz interrumpió el ambiente.

-madre-. Dijo en un susurro.

En la habitación donde se encontraban los tres integrantes del grupo conversando sobre las posibilidades de un ataque de Erwin y el misterio que el mocoso involucraba.

-entonces que sugieres que hagamos- agrego Mike.

-nos encargaremos de que eren nos acompañe a las giras para eso ocupo que Hanji saque los papeles lo antes posible además tenemos que estar sin bajar a guardia, no sabemos cuando el idiota empiece a moverse.

-lo hare lo antes posible, además tenemos que estar al tanto de él y lo principal… dijo Hanji cuando fue interrumpida por un grito de auxilio...

Salieron de ahí deprisa llegando a la casa trasera donde se oían los gritos más fuerte, vieron a la anciana jalando con la fuerza que su edad le daba a eren, este se encontraba sumergiéndose en el agua, por más que le gritaba este no respondía, sintieron una presencia cercas de con ellos, Hanji y Mike salieron de ahí en busca de ello mientras Levi caminaba hacia la anciana y eren, entrando al agua y poniéndose enfrente de eren. Levi lo sostuvo del rostro con sus manos viendo la mirada pérdida del más joven, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, eran dos esferas opacadas viendo un punto fijo, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-mocoso mírame, que pasa. Dijo sin obtener respuesta del otro.

-escucho una canción- susurraba eren.

-¿una canción? Yo no oigo nada. Eren mírame y escúchame, tienes que salir de aquí- sosteniéndolo más fuerte.

-es una canción triste….una plegaria…. No lo sé… -sumergido en sus pensamientos abrazándose sintiendo el frio del agua por sus piernas, volviendo a susurrar. En un momento de angustia le soltó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla desesperado por el raro comportamiento de eren.

-Levi san- una vez racionando sintiendo la mirada de Levi sobre él y el escalofrió que el agua le provocaba, se abrazo a Levi siendo víctima del llanto.

Levi lo abrazo acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo, eren se abrazo a este mientras hipaba.

-Levi san, vi a mi madre… era ella… como es posible…- comenzando a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo? No creía lo que eren le comentaba y más cuando el mismo fue quien le dio sepultura; algo no encajaba en todo eso. Dejándolo a un lado, tenía que calmar primero a eren, sosteniendo su rostro y pegando sus frentes tratando de calmarlo.- tranquilízate primero, quiero que estés bien, no quiero que te enfermes.

-no, era ella, no puedo confundirla. Dijo desconsolado.

-está bien te creo, cálmate- cargándolo como princesa y entrando a la casa, detrás de ellos la anciana. Al llegar los otros dos dijeron que nada habían encontrado y lo que estaba ahí se marcho sin dejar rastro.

Una vez más calmados comentaron entre eren y la anciana lo sucedido. Tomaron un té para calmar los nervios y Levi acompaño a eren a su habitación para que se acostara, quedándose él a su lado, dándole caricias en su cabellos para arrullarlo. Estaba pasando algo raro y antes de hacer un movimiento regresaría a casa para averiguar. Una vez que eren se durmió salió del cuarto encontrándose a Hanji y Mike en la entrada.

-crees que tenga algo que ver el-.

-necesito ir a la tumba de Carla para quitar mis sospechas- decía Levi cruzándose de brazos.- si ese idiota se le ocurrió hacer eso, juro que conocer el mismísimo infierno.

-y eren que le dirás-. Para Hanji lo primordial era eren y sabia a que grado le puede afectar esto.

-por ahora nada, necesita estar tranquilo, dejaremos esto para mañana ahora ahí que descansar- entrado nuevamente a la habitación, acostándose a un lado de eren, este recibiéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-te prometo eren que averiguare esto y si ese idiota se atrevió a ser algo, te juro que lo pagara aunque me cueste la vida-.

Capitulo 13:

DESEOS DE AMAR

Hola nuevamente y gracias por ser muy lindas conmigo, apoyándome y dándome consejos. Sin más los dejos nos vemos….

Sobre la canción si la desean oír se llama si deus me relinquit de kuroshitsuji. (muy melancólica pero tétrica a la vez).

Contestando sus preguntas:

Voice-L:

Gracias x seguir este drama y que te guste mucho J me das muchos animos para seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste este capítulo también ( ya que lo volví a subir) espero que no vuelva a demorar mucho, claro si mi salud me lo permite, jejeje.

Gracias nuevamente linda me mucho. Kisus J.

Annyel:

Se no tengo motivos ni escusas solo pido disculpa espero no vuelva a pasar L jejejeje.

Akire:

Si tienes razón y como lo comento al inicio del cap. Pasaron varias cosa, jejeje.

También no tengo beta (me estuvo ayudando mi pareja) pero últimamente no tiene tiempo pero hare un esfuerzo por corregir esos puntos, gracias nuevamente, me ayuda mucho.

Chibidorelaty:

Tines toda la razón… nadien puede jugar asi con eren (mas que levi, jejeje) y sobre carla…. Sin comentarios J…. Jejeje. Gracias por tu lindo comentario. Kisus.


	14. Chapter 14

DESEOS DE AMAR

Se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y los rayos del sol asomarse por la ventana, eren abrió los ojos, algo rojos de tanto llorar, sintiendo un peso en su cintura, giro su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que lo veían con seriedad, algo que lo incomodo.

-buenos días Levi- dijo mientras se acerca al otro para abrazarlo pero aquel cuerpo se retiro dejando a un eren confundido por la reacción.

-levántate partiremos antes del medio día-caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación. Se escucho un quejido, giro deteniendo su caminata viendo a eren hecho bolita en la cama.

-¿porque tan pronto? – levantando la vista vidriosa.

Levi solo se cruzo de manos, no esperaba esa reacción. Trato de acercarse y abrazarlo pero eren se lo impidió soltándole varios manotazos. Eren se levanto y busco entre los cajones ropa para ponerse y salir de ahí sin ver a Levi.

-déjate de comportar como una cría- agrego molesto antes de que eren saliera.

-¡yo! Dime tú. Desde ayer me hablas en un tono frio y indiferente. Levi se sorprendió a darse cuenta que era verdad.

-no me había fijado- agrego dándose cuenta de su error. –discúlpame, solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y sin darme cuenta te lastime-. Acercándose a eren rodeándolo en un abrazo esperando el rechazo de este, el cual nunca llego.

-porque eres así- dijo eren con un nudo en la garganta dejándose abrazar y recibir un beso en la mejilla. Quedaron así por un rato hasta que eren se relajo y limpiaba sus ojos con la manga de su camisa.-porque nos iremos en la tarde pensé que disfrutaríamos el viaje-

-pensé que no estabas de humor después de lo de ayer, pero si te encuentras bien hare una excepción.

-gracias por pensar en mi pero estoy bien, se que harás algo para resolver esto-

Ambos se unieron en un beso, juntando sus labios con timidez poco a poco subiendo de intensidad, rodeándose en un abrazo, sintiendo ambos cuerpos calientes cuando un ligero gemido los separo con brusquedad. El olor a hierro hundió los orificios nasales y la boca de Levi, por instinto se retiro a un rincón de la habitación, viendo desde ahí el hilo rojo que bajaba por la comisura de eren, este con la mirada sorpresiva tocándose con los dedos el labio.

-es mejor que salgas de aquí- agregaba Levi pegándose más en un rincón de aquella habitación.

-no… has estado… bebiendo- eren le preguntaba.

-¡que te vayas!- sosteniéndose con una mano el pecho estrujando la camisa y respirando agitadamente.

-iré por Hanji para que le ayude- agrego saliendo de ahí.

Eren salió a toda prisa gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Hanji y al dar vuelta para tomar el pasillo que dirigía a la sala, choco con algo provocando que cayera de sentón al suelo.

-¡wua, wua! Porque tanta prisa pequeñín-

-Hanji-san, tiene que ayudar a Levi, sin querer tomo de mi sangre y eso hizo que se alterará….- poniéndose de pie y asiendo muchos movimientos con las manos.

-ese idiota no se ha cuidado; donde se encuentra eren-

-en mi habitación-

Hanji tomo por el brazo a eren caminando hacia un cuarto desocupado de la casa. Algo asustado pregunto pero al no tener respuesta callo, después de que Hanji inspeccionar el contorno se acerco a eren.

-quédate aquí no dejes entrar a nadie y en especial a Levi, procura no acercarte tanto; el muy idiota, estará muy alterado y no quiero que salgas lastimado, de acuerdo- dijo Hanji.

-pero Hanji san-

-es por tu bien- finalizo cerrando la puerta. Entro a su habitación y después se dirigió a la de eren.

Eren a pesar de no estar de acuerdo obedeció, pasaron varias horas hasta que se escucho la puerta ser tocada, se acerco para ver quién era encontrándose con la anciana. Le dio los buenos días y esta le respondió girando viéndolo con angustia se acerco a él sacando un pañuelo de sus ropas y pasándolo por la barbilla de eren, el cual soltó un gemido de dolor.

-que te sucedió joven-

-me corte con una paleta de dulce el labio, no es nada.

-una paleta no puede provocar ese sangrado, pero si no desea decirme lo entenderé. Voy a traer algo para el dolor. Dijo la anciana caminando hasta perderse en alguno de los pasillos.

En otra parte se encontraba Levi agitando fuertemente mientras estaba apoyado en el borde de la cama, sus ojos color carmesí y su comisura de sus labios sobresalían esos dos brillantes destellos blancos de los cuales resbalaba saliva, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no sabía el porqué, nunca se había comportado de esa manera y mucho menos cuando tenía demasiada hambre de alguna forma el haber probado la sangre de eren hizo que algo dentro del explotara. Perdido en sus delirios escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Hanji y detrás de ella, Mike.

-donde se encuentra eren- agrego tratando de sentarse en la cama.

-se encuentra en algunas de las habitaciones muy asustado, me puedes decir desde cuando no bebes- dijo Hanji molesta acercándose a el mientras sacaba una bolsa trasparente con un liquido rojo entre sus ropas.

-desde que nos encontramos con Erwin- estiraba una mano para alcanzar el objeto.

-sabes la gravedad de esto, si no tuvieras ese control en tu cuerpo, estaría ahora eren entre la vida y la muerte-

-lo sé no tienes que estarme restregando todo- dijo una vez que termino de beberlo. Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente quería mas y no precisamente de cualquier sangre si no de una especifica. Suspiro llenándose de ese olor a hierro tratando de buscar aquella esencia entre las cuatro paredes encontrándola a unos metros de ahí, camino dejándose llevar por su instinto, sintiendo las vibraciones de su cuerpo pidiéndole que buscara eso que lo alteraba, cambio su semblante y sus ojos grises se tornaron rojos con su mirada viendo fijamente hacia la puerta pero sintió unos brazos sosteniéndolo por ambos brazos mientras lo zangoloteaba regresándolo en sí.

-ni lo pienses, por ahora eren se quedara cercas de unos de nosotros hasta que superes esa ansiedad-

-de acuerdo- dijo suspirando- entonces puedes traerme mas de esa mierda – entregándole el sobre de plástico vacio.

-no tienes remedio- agrego Hanji saliendo de ahí y a los pocos minutos regreso con otro entregándoselo al azabache.

Después de aquello pasaron varios días, el viaje fue cancelado al día siguiente de lo sucedido y mas al tener nuevas presentaciones dándole la sorpresa a eren de que viajaría con ellos, de un empiezo no le agrado la idea y mas por los motivos de esa persona idéntica a Carla. Levi no demoro mucho el resolver eso viajando a primera hora hacia donde la habían enterrado comprobando que definitivamente el cuerpo de Carla no se encontraba, algo frustrado regreso a casa buscando de alguna forma de decirle a eren delicadamente el acontecimiento, de todas formas no lo acepto muy bien y duro varios días sin reconciliar bien el sueño.

-eren pasado mañana iremos a España y después regresaremos presentándonos en el domo, pero antes tenemos que presentarte como nuevo integrante- dijo Hanji tomando su teléfono y marcando a alguien.

-pero eso es imposible, ni siquiera tengo un talento para ello-

-por supuesto que sí, sabes bailar-

-puedes decirse que sí, pero no soy muy bueno que digamos-

-no pongas peros, iras con Levi a sus ensayos, el te enseñara que tienes que hacer.- dijo poniendo la mano sobre la bocina del teléfono. –si digas, soy yo Hanji- contestando la llamada.

Salió del estudio saliendo al jardín donde encontró a Mike sentado en el suelo y apoyando se espalda en el tronco de un árbol leyendo un libro y a unos pocos metro de Mike se encontraba Levi que al verlo camino hacia con él.

-vamos tenemos que ensayar espero que la cuatro ojos te haiga dicho- entrando a la casa.

-c-claro que sí pero no creo que sea buena idea. Mejor me quedo aquí y los espero-

-no eren, no sabemos si esa persona quiera tener contacto contigo para hacerte daño o….- decía pero fue interrumpido por eren.

-es mi madre que puede hacerme-

-no sabemos si sigue siendo ella, recuerda que te comente que petra cambio-.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo pero…-

-dejemos mejor esto no quiero una discusión, ven vamos a ensaya- agrego pero fue interrumpido por el sonar de su teléfono.- permíteme, si diga- puso su cara seria y se retiro de eren dándole señal con la mano que caminara al salón. Eren se quedo observando aceptando con la cabeza mientras caminaba viendo de reojo con Levi se molestaba por la llamada.

Espero varios minutos hasta que apareció Levi por la puerta.

-bueno espero que haigas calentado- agrego viendo que eren se tensaba en su lugar.- bueno calentemos más rápido pues no tenemos tanto tiempo así que sígueme una vez que puedas-.

(si quieren darse una idea de cómo bailan ponga el youtube: Eh An Sou y lucky strike eren and Levi)

Eren observo mientras Levi caminaba al centro del cuarto mientras sostenía un control al dirección del estéreo para empezar la música. Levi separo las piernas mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro con la cintura pasando una mano por su cuerpo y después con los pies, haciendo más movimientos circulares con las manos y piernas tratando de verse sensual y a la vez masculino. Eren se sonrojo por la forma que bailaba para solo hacer un ensayo y entendiendo la secuencia se acerco a un lado de Levi para seguirlo.

Terminada la canción para un poco esperando la siguiente y nuevamente una vez aprendió los pasos eren los siguió dándose cuenta que eran una buena combinación.

-aprendes muy rápido-

-gracias-.

-estás listo para salir a bailar conmigo en el siguiente concierto-

Eren al oírlo se tensiono, pensando en la multitud que lo vería bailar, el solo enfrente de la gente empezó a temblar reconociendo este tipo de nervios llamado miedo escénico (creo que se llama así)- no creo que pueda Levi- haciéndose bolita en su lugar.

-pero que mierdas dices- agrego viéndolo con el seño fruncido pero a la vez relajándolo viendo como el castaño estaba.-ya veo, sube y cambiante saldremos en un rato-.

-pero a donde-

-solo sube y arréglate, tienes 30 minutos- agrego saliendo de ahí junto con eren. Ambos se separaron para arreglarse y a la media hora se encontraban en la entrada de la casa. Eren traía puesto un pantalón entallado color gris con una camisa de manga larga abierta hasta la mitad mostrando una playera negra abajo, giro para con Levi viéndolo vestido un pantalón entallado color negro con la costura blanca, camisa de manga corta de cuello de V blanca y sobre esta con chaleco color negro. Salieron subiendo al carro de Levi y antes de dar marca Hanji llego gritando energéticamente subiéndose al carro.

-pensaba irse sin mi- decía Hanji llegando con ellos, ella vestía un pantalón entubado de mezclilla, un top tinto y una torera de color negro, con su coleta peinada de lado.

-no sabía que venía Hanji san- agrego eren sentado en el copiloto.

-que esperabas te dije una hora antes y ve llegas tarde-

-está bien, vámonos ya-.

Viajaron alrededor de 40 minutos deteniéndose a un lugar lleno de gritos y luces de colores, Hanji y eren bajaron del carro para que Levi pudiera estacionarlo en un lugar especifico mientras ellos esperaban en la puerta del aquel lugar llamado "alas de libertad" poco después se les unió Levi.

-creo saber a dónde… - dijo eren pero fue interrumpido por Levi.- si hemos venido a que superes ese asunto y la mejor manera es bailar donde te vean- agrego provocando que eren se tensara. Hanji camino hacia con el pasando su mano por el brazo de eren.

-será divertido además estaremos nosotros cercas de ti- dijo ella.

-de- de acuerdo vamos- dijo sintiendo la que alguien tomaba su mano y la entrelazada girando su cabeza viendo que era Levi.

Al cruzar las puertas fueron recibidos por un señor robusto y alto diciéndoles las normas básicas pero fue detenido al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-déjalos son invitados míos- decía aquel joven haciendo que el otro nos dejara pasar.

-¡MOBLIT!- grito Hanji corriendo a el abrazándolo.

-vaya tienen un buen que no pasan para acá, vienen a divertirse o a cantar-.

-venimos a divertirnos un rato- sin saltarse de él.

-pues vamos andando tengo un lugar reservado especialmente para ustedes- finalizo caminando para subir unas escaleras de concreto, escuchando la música, el destello de luces de varios colores y los gritos de la gente. Llegamos a uno sillón en forma de L sentándome a un lado de Levi, el cual en todo el trayecto me sostuvo de la mano teniendo la mirada de varios jóvenes, en especial mujeres.

-desean algo de tomar- dijo moblit.

-claro trae un par de cervezas- agrego Hanji. – es mas vamos-.

Una vez solos observaron el lugar, el ambiente era alegre y muy movido varias personas estaban en el centro bailando, unos más calmados que otros. Una que otra ocasión varias jóvenes nos veían con una mirada seductora y en especial a Levi que no había ninguna que le mandar besos o movimiento de labios. Llego Hanji con las cervezas y empezamos la fiesta.

(Por eren)

Pasaron varios minutos oyendo el cambio de la música y el sonido de las bullas, tomándome a traguitos la cerveza viendo a Hanji y Levi conversar de cosas de trabajo cuando de pronto se levanto soltándome la mano sin antes decirme que no tardaba en volver, señalando el teléfono, yo le dije si con la cabeza y lo vi perderse entre la gente en busca de un lugar donde contestar. Hanji llevaba ya unas cervezas más que yo"se la toma como si fuera agua" y al parecer estaba borracha pues reía de todo, giro su vista a sentir mi mirada.

-bueno pequeño, vamos a bailar- se levanto, tomándome de ambas manos jalándome a la pista. Me puse nervioso pero sabía que a eso habíamos ido y con mis piernas temblar la seguí a la pista.

-y Levi, que pasa si no nos ve-

-en un rato se unirá vamos relájate-

Llagamos a la pista y para ser más precisos al centro.

(Fin pov)

(Me inspire en la rola de maroon 5 - maps (will sparks remix) por si la quieren oír)

Empezó la música y la gente empezó aplaudir, llenándose la pista. Hanji me animaba a que hiciera lo mismo y poco a poco empezó y en eso Hanji comenzó a mover los pies y las manos, me quede viendo lo que hacia mientras me movía de un lado a otro tratando de sentir la canción.

-solo suéltate, deja que la música te guie no yo- dijo acercándose para que la oyera.

Dejo que la música entrara por mi sentido, sostenido de la mano de Hanji comenzó a soltarse, brincando en el mismo lugar dejo que su cuerpo se moviera solo, brazos y piernas haciendo movimientos energéticos provocando que la piel sudara por la fuerza que hacía. Volviendo aplaudir con más confianza sintió unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, giro para ver quién era siendo Levi, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro empezamos a bailar al compas, movimiento de hombros y caderas ambos sin despegarse. Tomo su mano para girarlo y seguir bailando. Lo soltó de la mano para que se soltara más. Fue entonces que tres mujeres y dos hombres se acercaron a ellos para hacer una bola separándonos a Levi y a eren.

Dos de ellas se le acercaron vulgarmente presionándolo haciendo movimientos algo exagerados provocando que sintiera en ebullición sus sentidos esperando que Levi viera el descontento y fue todo lo contrario. Empezó otra canción.

(Selena Gomes- come and get it XDDD)

Una de ellas pego demasiado su cuerpo haciendo movimientos sensuales, subiendo y bajando a un costado del para después pasar sus brazos al cuello de este y Levi la tomara por la cintura dejándose ser, eren se cabreo, ya no era molesto no enojado, era cabreado y cuál es la mejor forma de apaciguar su coraje, darle de la misma medicina.

Se acerco a otra de la que estaba y dejo que hiciera los mismo que la otra, dejando que tocara donde ella quisiera, tomándola de ambos lados de la cintura la pego mas a él tratando de que se viera algo sensual y a la vez obsceno la forma de menear el cuerpo de aquella chica, giro su vista hacia con Levi dándose cuenta que no daba resultado y no quedándole más opciones se acerco a un chico que bailaba con Hanji, pegando su cuerpo al otro, empezando un vaine de movimientos sensuales levantando sus brazos dejando ver sus curvas más finas moviendo su cintura de un lado a otro rosándose en la entre pierna del otro, el cual no se negaba. La gente giro a verlo pues no era algo común a un hombre bailar tan provocativamente a otro hombre.

Sintió unas manos a los costados de su cintura y se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos, acercándolo mas para rosar esos glúteos a la despierta hombría del otro chico. Un fuerte estruendo se oyó viendo que aquel chico caía al suelo y eren era jalado de la mano hacia las escaleras.

-vaya veo que sabes bailar de maravilla al grado de parecer una puta en celo- decía Levi una vez saliendo del lugar.

-y de quién crees que tiene la culpa- agrego eren soltándose del agarre y encarando a Levi. –no me digas que te molestaste que cuando baile con una de ellas ni pio decías-.

-como no quieres que me molestes, eres mío-

-pues no lo demostraste-

-eren era solo un baile-

-lo mismo te digo y pero eso no justifica como te dejaste-

-ninguna de ellas me interesa por eso seguí el baile pues se que ninguna tiene oportunidad y cuando bailaste con ella no me molesto porque se te gusto yo pero cuando estabas con aquel idiota me molesto- dijo Levi tratando de no elevar las voz.

\- Eren entendió entonces, dejando a un lado lo molesto que estaba se acerco a él para darle un beso lo cual sorprendió a Levi y trato de alejarse viendo eren el cambio de su mirada, recordando lo de hace poco días.

-no pasa nada, estaré bien- acercándose a Levi y rodeándolo por el cuello uniéndose en un casto besos que después subió de intensidad. Poco después llego Hanji al ver que no entraron y viendo la hora partieron a casa nuevamente. Esa noche durmieron juntos nuevamente y mientras el sueño vencía a eren, el sonido de un tono lo despertó y haciéndose el dormido vio que Levi se levantaba y salía para contestar. Eren se extraño por las altas horas de la noche que alguien le llamara, agudizo mas sus oídos para tratar de escuchar.

-lo sé, no tienes que estar estregando en la una pausa.- dentro de poco estaré allá- finalizo cortando la llamada.

Entro a la habitación viendo que eren se movía, suspiro, sabía que pensaba eren.- era petra quiere que nos veamos para entregarme algunas cosas que por accidente se llevo-.

-ya veo-"si como no"- pensó

-bueno a dormir, buenas noches eren- acostándose y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-buenas noches-.

Horas después Levi se levanto estando seguro de que eren dormía, entro al baño metiéndose a la regadera con todo y ropa, abrió el grifo esperando que la fría agua calmara la ansiedad que su cuerpo pedía por aquel joven que se encontraba acostado. Una vez sentado y relajado viendo el techo del baño asegurándose de estaba bien, sonrió mientras su mirada veía a eren dormido viendo al silueta del joven moldease con la manta mientras su respiración se reflejaba en el subir y bajar, sonrió.

-porque entre todos tu, dime porque entras a mi corazón-.

Siguiente capítulo:

**DULCE SUEÑO**

Sé que no tengo perdón pero la enfermedad es mala pero no hablaremos de eso jeje.

Perdón por no actualizar entes pero con lo que me paso y el trascurso de la semana volví a decaer y no solamente yo también mi nena (de gripa ella) y pues en la casa estaba hecha cabezas jejeje.

Espero que le guste y que me disculpe por no contestar Rev. Pero en el próximo lo hare y si mas los dejos a claro sin antes mencionar de un nuevo fic que subiré llamado "**HANA TO AKUMA" **por si quieren pasar a leerlo. Y después subiré eterna cautivacion.

Sin más nos leemos.


	15. Chapter 15

**DULCE SUEÑO**

Después de lo sucedido y del viaje a España eren se encontraba camino a la escuela, al ser los últimos días era necesario que se presentara. En todo el camino recordó un poco el cambio de las cosas y mas la de su novio, amante o pareja (no sabía cómo definir su relación con Levi) pero de algo estaba seguro, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

No sabe en qué momento preciso llego, recordando a un frio y amargado a uno cálido y alegre, temía que un día todo eso terminara y volviera a la antigua rutina pero con todo ese revoltijo de emociones no podía sacarse una angustia de su cabeza, sabía que no era nada malo gracias al que el azabache le comento; aun tenía esa inquietud.

Las llamadas desde aquella vez fueron más continuas al grado de que ya no era precisamente en la noche sino cada dos o tres veces al día.

Le había comentado a Levi que fuera y solo recogiera las cosa (viendo la expresión de molestia este, cada vez que llamaban) pero Levi siempre contestaba "otro día cuando este menos ocupado" y así ha pasado casi dos meses.

-buenos días eren-

-buenos días Mikasa-

-como te fue en tus vacaciones, al lado de mí amargado primo-

-de hecho me la pase genial en esos días, no me creerás pero ha cambiado notoriamente hasta pienso que estoy con un desconocido-

-eso sí es raro, pero bueno acelera el paso se hace tarde-.

Ya por la tarde cuando eren llego de la escuela, llego a la casa para dirigirse directamente al cuarto que compartía con Levi; al llegar encontró al azabache en el pequeño cuarto que tenía como estudio sentado con una guitarra en las piernas, unos audífonos y apoyando sus manos en la guitarra con un par de hojas en la mano.

-he llegado- dijo eren caminando hacia con Levi aventando la mochila y robándole un beso.

-bienvenido, eren no dejes las cosas regadas- agrego terminando el beso y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-perdóname. Que haces Levi-viendo las hojas.

-arreglando esta canción. Baja a comer en un rato te acompaño- dijo Levi liberándolo de agarre para que bajara, se dieron de nuevo un beso para después eren bajara. Entro a la cocina viendo a Hanji y Mike muy acaramelados sentados en una silla llenándose de besos, Hanji en las piernas de Mike voltio a verlo.

-mi niño como te fue- decía pasando sus brazos en el cuello de Mike y este la sostenía de la cintura mientras tomaba un trago de su tasa.

-nada nuevo, entrando me encontré con Mikasa y conversamos de varias cosas- agrego dándole una mordida a una manzana que se encontraba en la mesa.

-vaya que bien que te lleves con Mikasa ya sabes a donde correr si Levi te hace algo- dijo con burla.- y hablando de él, donde esta-

-está en su habitación en un rato baja-

-claro la nueva canción, todavía no decide la nota-

-parece que no-

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia durante casi media hora, en ese trayecto eren termino de comer y se encontraba lavando los trates escuchando a Hanji hablar de sus bebes y la forma en que se levantaba Mike saliendo de ahí.

-como que ya se tardo, no crees eren-

-iré a ver qué sucede-

Dejo la toalla en la mesa y salió de ahí subiendo las escaleras y antes de tocar el último escalón escucho la voz de Levi, viendo a este nuevamente en el teléfono, decidió oír a escondidas no perdía nada si después era descubierto, quería quitarse esa duda que tenía.

-no he podido hacer nada, encontré una manera mientras tanto déjame de fastidiar.- agrego una pausa larga- de acuerdo en una semana estaré ahí…. Y claro-. Colgó.

-Levi está todo bien- viendo que Levi aguardaba el teléfono.

-si solo que esta mujer no me deja. Eren quisieras ir conmigo- dijo dando un suspiro al parecer petra lo hostigaba de sobremanera.- este fin de semana-.

-claro-.

Solo esperarían que fuera un fin de semana y el trabajo se los permitiera, a eren no le gustaba mucho la idea pero era mejor que fuera y dejara de sentir ese sentimiento llamado celo que la castaña le provocaba, sabía de antemano que ambos eran en un pasado y la marca tan intensa que dejo en el corazón de Levi y eso provocaba aquel temor de que una vez volviéndose a ver renaciera.

Tres días después de lo sucedido se encontraba en un programa de televisión, eren siendo nuevo es ello solo espero que Levi le indicar que tenía que hacer, en la anterior acompaño a Levi en el baile (lo cual se le daba bien) provocando grito de la audiencia y siendo muy bien recibido por la fans como nuevo integrante.

Ese día se presentaría con otro cantante que fue igual invitado.

-eren apúrate- dijo Levi terminando de colocarse el saco.

-lo sé, solo que me es difícil ponerme esto- señalo la venda mientras intentaba ponérsela.

-entrégamela- acercándose a eren –date la vuelta- colocándose a espalda de eren pasando sus manos por el rostro dando leves giros cubriendo los ojos de eren.

-perdón por las molestias- dijo recibiendo un beso en la mejilla y sintiendo las manos de Levi sostener las suyas.

-no es ninguna molestia, vamos pronto nos llamaran- ayudándole a levantarse y caminara agarrados de la mano.

Caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a unas escaleras donde Hanji y Mike los esperaban, entraron al escuchar su nombre ganándose el grito de las fans que se encontraban en un extremo del lugar (como siempre puntuales las del club) gritando una que otra el nombre de alguno.

-bienvenidos **NO NAME**\- decía la conductora. (Grito de la audiencia).

Entraron saludando con la mano elevada y tomando haciendo en los sillones de cuero que se encontraban a un costado de la conductora, en ese trayecto Levi soltó la mano de eren para ponerse en la cabeza del sillón, pensando a lo mejor que sería un escándalo que conocieran su relación así no reprocho nada.

-no gracias a ustedes por invitarnos- agrego Hanji.

-pero díganos sobre el concierto pues sabemos que tuvieron estancados por tanta gente- decía mientras pasaban en una pantalla a espalda de ellos imágenes.-y llegando con un nuevo integrante presente en este momento te damos la gracias por asistir y puedas darnos información de ti-.

-gr-gracias a ustedes por invitarme y aceptarme-

-nos puedes decir algo de ti- dijo. Eren volvió hacia con Hanji y después con Levi viendo que movía la cabeza en forma de aceptación.- mi nombre es eren y tengo poco que ingrese gracias a hecho-.

-se conocen de tiempo al parecer y porque hasta ahora-

-la verdad es por razones personales lo cual no quise pero después de meditarlo un poco acepte-

-y cuántos años tienes-

-tengo 18- dijo provocando un grito en las fans.

-vaya eres el más joven del grupo. Aquí los jóvenes quieren saber si eres soltero- agrego escuchando nuevamente a las fans gritar su nombre y una que otra tirándole piropos.

-la verdad estoy en una relación-

-nos has dejado tirada a todas me incluyo eres muy guapo- dijo muy afligida. –dinos como es ella-.

\- de hecho… es… como verán…- decía eren nervosos no sabía que decir cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-no me digas ¡te gustan los hombre!- dijo haciendo la cara de una fans del BL.

-s- si-.

-que emoción, solo los hombre o también las mujeres de ser así puedo ser candidata- agrego acercándose más a eren interrumpiendo su espacio personal. Hanji soltó una carcajada sosteniéndose el estomago señalando a la persona sentada a un lado del castaño. Ambos giraron la vista viendo a heichou con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose los labios apretando los dientes en señal de enojo.

-no puede ser, ¡tu pareja es heichoou!-grito. Eren solo acentuó con la cabeza mientras era jalado de la mano y cayendo en las piernas de Levi.

"era bueno para ser verdad" "los amo" "no es justo heichou"- gritaron las fans mientras lloraba y hacia un puchero.

-y para que no les quede duda- agrego Levi sosteniendo a eren del rostro acercando sus rostros, pegando sus labios, eren sintió la lengua de Levi por la comisura de su labio tratando de entrar lo cual permitió haciendo más demandante el besos, dejando a todo el público con la boca abierta.

Eren paso sus manos por el cuello de Levi profundizando el beso logrando que bajara un hilo de saliva por su barbilla, poco después se separaron por falta de aire quedando unidos con un hilo de saliva. Después de eso cantaron dando por terminado el programa ya que el otro cantante no pudo asistir.

Después de aquello paso una semana para ser exactos un fin de semana y las continuas llamadas siguieron, hasta que Levi dio hora y fecha que se verían. Eren vio un cambio algo inusual en Levi y al comentarle este solo lo abrazaba y besaba pero fueron varias ocasiones en esa semana que eren no dejo de insistir llevándose solo el comentario de que pronto lo sabría.

En el auto se encontraba eren y Levi viajando a la dirección del domicilio de petra, al no tener nada de pendientes y cargas decidieron ir, después de una hora de viaje llegaron a un casona algo rustica de dos pisos. Ambos bajaron del carro y caminaron por el gran jardín de la casona, llegaron al recibidor agarrados de la manos (por sugerencia de eren) tocando la puerta.

-después de esto me dirás que te sucede- dijo eren viendo el semblante de Levi raro.

-si de hecho no falta mucho- agrego viendo la puerta abrirse y con ella petra dándoles la bienvenida y la señal que pasaran. La casa era muy bonita haciendo que los colores de las paredes contrataran con los muebles.

Pasaron a la sala esperando a petra llegando poco después con un par de tazas, entregándole una a cada uno, eren vio que petra temblaba sosteniendo la vasija para servirle té. Hubo una pequeña conversación que en varias ocasiones el silencio llegaba, viendo a su alrededor, sintiendo que algo estaba mal pues un pequeño hormigueo llego en su garganta, calando la lengua y de repente su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse. Petra seguía sentada al frente de ellos escuchando el estruendo de la taza caer.

-que sucede…porque mi cuerpo- trataba de decir eren esforzándose de no cerrar los ojos. –Levi que pasa- viéndolo en su dirección ayándolo indiferente tomando de la taza.

-perdóname pero lo hago por el- decía petra agachando la cabeza mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Levi… ayúdame- dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se cubrían de agua.

Levi dejo la taza y giro para ver a eren regalándole una sonrisa, acercándose a él posando su mano en la mejilla de eren.

-dulce sueño-.

Siguiente capítulo:

DOS CARAS

HOLA NUEVAMENTE Y PERDON POR EL RETRASO LA VERDA LO TENÍA A LA MITAD EL DOMINGO Y CUANDO ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR SE ME FUE TODA LA INSPRACION EL MOTIVO PUES:

Mi esposo llego del trabajo todo golpeado del rostro y partes del cuerpo (lo cual me asusto mucho) y lo acompañe al seguro mientras a mi suegra le encargaba a mi nena y de ahí pasamos casi todo el día en el hospital con rayos x, medicina de trabajo y urgencias. Y pues de ahí se me fue la inspiración.

Perdonen mi retraso.

Ah otra cosita alguien me pregunto mi edad u de no acordarme se la dejo aquí. Tengo 26 años jejeje.

Buenos las dejo. Se cuidan.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola nuevamente después de un tiempo jejeje (-_-) sin más los dejo quería hacerlo más largo pero se me secaron las ideas, espero que sea de su agrado y sin más las dejo leer.

Advertencia:

Lo había pensado mucho porque se algo bastante delicado y algo difícil de expresar con palabras y más cuando has vivido algo similar.

* Posiblemente palabras obscenas, materia explicito, violación.

DOS CARAS

Pasaba más de media hora desde que los habían nombrado y ellos no aparecía en el programa, Hanji se encontraba demasiado angustiada pues de Levi esperaba lo que sea pero de eren no, le llamo a Levi desde el mediodía y este le aseguraba que llegarían a la hora indicada. Les llamo varias veces pero nadie respondía el teléfono; Mike se encontraba con ella tratando de calmarla y diciendo varias veces que llegarían a lo mejor algo los había demorado. Encontrándose a su límite dio media vuelta para salir a buscarlos ella directamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el azabache que venía poniéndose su saco.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¿Y eren?- observando que venía solo.

-se encontraba mal y lo deje en la casa- paso a un lado de ellos para ponerse en frente- se encuentra bien no te preocupes- viendo la acción de Hanji.

Hanji camino un paso cuando inesperadamente Mike el agarro del antebrazo viendo fijamente a Levi con una cara de molestia y seriedad giro para verlo y le comentara que sucedía, Levi giro a ellos viendo fijamente a Mike, este a ver las cosas como estaba comento que no pasaba nada.

Aun con la molestia subieron y pidieron disculpa por la demora y la falta de unos se sus integrantes tomando el micrófono y dándole las indicaciones a Hanji y Mike comenzaron a tocar.

Después de dos canciones salieron a los camerinos a recoger sus cosas, llegando al lugar y entrando primero Levi después Mike y por ultimo Hanji que al cerrar la puerta se escucho un estruendo, volteando viendo a Mike sosteniendo a Levi por el cuello.

-¡que demonios pasa aquí, Mike porque…-

-no es Levi… apesta a Erwin- dijo Mike interrumpiendo a Hanji dejando a esta con asombro. Mike dio unos pasos para atrás mientras se sostenía el costado, Hanji fue a socorrerlo viendo una daga clavada.

-¡que rayos se significa esto Levi!- dijo mostrando sus ojos rojos y ayudando a Mike. Levi camino varios metros llegando a una silla sentándose con brazos y pies cruzados.- tan como dijo, no soy Levi-.

Mike y Hanji le dieron una mirada de cólera y al no verse interrumpido procedió.- bueno me presentare mi nombre es Rivaille y ya que me descubrieron no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-¿Dónde está Levi? ¡Que le has hecho a eren!- Hanji se levanto rápidamente para atacar a Rivaille pero este de una patada directa a la boca del estomago la golpeo haciendo que Hanji se quejara por la falta de aire.

-ellos están bien, claro hasta ahora, no sé qué planes tiene Erwin-

-cuales es tu propósito, contesta antes de que te incendie- dijo Mike levantándose ignorando el dolor.

Rivaille se puso de pie mientras caminaba a la puerta observando que los otros no hicieran algún movimiento. –Erwin dice que si quieren verlos con vida no intervengan- abriendo la puerta y antes de salir agrego- claro si quieren que ese protegido suyo salga con vida- cerrando la puerta.

Hanji salió aun sofocada para ver hacia donde se iría pero al salir a la calle ya no lo encontró regreso con Mike viendo que este todavía se encontraba herido y al revísalo comprobó que había usaba agua vendita, tardaría un poco más en sanar.

-como no pude darme cuenta de alguna forma hizo que se bloquearan mis poderes- decía molesta.

-hasta a mi me fallo el olfato, pero cuando fue que cambiaron- se preguntaba Mike.- que vamos hacer Hanji.

-que mas, buscar una forma de encontrarlos y salvar tanto a Levi como a eren- agrego la castaña haciendo que Mike sonriera, sabía que Hanji aunque su vida peligraba no se rendiría y menos con amenazas.

(Regresemos al pasado)

Colgó la llamada y separo a petra de su regazo, saliendo mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Llego hasta donde su coche estaba estacionado pero pensando bien las cosas llegaría más rápido con sus poderes, usando el mismo modo que uso el día que llevo a eren con sus amigos.

Camino a la velocidad de su fuerza inmortal, entre las calles y esquivando a la gente sintiendo la suave caricia que el viento le otorgaba desviándose por un callejón algo estrecho y obscuro. Concentrado en llegar lo más pronto cuando fue interrumpido por algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su rostro, esquivándolo fácilmente viendo pasar un brazo hecho puño se detuvo varios metros adelante.

-imagine que pondría obstáculos pero no creí que no lo toparía tan rápido- dijo acomodándose la gabardina.

-ahora veo porque Erwin te aprecia tanto- dijo una voz haciendo eco en el lugar.

-dejémonos de palabrerías, sal y muestra la cara-.

Entre la obscuridad salía una sombra encontrándose con una persona de tez pálida, cabello obscuro, de su misma estatura y vistiendo una gabardina idéntica a la suya. Una persona idéntica a él cómo eren le había comentado el día que lo agredieron.

-no sé qué mierda quieres pero no tengo tu tiempo- dándole la espalda para salir de ahí quería llegar con eren y Hanji.

-pensaba que eras una persona con sentido del humor pero veo que no, no creí que fueras tan cobarde-

-si piensa que con eso me sacaras de quicio, mejor busca algo nuevo que te entretenga – dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-bueno como ambos tenemos prisa pues no hay que perder el tiempo- agrego Rivaille corriendo hacia con el sacando un par de cuchillas para apuñalarlo por la espalda pero no se espero que Levi lo esquivara haciéndose a un costado dejándolo pasar para tenerlo en frente, elevo una pierna a la altura de su costado impulsándola con fuerza haciendo volar al otro unos metro estrellándose en un contenedor de basura dejando un gran hueco en este por el impacto.

-ya que insistes terminemos con esto- camino Levi hacia el elevando su mano en forma de puño para golpearlo. Rivaille se incorporo esquivando el golpe, giro para corresponder el golpe, un golpe a dirección del rostro fue esquivado mientras otro a la misma dirección se dirigía al contrario.

Se escucharon varios estruendos en aquel lugar, patadas al aire, huecos en el cemento y cosas destruidas por dos criaturas inmortales que parecían que jugaban sin dar el cien de sus poderes. Varios minutos y ninguno daba tregua, se podía ver que se encontraban algo cansados y sus cuerpos algo maltratados los cuales con velocidad se volvían a regenerar, un ruido interrumpió el lugar viendo en ello una mujer de cabello castaño claro.

-¡que sucede Levi! – dijo petra sorprendiéndose a ver a dos personas idénticas.

-sal de aquí- agrego Levi pero fue ignorado cuando unos brazos se posaron a su espalda jalándolo de ahí mientras ella sacaba de su bolsa algo provocando que una gran ola de humo se presentara, salieron de ahí sostenidos de la mano llegando a un lugar algo estrecho para esconderse.

-porque demonios me seguiste y cómo demonios sabias que era yo-

-llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote que me es inconfundible, pero dime quien es el-.

-no sé quien sea pero descubriré porque tiene la misma apariencia- viendo a su alrededor- mejor es que regrese a la mansión puede que te atravieses con él y pueda matarte a bajar la guardia por pensar que soy yo- dijo saliendo de ahí para buscar al agresor pero en cuanto dio unos pasos una mano lo detuvo.

-Levi me amas… todavía- dijo petra escondiendo su rostro viendo hacia el suelo.

-que idiotez es esto. No tenemos tiempo-. Fue interrumpido.

-no me hagas caso- agrego petra mientras lo abrazaba –pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto- bajando las manos.

Levi se separo de ella al sentir que algo frio se adentro a su piel, comenzó con un ardor puntiagudo y palpitante que se formaba en el estomago.

-¡¿qué significa esto?!- dijo sosteniéndose la herida y viendo a petra, viendo en su mano un bisturí y a espaldas de esta a su otro yo.

-bien hecho tal como dijo Erwin ibas hacer de utilidad- dijo Rivaille acercándose a petra acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo viendo que esta solo asentía con la cabeza.

-que le hiciste-

-al parecer Erwin la hipnotizo o algo parecido, la muy idiota creyó algo que le cumpliría-

-tu y él lo pagaran- tratando de levantarse pero un fuerte ardor en su costado se lo impidió viendo a su otro yo volverlo a apuñar provocando que de su boca saliera sangre.

-gracias por darme el privilegio de tomar tu lugar, te prometo que tratare bien a ese protegido tan lindo que tienes- agrego caminando regalándole una sonrisa entre malicia y diversión.

-sil le llegas hacer algo te juro que no descansare hasta matarte y desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra- dijo Levi tratando de levantarse pero un golpe en su nuca hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

Despertó en un cuarto pequeño con una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la luz, sentado en medio del lugar y atado a unos grilletes en manos y pies y con un paño tapando su boca. Trato de zafarse pero a la ser fuerza estos ardieron haciendo que aparecieran quemaduras, vio a su alrededor encontrando solo una puerta enfrente del, que poco después se fue abriendo dejando ver a la persona más indeseada que existe en su inmortal vida. Ambos se vieron fijamente observando los movimientos de uno a otro cuando Erwin rompió el silencio.

-veo que ya despertarte mi hermosa criatura- decía Erwin acercándose a Levi para quitar el paño.- dime como te sientes-

-es solo esa tu estúpida pregunta, dime que mierda quieres Erwin y que le has hecho a petra- dijo molesto.

\- ella está bien ya la libere de la hipnosis y son muchas cosa las que quiero pero para eso ocupo deshacerme de tus distracciones como lo hice antes-.

-pero qué demonios te empeñas en el pasado, además Hanji y los demás no tienen nada que ver con lo nuestro- agrego forcejeando.

-cálmate Levi de nada sirve que pelees están hechas de material especial para nosotros solo te dañaras y estas equivocado ya que alguien cercano a ti tiene algo tuyo-

-de quien mierdas hablas, Hanji no creo que tenga algo que me pertenezca- fue interrumpido.

-no es con ella mis pendientes sino con ese humano que adoptaste, no te das cuenta el es un obstáculo para que estés de regreso conmigo y ser el que eras antes-.

-el mocoso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, además que le puede hacer un humano a un vampiro- dijo con sarcasmo.

Se acerco a Levi y poso su mano a dirección de su pecho.-esto Levi, el tiene tu corazón y es por ello que no regresas a mi- dijo provocando que Levi tuviera una cara de asombro y a la vez de preocupación.

-como mierda sabe tú de eso-.

-Levi siempre te he estado vigilando y se todo acerca de ti, de las personas que te rodean pero no te preocupes en unos días podrás regresar a lo que eras antes- decía mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-dudo que puedas acercarte a él. Tanto Hanji como Mike no te lo permitirán-

-ya está hecho solo queda que él lo traiga-

-¿Qué?-

-me fue fácil porque gracias a ti, no directamente, solo faltan días para que el chico este aquí-

-si intentas hacer algo hacia ellos me conocerás Erwin- dijo nuevamente forcejeando importándole poco las quemaduras.

-ya lo veremos- dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a Levi de nuevo en la obscuridad.

\- te lo advierto, si lo llegas a dañar te matare- dijo viendo cerrada la puerta.

(Regresemos a la actualidad)

Eren poco a poco abrió los ojos segándose por el blanco color de las paredes y la luz que entraba por las ventanas sintiendo el aire caliente pero a la vez fresco, se incorporo para verse sentado en una cama, agarrándose un poco la cabeza recordando lo ultimo antes de perder la conciencia, trato de levantase pero un grillete puesto en su pie se lo impedía al parecer se encontraba atado a una pata de la cama.

-por fin despiertas- dijo una voz haciendo que eren girara a ver a la persona dueña de esta.

-donde estamos Levi y que significa esto- eren pidió una explicación.

-significa que todo este tiempo has sido engañado- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-¡que… como! ¿No te entiendo Levi?-

-en primera déjame presentarme pues la primera vez que nos vimos no lo hice, mi nombre es Rivaille y estos casi tres meses te vi la cara- dijo acercándose a eren.

Eren no creía lo que le decía y poco a poco unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente recordando el día que lo agredieron en aquel viaje.- tú eres ese Levi-

-vaya tu cerebro parece que se carburo-

Eren sintió miedo y salió de la cama buscando un lugar para protegerse pero al querer llegar a la puerta sintió que algo lo galo del pie provocando que callera de frente.

-a donde crees que vas, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Rivaille sosteniendo la cadena y jalando a eren hacia con él, eren ejercía fuerzas sobre el tapete que cubría aquel lugar siendo imposible por la fuerza del otro, enterraba con mucha fuerzas su dedos lastimándose la punta de ellos y las uñas. Sintió que le soplaban en la nuca volteando con horror, quedando frente a frente con el otro y armándose de valor le pregunto.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Levi?- dijo eren haciéndole cara.

-si gustas puedes verlo con tus propios ojos-decía alguien entrando al lugar.

-tu- dijo eren corriendo a él levantando su puño directo a la cara.

-¡quieto!- dijo Erwin al verlo cercas pero le fue imposible detener el golpe, haciendo que solo girara su rostro por el impacto.

-ahora veo a que te referías- agrego viendo a Rivaille mientras sostenía la muñeca de eren haciendo demasiada fuerza, provocando algunos quejidos por parte de eren.

-por más que trate de matarlo este me lo impidió- agrego Rivaille caminando hacia con ellos.

-creo saber el porqué, además puedo sentir energía de Levi en el-

-¿Dónde está Levi? Dijo entre quejido.

-vamos a que lo veas- dijo Erwin ordenándole a Rivaille que lo soltara, salieron del cuarto y caminaron por los grandes pasillos que eran iluminados por los grandes ventanales, eren giro su cabeza al escuchar que algo chocaba viendo que a unos metro de ellos se encontraba una linda vista hacia el océano y lo que se oía eran las olas chocar con las rocas, llegaron a las escalera si debajo de ellas se encontraba una puerta hacia los calabozos del lugar pues eso fue lo que Erwin le dijo a ver su cara de interrogación.

Bajaron por ese lugar obscuro que solo era iluminado por un par de antorchas, era frio y tenebroso camino sin bajar la guardia, sabía que no podía ganarles pero les daría lucha si se presentara la ocasión de repente se detuvieron en una puerta gruesa hecha de un materia pesado, Erwin la abrió dejando pasar primero a eren que al entrar su rostro se lleno de angustia y terror al ver tantos aparatos de tortura pensando por un momento que le mintieron.

-¿do-donde está Levi? Dijo con una voz nerviosa y llena de miedo. Erwin le dirigió la vista para después levantarla mientras levantaba la mano y señalaba algún lugar, eren se giro para ver que apuntaba encontrándose con una cosa de hierro, se acerco a eso iluminándose con la poca luz que el lugar tenia cuidando sus paso cuando sintió que alguna clase de liquido se encontraba regado en el suelo, se agacho para tomar eso entre sus dedos y acercándoselo viendo de color rojo sus dedos, brinco y dio un ligero grito dando unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo unas manos sostenerlo de los hombros, giro para ver quién era.

-querías ver a Levi, pues ahí esta- dijo Rivaille empujando a eren, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas mientras su rostro se llenaba de pavor y angustia sin pensárselo mucho se levanto y corrió hacia aquella estatua para abrirla viendo a sus pies que de ahí salía aquel liquido. Busco a su alrededor para poder abrirla viendo varios candados en un lugar especifico, giro hacia con los otros dos observando en las manos de Erwin un par de llaves,

-¡entrégamela! Dijo corriendo hacia él para quitárselas. Erwin se las aventó cayendo estas torpemente en las manos de eren y con las manos temblando busco la llave de cada candado, abriéndolo poco después, jalo con fuerza viendo que esta se abría por la mitad y déjame salir un cuerpo cubierto de sangre y agujeros, cayendo de frente hacia eren.

-¡Levi me escuchas! ¡Contéstame! – dijo eren angustiado con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Levi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-eren- entre abrió sus ojos viendo los ojos esmeralda con lagrimas, levanto la vista viendo a sus alrededor, recordaba que después la visita de Erwin se lo llevaron a un lugar con poca luz y ahí le provocaron varias torturas, sabía que sentiría el dolor mas no morir y sabiendo eso le provocaron varias torturas hasta que se cansaron y dejándolo en cerrado en la **doncella de hierro** (así se llama el aparato de tortura).

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- grito eren colerizado mientras pasaba un brazo de Levi a su cuello pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte aire haciendo que ambos salieran volando directo a la pared, Levi tomo a eren entre sus brazos para protegerlo del impacto llevándose el golpe en la espalda, haciendo que de su boca saliera sangre y salpicara un poco a eren.

-¡LEVI!

-Rivaille ve por Levi y súbelo, todavía tenemos cosas pendientes- decía Erwin acercándose a ellos y sujetando a eren por las muñecas, sacándolo del lugar llegando a una habitación, entraron los cuatro mientras Levi era sentado en una silla que aparecer la pusieron hace poco, poniéndole nuevamente los grilletes y Erwin aventaba a eren a la cama.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!- grito eren siendo sostenido de la quijada por Erwin.

-quieres saber cuáles son mis pendientes con este niño- dijo viendo hacia con Levi.

-mas vale que lo sueltes-dijo con la poca fuerza que tenia mientras se incorporaba.

Erwin camino hacia con Levi acercándose a su oído como tratando de que nadie más que el oyera –tu también no has dicho la verdad-. Agrego viendo a Levi sosteniéndolo con ambas manos el rostro.-sabes yo no creo en el destino, el destino uno solo se lo plantea… es tiempo de saber algo de la verdad ¿no? –separándose de él y caminando de nuevo con eren.

Eren asustado camino por la cama chocando con la cabecera de esta, poniendo sus manos enfrente para protegerse lo cual le fue imposible ya que Erwin era más fuerte. Tomándolo por los cabellos.

-te diré la verdad hace 10 años-agrego poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de eren haciendo algo de fuerza en ella obligándolo que lo viera fijamente directo a los ojos, eren sintió como si algo dentro de su cerebro se agrietara provocando que gritara por el dolor y un gran mareo se iniciaba haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-¡MAS VALE QUE LO DEJES ERWIN!- Dijo Levi con la poca fuerza que tenia.

-es tiempo de resolver esto- dijo Erwin dejando a eren acostado viendo hacia un punto fijo cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

-¡EREN! ¡EREN!- grito Levi pero no fue escuchado.

(POV EREN)

**_Me encontraba en mi habitación dormido cuando unos ruido ajenos me despertaron, Salí de la cama y baje para ver que sucedía escuchando que los ruido, que ahora identificaba bien, se encontraba mi madre llorando mientras mi padre le gritaba. Me acerque demasiado para oír mejor y a la vez ver ya que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta._**

**_-es todo, quiero que te vayas de la casa y no vuelas a poner un pie aquí- decía mi madre viendo a mi madre sentado en el sofá mientras aguardaba algunas cosas en una maleta._**

**_-espero que seas feliz sin mi- decía mi padre levantándose._**

**_-claro que lo seremos-._**

**_Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Pasaron los días, semanas luego meses hasta que se convirtieron en años y jamás lo volví a ver, desde que mi padre se fue mi madre empezó a trabajar y yo estudiaba pero las cosas empeoraron al grado de que solo veía a mi madre dos o tres horas al día ya que ella tenía que pagar sola los gasto de la casa y las deudas que dejo mi padre antes de irse._**

**_Una noche salí a caminar a muy altas hora de la noche, me sentía deprimido y a la vez molesto por no poder ayudar a mi madre, que horas antes cayo desmayada en la cocina, lo cual me asusto y al llamar al doctor este dijo que necesitaba descansar y tomar algunas medicinas. _**

**_No encontraba alguna manera de poder ayudarla así que deambule sin ir a un lugar especifico vi hacia el cielo obscuro que era iluminado por una luna color roja que hacía que el cielo se viera algo fascinante perdido en esa vista tan peculiar un ruido hizo que saliera de mi trance, vi a mi alrededor y camine hacia donde unos tortuosos ruidos, girando para encontrarme a un par de personas. Me acerque más para ver si necesitaban algo cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal._**

**_-co…corre- dijo aquella mujer que era mordida por el cuello al verme antes de poner sus ojos en blanco._**

**_Aquella persona giro a verme tenía un abrigo que le cubría la mayor parte de su cara solo dejaba ver su boca llena de un color rojo y aquellos dientes. Salí de ahí corriendo lo mas que podían mis piernas mientras pedía ayuda pero al creer que me encontraba seguro sentí unas manos que sostuvieron mi muñecas obligándome a gira y verme frente a frente con él._**

**_Todo fue confuso desde ahí me presiono demasiado en el suelo mientras me rasgaba la ropa, lambiendo mi cuello sintiendo una mano en mi cuerpo desnudo, lo golpee en la entre pierna pero este me regreso el golpe en la cara logrando que me desorientaba, era demasiado fuerte y a mi edad era imposible que mi fuerza pudiera con él. Abriendo mis piernas con sus manos para después ponerlas alrededor de su cintura sentí como algo se rozaba en mi ano, nuevamente trate de pelear pero fui golpeado y con mis propias ropas fui atado de manos a unas escaleras que se encontraba ahí, me cargo tomándome por las caderas mientras rozaba mi ano nuevamente y fue entonces que algo demasiado duro trataba de entrar por ahí. Grite pero fui callado por una mordida en mis labios, lagrimas de dolor se asomaba por mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas, dolía sentía que me partía por la mitad luego de eso mostro sus dientes y en especial aquello dos más largo y los clavo en mi cuello provocando nuevamente aquel ardor y que algo dentro de mí era adsorbido, poco a poco perdía la fuerzas y el dolor quedaba a un lado a sentir sueño, se aparto de mi para verme fijamente a los ojos._**

**_-me la pase bien pero no puedo dejarte vivo- agrego dejándome ver quién era, un joven de tés pálida, cabello obscuro como la noche y esos ojos color carmesí. Sentí que algo atravesó mi pecho sintiendo un dolor distinto volviéndose todo borroso y después la obscuridad._**

**_(POV FIN) _**

Eren abrió demasiado la boca tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y levantándose agitadamente de la cama, viendo a su alrededor topándose con la mirada de tres par de ojos, recordando donde se encontraba.

-¡eren!- dijo con un nudo en la garganta Levi viéndose mas pálido.

-parece que nuestro amigo recordó todo- decía Erwin sentado a un lado de eren.

-Levi… qué demonios significa esto- decía molesto.-es imposible que haiga sido tu o al menos que...- dijo viendo a Rivaille.

-si, fui yo quien te mato- dijo sin vacilar.

-y que planeabas con todo esto, dime-

-eren tu papel aquí es más importante de lo que crees y más teniendo algo que no te pertenece-agrego Erwin.

-el corazón de Levi- susurro.

-exacto ese día que moriste por un descuido, Levi y yo peleábamos pero el salió mal herido y huyo de ahí y en el camino se encontró con un niño el cual salvo-. Dijo acercándose a Levi y quitándole los grilletes.- ahora eren hagamos un trato, a cambio de no dañar a Levi quiero que le regreses su corazón-.

Eren observo cómo era arrastrado Levi tirándolo a un costado de la cama, tratando de levantarse y poder defenderlo pero nuevamente ese dolor se lo impedía. Eren se acerco a él y lo ayuda a que se incorporara.

-y como piensas dañarme según tu- dijo Levi sin perder ese tono tan característico de él.

-fácil y sencillo, lo haremos como los viejos tiempos-. Dijo provocando un rostro de preocupación en Levi.

-¡te atreves a jugar sucio! Grito.

Erwin camino hacia con Rivaille y le ordeno que separara a eren y hiciera lo que le comento hace poco mientras él se encargaba de Levi, trato de usar sus poderes Levi pero con un movimiento de mano de Erwin lo inmovilizo sintiéndose impotente ver que eren era brutamente separado del. Eren se defendió dándole varios combos con la pierna y brazos a Rivaille pero este ni siquiera mostro dolor alguno y como lo hizo tiempo atrás pero esta vez diferente noqueo por el cuello a eren acostándolo en la cama mientras le quitaba la ropa y le ponía grilletes en las muñecas atándolo en la cabecera de la cama, desnudo.

Mientras tanto Levi trataba de zafarse el agarre para ayudar a eren pues no sabía qué era lo que tenía planeado ese idiota y al ver así a eren hizo que pensara lo peor pero era imposible en su estado, el rubio oxigenado jugó bien sus cartas al dejarlo casi al borde de la agonía, necesitaba sangre para poder darle batalla. Erwin se acerco a él y agarrándolo de la barbilla con una sonrisa en los labios agrego.

-ahí que darle un recuerdo lindo pero esta vez tu serás el protagonista- Levi se tenso.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!-

-ya veremos quién lo es- dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y susurraba algo en el oído a Levi. –Listo has tu parte-.

Levi sintió que algo demasiado caliente viajaba por su metabolismo y se concentraba en la garganta, sentía sed levanto la vista viendo que Erwin y Rivaille salían de la habitación dejándolo solo con eren, se maldijo; sabia a donde podía llegar todo esto, eren inconsciente y desnudo, ese ardor lo quemaba provocando que pasara saliva en su garganta trato de que su instinto no se apoderara de él pero las venas de eren resaltaba en su cuerpo y en un lugar más especifico el cuello, viendo aquella vena grande sus ojos se tornaron rojo. Abrazo su cuerpo buscando de esa forma calmar su espasmos, su cabeza le jugaba atrayéndole imágenes donde poseía a eren y como le clavaba agresivamente sus colmillos, estampo su frente en el piso quitando eso pensamientos que lo empezaban a carcomer, una vocecita que le decía que lo hiciera que no se resistiera aquel manjar, cerró los ojos tratando de calmar así su nervios cuando un fuerte olor se apodero de su olfato, no supo cuando su cuerpo se empezó a mover por si solo llegando a la cama y subiendo a ella poniéndose arriba de eren.

Se acerco a su cuello para oler esa esencia dulce que salía del castaño, dándole varios lengüetazos como si se tratara de un dulce bajando poco a poco por el torso de eren, se detuvo brutalmente a ser consciente de lo que hacía, soltó varios jadeos por la traspiración de su cuerpo sudoroso cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, viendo a eren despertar viéndolo fijamente.

-que sucede ¿Por qué estoy atado?- decía eren nervioso teniendo a Levi o Rivaille encima de él y con los ojos rojos.

-quien demonios eres, más vale que me sueltes- decía forcejeando.

-te-tengo que… alejarme d- ti- dijo entre jadeos tratando de separarse. Entonces algo dentro del cerebro de Levi se partió dejándolo inmóvil, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y ese animal que trato de no sacar se apodero de su cuerpo volviendo a ponerse encima de eren entregándole una mirada de lujuria y ansiedad mientras mostraba sus dientes como un animal acechando a su presa.

-¡que te hizo,levi…- dijo eren viendo acercarse Levi a su cuello sintiendo la lengua de Levi que bajaba poco a poco por su dorso, jadeo por la sensación, su cuerpo se acaloraba y teniendo una nueva sensación a sentir la lengua de Levi posarse en sus pezones succionando energéticamente al grado de que algo saliera de ahí. Soltó varios jadeos y Levi dejando esa acción acerco su rostro para verlo fijamente, unos ojos rojos con unos verdes/azul acercando sus labios los cuales al encontrase se entrelazaron jugando con ambas lenguas sacando nuevos gemidos que se perdían, se separaron para volverse entrelazar más profundo, explorando cada dentadura dejando ver saliva en ambas bocas. Se separaron con un ruido y unidos por un hilo de saliva, tomando el aire que les faltaba, eren esta sonrojado nunca creyó que eso le sucedería y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban. Cuando eren pensó que todo iba bien Levi lo volteo bruscamente dejándolo con el trasero levantado, se asusto y al preguntarle sintió que unas manos separaba toscamente sus nalgas y algo demasiado duro se rosaba en medio de ellas. Un recuerdo vino a su mente provocando que su cuerpo temblara y lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! Grito asustado siendo en vano pues fue presionado fuertemente contra la almohada.

Sin darle tiempo de racionar algo se adentro a del de un solo empuje, grito mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y su espalda se arqueaba. Levi empezó a empujar haciendo estocadas rápidas y agresiva perdido en la excitación, sosteniendo fuertemente las caderas de eren.

Eren lloraba y gritaba diciéndole que se detuviera los lastimaba sintiendo aquella carne gruesa querer destrozar su interior, tratando de sostenerse a las sabanas con fuerza, Levi lo giro, subiéndole las piernas a los hombros para entrar más profundamente, eren rogaba que se detuviera no quería que fuera así, no con él, el dolor se empezó a sentir distinto a ser golpeado en ese punto, volviendo a gritar pero esta vez por la sensación del placer, varias estocadas mas y sabia que llegaría, cerró los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sintiendo vergüenza por ese acto forzado que lo estaba haciendo que se sintiera bien, de repente sintió que algunas gotas caían por su mejilla, no precisamente las de él, giro su miraba para encontrarse la del azabache, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta por al acto que veía sus ojos ; a Levi llorar con un rostro sin emociones y una vista apagada y perdida.

Levi peleaba internamente tratando de detenerse, no podía su mente estaba consciente de lo que hacía pero su cuerpo no y varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sabiendo que destrozaba el interior de más joven. Se acerco a eren enterrándose en el cuello besándolo y jadeando mas sonoramente, dando estocadas más agresivas anunciando que pronto terminaría todo esto.

-perdóname eren- dijo para clavarle sus colmillos y daba tres estocadas mas, viniéndose en el interior de eren.

Eren al sentir la dormida demasiado fuerte y su interior ser llenado gimió sonoramente mientras se arqueaba su espalda dejando salir su esencia en el estomago de ambos. Cayendo Levi encima de él, ambos cayendo en el cansancio dejando que Morfeo los acunara.

-¡AHHH!- grito un azabache al llegar y dejar su esencia regada en su cuerpo mientras otro cuerpo se separaba del, cayendo a un lado de este.

-creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente paso-. Decía Erwin mientras tomaba algo de aire y volteaba a ver al otro.

-crees que después de esto algo cambiara- decía Rivaille levantándose y caminando al baño.- no pensé que llegarías a tanto-.

-lo sé, pero a veces es necesario-

-no hagas cosas malas y parezcan buenas- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta -yo creí que lo amabas- dijo una vez adentro.

-has dicho, lo amaba-

Siguiente capítulo:

PREOCUPACIONES

Perdón por tardarme pero no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía y quería hacerlo un poco más largo. Jejeje, espero que les guste y se preparen pues habrá todavía más sorpresas.

Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola nuevamente aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje y gracias por sus lindos comentarios que hace que me den ganas de escribir pues gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue.

Sin más las dejo leer.

Advertencia: faltas de ortografías y cosas incoherentes y algo confuso.

PREOCUPACIONES

Rivaille se encontraba bajo la regadera mientras de su boca salían varios jadeos a la saca con sus dedos el restante semen de su interior y porque no, llegar nuevamente mientras tocaba su próstata. Unos golpes más en ese lugar y se vino dejando salir su esencia derramándose en la pared. Se sostuvo de la pared regularizando su respiración, limpio y una vez listo salió del baño teniendo una toalla en sus caderas y otra en su cuello mientras se flotaba la cabeza.

Erwin se encontraba sentado y vestido en la esquina de la cama, viendo al azabache cambiarse y una vez listo ambos salieron rumbo a donde se encontraban los otros dos. Desde antes de llegar al lugar se oían los fuerte gritos de suplica y dolor, además el rechinar de la cama por el constante movimiento. Llegaron a la puerta, abriéndola con algo de lentitud como para no interrumpir el ambiente que se generaba del otro lado, viendo a un joven acostado boca arriba teniendo sus piernas casi cercas de su rostro el cual algo maltratado de tanto llorar, suplicando ya con una voz roca que se detuviera y el otro embistiéndolo con rudeza sin algún gesto en el rostro, sus ojos se veían rojos, señal de que había llorado y varias manchas de sangre algo secas en su cuerpo, se veía lo cansado que se encontraba.

-creo que es suficiente- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y tronaba los dedos provocando que Levi cayera de lleno en eren, viendo los espasmos que producían ambos cuerpos.- pone las esposas pues parece que recupero la sangre- agrego viendo la piel pálida de eren y varias marcas en su cuerpo.

-¡aléjate de él, no lo toques!- dijo eren soltando un grito de dolor a sentir que esa carne gruesa que los unía salía de su ano rudamente, soltando varias lagrimas.

-cálmate niño, solo estoy volviendo a poner esto- enseñándole los grilletes. –me sorprendes que lo defendías después de lo ocurrido-.

-el no era consciente de lo que hacía- dijo hipando tratando de apoyarse en sus codos para ver a Rivaille.

-dime que se siente hacer el amor con la persona que amas- dijo Erwin sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ver mejor es aspecto del castaño.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DIME PORQUE! ¡PORQUE LO HAS HECHO!- gritaba mientras lloraba y golpeaba la cama con sus manos se sentía impotente a no poder moverse para desahogar su rabia.

Erwin giro para ver a Levi, este se encontraba acostado de lado tratando de recuperarse de los espasmo de su cuerpo viendo la mirada perdida y rostro cansado y demacrado, lo giro poniéndolo boca arriba viendo su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, observándolo de cabeza a los pies deteniéndose en la entrepierna, la cual tenía restos de semen y sangre, al parecer excedió el cuerpo de eren al grado de casi romperlo. Escucho a eren gritar diciendo que lo soltaran, encontrándose con Rivaille sostenerlo de un brazo sacándolo de la cama.

-que haces?- pregunto.

-que mas, trato de llevar a este mocoso a la bañera. La sangre está provocando que pierda los estribos- dijo sin soltar a eren pero una tercera voz lo interrumpió haciendo que todos voltearan.

-¡suéltalo, si no quieres que te convierta en mierda para insectos!-

-¡LEVI!- lloro eren a escucharlo.

Levi se sentó mientras trataba de orientarse sintiendo su cuerpo lleno de una mucosidad pegajosa con fuerte olor a cloro y varias manchas de sangre ya secas, se sentía cansado pero a la vez saciado, lo último que recordaba era estar con estos cuatro en la habitación y después Erwin susurrarle en el oído. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente recordando una en especial a eren llorando pidiendo que se detuviera. Levanto la vista para enfocar a eren comprobando sus sospechas.

Un cuerpo maltratado, lleno de mordidas alguna se veían más profundas que otras, varias marcas moradas en algunas partes del cuerpo pero era más notadas en las caderas del castaño, un rostro pálido con unos ojos cansados de llorar y principalmente aquel lugar que en toda su vida nunca deseo tomar, sangre y semen estaba mesclado en ese lugar. Sintió vértigo a verlo así, tan destrozado y sin ese brillo que eren trasmitía. Giro su vista hacia Erwin para irse encima de él, cuando unas cosas sostenían sus muñecas impidiéndole llegar a tocarlo.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DIME QUE NECESIDAD HABIA QUE PROVOCARAS ESTO A UN INOCENTE, DIME MALDITA SEA!-

-hombre no te enojes solo se te dio un empujo, además tienes que admitir que este joven tiene un buen cuerpo- agrego Rivaille.

Levi le dio una mirada de poco amigos que decía "eres hombre muerto", Rivaille se cruzaba de brazos mostrándole una sonrisa juguetona como diciendo "quiero verte intentarlo".

Eren se arrastro como pudo por la cama para llegar hasta él, haciendo que el azabache se tensara y retrocediera pero sin perder ese rostro indiferente.

Recordó aquella vez que lo beso y este no le correspondió al ver esa expresión, detuvo su andar escondiendo el rostro para derramar nuevamente lagrimas. Levi al verlo no supo cómo reaccionar, sabía que lo que sucedió fue afuera de su sano juicio pero eso no le quitaba que se sintiera como un hijo de puta que fue con él.

-bueno eren tienes que tomar un baño, vamos te llevare- dijo Erwin acercándose viendo que eren se tensara y su cuerpo empezara a temblara, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca viendo que era Levi.

-¡no lo toques! Lo llevare si me quitas estas mierdas-

-no puedo hacer eso-

-de nada sirve que haga algo, además no podremos escapar de aquí- viendo hacia la ventana escuchando las olas chocar y el sonido de las aves.

-tienes una buen término, de ser así- agrego tronando sus dedos y se abrían los grilletes dejando a Levi libre.

Se levanto aun sintiendo su cuerpo pegajoso y algo entumido y se posiciono para tomar a eren entre sus brazos pero al estar unos centímetros de tocarlo eren empezó a temblar mientras tenía un rostro en miedo y sorpresa, tomando a Levi por sorpresa.

-que sucede- quedándose inmóvil. – no quieres que te toque- agrego con la voz apagada. Eren abrió mas los ojos al oír eso, moviéndose bruscamente para tomar su mano.

-p-por supuesto que no, pero…- agrego sosteniéndolo, volviendo a temblar. Levi sentía el temblor en su mano ocasionando que abriera más los ojos y se quedara inmóvil.

-puede que eren te diga que todo está bien, puedes engañar al cerebro pero el cuerpo no- dijo Erwin acercándose a eren y cargándolo en forma de princesa, saliendo de ahí dejando a Levi paralizado en su lugar.

"lo he echado todo a perder" pensó Levi mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, prometiste hace tiempo que no lo volverías a tocar- dijo Rivaille en su lugar.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-puedo leer tu mente, además también se ese secreto que con tanto recelo guardas-

-no sé de qué hablas-

-"tu también no has dicho la verdad"- le recordó- ya que estamos solo no hay problema pero dime, tendrás el valor para decirle la verdad y enfrentar las consecuencias-.

-porque debería decirte a ti-

-porque sé que ese chico es más preciado para ti de lo que aparentas, puedes engañar a todos inclusive a mí y a ti, pero no a los demonios que te han estado atormentando desde hace 10 años- agrego Rivaille caminando hacia el pequeño tocador y abrir un cajón, buscando.

Levi solo lo seguía con la mirada, observando los movimientos del otro, se acerco a él con algo en las manos.

-seguiremos con la mentira de que fui el causante de su muerte. Ten hay un baño al otro lado de este cuarto, dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión- agrego caminando a la puerta para salir dejando a Levi solo con sus pensamientos.

En otro lado de la mansión se encontraba eren y Erwin en una bañera. Eren se encontraba adentro de esta, tratando de apagar su llanto y el temblor de su cuerpo y Erwin se encontraba apoyado en la puerta. Sabía que el joven no tenía nada que ver en este conflicto y sabiendo que el azabache nunca le diría la verdad por temor a perderlo. Buscando una manera de que eren le dejara de temer; cuando una voz ronca lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-quiero estar con Levi, aunque me odie en este momento quiero estar con el- decía con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Levi no te odia solo que tiene miedo que por esta causa te distancies de el- decía caminando hacia él y tratando de poner una mano en su cabeza pero fue apartada de un manotazo.

-el único causante de esto eres tú, no sabes cuándo te aborrezco- dijo entre hipos. –dome porque lo haces, mi madre decía que de toda acción hay un porque-.

-tu madre es muy sabia-

-era. Murió hace pocos meses o eso creí yo hasta que la vi hace dos meses-.

-que quieres decirme con eso-

-dime tu a mi no esperes que te crea que no sabes nada. Porque mi madre regreso- dijo levantándose para encarar a Erwin importándole estar desnudo.

-si piensas que yo tuve algo que ver en eso, eres libre de hacerlo pero de mi parte no tengo nada que ver con esa persona. Eren no somos los únicos que existimos.

-no puedo creerte nada-

-te contare entonces el porqué a todo pero iniciare desde nuestra existencia-.

**_Decirte con certeza en donde y cuando aparecimos en este mundo es prácticamente imposible, pues incluso hay leyendas que citan que todo pasó desde la aparición del primer hombre en la tierra: Adam._**

**_Decir que la primera mujer creada por dios no fue Eva, sino lilith, la cual por rebeldía fue expulsada del paraíso. En su exilio ella adquirió ciertos poderes, como controlar los hombres por medio de la seducción, alimentándose de la sangre de niños no circuncidados y de sus víctimas. Por eso es considerada la reinas de los vampiros. _**

-entonces tratas de decirme que no son los únicos-

-si eren, por eso necesito que Levi vuelva hacer que como era antes-

-y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto-

-dime que tanto puedes sacrificar por un ser amado aun costa de la traición-

Eren lo vio confundido por tales palabras, trato de protestar pero el abrir de una puerta interrumpió dejando ver a dos azabaches entrar en aquella habitación.

Contestando:

Haru19:

Gracias a ti que puedes darte la oportunidad de leerlos ejeje. Y no te preocupes entre Erwin y Levi no pasara nada (no está en mis planes). Gracias nuevamente y espero con ansias tus actualizaciones ya que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ese Levi tuyo de séptimo sello. Jejeje. Saludos.

:

Te entiendo pero prometo que no volverá a pasar y espero que este capitulo te guste. Y saludos desde Jalisco mi chica.

Sora yoru hashiba:

Te entiendo y a mi también no me gusta en eruri, pero era necesario para ciertos puntos que pasaran mas adelante y sobre eren de que se transforme o no ¿? Esta en duda.

Akire:

Espero que te guste este capitulo también aunque fue corto espero que te agrade.

Nos leemos.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola nuevamente después de más de dos semanas xDDDD! No tengo perdón por el retraso, espero que me puedan perdonar y gracias por su lindos comentarios que gracias a ellos yo sigo aquí mis chicas y sobre las otras historias que alguien sigue, téngame un poco de paciencia mis planes es primero avanzar esta y luego los demás (la verdad me queda trabada en las historiasL).

(Regala paletas de forma de fantasmas "por su aparición")… nop entonces... (Se alejo a una esquina de la habitación mientras su nena ve sus caricaturas y a la vez cantan ¡libre soy!

Como les diré mi vida es algo complicada, en si no soy alguien normal (según mi familia) por ver anime y en especial el yaoi, tanto como anime y mangas, en especial.

Claro que esto lo hago en mi casa cuando estoy sola y debes en cuando esta mi esposo, si señoritas mi esposo sabe mi obsesión por el yaoi, lo cual lo toma muy natural (por eso lo amo) y cuando tengo oportunidad de tener red me deja la maquina en la noche ehijijijiji (ríe desquiciada mente con algo de baba en la comisura de su labio) pero en fin…

Si desean o tienen alguna duda sobre las cosas tan confusa que escribo pueden encontrarme o de igual manera dejarme un comentario en mi cuenta de facebook:

Shirubia akuma doi (ahí dos mas con el asemejo de nombre solo que en vez de akuma es haido, donde esta levi y eren en la imagen) por si quieren darme su opinión o sugerencias ahí jejejejeje.

Sin mas l s dejo leer.

PREOCUPACIONES

Segunda parte

Rivaille y Levi ingresaron a la habitación viendo la pequeña escena que se presenciaba.

-que sucede-dijo Levi viendo el rostro confundido de eren ver a Erwin.

\- que tanto puedes sacrificar por un ser amado aun costa de la traición- dijo Erwin; se levanto de donde se encontraba arrodillado y camino hasta ellos, ambos cruzaron miradas, Erwin regalándole una sonrisa mientras que Levi fruncía el ceño.

-que tratas de decirme con eso- dijo eren viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta.

-deja de meterle cosas a eren, Erwin- agrego Levi.

-a mi no me concierne decirle, eso depende de ti Levi- saliendo de ahí.

-los dejaremos, cuando terminen bajen a la sala- decía Rivaille saliendo atrás de Erwin.

Levi camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla y después giro hacia con eren, se vieron por un largo rato sin decir alguna palabra, Levi dio un suspiro rompiendo el ambiente y se acerco a eren tomando una toalla, poniéndosela en un hombro.

-d-disculpa… las m-molestias- dijo eren viendo a Levi ponerse a un costado de él mientras hacía espuma en el trapo y se lo entregaba en sus manos, aun temblorosas.

Levi sin decir nada tomo el trapo pasándolo por la espalda de eren, una vez más calmado y en un lugar más iluminado pudo ver las heridas y los residuos de sangre en el cuerpo, empezó a tallarlo con delicadeza como su fuera algo bastante frágil que en algún momento podría romperse, por lo tanto eren se dejaba ser aun sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y tensarse por el contacto del otro, volviendo a derramar lagrimas ocasionando que Levi se tensara más de lo que estaba.

-pon de tu parte o dejare que lo hagas solo- dijo molesto, sabía que era su culpa que eren estuviera así pero no podía evitar molestarse.

-n-no lo puedo evitar… lo s-siento si tiene que t-tocarme- dijo hipando y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

Levi lo tomo por ambos hombros y lo hizo girarse para quedar enfrente a él.- mírame eren- levantándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.- si me molestara en tocarte no estuviera aquí, déjate de cosas además se que lo que paso no fue a nuestro sano juicio, no te diré que me da igual porque no es así y creas o no también me afecta esto- termino dándole un abrazo importándole que se mojara, eren se sonrojo correspondiendo el abrazo provocando que se relajara.

-c-cree que podamos salir de aquí, como estarán Hanji san y Mike san-

-no te preocupes por ellos, me imagino que Hanji estará buscando la forma de encontrarnos-

-usted cree. Y petra san-

-ella a lo mejor se encuentra aquí- dijo Levi ayudando a eren a pararse.

-como que aquí- dijo apoyándose de los hombros de Levi.

-es un larga historia que luego te contare-.

Una vez listo salieron, cargando a eren en forma nupcial para dejarlo en la cama, Levi camino hacia donde poco antes Rivaille dejo ropa para eren, regreso con el ayudándole a secarse pues eren aun no podía ser mucho movimiento, una vez seco y a punto de cambiarse Levi lo detuvo.

-primero tengo que curarte, sino de nada servirá que te cambies con esas marcas en tu cuerpo-

-estoy bien. No son tan graves- dijo para continuar.

-eren. No proteste y obedéceme- dijo sosteniendo su brazo acercándolo a sus labios y lamber en la herida que estaba en la muñeca.

-¡pero que hace!- grito eren sonrojado.

-te estoy curando con mi saliva puedo acelerar la células que regeneran, sé que es un poco extraño y que no es un buen momento pero quiero que lo soportes hasta que termine, ¿podrás hacerlo?- dijo deteniendo su trabajo para verlo fijamente a los ojos esperando en consentimiento de eren, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza dejándolo que volviera a su acto.

Empezó con las manos las cuales tenían heridas en las muñecas pasando su lengua varias veces tratando de dejar la suficiente saliva para que cerraran, siguió con los hombros sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo ajeno, giro su vista levemente contemplando con ojos de sorpresa aquella imagen que eren le ofrecía, provocando que sus acciones fueran más suaves y prolongadas.

Eren sintiendo la lengua de Levi en sus muñecas se sonrojo mientras sentía varios hormigueos en ese lugar pero siendo más intenso en el estomago, con su mirada siguió cada movimiento de Levi viéndolo subir a su hombro y seguir la misma acción, sentía su cuerpo arder, un nudo en la garganta se formo, temiendo que digiera algo fuera de lugar tratando de controlar esos impulsos cerró los ojos pero eso ocasiono que fuera todo lo contrario, sintiendo mas. Su cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente por los hechos anteriores sino por las acciones de ahora llevando su mano libre hacia su boca pero fue demasiado tarde pues un casi pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios a sentir la lengua de Levi en su cuello.

Levi sin separase de él, tomo ambas manos mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para acostarlo, separándose un poco viéndolo con sus ojos rojos llenos de lujuria y ansiedad por quererlo probar, dejo eso pensamientos a un lado y siguió. Hombros, pecho, cuello, estomago y la pelvis fueron probados con esa lengua dejando a un eren jadeando, lleno de espasmos y ojos llorosos. Se separo de la pelvis para verlo a la cara, esta roja y avergonzado, lambio su labio.

-"maldición me estoy poniendo caliente"- pensó apoyando su rostro en un hombro de eren tratando de evitar los jadeos y espasmos.- vamos tenemos que bajar- dijo alejándose del.

-s-si- dijo eren con los ojos bien abiertos por el beso indirecto. "se puede decir así, no".

Una vez abajo y con ayuda de Levi llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban Rivaille y Erwin esperándolos. Tomaron asiento en un sillón de color tinto, esperando que les dijeran.

-vaya se tomaron su tiempo-

-ve al puto punto- dijeron Rivaille y Levi al mismo tiempo.

-vaya, vaya no esperaba más. Bueno, como le dije a ambos hace poco necesito que Levi me ayude con un pequeño problema para eso necesito que sea el mismo de antes- dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y cruzaba los dedos de sus mano.

-y quien te hace pensar que no soy el mismo- dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.- además como mierdas sabes sobre mi corazón y eren-.

-eso fue gracias a ella, tenía mis sospechas pero quería que alguien me lo confirmara por eso le pedí que fuera a tu casa- dijo. Todos giraron su vista hacia la puerta que se abría viendo en ella pasar a petra. Levi y petra se vieron fijamente pero el azabache regreso su mirada sin interés hacia Erwin haciendo que petra agachara la cabeza, camino hacia ellos sentándose en un sillón individual.

-se que estas molesto pero quiero que sepas mis motivos Levi-

-¿molesto, dices? Enserio sabes qué es eso- agrego apretando mas su agarre en sus brazos. Petra solo agacho la cabeza.- tuviste las suficientes faldas para engañarme-.

-iba a decirte la verdad- grito.

-¿cuando?- la vio con rabia,- hasta que estuviera aquí y no solo eso también eren-.

-tenia miedo, cambiaste mucho y no sabía qué hacer- dijo alterada.

-todo este puto tiempo te espere, no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos y ahora sales con eso cuando fuiste tú la que cambio-. Haciendo que un aura saliera disparada hacia un florero, rompiéndolo.- No me hagas reír-.

-si lo admito pero fue en el pasado ahora es distinto. Cuando te vi nuevamente eso cambio, tuve miedo de el- agrego señalando a eren.

Eren se tenso al escuchar eso y empezó a temblar el siempre supo que en los pensamientos de Levi estaba petra y más cuando le dio su primer beso y no fue correspondido, no sabía a qué punto quería llegar petra si en la estancia que estuvo con ellos siempre fueron ellos dos.

-soy su tutor, tengo que velar por el, pero si en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos lastima por ti-

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!- dijo esta vez llorado haciendo puño sus manos y veía fijamente a Levi.- en el tiempo que viví contigo supe de los sentimientos de eren y aun con eso me quede ahí observando las cosas pues sabía que el tu mente solo estaba yo pero el día que él decidió irse de la casa le dejaste claro que no lo ayudarías pero no fue así, tu boca decía una cosa pero tus actos era otros. Dejando a un lado lo que eres de él o lo que representas.

Levi se agarro la entre ceja mientras suspiraba, se encontraba demasiado molesto por las idioteces que decía, suspirando mientras recordaba cuando le dejo bien en claro sus sentimientos.

-¡DETENGANSE ESTAN ASUSTANDO A EREN!- dijo Rivaille cansado de ver y viendo el semblante cambiar en los ojos de eren. Sabía que eren vivió en una familia descompuesta y esas peleas solo lo alteraban y hacían recordar cosas desagradables.

Ambos vieron a eren el cual se encontraba agarrando sus pies acercándolos a su pecho mientras veía un punto fijo. Dejaron la pelea y procedieron con Erwin.

-si deseas puedes retirarte, Rivaille puede llevarte a tu habitación-

-no estoy bien, no se preocupen-

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. –bueno antes que nada quiero que Levi me diga si está dispuesto a ayudarme-.

-te ayudare con la condición de que dejes ir a eren-

-no puedo hacer eso, tu mas quien nadie sabe que si el muere tu morirás, claro si hiciste ese tipo de trato con el-

-¡como! Agrego esta vez eren saliendo de su depresión.

-no te lo dijo…- viendo el rostro de Levi obscurecerse. –el contrato o conjuro como le quieras decir, dice que si su dueño muere el portador seguirá con vida pero al ser lo contrario ambos mueren-. Agrego viendo el rostro de eren llenarse de miedo y a la vez molestia.- por ello quiero que Levi tengas su corazón de nuevo; no quiero que Levi tenga su mente en otro lado y pierda su vida por un descuido-.

-hasta cuando pensaba decirme- reprocho eren a Levi.

\- no era necesario que lo supieras además no hay forma de que me lo regrese-dijo evadiendo la oración.

-si lo hay; solo el dueño puede sacar el corazón nuevamente- finalizo.

-Erwin esto no se trata de hago fácil y tú lo sabes, te ayudare pero necesito que eren este en un lugar seguro, además quiero que traigas a esos dos idiotas, ya que son mis compañeros-

-sobre eso está arreglado llegaran en poco tiempo y como veo que no cambiaras de decisión dejaremos que vivan aquí, aquí podremos cuidar de el-.

-no tenemos nada mas, nos retiramos- dijo ayudando a eren para salir de ahí.

-solo falta una cosa, necesitaras más ayuda aparte de ellos dos y petra, claro si quieres que este cercas de ti. Mande a llamar a dos personas no han de tardar- dijo Erwin interrumpiendo la salida de ambos. La puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos voltearan. Levi no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban logrando que no pudiera decir palabra alguna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Levi?-

-¡ONI-SAN!- grito una pequeña de cabellos castaño corre hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Isabel- dijo separando aquel cuerpo frio igual a suyo y tocando con ambas manos su rostro, tratando de que no fuera una ilusión.

En otro lugar para ser exactos en la mansión de ackerman se encontraba Hanji y Mike buscando una manera de poder recuperar a Levi e eren, Hanji sabía que Erwin era un contrincante demasiado fuerte por la fuerte paliza que le metió. Buscando una forma de poder saber de ellos apareció Levi por arte de magia en la casa, dándose cuenta enseguida que se trataba del otro Levi.

-que demonios quieres-decía Mike poniéndose a la defensiva mientras cubría a Hanji.

-Erwin dice que quiere que me acompañen, se juntaran con ellos- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir por donde vino.

-y esperas que te crea nada mas así, nos vez la cara de idiotas o que- agredió Hanji.

-no estoy para tu estúpido juegos me ordenaron llevarlos, ya está de ti si quieres creer o no-

-y desde cuando eres tan gentil, que acaso no querías asesinarnos o ya se te olvido que atacaste a mi protegido y eso o pienso perdonártelo-

-si preguntas por el se encuentra bien junto con Levi pero como te dije si quieren verlo adelante síganme- saliendo de ahí volando.

-ya oíste vamos- dijo Mike saliendo detrás de Rivaille dándole a entender que no quedaba de otra.

Nuevamente nos vemos oni-san- dijo la pequeña al borde del llanto.

-pero como mier…- dijo tratando de de salir del asombro. Recordó la última vez que los vio y la circunstancias que pasaron para separarse, pasaron los años y lo más seguro es que hicieron sus vidas y después de un tiempo habrían muerto, nuevamente el destino intervenía en estas personas o algún ser divino, pero no le daba explicación de cómo era que ello llegaron a ser a como es el ahora.

-hablaremos en un lugar más privado claro si es que no tienen más que hacer aquí, los acompañaremos a la habitación ahí te explicare todo- dijo Farlan viendo a Erwin, el cual con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que no habría problema y salieron camino a las habitaciones, en el transcurso fue silencioso pero con la emociones a flor de piel por el recuentro, llegaron a la habitación de eren pero se negó a estar solo en aquel lugar y mas por lo sucedido, sabía que no podría dormir en esa o varias noches. Levi a ver eso no le quedo de otra que quedarse junto a él. Una vez más relajados y solos procedió a lo que hablarían.

-antes que nada les presentare a eren. Eren ellos son dos amigos antiguos, podría decir mis dos grandes amigos, Farlan e Isabel- levantándose y acercándose a Farlan para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-mucho gusto-

-el gusto es nuestro, no sabía que Levi cuidaba de un joven- dijo Farlan saludándolo con la mano.

-dime o ni san, de donde sacaste a este mocoso. Tienes lindos ojos eren- decía Isabel acercándose a eren tomándolo por el rostro provocando que se estremeciera por el tacto.

-no lo molestes, esta algo débil-

-de acuerdo- dijo en un puchero.

-pero dígame como es que…- dijo cuando fue interrumpido por Farlan.

-después de la muerte de petras te estuvimos procurando a costa de que no quería a nadie cercas pero todo eso cambio un día que salimos de viaje y aunque buscábamos la forma de que alguno de nosotros se quedara contigo no hubo manera de que se pudiera así que mejor decidimos partir y regresar lo más pronto posible, nos tomo cercas de un mes y cuando nuevamente fuimos a buscarte nos encontramos con alguien que buscaba tu paradero pues tenias cercas de dos semanas desaparecido, nos entro la desesperación y hicimos lo posible por buscarte.

Poco tiempo después entro una epidemia y ambos fuimos contagiados aun así te seguimos buscando, al no encontrar un cuerpo nos dábamos la esperanza que seguías con vida y justamente el día que te encontramos o creímos encontrarte, te encontrabas junto a un joven de buen ver y de igual manera tu, te gritamos a todo pulso pero no nos conociste y ese día fue cuando caímos en la desperacion por la falta medicina y ese día Isabel fue la primera que murió y yo esperando mi muerte fue cuando Erwin, el joven con el que te encontrabas apareció dándonos la oportunidad que ver ahora permitiéndonos estar cercas de ti pero en las sombras-.

Levi agacho la cabeza tratando de pasar el nudo de su garganta, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, levanto la vista encontrándose con Isabel que le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

-oni-san, tu no tuviste la culpa-dijo viendo el semblante de Levi cambias.- no podías haber hecho algo para ayudarnos y verte de nuevo ahí sano nos hizo que tomáramos la mejor decisión-.

-discúlpeme por darle solo molestias- dijo viendo a ambos, estos le sonrieron y decidieron cambiar de tema dejar a un lado los malos recuerdo. Tan perdidos estaban en la práctica que se olvidaron de un cierto castaño, al giras su vista a la cama este se encontraba dormido de lado y con una leves marcas de haber llorado, Levi se acerco acomodándolo bien bajo las sabanas después acariciaba su pelos castaños.

-perdóname por haberte involucrado en mi vida- dijo separándose de él para sentarse en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. Suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo.-ah pasado por varias cosas-. Cerrando los ojos.

-te entiendo, se lo sucedido y créeme que hare pagar a ese idiota- dijo Farlan.

-mientras tanto nos tienes a nosotros, velaremos su sueño y lo cuidaremos aun a costa de nuestra vida, oni- san-. Dijo Isabel.

-tiene que retirarse a comer, yo me quedare con el- agrego Levi viendo a eren desde se encontraba.

-de acuerdo, estaremos en poco aquí acompañándote- digo Farlan levantándose ambos para salir de la habitación pero fueron interrumpido por Levi.

-otra cosa, han visto una mujer llamada Carla jaeger- dijo obteniendo una respuesta negativa.

-nos puedes decir como es-

-se parece a eren a diferencia de sus ojos, es su madre-. Finalizo dejándolos ir.

La habitación se lleno de silencio, Levi solo escuchaba el corazón de eren latir calmadamente mientras su respiración eran lento y suave. Se dejo llevar por ese sonido cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hanji y Mike.

-Levi como está mi lindo bebe- dijo con las lagrimas en su rostro.

-se encuentra descasando como lo vez- la vio con el semblante serio, levantándose y haciéndole una señal con la mano de que salieran.- tenemos que hablar de algo serio ¿Cómo demonios paso para llegar a esto?-. Viéndolos con sus ojos rojos y una aurora entre roja y negra.

Entonces Hanji se escondió detrás de Mike sabia que algo no muy bueno le pasaría. Solo le esperaba que Levi la dejara gritar lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a eren y la socorriera.

Siguiente capítulo:

Propuestas

Fiuuuu! Al fin lo pude terminar la verdad se me habían borrado las ideas y me puse demasiado nerviosa pues no sabía cómo seguir, pero aquí está con la llegada de esto dos grandes compañeros y amigos de Levi. Le agradezco nuevamente y espero que les guste.

En el próximo contesto rev. Pues pase de rápido.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola nuevamente, (fue un trabajo duro pero aquí esta) además estoy súper contenta por esa publicación de habla de una nueva serie de shingeki jejejeje. Y los comentarios sobre shoose como voz de Levi cuando es no name, pero en fin no las molesto más.

Propuesta

(Pov eren)

Me encontraba caminando por la desiertas calles de la ciudad, ha horas muy altas de la noche cuando llego mi padre a pedirle tiempo a mi madre, ¿pero tiempo de qué? En estos nueve años de mi existencia nunca estuvo con nosotros y las pocas horas de convivio solo eran discusiones sobre sus salidas precipitadas y sus encuentros amorosos con (x) personas. Nuevamente me encontraba aquí afuera importándome poco si algo me pasara, estaba cansado, a mi edad tenia más malos recuerdos que buenos, mi madre siempre me dio lo necesario para que no sintiera el abandono de un padre llegando al extremo de ignorar su salud.

Llevaba más de media hora caminando sin un rumbo fijo, no recuerdo bien las veces que salía, entonces fue cuando algo cambio en mi vida ese día… un hombre… una mujer… y después la muerte. No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió cuando aquella persona me ataco mientras forcejeábamos.

Desperté en una habitación blanca, acostado sobre una camilla, con mis ojos recorrí la habitación hasta que la voz de mi madre me llamo, se veía demasiado cansada, sus ojos mostraba las ojeras y lo rojo que se encontraba al parecer de tanto llorar, poco después llego el doctor para hacerme una serie de preguntas y entre ella una me llamo mucha la atención haciendo que me descubriera el pecho viendo en él un tatuaje, una rosa con su tallo alrededor lleno de espinas, junto en donde se encontraba mi corazón. Pase más de un mes en el hospital. Sobre me agresor nunca se hallo pistas o referencia alguna pues quien podría creer que algo sobrenatural me atacara.

(Pov fin)

Entre sueño eren escuchaba mucho movimiento afuera de su habitación no le dio importancia pensando en que Levi saldría y resolvería el problema cuando un fuerte estruendo y gritos hicieron que saliera de la cama.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR DESPERTARAS A EREN!- se escucho a alguien. Eren salió para ver qué pasaba hallando la escena de una Hanji correr por el pasillo con varias heridas en el cuerpo, detrás de ella un Levi con un aura obscura que agarro una maceta que decoraba el pasillo, arrojándola sacando a Hanji volando noqueada.

Trato de acercarse para auxíliala pero una mano le impidió ir más lejos, giro la vista encontrándose a Mike con varios golpes en la cara.

-¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO!- dijo Hanji pegándole al piso en señal de redición mientras Levi le hacia una llave inglesa.

-tendrás que aguantar hasta que saque todo lo que traigo- dijo Levi haciendo más presión.

Rivaille subía las escalera mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza raspada y suspiraba, se paro cercas de ellos mientras se cruzada de manos.

-¡gracias idiotas, por su culpa perdí mi merienda!- dijo molesto.

-todo esto es tu culpa, mas te vale que tomes tus responsabilidades- dijo Hanji como podía.

-mi culpa… si ustedes son los incompetentes que no se dieron cuenta-.

-que sucede, Levi- dijo eren interviniendo la conversación.

-¡vez idiota lo despertarte! Grito Levi.

-¡no le eches toda la culpa a Hanji tu también cooperaste!

-bueno, bueno ahí que calmarnos para poder hablar- esta vez intervino Farlan mientras separaba a Levi.

Una vez más calmados y dentro de la habitación hicieron las presentaciones y el motivo de quedarse ahí. Mas ahora que aun no sabían los verdaderos motivos de Erwin tenían que estar a la defensiva para no llevarse alguna sorpresa. Isabel se pegaba a Levi como sanguijuela lo cual provocaba que se molestara eren, Hanji se percato de la escena sonriendo bobamente ganándose varias miradas de odio de Levi, mandándole telepáticamente palabras "aguarda tus estúpidos comentarios si no quieres que ahora si te rebane" y de reojo veía la molestia de eren los cuales trataba de esconder pero su rechinar de dientes lo delataba.

Y como siempre Rivaille entraba en acción, se acerco a eren mientras lo veía juguetonamente ocasionando que eren se pusiera nervioso y tratara de separarse de él, llevándose la grata sorpresa de un Levi molesto.

-mas te vale que te separes de el- dijo entre dientes Levi.

-que harás, déjame decirte que tenemos la misma fuerza y técnica de pelea pero si quieres adelante, te espero- agrego con burla Rivaille.

-Rivaille cuida tus modales- dijo Erwin entrando y viéndolo seriamente.- además si ustedes dos pelean destruirán mi mansión-.

-ya estamos aquí comencemos, quiero que me explique todo sin pasarte algo, no quiero llevarme sorpresas- dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared, de igual manera los otros esperaban sentados y algunos parados.

\- en el siglo xvii la prensa europea comenzó a reportar extraños hechos, informo en mayo de 1663 que en Polonia y Rusia había cadáveres que estaban sin una gota de sangre. En 1725, en Hungría, se registraron cercas de un cementerio extrañas muertes de animales y personas; las víctimas quedaron destrozadas, asumieron que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural a no encontrar evidencia alguna sobre los hechos y en ese mismo año pero en una aldea de Kisilova, en el distrito de Rahm (hoy Eslovenia) se reportaron misteriosas muertes. Nueve personas fallecieron en un lapso de dos semanas. En estados unidos, en Rhode Island. Una familia de catorce hijos murió de la misma manera. Tratamos de busca alguna forma de entender estos sucesos hasta que después de medio año más encontramos algo que nos sorprendió todavía más, licántropos-.

-escuche bien, eso es imposible ¿Qué no se habían extinguido?- dijo Hanji asombrada.

-también lo pensamos pero después de estar investigando llegamos a esa conclusión y a causa de tenemos que estar bajo cautela pues anda cazando a los vampiros más importantes-.

-y para eso quieres mi ayuda, con Rivaille te puede bastar- dijo Levi tocándose la entre ceja.

-eso es imposible ya que el rey de arcadia esta unido a unos de nosotros y al parecer es alguien de sangre pura. Agrego Erwin.

-y que quieres que hagamos- dijo esta vez Hanji.

-necesito que me ayuden a buscar al culpable de estas muertes-.

-que pasara con eren, si esas criaturas están involucradas lo más lógico es que busque aquellas personas que tienen contacto con los vampiros-.

-lo cuidaremos para eso traje a Farlan y Isabel, se que a mí me tienes desconfianza pero a ellos no y sobre su carrera pueden seguir con ella, claro a diferencia de que ahora no pueden distanciarse mucho, no sabemos quienes o cuando atacaran-.

-tienes algo que ver con la aparición mi madre- dijo eren.

-ya me habías comentado sobre eso y te lo aseguro que no tengo nada que ver, puede que la persona causante de todo la haiga revivido. Mientras tanto tendrás que quedarte aquí y esperar-.

-que pasara con mi vida, mis amigos- dijo eren después de haber escuchado, espero el tiempo adecuado para hablar pues era su vida, la cual cambio drásticamente si que él pudiera hacer algo.

-eren desde que obtuviste el corazón de Levi tu vida dejo de ser la misma, sé que no es fácil para ti todo esto pero solo espero que puedas adaptarte a esto.- dijo Hanji acercándose a él para abrazarlo con ternura.- nosotros siempre estaremos para ti-.

-gracias Hanji san, la verdad no entiendo realmente que es lo que pasa pero si puedo ayudar en algo soy todo oídos-.

-no harás nada, te quedaras bajo la protección de Farlan y Isabel- hablo esta vez Levi.-dejemos esto hasta aquí, Erwin podrás darme las indicaciones en otra ocasión-. Agrego mientras les decía que fueran a la habitación pero antes de dar un paso fue detenido por petra.

-Levi tengo que hablar contigo- dijo aun afligida.

Levi la observo por un momento con su rostro indiferente hasta que suspiro y se cruzada de brazos-de acuerdo-. Dijo saliendo de ahí con petra sin darse cuenta que a eren le afecto esa decisión.

Farlan se acerco a él y lo encamino junto con Isabel al comedor, sabía que él era un humano y las necesidades que eso generaba, esperaron pacientes a que eren terminara su cena, que al parecer no tenía hambre pues solo picaba la comida, el lugar se lleno de un silencio hasta que Isabel hablo.

-no te preocupes, mi hermano es todo tuyo no creo que pase algo entre ellos después de los sucedido- dijo logrando que eren se atragantara con el agua y tosiera.

-porque dice eso- dijo un poco calmado.

-desde lejos puedo ver lo que sientes por él, llegando al extremo de ponerte celoso de mi- dijo con una risa burlona.- eres especial para mi hermano así que te pido que no cuestiones sus decisiones-.

-lo intentare-

-gracias eren eres un gran chico- esta vez hablo Farlan.

Mientras tanto una vez llegando a la habitación de Levi, este junto con petra entraron, ella camino hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama y Levi se quedaba apoyado en la puerta.

-bueno habla-

\- la verdad desde un principio quería decirte, tuve miedo de que harías y las cosas que pasarían y te opondrías pero quiero que sepas que nunca trate de traicionarte, sé que no toleras la traición. Estaba asustada, verte cambiar así por un humano, no creí ver esa faceta en ti. Eren me agrada, de verdad, y sabia el gran amor que te tiene por eso tolere que estuviéramos viviendo en la misma casa, sabía que tu corazón era mío pero fui tan ingenua-. Dijo hipando y lagrimas en sus ojos.- dime Levi, sientes algo por el-.

Levi se quedo en su mismo lugar sin cambiar su rostro y actitud, solo la observaba sin decir ninguna palabra y petra con su silencio solo confirmo las cosas, ya nada podía hacer el amor que se tenían quedo en el pasado y todo a causa de ella, no podía echarle la culpa al azabache pues el siempre le demostró ese amor aun cuando se volvieron a encontrar se encontraba esa flama, lo que nunca se imagino que una nueva entrara en su vida, una que tenia color, joven y sobre todo con vida.

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta, Levi se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Abrió la puerta pero antes de salir susurro algo que dejo a Levi tenso en su lugar y así cerró la puerta.

"que pensara eren cuando sepa la verdad"

\- continuara…..-


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola como están espero que súper! Aquí reportándome nuevamente con una actualización full (todos mis fic´s y uno nuevo) y decirle una buena y una mala note pero eso lo dejare hasta el final.

Sin más las dejo.

DESEAR MÁS QUE ESO

Antes de que se cerrara por completo la puerta la fuerte voz de Levi sonó.

-si es una amenaza lo que has dicho, déjame solo aclararte una cosa, de que sepa eren o no es algo que solo me concierne y si quieres ir a abrir la boca adelante, así solo me demuestras lo poca mujer que eres-.

Petra abrió mas los ojos sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por esas palabras, hizo más presión en el cerrojo y sin voltear a verlo salió de ahí.

Levi camino hacia la ventana para encontrarse a eren junto con Farlan y Isabel en el pequeño jardín que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, con todo este embrollo no ha tenido el tiempo de hablar con él pero pensando bien las cosas por lo sucedido estaría mejor alejado del, no quería que nuevamente eren tuviera esos sentimientos de amor hacia el sabiendo de antemano que sería rechazado.

¿Y porque no? Pensó. No había nada que se lo impidiera, claro solo el mismo, sabía que tarde o temprano caería por aquel joven de tez morena y unos ojos interesantes. Viéndolo sonreír junto con aquellos dos de alguna forma lo molestaba, sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada como siempre dejando que las persona lo vieran fuerte aunque él se rompiera en pedazos, chasqueo la lengua sabia que eren no pidió esta forma de vivir y no podía de alguna forma de impedirlo ya que muchas personas sabia lo de su corazón.

-no podemos- se dijo a el mismo retirándose de la ventana caminando hacia la puerta. Un humano y un vampiro no podían tener un final feliz, ambos eran de mundos distintos, era imposible y más por las circunstancias que los rodeaban.

En el jardín se encontraba Farlan y Isabel conversando con eren, preguntando sobre su vida normal y de la forma que conoció a Levi, sacándole una sonrisa recordando las cosas como se dieron y la manera que llego enamorándose.

-entonces eras un chico normal que trabajabas medio tiempo para ayudar a tu madre y de ese trabajo conociste a mi hermano- dijo Isabel acostada de pansa en el pasto apoyando su barbilla en la palma de sus manos.

-si, al descubrirlo me obligo a trabajar con él, después se dieron varias cosas, con ellas la muerte de mi madre y la tutoría de ellos era menor todavía aunque me faltaran pocos meses para ser mayor, decidí quedarme con ellos pues sin darme cuenta me enamore de Levi-. Dijo eren sentado en el pasto y sosteniendo sus piernas cercas de su pecho.

-vaya quien diría que nuestro capitán tuviera esos sentimientos-. Agrego Farlan.

-no son sentimientos, se siente como una responsabilidad al saber que yo porto su corazón-.

-vaya y él sabe sobre tus sentimientos-.

-poco después de darme cuenta, me confesé pero él me dejo muy en claro que nunca sentiría algo por mí y que lo dejara, solo seria pérdida de tiempo-.

-mi hermano siempre tan directo- dijo mientras suspiraba viendo fijamente a eren triste. Lo observo de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de que era un torpe si no viera lo guapo que era eren, perdiéndose es sus pensamientos algo que medio se asomaba en el cuello de eren le llamo la tensión.

\- puedo ver lo que tienes en el cuello, pues de ahí se percibe algo de energía- eren acepto sacando el collar que tiempo atrás Levi le dio- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito haciendo que ambos hombres se asustaran.

-que sucede porque gritas- dijo Farlan.

-mira se parece al dije que le di hace tiempo a mi hermano, solo que este está incompleto- dijo emocionada- es así el diseño o se lo regalaste a…-.

-la otra mitad la tengo yo- dijo Levi acercándose a ellos interrumpiendo a Isabel dejando ver la otra mitad que colgaba en su cuello.- entremos tenemos que organizar las cosas por un posible ataque. Eren Hanji necesita hablar contigo, te llevare- dijo dándose la vuelta saliendo de ahí.

Eren se levanto y camino cercas de Levi, al estar a unos pocos metros retirados de Farlan y Isabel, eren le dio alcance para ponerse en frente de él mientras extendía la mano cerca del pecho de Levi.

-entrégame eso- dijo levantando mas la mano.

-de que me hablas- dijo indiferente.

-entrégame el collar de Levi, Rivaille- dijo más fuerte- no sé como lo obtuviste pero no te pertenece, regrésamelo-

-muy interesante- dijo quitándose el collar- y como sabes que no soy Levi- poniéndolo en su mano.

-primero, Levi nunca me llama por mi nombre y mucho menos a Hanji- aguardando en dije- segundo en tiempo que he vivido con él, nunca diría las cosas tan directamente- finalizo entrando al cuarto donde Hanji lo esperaba pero fue jalado de la mano quedando muy cercas del rostro de Rivaille.

-cada día eres más interesante, ahora entiendo a Levi- pegándolo más a su rostro.

-que estás diciendo- dijo eren viéndolo fijamente con algo de rubor en la mejillas al estar expuesto del rostro de Rivaille haciendo que viera lo idénticos que eran aquellas fracciones en ambas personas, queriendo probar aquellos labios nuevamente.

Entonces recordó el día que regreso a la casa del Ackerman cuando fue recibido con un beso, sintió que su temperatura subía y su corazón brincaba tratando de salir.

-deseo ser dueño de tu corazón, que solo me vieras a mi- acercándolo más a su rostro –ser aquel por el que tanto sufres- agarrándolo de la cintura para pegar mas sus cuerpos- por el que sueñas y mueres-. Finalizo sintiendo sus respiraciones muy cercas de cada uno. Eren se dejo ser, embriagado por esos ojos grises que lo veían con dulzura y esos labios que se lambian sensualmente, pero todo esos se perdió a sentir un brazo rodear su cintura jalándolo hacia atrás, chocando con otro cuerpo.

-eren entra con Hanji- dijo Levi mientras caminaba a eren para entrar a la puerta donde Hanji observaba todo del otro lado de la puerta con un rostro serio.

-no es lo que crees Levi- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre, siendo imposible quedando adentro del cuarto.- Levi por favor no pelees- poniéndose nervioso.

-no te preocupes, loca cuídalo mientras vuelvo- cerrando la puerta viendo como eren trataba de protestar y querer salir pero Hanji no se lo permitió, una vez cerrando la puerta giro hacia Rivaille y sin darle tiempo de defenderse, lo sostuvo de la camisa estrellándolo en la pared provocando que se escuchara un fuerte impacto, logrando varios llamados de su nombre en el interior de la habitación.

-vamos, solo quería jugar un rato con el- dijo Rivaille riendo al haber logrado su cometido –solo quería un poco de diversión-.

-mas te vale que dejes tus estúpidos juegos- sosteniéndolo más del cuello mostrando sus colmillos y ojos rojos- si vuelvo a verte metiéndote con eren atente a las consecuencias- dijo soltándolo y entrando a la habitación encontrándose con el rostro de eren angustiado y asustado esperándolo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Este bien- acercándose a Levi observándolo de arriba a abajo.

-puedes terminar con esto, quiero largarme de una puta vez- ignorando a eren, molesto de la fácil que era dejarse tocar por otro. Eren agacho la cabeza triste por ser ignorado giro su cuerpo para sentarse a pocos metros del con la cabeza agachada.

-bueno como te decía Levi, mientras estemos con este cargo haremos solo giras en n interior del país, sabemos que de alguna manera podemos estar expuestos a un ataque pero a Erwin se le ocurrió la idea de que así podemos traerlo y dar con la persona matando a dos pájaros de un tiro, claro sino es arruinado por Licaón-.

\- quien es licaón- dijo eren.

-es un viejo rey de Grecia y es el primer hombre lobo, se dice que era un hombre sabio, culto y religioso que ayudo a su pueblo de constantes guerras pero aun así el continuo matando personas a manera de sacrificio para el dios Zeus, el cual reprocho a ver que le servían carne de una niño, el hijo de licaón-.

-mato a su hijo-

-se dice que por eso acto fue el mismo Zeus quien lo convirtió en hombre lobo y a todos sus descendientes-

-entonces seguiremos con el plan. Farlan y Isabel cuidaran a eren, si es necesario se le dirá lo contrario y nosotros seguiremos la gira per sin eren- dijo Levi poniéndose de pies para salir de ahí, pero un fue detenido por el comentario que agrego eren.

-que no cuenta mi opinión, en todo este tiempo solo me han ordenado pero nadie se ha molestado en preguntar qué es lo que quiero yo- dijo gritando viendo a ambos enojado.

-no. No puedes opinar estos- dijo Levi provocando que eren caminara hacia él para hacerle cara. Hanji quiso ayudar pero con una mirada de Levi tuvo suficiente para callarla pero no dejo a eren solo con Levi sabia lo extremista que podía llegar el azabache cuando se enojaba.

-quien te crees, no por el simple hecho de que tenga tu corazón no te da el derecho de controlar mi vida- dijo molesto mientras apretaba su camilla por los costados tratando de controlar su enojo –y que fue lo de hace rato, que fue esa actitud de superioridad cuando conversaba con Rivaille-.

-conversaban, hoy en día se llamar así. – Agrego con sarcasmos mientras cruzaba las manos- mira eren puedes hace lo que se te venga en gana, esta conversación no cambiara nada, si quieres ayudar lo harás lo que se te diga-

-si como siempre encerrado en cuatro estúpidas paredes-.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Levi suspiro mientras se agarraba la entre ceja, Hanji como espectadora y eren molesto.

-eren no quiero que piense que estoy de lado de Levi pero si trataras de ver un poco más el asunto, no sabemos nada de aquella mujer que vistes el día del viaje, ya que tú mismo has dicho que era tu madre, lo cual no dudo y Erwin nos ha confirmado de él no la conoce-.

-entonces quieren que espere sin hacer nada, solo por el simple hecho de que soy un humano y no pueda ayudarlo. Es eso- dijo dejando a Hanji y Levi sorprendidos.

-eren no quise decir eso, tu-.

-si lo sabes porque te aferras en ayudarnos, te lo había dicho fuiste involucrado a una guerra que no perteneces, lo único que podemos hacer es protegerte- dijo Levi viéndolo fijamente, su mirada se veía la tristeza de poner al castaño de una situación así, logrando que eren se arrepintiera y dejara su coraje en segundo término, quiso decir algo pero el azabache no le dio la oportunidad al salir de ahí dejándolos en un silencio.

-ve a hablar con él, aunque no lo creas él es el que siente más afectado por todo esto y más por lo que sucedió hace pocos días- dijo Hanji acercándose a eren y darle un golpe en la espalda para darle ánimos.

-le dijo algo a usted- dijo asustado.

Hanji solo se toco la frente dándole a entender cómo fue que se dio cuenta. Eren salió en busca de Levi, que lo más seguro era que se encontraba en su habitación, en el camino pensó en formas para disculparse sin encontrar alguna buena, se detuvo al estar frente a la habitación, sin tocar entro encontrando a Levi sentado en un pequeño sofá con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, teniendo el rostro hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados. Eren se acerco para estar cercas pero no la necesaria para interrumpir su privacidad, quedando a unos pocos metros del.

-que deseas ahora mocoso- dijo sin moverse de su posición.

-vengo a darte y devolverte esto- dijo acercándose más para entregarle el dije que anteriormente le había pedido a Rivaille- fue por eso que nos encontrarte juntos creo que ya no lo necesitare- sacando la otra parte de su cuello. Levi agacho la cabeza para verlo viendo que tenia la mano elevada con en dije en la mano disculpa por lo de hace rato, no quería molestarte-.

Levi tomo las dos partes levantándose para quedar enfrente de eren, el cual se tenso a tenerlo tan cercas.-no debes entiendo tu punto, solo quiero que me disculpes tu a mi por todo- dijo acercándose más rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de eren poniéndole nuevamente el dije - parece que tu no entiendes, te dije que no te lo quitaras- separándose para ver a eren a la cara viendo el sonrojo de la mejillas y el brillo intenso de sus ojos.

-nunca le he pedido algo y quería saber si me podía ser una petición- dijo eren llevando su mano a la nuca en vergüenza, Levi sonrió internamente por lo apenado que se veía eren. Al ver que no se negaba eren prosiguió –pu-puedo darle un abrazo- dijo girando su cabeza por la vergüenza pensando que el azabache lo reprocharía pero grade fue su sorpresa al sentir unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura sintiendo el torso entre sus manos.

Levi solo se dejo llevar desde hace tiempo quería y deseaba darle uno pero su personalidad y carácter no se lo permitía y ahora que eren se lo pidió vio la oportunidad que tanto desea, dejando a ambos en un abrazo deseado por mucho tiempo pues se sintió el cariño y amor que ambos sentían (aunque eren no sabía del amor de Levi) se dejaron fundir, olvidándose del tiempo y las cosas que pasaban. Cruzo las manos en la espalda de Levi ocultando su rostro en el cuello, oliendo ese olor tan carismático que desprendía y que alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

-se que han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, solo diré que bueno que fuiste tú y no otra persona, olvida lo sucedido no vale la pena deprimirnos por algo que paso a costa de nuestros sentimientos aun que no me quieras eso no se significa que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti- apretándolo más –gracias por darme otra oportunidad y llegar a enamorarme de ti-.

Levi apretó mas a eren sintiendo que algo se formaba en su garganta, sabía que era demasiado tarde siempre lo supo desde aquel día cuando lo conoció y le dedicaba tiempo en verlo de lejos, sintió nuevamente ese mar de mariposas en el estomago, cosa que había olvidado cuando estaba enamorado de petra cuando aun eran humanos.

Se dice que en la vida llega a encarnar un sinfín de veces y en esas vidas siempre encontraras a tu pareja predestinada, la cual poca gente llega a conocer ya que sus vidas se cruzan. Eso era lo que Levi sintió el día que conoció a eren cuando penas tenia este cinco años, aquel día que ayudo a un pobre chico de que lo atropellaran aquella noche de invierno.

Su corazón le decía que era el indicado, su pecho ardía cada vez que lo veía caminar junto con dos chicos más hacia la escuela, visitándolo por las noches para velar sus sueños, cuando tenía pesadillas le susurraba diciéndole que no se encontraba solo y cuando se dañaba por una pelea o se caía, se acercaba a sanarlo mientras le borraba la memoria para que olvidara. Pensó que nunca lo volvería ver después de aquel día que traiciono su cariño pero los hilos del destino quisieron juntarlos nuevamente.

-deseo más que esto, pero no quiero que se moleste, solo permítame estar enamorado de usted el tiempo que tenga de vida- dijo eren con lagrimas en los ojos que trataba de bajar por sus mejillas rojas de la pena sintiendo que el azabache presionaba mas sus brazos y recargaba su frente su hombro, dándole a entender que no le reprocharía. Dejando caer sus lágrimas sus mejillas.

"deseo más que eso" pensaron ambos al sentir el corazón que compartían palpitar al mismo tiempo.

Hola linduras como les va con esta loca temporada de la escuela, espero que bien y puedan actualizar algunas sus lindas historias que sigo a pie de cada día (si muchachas, no me canso de leerlas que tengo planeado perder permiso, si me lo dan, pasarlas a mi PC)

Y son varias como:

Karaoke, yami no joo, volverte a ver, mi luz de cada día, solo contigo, me perteneces, bettie, nacido bajo el signo de toro, al límite (por cierto no sé si ya la termino o va a ser segunda tempo), mi adorable y limpia familia, eren nieves y los siete enanos gruñones, séptimo sello, buscando a Levi, my neko love, mi adorable redtuber, entre otros, (y son muchos).

Bueno como les dije arriba les tengo una mala y una buena.

La mala: es que no podre actualizar en todo un mes por cosas importantes como, el cumple de mi nena el 21 sep. Y de ahí un mes de puras citas del seguro tanto como de mi nena y mías (mas mías or el problema que tengo con mis defensas) y es alrededor de un mes que no podre actualizar pero prometo en cuando termine todo eso me pondré al corriente mientras tanto gracias.

Y la buena que actualiza todos mis fic´s y además le traje otro que espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que gracias a ellos me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante y con muchas ganas de escribir, les deseo un feliz día de la independencia (16 septiembre) y viva México.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola lindas criaturas como están? :DDDD.

Pues que les diré aquí nuevamente después de algo de tiempo, la verdad pensé que iba a durar mucho en el hospital como la otra vez pero gracias a dios nop XDDD. En fin me pasaron varias cosas en este tiempo que les diré terminando el capitulo sin más les dejo.

ONE LAST TIME

(POV eren)

Después de aquella conversación y el abrazo las cosas siguieron su rumbo, intente ayudar a mi manera dentro de la morada donde ahora vivía claro con la supervisión de Farlan e Isabel, en su tiempo libre nos sentábamos contando cosas de su vida como humanos dándose a que pudiera conocer un poco mas a Levi llevándome varias sorpresas en el camino.

Había pasado ya tres días desde que Levi y compañía se fueron a dar un concierto cosa que me tenia incomodo a estar solo en esta gran casa rodeada de extraños para mi, siempre procuraba tener mi celular en mi bolsa esperando que ellos me llamaran y en ocasiones volteaba hacia la entrada esperando que Levi llegara. Las cosas con Rivaille y Erwin estaban normales, solo se acercaba para saber que llegara a necesitar para después seguir en su rutina.

En cuanto a petra después de la disputa que tuvo con Levi decidió mejor partir de ahí sin despedirse de nadie dejando las pocas cosas que tenía en aquella habitación, al parecer regresa.

Otra noche más pasaba. Estando en mi habitación terminado de ponerme la pijama con el celular a la vista me dispuse a descansar, suspire sintiendo un día mas y sin una llamada o mensaje. Farlan entro para darme las buenas noches y salir sin antes decirme que si necesitaba algo se encontraba en el siguiente cuarto.

Veía la hora viendo que pasaban mas de la media noche tratando de poder dormir gire varias veces en la cama buscando mi lugar, me detuve un momento viendo por la ventana contemplando la luna menguante y algunas nubes que trataba de cubrirla, acerque mi mano hacia mi pecho para tomar el dije apretándolo entre mi mano para que me diera compañía, recordé varios sucesos hasta que mi mente se nublo y mis ojos se cerraron.

"un día mas sin verte" pensé antes de caer totalmente.

(POV eren fin)

Erwin se encontraba en el estudio leyendo los nuevos informes de los ataques pero la diferencia que esta vez no fueron personas influyentes sino personas que había decidió hacer su vida con los humanos. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto ya no sabía si era por desterrar al rey o por el hecho de desaparecer la especie, tiro las hojas nuevamente sobre el escritorio mientras se apoyaba más en la silla mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro ahogado, soltando una media sonrisa por tal escena que se presenciaba bajo el.

-podías dejar de hacer eso no puedo concentrarme- soltando otro gemido posando sus manos hacia una cabellera negra que se movía de arriba hacia abajo en su entre pierna haciéndolo gemir de nuevo al sentir su glande ser succionado.

-cállate, bien que te encanta que haga esto- levantando la mirada para verlo mientras se lambia los labios, volviendo a succionar ese glande. Se levanto al sentir que eso crecía y las ganas de tenerlo en su entrada no se hicieron esperar, se quito la parte inferior de su ropa para sentarse entre la pelvis de Erwin poniendo ambas piernas a los costado del otro para después caer de lleno hacia aquella erección soltando un gemido que se oyó en toda la habitación.

Espero a que se acostumbrara y dejara de sentir los pequeños espasmos que se formaban, ambos hombres se vieron fijamente.

-que espera cabron, muévete. Piensas que hare todo solo- agrego viendo a Erwin con enojo.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-. Dando una embestida en aquel punto haciendo que Rivaille diera un grito.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegaron a la mansión el concierto salió bien sin ningún percance y solo quería llegar a descansar, al salir del carro y entrar a la mansión fueron recibidos por Farlan.

-bienvenido, como les fue-

-bien gracias y aquí… Eren está bien-.

-las cosas estuvieron en calma y eren se encuentra en su habitación descansando- agrego mientras avanzaban.

\- Isabel donde esta-

-se encuentra cuidando a eren-.

-y…- se interrumpió a escuchar una clase de aullido desgarrador y la vez de excitación que provenían por el pasillo a dirección donde se encontraba el estudio, para ser exactos.

-ellos están desde hace rato ahí con esa clase de gritos- dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

-esos idiotas-mascullo Levi.

Un fuerte grito hizo que voltearan hacia el causante o más bien la "causante" de aquella expresión de terror y excitación.

-quien pensaría que esas clases de gritos saldría de tu boca si intercambiaran papeles- dijo viendo con excitación a Levi mientras babeaba.

El lugar se quedo en silencio de todo ser parlante a exención de un pequeño grillo que al parecer pasaba por ahí.

-ahora sí, hija de tu puta vampira estas muerta- agrego Levi llegando hacia Hanji pero antes de tenerla en frente intervino Farlan sosteniendo a Levi para que se calamara siendo en vano.

-tienes menos de tres segundo en salir y buscar un buen lugar para esconderte porque de esta no te salvas- agrego poniendo sus ojos con ese destello rojo y una gran sombra negra se formaba detrás del azabache.

Hanji sin pensarlo salió despavorida de ahí en busca de un buen escondite y a la vez ayuda. Y Mike… solo le deseo suerte a su amada mientras se retiraba a su habitación oyendo que a los lejos Hanji le decía "que buen marido saliste".

Eren dormía tranquilamente soñando con algo hermoso cuando un fuerte ruido de algo ser azotado lo despertó y luego algo pesado se subía a la cama poniéndose a un lado con rapidez sosteniéndolo de un brazo provocando que diera un gran salto por el susto, pudo visualizar entre la obscuridad una silueta que temblaba y unos lentes que brillaban por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Hanji san que le pasa- dijo sentándose.

-eren ayúdame, la bestia enana me quiere matar y esta vez estoy segura que ni el polvo dejara de mi-.

Mientras tanto Levi salió en busca de esta rata científica conociéndola sabía a donde podía haber ido y si valoraba su vida esperaba que no despertara al castaño. Camino por los pasillos a un paso veloz pero sin necesidad de correr encontrándose con Isabel con un rostro interrogatorio y confuso en la entrada de la habitación de eren.

-hermano con-.

-donde esta-

-¿donde está quien?- dijo molesta por la interrupción.

-la mierda con lentes-

\- ahh… entro hace poco a la habitación de eren- dijo algo nerviosa al ver el aura negra que casi tocaba el techo que salía a espaldas de Levi.

-¡AHORA SI ERES MUJER MUERTA!- grito Levi entrando a la habitación asustando a los dos castaños.

-¡MADRE DE TODO LOS VAMPIROS SALVAME DE ESTA BESTIA!- grito cubriéndose con las sabanas como si estas la fueran a salvar.

-REZALE A TODOS TUS SANTOS PERO TENLO POR SEGURO QUE NINGUNO TE SALVARA DE ESTA- acercándose a ella con los ojos carmesí y el rostro lleno de rabia, levantando su mano enseñando sus grandes garras para así darle fin a esa patética vida cuando alguien se interpuso abrazándolo haciendo que girara su rostro viendo el rostro alegre de eren.

-¡LEVI TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, extraño su presencia en esos días y al verlo frente a él sintió el impulso de abrazarlo.

Levi se quedo tieso por ese acto pero dejando a un lado el entierro de Hanji correspondió el abrazo también extraño al castaño - como estas eren-.

Hanji suspiro gracias a eren nuevamente se había salvado, le daba la gracias a Higia que les mandara a ese ángel para detener a la bestia, cuando creyó que todo estaba bien salió sin hacer mucho ruido pero una voz hizo que su muerto cuerpo frio lo sintiera nuevamente helar.

-mas te vale que te cuides, cuando menos te lo esperes eres cadáver más de lo que ya estas- dijo Levi dejando a Hanji salir y regresar su mirada a eren.

-lo extrañe mucho y dígame como les fue-

-nada fuera de lo normal. Es mejor que descanse ya mañana hablaremos- dijo separándose de él para que durmiera pues eran horas muy altas para estar despierto claro que tenía que agradecerle a Hanji por a verlo despertado ya luego se la cobraría y a un buen precio.

Eren se negó por el susto y la emoción de tenerlo de nuevo se le espanto el sueño así que busco la manera que Levi se quedara con él mientras nuevamente reconciliara el sueño que para su suerte no tardo tanto en convencerlo aceptando el otro por pocas horas. Se quedaron ahí sentados en la cama platicando todo lo sucedido en estos días.

Llegaron los primeros rayos del sol y eren se despertó no supo a qué hora quedo dormido y al despertarse sobre la cama y bien tapado sonrió a pensar que Levi lo había acomodado, a toda prisa salió de la cama entrando al baño para darse uno y después salir a toda prisa de la habitación llegando al comedor ya todos se encontraban ahí con una copa, eren sabía que era sangre, se acostumbro aquello. Se sentó cercas del azabache mientras un sirviente le dejaba su desayuno en frente dando y las gracias el sirviente se retiro.

-estas seguro de esto Erwin no quiero llevarme una sorpresa- agrego Rivaille.

-si queremos que esto acabe lo antes posible tenemos que hacer que ellos salgan-

-pero te das cuenta que lo estas pidiendo en ese día, los seres humanos tienen la manía de disfrazarse-

-tienes razón pero no podemos esperar mucho, si no hacemos contacto con alguno de ellos esta absurda pelea seguirá-

-se puede decir que sucede- finalmente hablo eren.

-Erwin quiere que hagamos una fiesta de disfraces y poder ahí capturar a alguno de ellos para interrogarlo- dijo Hanji sin dejar de tomar.

-lo que no piensa este idiota es que puede a ver víctimas humanas en el proceso- dijo Levi leyendo unos papeles para después dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Después de varias horas en el comedor esperando llegar a algún de acuerdo quedando en hacer la fiesta un algunas de las mansiones de la cuidad y dispersar varios volantines con la nota de que el grupo NO NAME la presentaría. Faltaban tres días así que pusieron todo en marcha.

Se encontraba el sábado en la noche se encontraban dando los últimos retoques del lugar. El grupo se encontraba ya en el interior del lugar viendo a través de una ventana la cantidad de gente esperando la hora de poder entrar.

Poco después llego la hora y la gente entro a toda velocidad llevándose la gran sorpresa de un lugar lleno de un escenario terrorífico, adornado con varios ataúdes con momias en el interior disfrazadas de varios personajes característicos de este tema, la entrada los recibía con un gran gato que al pasar bajo el este maullaba y algunas personas gritaba para asustarlos mientras los tomaban de la mano y en la muñeca les ponían un sello, el escenario se encontraba en el centro con los instrumentos que el grupo usarían, la guitarra de Hanji e forma de una guadaña, la batería de Mike con varios hueso como soportes y telarañas y el micrófono de Levi era en forma de una serpiente descuartizada ente una espada con un murciélago donde se coloca el micrófono y varias rosas negras que el centro se veía un ojo, dándole un toque dedicado pero a la ver tenebroso.

-también quiero ir- decía un eren disgustado en los camerino, Levi nuevamente negó con la cabeza. Eren se había preparado para ese día vistiendo un traje negro con gabardina y una antifaz de medio rostro.

-he dicho que no, te esperas aquí es mi última palabra- dijo saliendo no queriendo pelear con eren. El vestía un traje de gala de color petróleo con el rostro pintado de calavera.

Eren se dejo caer en el sillón que ahí se encontraba haciendo un puchero, Levi seguía con la necedad de no dejarlo participar en el concierto y mas sabiendo que ese día podían atacar. Perdiéndose varios minutos en sus pensamientos los fuertes gritos de la multitud se escucharon haciendo que una vena sobresaliera de su frente y ya dándose por vencido se dejo acostar sobre este cuando unos toqui dos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-mi intuición era buena Levi te dejo aquí- dijo Rivaille entrando y sentándose a un lado de eren.- no deseas subir- agrego con picardía.

-deseo subir pero Levi me pondrá una buena riña si no me encuentra aquí-

-no es necesario que el sepa, podemos regresar antes de que regrese, anda vamos-

-gracias-.

Subieron al lugar viendo la cantidad de gente que había alrededor del escenario bailando y gritando.

(vamps- bloodsukers)

: Are you all bloodsuckers？?

All blood is gone  
We're starved  
Crave mortal taste？  
Ready, go！ 

¿Son todos ustedes chupasangres?

Toda la sangre se ha acabado  
Estamos hambrientos  
¿Tienes antojo del sabor mortal?  
Preparados, ¡vamos! 

Rivaille y eren se unieron a la multitud la cual gritaba y brincaban en su lugar haciendo coro con la voz sensual de Levi, este sostenía el micrófono con una mano dejando ver su verdadera naturaleza junto con Hanji y Mike.

Woah〜！  
Give us the blood！  
GO！  
Woah〜！  
Give us the blood！  
GO！ 

¡Woah〜!  
¡Danos la sangre!  
¡VAMOS!  
¡Woah〜!  
¡Danos la sangre!  
¡VAMOS! 

Rivaille lo tomo por la cintura regalándole un mirada seductora provocando que eren se confundiera pero lo dejo hacer tratando de controlar sus nervios coloco un brazo en el cuello logrando que ambos siguieran brincando.

All blood is gone  
We're starved  
Crave mortal taste？  
Ready, go！ 

Toda la sangre se ha acabado  
Estamos hambrientos  
¿Tienes antojo del sabor mortal?  
Preparados, ¡vamos!

Woah〜！  
Give us the blood！  
GO！  
Woah〜！  
Give us the blood！  
GO！ 

¡Woah〜!  
¡Danos la sangre!  
¡VAMOS!  
¡Woah〜!  
¡Danos la sangre!  
¡VAMOS!

Erwin desde las puertas de la entrada observaba viendo a eren y Rivaille juntos sin necesidad de encelarse ya que ese fue el principal propósito de Rivaille, ir en busca de eren y traerlo para que fuera una excelente carnada. Solo esperaría que funcionara y no se le fuera de las manos si no tenía que arreglar cuentas con Levi, lo cual quería no ocasionar.

Humans no more...

Humanos, no más... 

La música se termino dejando el escenario a obscuras y la gente gritando de devoción, Rivaille pidió disculpas por separarse un momento de él y caminando hacia donde Erwin estaba, de repente las luces se apagaron, la gente grito. Eren se quedo quieto en su lugar esperando que estas se prendieran cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna y un silueta pasaba a un lado de él para ponerse en frente.

-así que tu eres el humano de Levi- dijo aquella voz gruesa y frívola.

Hola linduras como están después de tanto tiempo.

Si mas las dejo y gracias nuevamente por su gran apoya de todos enserio y nos vamos a porque mi ausencia este mes….

Bueno como le había dicho tuve la fiesta de mi nena lo cual me puso patas arriba y luego de ahí las citas del seguro y mas no me había acordado que me tocaba ese toque del Papanicolaou y de ahí del cáncer de mama (no se apuren no tengo eso gracias a dios) pero si hemos estado con ese tema de que hablar en este mes y bueno me quede varios días en la hospital después tuve varios problemas en mi matrimonio por una "amiga" de mi marido, que de verdad no me molesta que tenga a sus amigas porque lo conocí así pero de que vayas tu solo a quedarse de ver con ella y me digas porque le tengo confianza para que después ella te llame por cada cosa como que no va, pues le puse un ejemplo de cómo se vería si yo lo hiciera, lo cual no le gusto y de ahí sacamos ese broco non.

Bueno les deseo buenos días y espero verlas nuevamente ya que me temo decir que tardare un poco más en actualizar pues todavía no salgo bien del seguro y claro está mi bebe la que he dejado abandonada un poco espero que me entiendan y no les haiga incomodado mis fallas sin más me retiro.

Tengo pensado desde que entro el mes de halloween hacer una historia relacionado a ello pero quiero que ustedes sean las que me digan si o no quieren y de que trate jejeje.

Hasta la próxima….

prometo contestar sus rew en el siguiente pues tengo varios problemas con eso (estan mochos heheh)


	22. Chapter 22

UN ACERCAMIENTO A TI, MÁS PROFUNDO

-así que tu eres el humano de Levi- dijo aquella voz gruesa y varonil.

Eren busco algo con que defenderse a obscuras sintiendo el miedo impregnado en la piel sintiendo de cercas la respiración de aquel ser, apretó fuerte las manos dándose el valor que necesitaba ese rato "cuando más lo necesito el idiota desaparece"-pensó refiriéndose a Rivaille.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas- trato de no tartamudear pero le fue imposible.

-claro que se dé que hablo, tienes todo su olor impregnado en tu cuerpo- escucho mientras escuchaba pasos acercándose hacia él. Eren retrocedió buscando algo que lo sacara de ese aprieto chocando con la pared. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, todo le empezó a dar vueltas por la adrenalina que su cuerpo experimentaba, se detuvieron aquellos pasos que lo seguían junto con una ráfaga de viento.

-es tiempo que dejes tus estupideces- agrego aquella voz tan conocida por eren que no lo pensó dos veces en acercar su cuerpo.

-de acuerdo dejemos los juegos- chaqueo los dedos volviendo la luz. El lugar se encontraba vacío a accesión de ellos, Hanji, Mike y Levi se encontraban frente eren mientras Erwin y Rivaille a espalda de dos personas cubiertas con una capa color tinta y una máscara blanca que solo dejaba ver aquellos ojos dorados.

-no te dije que te quedaras abajo-reprendió a eren.

-no es tiempo de reproches ya después lo harás- Erwin se acerco para hacerle cara –tengo preguntas que quisiera que contestaran-.

-pero primero deberían de sacarse esa mierda no creen- Rivaille se puso a un lado de Erwin mostrando sus ojos rojos mientras tronaba los nudillos de la mano.

-el joven Erwin Smith junto con su orden…- giro a verlos para detenerse en Levi y Rivaille –parece que no bastaste tu, tuvieron que añadir otro-. Refiriéndose a Rivaille.

-eso es algo que no te importa, ahora contesta quien mierda eres-.

Ambos encapuchados se observaron quitándose la máscara uno de ellos dejando ver a un joven de tez morena y con una sonrisa en el rostro.- cuando tiempo sin vernos-.

Eren abrió demasiado los ojos no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían –jean -.

-vaya que la vida te da sorpresas, nunca creí que tú fueras la mascota de estas escorias- dijo viéndolo con inferioridad.-pero bueno era el destino que ustedes se encontraran pero esta vez tardo más de lo previsto-.

-que es lo que buscan aquí- rompiendo el silencio Erwin. Viendo que no recibirá respuesta agrego De acuerdo captúrelos-. Saliendo mas chupa sangres.

-enserio quieren llegar a los extremo pero bueno si así lo desean les daremos el gusto-

Con una gran agilidad esquivo a uno de ellos y a un tercero le atravesó el pecho sacándole el corazón el cual sostenía en la palma de la mano, sacando de su traje una pequeña daga de color dorado para atravesarlo. La otra persona que todavía no se demostraba lo ayudaba cubriendo su espalda logrando derrotar a sus contrincantes.

-deténgase, les di una orden-.

El ambiente se tenso nadie se movió o decía algo, eren busco con la mirada a alguien viendo en los rostros de sus amigos la tensión y la incomodidad que eso otorgaba cuando sintió la espalda de Levi acercase a él poniéndose como barrera.

Se escucharon unos aplausos en aquel silencio dejando ver a un hombre de gabardina y sombrero el cual cubría su rostro dejando ver solo la parte inferior de su cara. Quedando frente a jean y la otra persona los cuales se inclinaron.

-perdone muestra insolencia- ambos dijeron.

-entonces tu eres el responsable- agrego Rivaille.

-puede ser al parecer sigues siendo un gran soldado para poder hacer escorias de estas- agrego aquel hombre viendo a Levi el cual cubría a eren.

-que mierda quieres Kenny- agrego provocando que el hombre carcajeara.

-no has cambiado en nada sobrino-.

-sobrino- pensó eren saltando un poco en su lugar ahora si no entendía nada. Trato de que alguien le diera una explicación seguía todavía apoyado en la espalda de Levi y este giro a verlo.

-cuando te indique sales por esa puerta junto con aquellos dos (señalando por el rabillo a Isabel e Farlan) y llegan a los camerino ahí estarás seguro- viendo a un eren confundido mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-no pienso dejarlos-.

-no es un opción, obedece- dijo elevando la voz.- Isabel- le hablo logrando que esta se acercara y tomara a eren por la muñeca sacándolo de ahí pero fue interrumpida por la voz de aquel hombre.

-mis asuntos no son con ustedes sino con aquel joven de tez morena- camino hasta donde ambos jóvenes se detuvieron viendo a eren girar la vista.

-no sé qué cuentas tienes con el pero te pediré que no avances más- agrego Levi llegando junto con Rivaille poniéndose en medio.

-vaya no has cambiado nada- se acerco demasiado al rostro de Levi- crees que no conozco tu secretito sobrino, siempre fue lo mismo al estar cercas de el-vio que el cuerpo de ambos levi´s se tensaran –se lo importante que es aquella alma-.

Eren trato de llegar con Levi pero Isabel no le permitía llegar mas allá, Levi no hacia movimiento alguno pero un empujo hizo que racionara.

-si antes no deje que lo tocaras menos ahora después de tanto tiempo de estar buscándolo- agrego Rivaille dándole cara –que mierda esperan lárguense de aquí en el camarote a una barrera no lograran poner un pie ahí-.

Isabel reacciono y nuevamente jalo a eren saliendo de ahí junto con Farlan el cual les abría paso.

-ustedes dos no dejen que se vaya- agrego Kenny desde su lugar.

Jean como la otra persona siguieron a eren.

-aunque no me guste me alegra tenerte a mi lado- dijo Levi saliendo de su trance poniéndose a un lado de Rivaille el solo sonrió.

-entonces lo matamos o lo necesitamos vivo-

-no te confíes es un hombre de armas-

Ambos se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Kenny levantando el puño de su mano a dirección de la cara pero este con gran agilidad sin moverse de su lugar detuvo ambos puños, ambos elevaron la pierna para golpear sus costados pero Kenny lo esquivo girando por el aire sin soltarles los puños quedando atrás de ellos para elevándolos del suelo per ambos fueron rápidos lográndolo interceptar de una lado a otro.

-vaya parece que me divertiré más de lo esperado- dijo con una carcajada Kenny.

Mientras tanto de otro lado Farlan e Isabel peleaban con unos licántropos haciendo que jean y la otra persona los alcanzara, eren les ayudaba como podía pues ser el eslabón más débil no le gustaba la idea de no hacer nada y con lo poco que sabía de peleas callejeras podía darles.

-vaya a lo menos sabes defenderte- jean se acerco pero fue detenido por Farlan.

-a este niño no lo tocaras-

-Farlan no te preocupes se que este poni no puede conmigo-

-recuerda que este poni es un licántropo y puede partirte-

-ya lo veremos-

Sin darle tiempo a Farlan de reprocharle la otra persona que acompañaba a jean se acerco dándole a un costado con un tipo de bastón haciendo que saliera disparado hacia una de las paredes.

-FARLAN- eren e Isabel gritaron.

Eren se acerco a jean con el puño elevado hacia el rostro pero fue detenido haciendo lo mismo con la otra de su mano pero jean de igual manera lo detuvo haciendo más presión de los puños de eren provocando que eren soltara un gemido de dolor.

Isabel y Farlan quería ayudarle pero aquella persona era demasiado fuerte y difícil.

-porque haces esto- agrego eren lográndolo golpear con la frente.

Jean separo por el impacto pero siguió como si nada-dime eren, que crees que pensaría tu madre si te viera es este momento-.

Eren abrió mas los ojos tenía tiempo que no pensaba en madre viendo fijamente a jean el cual tenía una sonrisa en los labios, sabia a que grado le afectaba a eren y no perdió oportunidad de usarlo –porque la mencionas-

-porque crees niño- una ráfaga de viento llego y con ella la voz de aquel hombre que le susurro en la oreja.

Eren sintió escalofríos y abrió mas los ojos sintiendo miedo a tenerlo tan cercas- Levi- fue lo que salió de sus labios.

-está bien- agrego pasando un brazo por los hombros de eren – dime joven que tan importante es mi sobrino para ti-

-yo lo amo- agrego sin dudar viendo al hombre sonreír.

-no han cambiado- dijo dejando a eren con duda.

-que trata de decir, habla como si me conociera de años-

-parece que no sabes nada- viéndolo pensativamente- mi misión es llevarte, decirte eso no está en mi, pero de conocerte tengo siglos conociéndote claro en diferentes vidas-.

Eren no entendió si hace poco que él lo conoce y como que en diferentes vida, ya no sabía que pensar pero de algo que si estaba seguro es que no iría con el- puedes ahorrarte tu comentarios, contigo no voy a ningún lado-.

-no deseas ver a tu madre- eso lo dejo ido.-ella quiere verte-.

-pero como si mi madre esta…-

-aquel día en el lago la viste-. Ahora si no sabía que decir.

-EREN- grito a lo lejos Levi acercándose con los demás.- mas te vale que lo sueltes-.

-Levi- dijo eren deslizándose una lagrima por su mejilla viendo el aspecto de su ropa y la sangre que desprendía en su pecho.- has dicho que estaba bien- grito.

\- solo quería hacerle una broma pero al parecer no pude- dijo sin despegarse de eren- pero el idiota dio su corazón-.

-claro su corazón lo tengo yo- dijo sin pensar dejando que el lugar se tuviera en silencio.

-jajajaja… ahora entiendo porque lo defiendes no pudiste controlar tu sed y el plato lo tuvo que pagar este niño, no pudiste caer más bajo sobrino-.

-déjalo- volvió a decir.

-no puedo tengo que llevármelo-

-no te dejare- -no iré contigo- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-si que eres terco pero bueno te hare elegir- agarro fuertemente de los cabellos y encajando con rabia sus colmillos en el cuello de eren.

Eren cerró los ojos por el dolor soltando gemidos, sintiendo que algo caliente entraba a su cuerpo. La vista le daba vueltas y su cuerpo lo sentía flácido en algún momento podía caer, sintió que aquello se separaba de su cuello para después aventarlo no sin antes decirle algo en el oído, hacia Hanji y los demás siendo sostenido por Levi. Acerco su mano a la herida viendo como pudo a Kenny con el ceño fruncido.

-eren déjame ver- le dijo Hanji nerviosa.

-ahora eren que elegirás… salvarte…-.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo haciendo que todos vieran hacia el lugar viendo a Levi de rodillas en el suelo agitado y agarrándose el cuello en el lugar donde hace minutos mordieron a eren.

-o a él…-.

Eren lo sostuvo por los costado mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas gritándole que no se durmiera.

-tienes menos de dos días si para ese entonces no has venido atente a las consecuencias- dijo desapareciendo del lugar con todos sus aliados.

-Levi, Levi… Hanji san ayúdale-

\- eso trato eren pero será difícil, vamos a la mansión aquí no puedo hacer mucho-.

-regresemos entonces-. Dijo Erwin ayudando a Rivaille con Levi.

Eren se quedo en su lugar ido tratando de calmar su llanto pero principalmente por las palabras de se repetían constantemente en su cabeza dichas por aquel hombre.

-creer no es suficiente… necesitas saber-.

Hola linduras del alma me disculpo por no poder actualizar hasta ahora pasaron muchas cosas que no deseo contar y la principal es que no tenia red (llora en un rincón) la verdad me frustre y después se me fue la inspiración razón, leí los últimos capítulos que subir para darme cuenta de que demonios estaba escribiendo total me hice bolas y no sabía cómo seguir pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro espero que les guste y que pueda despejar un poco las cosas.

Sin más las dejo y gracias por sus lindos rew.


	23. Chapter 23

POR EL GRAN AMOR QUE TENEMOS

"creer no es suficiente… necesitas saber"

Repasaba una y otra vez aquella frase en su mente eren "a que quería llegar"- pensó hundiéndose más en la tina, al llegar a casa se le obligo a que tomara una lucha se negó varias veces por querer estar cercas de Levi y ver su condición pero fue la propia boca de este que lo mandaba, aun con el nudo en la garganta acepto pensando que se daría una lucha rápida pero parece que este le leyó el pensamiento y ordeno a Farlan e Isabel no dejarlo salir hasta que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

-eres un tonto- agrego sumergiéndose más. Espero varios minutos más hasta que sintió su cuerpo arrugarse y decidió salir. En la puerta se encontraba Farlan.

-estas mejor-

-si, gracias y Isabel-

-abajo, quieres ir- viendo un asentamiento de cabeza por eren y ambos bajaron.

Bajaron las escaleras para tomar el pasillo de lado izquierdo a dirección de laboratorio de Hanji mientras más se acercaba se escuchaban los murmullos de los que se encontraban en ese cuarto, se encontraba la puerta abierta y dudo en entrar mejor espero en la puerta para poder visualizar desde ahí a Levi el cual le daba la espalda sin camisa y frente a él se encontraba Erwin y Rivaille, Rivaille separo las vista para ver a eren y haciendo una señal con la cabeza Levi giro para verlo, el lugar se mantuvo en silencio caminando hacia la salida los otros dos dejando a eren y Levi solos en aquel lugar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose nada mas hasta que Levi levanto su brazo mientras movía sus dedos –ven, no te quedes ahí-.

-te encuentras bien-dijo eren sin moverse.

\- no te preocupes estoy bien pero ven- agrego estirando mas su mano –tienes cara de llorar-.

Sintió sus ojos arde empezando a caminar hasta con Levi para tomar su mano y una vez unidas Levi lo jalo hasta ponerlo enfrente de él para abrazarlo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el estomago.

Al tenerlo tan cercas pudo ver su semblante mas pálido de lo normal sus heridas estaban medio cerradas dejando ver ese cuerpo perfecto que lo tenía enamorado, con temor paso sus manos por la cabellera de Levi obteniendo un apretón más fuerte en su cintura sintiendo su corazón palpitar más de lo normal.

-déjame ver tu herida- le pidió Levi sentándolo en sus piernas para poder tener una mejor vista, reviso por encima de la gasa suspiro aliviado de ver que se encontraba bien.

-Levi me convertiré en… vampiro- agrego temblando.

-no pasara, esa cosa no era para eso. Solo un ser de sangre pura puede convertirte- viendo que eren no salía de sus nervios –Kenny es una Ackerman pero no es sangre pura- agrego viendo calmar un poco los nervios de eren.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, eren jugaba con sus manos por el nerviosismo de estar sentado en las piernas de Levi, sus rostros estaban tan cercas deseando poder besar aquellos labios pálidos y sintiendo la respiración de Levi cercas de su mejilla cuando un ligero beso lo saco de su trance girando a ver a Levi con cara de no entender.

-querías que te besara- dijo viendo que eren abriera mas los ojos.

-puedes leerme la mente- dijo sin pensar.

-no es necesario además tus acciones me lo dicen- agrego volviendo a besar a eren a un lado del labio.

Eren paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello acercándose más a él, dejando un beso en los labios de Levi provocando que este se aferrara más a su cintura mientras con una mano le tocaba la nuca dándole así un beso más profundo y intenso, lambiendo la comisura de los labios de eren para después adentrarse a su dentadura lambiendo sus dientes después la lengua haciendo una danza rítmica de mordidas y chupetones. Eren seguía el juego queriendo sentir más aquellas vibraciones que lograron sacar uno que otro gemido en sus bocas sintiendo su espalda ser acariciada con ternura y desesperación, sintiendo que aquellas caricias lo quemaban aunque se sintieran frías.

-Levi…- dijo separándose de sus labios sacando vapor por su boca soltando un gemido al ser besado en el cuello.

-¡maldición!- agrego separándose de eren a sentir que perdía el control de su cuerpo por los espasmos y el calor que desprendía no pudiendo esconder sus colmillos que salieron por la excitación.

-bueno perdón por interrumpirlos pero es necesario- agrego Hanji entrando a ese cuarto con un par de hojas en la mano.

-entonces- agrego Levi escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de eren.

-tus sospechas eran ciertas es un tipo de yerba venenosa, ahora mismo la estoy examinando…-

-no quiero que te pase algo Levi- dijo eren hipando escondiéndose en el abrazo de Levi dejando a ambos presentes confundidos por tal acción interrumpiendo a Hanji.

-eren no es lo que piensas y como te dije estoy bien- trato de consolarlo solo logrando que se incrementara el llanto.

-eso es cierto y sabes porque eren… porque este enano te ama demasiado-. Agrego posando su manos sobre la cabeza de eren, el cual no entendió a que se refería –sabes porque Kenny no pudo hipnotizarte- agrego señalando hacia su cuello –por esto -.

Eren dirigió su mano hacia donde Hanji señala sacando el dije que Levi se había dado –hierba del amor; esa planta también es llamada así entre otros nombres-.

Eren se puso rojo como tomate dejando de hipar para aferrarse más aquel ser que lo había enamorado desde el primer día que se conocieron –gracias Levi, te amo- agrego aferrándose más a él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Levi, este solo lo agarro de la nuca acercándolo más a su cuerpo perdiéndose en esa esencia tan característica de eren –lo sé eren-.

-solo hay una pequeña cosa que aun no resolvemos- obteniendo la atención de aquellos dos –no sabemos la cantidad que fue suministrada y las consecuencias que pueden pasar ya que Kenny le dijo a eren que tenía menos de dos días para pensar-.

-pero has revisado a eren y nos has encontrado nada- dijo Levi inquieto.

-lo sé pero no quiero descartar nada además todavía tengo la duda de cómo pudo inyectarla sin necesidad de lastimarse, lo mejor será hacer unos nuevos análisis, eren me dejas sacarte unas muestras de sangre-.

-claro Hanji san-.

-en eso tienes razón haz lo que sea necesario-

Una vez sacado lo necesario solo quedaría ver los resultados de esos exámenes, salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la habitación de Levi agarrado de la mano como dos enamorados jugando con sus dedos entrelazos. Una vez llegados a la habitación siendo jalado por Levi al interior apoyándolo contra la puerta dándole nuevamente un beso con demanda siendo correspondido por eren. Lambio sus labios para bajar por su barbilla para perderse en el cuello sacando varios suspiros de eren mientras este se aferraba a su cabellera dándole pequeños jalones por el placer, camino jalando con él por la habitación para chocar en la cama dejándose caer de espaldas con eren en su pecho sin dejar de besarse pasando ambas piernas de eren por sus costados, embriagándose del aroma que desprendía del cuerpo.

-debemos detenernos eren, estoy demasiado débil y no quiero hacerte daño- dijo separándose de él calmando su respiración.

Eren se separo escondiendo la mirada entre sus cabellos, mordiendo su labio inferior por la decepción, Levi a ver su comportamiento le pidió que lo viera a la cara, no le gustaba verlo decaído pero tenía que ver que en su condición podía dañarlo al grado de destrozarlo.

-no quiero volverte a dañar… no quiero pasar por lo mismo de aquella vez- dijo sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda a eren.

-tienes razón discúlpame- agrego abrazándolo por el cuello haciendo que girara a verlo para volver besar su labios arrastrándolo con él para caer de nuevo en la cama, volviendo a un besos intenso u demandante- yo deseo sentirte Levi, lo he deseado desde aquella vez y la verdad no te culpo porque no estabas en tus sentido pero si no quieres lo entenderé- agrego pero fue besado bruscamente sintiendo las manos del azabache a sus costados los cuales se abrían paso por debajo de su camisa- ah… Levi, te amo tanto-.

Aquellas manos no dejaron de moverse quitándole la camisa a eren para poder darle más libertad de moverse se posiciono ente las piernas de eren haciendo que este las cruzara para no dejarlo ir aprisionándolo apretándole las nalgas rozando sus miembros ya erectos por las fricción.

-le-Levi…Levi- gemía eren como una manda dejándose perder en aquellas caricias en su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas de adelanta hacia atrás.

-eren…-.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso dejando de mover sus caderas, sintiendo algo frio recorrer por su espalda, toda pasión y calor bajo de golpe a escuchar esa voz. Con sus manos poco a poco retiraba a la persona para quedar frente a frente.

-Buuu.- eren ahogo un grito en la garganta empezando excesivamente su cuerpo a temblar al ver a un viejo con barba muy cercas de su rostro.

-ya veo porque mi sobrino de adora, mira que poner este rostro hace que hasta yo simpatice contigo- agrego separándose de eren mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama prendiendo un cigarro.-ten no quiero comerte- agrego aventándole su camisa haciendo que eren saliera de su shock.

-c-como…-

-como estoy aquí, fácil estoy dentro de ti- agrego señalando con su dedo índice la cabeza- la mordida que te di me permite hablar en tus sueños-.

-entonces…esto es…-

-si es un sueño mientras tu yo hablamos en privado ellos están tratando de salvarte a ti y a Levi-

-salvándonos- dijo eren. –La pelea y Levi-.

-iré al grano niño solo quiero que sea obediente y vayas conmigo a cambio te doy el antídoto salvando la vida de Levi-.

-como sé que esto no es más que una de tus mentiras- agrego cuando sintió su estomago oprimirse soltando sangre por su boca manchándose las manos empezando a ver borroso.

-por eso niño, estas empezando a transformarte y si llega a terminar adiós a tu lindo Levi- agrego tirando el cigarro terminado para prender otro. Eren abrió mas lo ojos dejando que de ellos salieran un par de lagrimas.

-no quiero eso- dijo hipando pensando un vida sin Levi no sería lo mismo. –no quiero perderlo-.

-en la mañana mandare a alguien en la entrada, si quieres salvarlo ya saber que hacer- levantándole la cara – enséñame cuando sacrificarías tu por el- soltándolo y apartándose de ahí perdiéndose entre la obscuridad de aquel cuarto –nos vemos-.

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe viendo la Farlan e Isabel junto con Hanji sostenerlo y revisándolo. Sintió su cuerpo preso en la camilla girando su vista para buscar a ser que necesitaba ver viéndolo a un lado del a un par de metro inconsciente mientras su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

-eren gracias a dios regresarte- Isabel dijo mostrando su semblante de alivio.

-Levi… quiero ver a Levi- dijo queriendo levantarse.

-no puedes necesitas reposo igual que el- Farlan hablo ahora regresándolo acostar.

-¡no me importa quiero estar cercas de él, por favor!- grito hipando. Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio solo escuchándose el llanto de eren cuando la voz de Levi interrumpió.

-déjenlo- agrego viendo hacia donde se encontraba eren levantando el brazo en señal de que fuera. Eren salió rápido de la cama corriendo hacia con Levi dejándose caer en su pecho rodeando sus brazos en el cuello.

-tus sospechas eran acertadas es Vervain lo que suministraron en eren-.

-¿es que Vervain? Pregunto eren.

-cuatro ojos explícate bien- agrego Levi.

-en una planta que tiene la capacidad de debilitar a un vampiro o ser sobrenatural y es conocida con "Verbena" es parte de una familia de plantas llamadas "Verbenaceae" – pauso viendo los ojos de eren llenarse más de lagrimas. Levi lo rodeo en un abrazo dejando que eren escondiera su rostro en el cuello pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños – eren, Levi está bien solo necesita reboso, nos tenias preocupado no reaccionabas-.

-perdón…perdón- sintiendo mas fuerte el abrazo, Hanji y los demás salieron dejando a los dos solos.

-me tenias preocupado mocoso- acariciando su cabello.

-tengo miedo de perderte- agrego siendo separado por Levi posando una mano en su mejilla- y crees que yo no, eren eres todo lo que quiero y aprecio, en este tiempo me he llegado a enamorar más de lo que creía sintiendo mi alma irse y yo sin poder hacer nada. Es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que me siento humano gracias a ti- Levi acerco su rostro posando sus labios con los contrarios dejando besos lento que fueron subiendo hasta llegar a ser uno profundo.

-descansa que yo velare tu sueño- dijo eren una vez separándose siguiendo unidos por un hilo de saliva acostándose a un lado de Levi.

Levi despertó por los besos que alguien le daba en el rostro viendo que se trataba de eren el cual se encontraba encima del besándolo tiernamente, suspiro al sentir esa calidez en su boca correspondiendo en beso, poso sus manos en los muslos de eren sintiendo la piel expuesta en esa zona, observando a eren determinadamente comprobando su camisa desabrochada y sin pantalones, escuchando los quejido de placer que eren se daba.

-que haces... mmm... eren- dijo siendo prisionero de una mano apretar su miembro haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo.

-mmm…ah…ah…-no contesto retirando sus dedos de su entrada acercando su entrada a la punta del pene de Levi rosando la punta en su entrada, dejándose caer de golpe mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Levi mordió su labio inferior sintiendo su pene ser apretado por unas paredes cálida, eren empezó un vaine de caderas entrando y saliendo de Levi, sosteniéndose del pecho de este.

-dame todo de ti porque yo lo hare- dijo eren acercándose a su oído posando su labios en un beso de lengua el cual fue correspondido rápidamente por Levi sosteniéndolo por la caderas ayudándolo con las estocadas dando en aquel punto que hizo gritar a eren.- que fue eso Levi-.

Levi no contesto dejo escapar un pequeña sonrisa moviéndose más rápidamente dando certeramente en ese punto escuchando los gritos de placer de eren, incorporándose un poco para morder sus pezones dejando marcas en el cuerpo ajeno. Eren no se quedo atrás también mordió varias veces a Levi cuando las corrientes de placer se lo permitían.

-Levi… ya no…Levi- dijo dejando salir su esencia llenando sus estómagos.

-ah…-Levi gimió a sentir la entrada de eren apretarse dejando que su esencia llenara el interior.

Descasaron un poco dejando que sus respiraciones se regularizaran viendo que eren se levantaba para vestirse sin ver a Levi, algo andaba mal y Levi se dio cuenta lo alcanzo para tomar su mano ordenándole que lo viera.

-que planeas hacer- dijo pero de repente su cuerpo empezó a pesar sintiendo que perdía fuerza.- que has hecho- agrego agitado viendo en su mano una jeringa conectada a una bolsa de sangre.

Eren se acerco dejando a un lado un pequeño frasco, se agacho hasta la altura de Levi y le dio un beso en la frente dejando caer lagrima de sus ojos.-nos veremos pronto- caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar la voz potente de Levi.

-eren escúchame no se qué mierdas intentas hacer- dijo elevando la voz – con los demás chicos podemos buscar una solución, solo no te vayas- volvió a decir pero esta vez con la entre cortada y áspera viendo en la puerta a eren dándole la espalda. Podía ver los pequeños brinco en sus hombros señal de que estaba llorando – te lo ruego no te vayas- esta vez sintió un nudo en la garganta y algo caliente bajar por el parpado.

Eren se quedo pensando nuevamente si todo esto estaba bien, dudaba, sosteniendo fuertemente la perilla de la puerta mientras se negaba con la cabeza –no me… dejes eren- se escucho un golpe, giro abriendo mas los ojos a ver aquella escena un Levi caído arrastrándose por el suelo ayudándose con su brazos para llegar a él con lagrimas en su mejillas de color rojas, Levi lloraba viéndose desesperado en alcanzarlo.

Eren lo abrazo con fuerzas, nunca lo había visto tan débil, tan impotente, tan desesperado, tan muerto al saber que se separarían nunca espero ver a un Levi destrozado suplicando con cuerpo y alma que no se fuera.

-Levi que te sucede… porque lloras… sangre- agarrando su rostro limpiándolo asustado.

-este es mi castigo, al ser lo que soy- sosteniendo sus manos- y por ti haría más que solo llorar, no me separes de tu vida-

-no lo hago por eso hago esto, por ese gran amor que tenemos y llegamos a sentir- lo volvió a subir a la camilla –prometo cuidarme hasta que vayas a buscarme, yo te esperare-

Levi sentía que sus ojos se cerraban haciendo fuerzas para seguirlo lo cual fue imposible por la sustancia que le haiga inyectado solo susurro antes de cerrar por completo los ojos dejándose llegar por la inconsciencia-no…vayas….-.

Una vez que vio que Levi dormía, sabía que los vampiros solo lo hacían para recuperar fuerza salió de aquella habitación caminado por los pasillos admirando los cuadros y muebles de su alrededor, camino hacia su habitación y si necesidad de levantar sospechas empezó a aguardar poca ropa en una mochila, dejo una nota en la cama esperando que en la noche alguien la leyera. Nadie lo seguiría pues en la mañana ellos dormían una hora perfecta para irse y que nadie lo viera llorar, nuevamente miro su habitación para después cerrar la puerta dejando ahí encerrado sus recuerdos y los momentos divertidos con su familia.

-cuídese amigos- saliendo de aquella mansión.

Camino la gran jardinera hasta llegar al portón abriéndolo sin hacer ruido tomando el sendero lleno de neblina y humedad dejando que sus decisión fuera la correcta llego hasta las afueras del aquel sendero viendo una carretera y sobre esta a una persona.

-tu-

-no lo tomes personal, así son las cosas, vamos sube que no hay mucho tiempo-.

Hola nuevamente y gracias por el lindo comentario los cuales me motivan a seguir jejejje. Espero que este capítulo no sea tan tedioso y pueda ahora si a llevarnos a la verdad del asunto que por cosas involucran a eren y por supuesto con Karla (no me he olvidado de ella) sin más gracias a todas y claro a las nuevas lectoras.

Y si claro que cuando iba al ciber a leer también gritaba y lloraba como loca pero me importaba un comino que me vieran como loquita (ha eso si cuando tenía imágenes de chicos sexi en poca ropa ahí estaba como hienas) perdón, perdón me Salí de contesto jejeje. Gracias por sus comentarios y los seguimos viendo.

Besos de chocolate y almohadas de Levi dando un beso.


	24. Chapter 24

AMBOS LADOS

A horas muy tempranas de ese día en aquella mansión se escuchaba el chirrido de la madera, en especial de una cama por los movimientos brusco de dos personas desahogando sus cuerpos parecía que aquel mueble se rompería, una azabache en cuatro mientras un rubio estaba penetrándolo salvajemente. Faltaba poco para que culminaran emitiendo un fuerte gemido cayendo ambos sobre la cama, Rivaille boca bajo y Erwin sobre el sin salir de su interior, recuperando su respiración después de casi toda la noche de sexo, habían sido días duros y teniendo tanta tensión de alguna forma tenían que desahogarse.

-salte tengo que bañarme- agrego apoyándose sobre sus manos para levantarse.

-espera un poco más-.

-no lo volveré a decir, salte- dijo molesto, Erwin salió con reproche, suspirando.

-porque no te resignas de una vez, sabes que él nunca te corresponderá como lo hace con el- viendo a Rivaille en la puerta del baño quieto dándole la espalda- si me escogieras a mi sería diferente-.

-las cosas no son como tú crees Erwin, no puedo alterar las cosas-.

-sigue así y lo único que causaras es que lo pierdas-.

-por eso estoy aquí Erwin para no volver a cometer el mismo error-.

-solo quiero que me correspondas como hace 200 años- grito esta vez –me gustaría probar esa piel que tanto te debilita…-dijo colerizado con el moreno de ojos esmeraldas pero no termino la frase viendo a Levi cercas de el sosteniéndole el rostro.

-dejar que desahogues tus pasiones es muy diferente a que sienta algo por ti o deje que toques al mocoso, solo una persona lo puede hacer y tu sabes la respuesta-sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho algo inquieto se levanto haciendo que Erwin también se levantara en el proceso.

-que sucede-

-cállate ocupo concentrarme- quedándose quieto en su lugar cerrando los ojos mientras su respiración era lenta. Se levanto de golpe de la cama –mierda- poniéndose su pantalón.

-que pasa- algo confuso agrego.

-la presencia de eren a disminuido- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Erwin se levanto de rebote acercándose hacia la ventana mas cercas de su cama viendo el sol casi por salir, salió de la habitación siguiendo los pasos de Rivaille viéndolo salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Levi.

-como que eren no está- viendo a Levi acostado en la camilla –si fuera así Levi fuera el primero en sentir la ausencia, por lo que veo está todo bien- camino hacia con Levi.

-es inútil, esta sedado- agrego saliendo hacia la puerta principal- tratare de alcanzarlo espero no llegar tarde-.

-casi amanece-

-lo sé- cerrando la puerta.

Corrió a toda su capacidad sobrenatural le otorgaba pudiendo sentir la esencia de eren en el aire corrió más deprisa guiado por aquel aroma llegando hasta las afueras de los terrenos de la mansión deteniéndose en una gran pista ahí es donde se perdía la esencia de eren.

-maldición llegue tarde-viendo hacia el camino solado y a poco de lejos del los primeros destellos del sol, ya no podía hacer nada solo regresar a casa con las manos vacías.

/

A gran distancia adentro de un carro negro se encontraban dos personas con el ruido solo del motor del carro viajaban hasta un nuevo destino. Pronto amaneció y con ello un nuevo día, el cual se sentía vacio y frio, sabe que tomo una decisión precipitada viendo las circunstancia de la situación. Tenía poco tiempo para poder salvar a Levi y al mismo pero algo lo tenía todavía más confuso y eso era la persona sentada manejando. Tras verse paras ocasiones por el rabillo del ojo el silencio fue interrumpido.

-dame un solo motivo para entender por que lo has hecho- viéndola a los ojos tratando de ver su semblante serio y fijo al frente.

-no es lo que tú crees eren, lo hago por su bien- dijo ella.

-sabes que está entre la vida y la muerte por esas personas las cuales te has unido y dice que es por su bien-

-crees que esto es fácil para mí, eren esto no tiene que ver entre nuestros sentimientos por el o lo que todavía siento, no deseo verlo romperse nuevamente-

-entonces que es realmente -.

-eso no te lo puedo decir, sal tenemos que ent…-no termino la frase viendo el semblante de eren diferente.

Eren sintió su cuerpo frio mientras un fuerte mareo lo invadió haciendo que apoyar sus manos en la cabeza, empezó a sentir frio mientras unos fuertes espasmos, algo calientes recorrió desde la boca del estomago a la garganta provocando que aventara sangre de la boca.

-mierda- petra cerró la puerta del piloto y camino hacia eren ayudándole a salir viendo la palidez de aquella piel y eso ojos esmeraldas cambias a unos dorados. Entraron a una gran mansión no sintió la llegada menos con los cambios que su cuerpo estaba haciendo caminando con la ayuda de petra viendo los adornos tan elegantes de un diseño europeo en el interior, un rato mas deteniéndose al parecer en la sala la cual se encontraba bajo unas escaleras en espiral dejándolo en algunos de los sillones.

-jean ayuda a petra a sostenerlo mientras le inyecto el antídoto- Kenny caminaba junto con cuatro personas más hacia ellos. Siendo sostenido por jean y petra a ambos costados, descubriéndole un poco el brazo dejando ver su vena.

-niño esto va a doler espero que aguantes- eren solo sintió el liquido caliente recorrer por su vena luego de ello un fuerte golpe en el tórax provocando que convulsionara.

-no lo suelten hasta que pase todo-.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Isabel se encontraba a un lado de la camilla donde Levi descansaba esperando a que Hanji llegara con buenos resultado, se había enterado hace poco que eren se había ido de la mansión y no sabía cómo respondería su hermano a ver que fueron unos incompetentes a no haber podido hace un simple trabajo (cuidarlo) estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en lo que le diría a su hermano una vez que despertara cuando fue sacada bruscamente por el fuerte movimiento de la cama. Giro su vista viendo la Levi zarandease fuerte mente dándole como un ataque epiléptico. Asustada grito para ver quien la socorriera llegando Farlan y Rivaille.

-toma su lado izquierdo e Isabel busca algo y procura que no muerda su lengua- Rivaille lo sostuvo de la derecha y entre los tres hacían que este no se dañara.

-que es lo que pasa a mi hermano- llorando –Hanji que le pasa- viendo como entraba esta.

-no sé lo que le sucede- nerviosa agrego se sentí inútil es esos momentos.

-algo le está pasando a eren, solo puede ser eso- Rivaille hablo.

Las sacudidas se detuvieron para dejar ver abrir esos ojos grises algo desorientados para después murmurar el nombre de la persona deseada.

-eren…-.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Poco a poco abrió los ojos se sentía algo desorientado, aun tenía esa sensación de los mareos y su cuerpo adolorido, con lentitud se sentó de alguna forma sentía su cuerpo diferente como si algo dentro del hubiera cambiado.

-como te encuentras nadito suicida- jean siempre con sus bromas fuera de lugar.

-puedes levantarte- petra esta vez hablo recibiendo un sí como respuesta- necesitamos revisarte para ver que tanto afecto el cambio-.

-cual cambio- ayudado por petra a levantarse y caminar hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba de adorno en la sala.

Eren padeció al verse fijamente si en si su cuerpo no había cambiado de cómo él lo recordaba pero se sentía con más fuerza y se llegaba a notar un poca mas marcados sus músculos sin perder su cuerpo delgado, ahora tenía un ojo color esmeralda y el otro dorado lo cual lo asusto y dio un grito de terror logrando ver sus colmillos más largos de lo normal.

-pero que…-

-el antídoto hizo lo que pudo pero esas secuelas quedaron por los escasos minutos de la transformación pero relájate niño sigues estando vivo claro con algunos poderes de un ser inmortal- Kenny camino hacia con el quedando atrás.

-pero como no entiendo y Levi, como está el-.

-no te preocupes está bien aunque creo que algo adolorido pero bien, se recuperara en algunos días- petra hablo.

-como paso esto quiero saber porque es tanta mi presencia en todo esto y porque me convertí en esto, exijo ver a la persona causante de esto, vine por respuestas y eso quiero- dijo alterado viendo su cuerpo en el espejo tratando de encontrar una lógica.

-fui yo- se escucho alguien camina por las escaleras viendo que todos hacían una reverencia, era una rubia con un rostro inocente, vistiendo un vestido color azul cielo con destellos plateados descubriéndole los hombros –pero no fui la única-.

Detrás de ella salió una persona, también una mujer de tez pálida y semblante amable y dulce vistiendo un vestido de color blanco. Eren abrió mas los ojos no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban dejando salir una lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla.

-yo puedo parte las respuestas a tus dudas-.

-madre…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Levi abrió los ojos viendo el techo blanco y un fuerte apretón en la mano, giro si cabeza para ver que se trataba de Isabel, sabia el apego que ella tenía desde que se conocieron viendo a su alrededor comprobando que todavía se encontraba en la camilla, fue cuando todo le cayó en cuenta recordando la eren y su despedida, trato de levantarse siendo imposible aun se encontraba débil provocando que en trascurso Isabel despertar.

-hermano como te sientes-

-como la mierda- agrego sacando una sonrisa en los labios de Isabel esa era la señal de que esta mejor, le ayudo a incorporarse escuchando que la puerta se abría y entre ella entraran los demás integrantes de las casa.

-lo sabes verdad-Erwin hablo antes.

-sobre la ida de eren…si… vino a despedirse- agrego apretando las manos- sabia que ese idiota haría algo así por salvarme-.

-eso no es todo también dejo esto en su recamara- Farlan se acerco dejándole la nota que encontró en la cama de eren dejándola en las manos de Levi, su mirada estaba fija en el pequeño sobre de color blanco mientras su manos temblaban por los nervios o por lo débil que se sentía, la verdad ni el mismo lo sabia estuvo un rato así viendo el sobre al parecer dándose el valor de abrirlo o el temor de saber que estaba escrito.

-dejémoslo solo- Rivaille dijo saliendo de la habitación haciendo que los demás lo siguiera dejando así solo a Levi, el cual no espero en abrirla leyendo lo que esta tenia.

**Gracias por todo los momentos que pase con ustedes y las atenciones que me dieron para que me sintiera parte de esta familia se que lo que voy a ser esta fuera de su aprobación pero lo hago con el mejor motivo de mi vida, buscar respuestas y sobre mas salvar a Levi, solo quiero que confíen en mi tendré demasiado cuidado en donde este.**

**Bueno tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero se me termina el tiempo, recupérate, busca una solución y búscame se que tu solo sabrás como me siento al dejarte en ese estado pero no podía ser mas y la verdad no deseo que algo malo te pase.**

**Levi quiero que sepas que tú no tienes las culpa de mi decisión pues la verdad quiero conocer aquella persona que me busca, dejarle todo en claro y regresar con ustedes, quiero termina este conflicto que de alguna manera estoy involucrado, quiero regresar con ustedes y mas contigo porque te amo, se que sonora cursi pero es así como me siento, quiero que sigas tu vida, recupérate y cuando creas realmente necesario búscame antes no, dame plazo de una semana para tener respuestas.**

**Nos veremos…**

Levi termino de leer mientras arrugaba la hoja con la mirada agachada, escondiendo sus ojos ente sus cabellos los cuales caían por su rostro mientras murmuraba –maldición-.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación se encontraban todo esperando alguna ración del azabache, nadie decía nada todos se veían por un semblante triste y amargado. Farlan tenía un brazos sobre los hombros de Isabel, la cual lloraba, Erwin con los brazos cruzados sentado en una silla mientras Rivaille se encontraba apoyado en la pared viendo hacia la puerta con esa mirada fría y sin sentimiento tan característica de él y una Hanji viéndolo fijamente mientras de vez en cuando movía su cabeza en negación como tratando de sacar conclusiones.

-si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo- agrego Rivaille- te la has pasado viéndome y eso me castra-.

-solo…pensaba si eres parte de la esencia de Levi porque tú no estuviste en la misma condiciones de él, aunque seas un clon debes de presencia todo síntoma que tu otra mitad llega a tener-.

Todo el lugar se quedo en un silencio perturbador ocasionando que Erwin volteara a verlo llevándose la sorpresa de un Rivaille sonriente.

-ahí algo que no me cuadra todavía por eso…- no termino la frase cuando fue interrumpida por Rivaille.

-veo que eres más astuta de lo que creí… pero está bien te lo diré en porque el motivo de ello- viendo fijamente a Hanji viendo que esta estaba perdida en sus lógicas- y es como realmente piensas, no soy ningún clon… si no el mismo que se encuentra dentro de esa habitación- viendo que todos los presentes abrieron mas los ojos cambiando sus rostros a uno de sorpresa.-y el porqué no me pasa lo mismo que a Levi es porque yo ya perdí mi otra parte… el eren que ustedes conocen es el mismo que yo pierdo en unos años más adelante…-.

-co-como que eres mi hermano-

-viendo tu expresión al parecer lo sabías Erwin- Hanji giro para ver a Erwin el cual solo agacho la cabeza mientras la movía afirmativamente.

-hace mas de 20 años que está conmigo, de hecho el me encontró a mí al aparecer necesita mi ayuda pero ahora que ustedes lo saben necesitara de todos-.

-y si como dice tu y Levi son el mismo porque estas tu aquí- Farlan hablo caminando hacia Rivaille – y como que perdiste tu otra mitad-.

-de acuerdo les contare como sucedió todo y lo que sucederá…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola linduras como están… si se que no tengo perdón pero trato de hacer lo mas que puedo y perdóneme si las dejo mas WTF con las cosas es algo que se me ocurrió mientras veía películas por el celular de mi marido al estar en el hospital pero no la molestare con ello. Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme un lindo comentario o si no pos no jejejeje. Cuídese mucho.

Ah otra cosita por lo que empezaron a leer (lazos del destino) este estará un poco más despacio pues al no tener una idea concisa tardare un poco más en subir y mas por las canciones ya que quiero que sean conforme a la historia y tenga algo relacionado con ella.

Y sobre cautivacion eterna es lo mismo pues mis capitulo se me borraron (culpa de mi marido, error de dedo según él) tardare también, me pongo a llorar. Ahora si son mas…

Nos vemos.


	25. Chapter 25

INICIOS DE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA

-entonces no eres un experimento creado por mi- Hanji no salía de su asombro- pero eso es imposible…. Todavía no se ha podido crea algo así-.

-creas o no esa es la verdad, me sorprendes tú como científica no lo puedas creer-.

-pero eso es imposible aun dada la situación mis conclusiones fueran ciertas solo una persona se creyó que pudo hacer eso, ya que se llego a la tumba el secreto-.

-si dices que tu ser Levi-señalo hacia la puerta- entonces como me explicaras que te creamos- Farlan agrego cruzándose de brazos una vez que Isabel se había calmado un poco- y que tiene que ver todo eso con eren-.

-de acuerdo pero solo pediré una cosa, esto no tiene que salir de nosotros y mucho menos llegar a oídos de Levi y eren- hablo frio y firme obteniendo la aceptación de todos- bueno empezare…-.

…..

(Recuerdo)

La luz del sol se adentro a través de las cortinas llegando a iluminar aquella habitación donde dos personas descansaban sobre una cama de sabanas de seda. Poco a poco se movían para despertar sin separarse de un tierno abrazo protegido y cálido. Sintiendo las cálidas manos pasear por su rostro deteniéndose en su mejilla.

-buenos días cielo- dijo una voz suave y adormilada.

-buenos días-agrego una voz gruesa también adormilada abriendo los ojos para poder ver unos destellos verdes que lo miraban con mucha dulzura. Lo rodeo para quedar arriba del pasando sus manos por la espalda mientras juntaba sus labios contra los otros uniéndolos en un beso casto.

-me gusta cuando me despiertas con esos mimos- rodeándolo por el cuello susurrando a cada pausa del beso.

-pues no te acostumbres a ellos- agrego volviendo a besar aquellos labios carnosos habiendo que los movimientos de volvieran más necesitados logrando por ambos lados soltar un gemido de placer. Subiendo la necesidad de contacto, tocado la piel desnuda de ambos cuando un toque a la puerta interrumpió dejando que uno suspirar frustrado y el otro riera.

-adelante- agrego separándose de su pareja.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un pequeño niño correr hacia ellos, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos color azabache y esos ojos tan verdes como un diamante de los cuales pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban. Dejando a ambos padres preocupados.

-mi vida, que sucede- dijo eren abriendo los brazos para recibirlo en su regazo pudiendo sentir los temblores del pequeño.

-que sucedió- agrego el otro padre mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del niño –otra pesadilla- agrego sin tener respuesta de su hijo, esperaron un rato hasta que el niño se tranquilizo para dejarlo acostado y poder ellos cambiarse y salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía desorientado con los sentidos fuera decir mientras se reponía de aquella guerra sin sentido en la que se encontraba sumergido por culpa de los humanos, como pudo busco entre los escombros a alguien pudiendo ver entre ellos cuerpos sin vida, escuchando la detonaciones a su alrededor, la poca gente socorrer a los tirados mientras otros gritaban con dolor, camino por todo ese lugar sin forma con desesperación deseando de no haber llegado tarde.

Llego a aquella mansión maltratada pasando con rapidez entre los escombros, quitando con sus poderes sobrenaturales sus obstáculos gritando para encontrar algún sobreviviente, su voz salía nerviosas y quebrada, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero no de dejaría perder entre la angustia y el dolor cuando una estruendo se escucho a poco metros del llegando al lugar para poder ver a su fiel amiga y entre ella su hijo. Sin importarle de mostrar sus sentimientos abrazo a su hijo inspeccionando después con la mirada buscando alguna herida.

-se encuentra bien Levi, lo hemos protegido- agrego Hanji saliendo mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima detrás de ella se encontraban otras cuatro más.

-papa…papa…- decía el niño entre llantos.

-eren- busco con la mirada a su otra mitad viendo en el rostro de los presentes dolor y rabia- eren donde esta- sintiendo que su voz se apagara lentamente.

-ellos se lo llevaron- fue lo último que oyó antes de de perder la conciencia…

-después de dos años buscándolo arduamente lo encontré entre varia gente de nuestra raza, en la peores condiciones que pude haberme imaginado, como un ser humano podía llegar a ser algo tan atroz hacia su prójimo, ahí estaba conectado a varios cables con unos ojos desorbitados, delgado y mas pálido que nuestra piel lo es, lo saque de aquel lugar para que poco después fuera atendido por Hanji, pensé que mi tormento terminaría ahí al verlo encontrarlo pero no fue así, después de eso no volvió de ser el mismo, Hanji hablo conmigo viendo en su semblante agotado y afligido dándome resultados malos diciéndome que el cuerpo de aquel joven era el cascaron de un cuerpo sin alma, trate de ser feliz lo más que el tiempo me lo permitiera pero eso no duro más que medio año, cuando un día no despertó de su sueño- hizo una pausa para tomar aire sentía que lo necesitaba pues no quería que el nudo de la garganta se diera a notar- después de aquello caí en una desesperación del cual fui sacado por mi propio hijo, el cual fue el que me dio la idea de venir aquí a cambiar el error.

\- un momento tienes un hijo… y de eren pero como- Isabel por primera vez abrió la boca.

-eso es algo que no se sabe tanto, como para mí como para eren, nos dimos cuenta antes de poder convertirlo en inmortal-.

-entonces se convierte como nosotros y tu hijo…-

-pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo, como es que tu no sientes los dolores que Levi tiene cada vez que le pasa algo al cuerpo de eren-

-eso es por el hecho de tener su corazón- agrego Erwin.

-entonces a pasado antes Rivaille- agrego Hanji.

-no… es la primera vez que suele pasar eso, no se con que magnitud ha cambiado el tiempo desde mi llegada 20 años atrás-

\- y puede afectar tanto tu futuro- Farlan hablo viendo seriamente.

-si; podría mi hijo no existir en ese entonces-

-no es por interrumpir pero eso es imposible ya que gracias a un idiota- señalo a Erwin con la mirada- tuvieron su primer encuentro- Hanji dijo sin poder aguardarse nada.

-en el futuro tuvimos varios encuentros para que eso pasara y ahora que eren se fue es posible que mi hijo no exista- cruzo las manos levantando la vista hacia el techo- es posible que ahora menos ya que lo mordieron y es posible que ahora su sangre este contaminada-.

-entonces….-

-se los hare más claro, las cosas cambiaron y como lo es por algunos hechos entre ellos; la madre de eren, yo no la conocí pues en mi tiempo eren fue huérfano antes de que entrara a los diez años, el corazón compartido y sobre todo si mis sospechas son ciertas su muy temprana transformación- pauso para tomar aire por la boca- y todavía el simple hecho de decirles-

-entonces dejaremos aquí las cosas, puedes contar con nosotros para que no cambie tanto el futuro- Farlan se acerco a Rivaille posando una mano en su hombro- siempre contaras conmigo… Levi-.

-y con nosotros- dijo una Hanji escandalosa sacando una media sonrisa en Rivaille. Fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de algo de cristal caer al suelo proviniendo de otro lado de aquella habitación haciendo que todos entraran para poder ver a un azabache quitándose la jeringa del suero tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-tienes que estar en reposo- Hanji se acerco mas a él para regresarlo pero fue detenida por la voz de este.

-a la mierda todo esto, si quiero a eren de regreso a mi lado tengo que salir de esta porquería-

-dime como lo harás- Rivaille hablo.

-siguiendo las indicaciones que eren dejo en la carta-.

\- cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Carla acercándose poco a poco a eren pudiendo ver el asombro en sus ojos.

-pero… como… si- trataba de decir eren cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban pero fue auxiliado por petra y jea rápidamente.

-mi niño, vamos a sentarnos y te contare el motivo a todo-.

Caminaron hacia el sofá pidiendo con la mano que los dejaran solos, después de varios minutos en silencio pues no sabían con qué clase de plática inicial, Carla fue la primera en romper aquel silencio molesto.

-como has estado con Levi-san-

-nunca en mi vida estuve mejor cuando estoy con el- dijo algo sonrojado, se podía ver en su semblante el gran amor que le tiene a Levi.

-veo que al final no te pudo cuidar de todo- obteniendo la atenta mirada de eren, queriendo justificar aquellas palabras pero una mano sobre sus labios lo impidió –no quiero que lo justifiques. El me prometió cuídate-.

-y lo ha hecho hasta que ustedes comenzaron a buscarme y agredirme- molesto contesto- pero dime porque estoy aquí y no quiero rodeos madre, estoy cansado de eso-.

-para salvarte-

-salvarme de que… de esto? No crees que es un poco tarde- se levanto del sillón para tomar distancia pero fue impedido por la mano de Carla sobre la suya- dime porque soy así y como es que estas…-

-convertida en uno de ellos… siempre fui como ellos eren por eso no moriste cuando te mordieron-.

-mentira, siempre fuimos seres humanos-

-y es verdad pero también somos seres de la noche o vampiros como lo desees llamar siéntate y te contare nuestro árbol genealógico- eren volvió a tomar asiento.

-sabes que cuando una mujer se casa esta adquiere el apellido del hombre, pero antes de todo eso y casarme era de una familia llena de tradiciones, mi familia era una de las más prestigiadas y mayor poder pues se decía que uno de nuestros ancestros fue el mismísimo dracula el cual tuvo dos hijos los cuales fueron mordidos por un murciélago y un lobo. Vlad tepes era el hombre mordido por el murciélago y Licaón tepes el hombre lobo. Durante el reinado de estos dos seres hubo muchas muerte temiendo a que la humanidad desapareciera nuestro padre los encerró dándoles un muerte durmiente esperando que no volvieran a despertar pero eso no duro por más de 2000 años ya que como sabrás Licaón ha aparecido y con el varios hombres lobos… pero hay algo más que sus dos hijos no sabían era algo que haría que la humanidad no desapareciera y eso era que él había engendrado otro hijo con una humana, al nacer el niño este nació siendo hibrido pero gracias a los poderes de dracula sello su parte sobrenatural dejándolo solo como un humano… es ahí eren donde entra nuestra familia la cual lleva el apellido renz.

-entonces somos… pero solo soy una parte de ello- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-por eso pedí que te trajeran a mi antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- pero creo que eso fue imposible pues puedo ver que tu cuerpo ha sido tomado y bajo ese suéter- señalo el estomago de eren- se encuentra una pequeña luz formándose-.

-que has dicho madre-.

Hola¡ después de tanto pero tanto tiempo me reporto jojojojo (ok no) como les he comentado por mi cuenta de facebook que me había quedado sin maquina por el motivo de un corto del cargador y cuando quise encenderla esta no encendió así que vaya miedo que me lleve…. Pero gracias a dios tengo poco que la recupere y empecé a verificar mis archivos gracias a dios no se borraron del todo. Pero aquí esta… gracias por su lindo tiempo de poder pasar por aquí y leer o dejar un Rev.

Nos vemos y besos a todos por parte de los labios de Levi y eren


	26. Chapter 26

Inicios de nuestra existencia

Parte 2

-que sucede amor- dijo un castaño abrazándose más a su amante, pudiendo esconder su rostro en el cuello de este-

-tengo miedo de perderte- agrego después de suspirar rodeándolo mientras le daba un peso en la nuca.

-eso no pasara- agrego levantándose para verle el rostro- además si algo llega a sucederme ten en mente que Karion necesitara de ti-.

-pero no es lo mismo, contigo es con quien pasare el resto de mi vida-.

-gracias amor-. Dijo en repuesta el castaño robándole un beso.

.

.

.

-padre… que sucede- agrego acercándose a él un joven de tez blanca como su piel, pelo azabache con destellos castaño de ojos verde con un toque grises.

-nada hijo- volviendo a ver por la ventana, había pasado más de 15 años desde que su amor se fue de sus vidas, en ese tiempo crio a su hijo con la ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos y por supuesto la hermana de eren. Cada vez se parecía a su eren, claro con la diferencia que le marcaba ser mitad Ackerman pero sus gestos eran idéntico a su papa como le decía a él.

-piensas en papa- agrego mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-se que a ti no puedo negarte nada- agrego dándole una medio sonrisa.

Karion se levanto caminando hacia se encontraba su padre paterno, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –padre ve a buscarlo… se que te detienes por mi pero ya no es necesario… tengo a mis tíos y tías así que ve y búscalo que yo estaré aquí esperándolos a ambos-.

-lo sé hijo pero que le diré cuando lo vuelva a ver-dijo con temor. Desde hace poco tiempo que Hanji había podido crear una máquina del tiempo, lo cual al principio se alegro pero luego las dudas empezaron a surgir. Si llegaría a lugar indicado, si estaría casado o peor aun que este nunca se conocieran.-tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperaba-.

-padre nunca en mi vida te he visto tan inseguro- sosteniendo sus manos para después sonreír- pero de algo estoy seguro es que nunca te rendirás… sabrás que decir cuando lo veas- soltándolo para salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando el ser humano creía en las brujas y seres sobrenaturales se inicio una guerra que duraría 100 años, una guerra con dos clases de seres que hundieron casi en la desaparición del hombre, estas dos clases eran vampiros y hombres lobos también llamados licántropos.

Ambos seres tenían sus desventajas en esa guerra. En los vampiros a pesar de poder regenerarse y ser casi inmortales su debilidad es la exposición a la luz ocasionando que hubiera pérdidas incontables al ser atacados por el día.

Y el licántropo a pesar de no generarse y no ser inmortales tenía la fuerza bruta y perdían en acto de razonar.

Pero todo cambio un día, cuando un noble vampiro peleo por varios días con un gran lobo y por un error de un descuido el lobo le arranco el corazón. El lobo alagado por su acto trago de un solo bocado el corazón ocasionando que algo nunca alguien espero que el joven vampiro a punto de convertirse en cenizas, reviviera.

Asombrado el lobo reinicio su pelea pensando que aquel vampiro había hecho brujería, duraron semanas de agotamiento pero ninguno cedía, dándose cuenta que el vampiro salía lastimado del mismo lugar donde a él le ocurría; como acto de desesperación el lobo se arranco el corazón poniendo en fin su vida pero a del vampiro no.

Después de aquello se hicieron varios experimentos dando como resultado que ambas parte que compartiría el corazón tenían que ser compatibles pero eso nuevamente se llevo a una guerra por codicia. Tomando la única solución… dejar eso en secreto.

.

.

.

.

.

-tienes que estar en reposo- Hanji se acerco mas a él para regresarlo pero fue detenida por la voz gruesa de Levi.

-a la mierda todo esto, si quiero a eren de regreso a mi lado tengo que salir de esta porquería- agrego quitándose la vía de suero.

-dime como lo harás- Rivaille hablo.

-siguiendo las indicaciones que eren dejo en la carta-.

-y según tu cuales son- Erwin hablo esta vez cruzándose de brazos.- no te has puesto a pensar que eres demasiado impulsivo cuando se trata de él y lo único que lograrías es una guerra para recuperarlo-.

-tienes razón cejotas pero esta vez hare todo con calma, si realmente eren estuviera en peligro mi otra mitad me lo diría-. Finalizo poniéndose una camisa y levantándose de la cama regresando rápidamente a ella mientras se sostenía la frente con la mano.

-si que eres un impulsivo- Hanji camino hacia con el volviéndolo acostar. –Si quieres ayudar en esas condiciones no podrás hacer nada-.

-no me has dicho como lo harás- Erwin volvía a preguntar con las brazos cruzados.

-regresare de nuevo a los conciertos mientras tanto Farlan e Isabel buscaran info…- cayó por un fuerte mareo nuevamente.

-es esas condiciones no, tendremos que buscar otra forma-.

-mientras Levi está en reposo yo puedo sustituirlo- Rivaille hablo.

-pero es imposible tu voz es más graves que la de el-.

-buscaremos una escusa mientras tanto tu- señalo a Levi- mas te vale recuperarte pronto pues eren nos espera-.

-no tienes que decirme-.

Abrió lentamente los ojos pudiendo ver a su madre sentada cercas de con el haciendo suaves movimientos de mano mientras le cantaba aquella canción que oyó le día que fue de viaje a las aguas termales.

-que ha sucedido- aclaro mientras se sentaba.

-te desmayaste, la transformación y el ser que está creciendo en tu vientre te han agotado-.

Entonces recordó lo sucedido, volviendo a temblar por la impresión de aquello, por instinto dirigió ambas manos hacia su vientre queriendo sentir aquel ser en su interior. Empezó a llorar no sabía por si la emoción o el asombro pero de algo estaba seguro, empezaba a sentir una clase de felicidad, la cual todavía no identificaba.

-un bebe, mama un bebe- le dijo mientras lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas.-P-pero como… no lo entiendo-.

-lo sé. Lo sé, hijo, tienes que calmarte puedes dañar al bebe- Carla dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.-tienes que descansar, iré por algo de comer mientras espera aquí-. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? Susurro para ella misma mientras hipaba.

-no te preocupes, tanto eren como el bebe están bien. La transformación no lo daño. Lo increíble es que no se haiga dado cuenta de eso-. Historia hablo acercándose a ella.

-tenemos que buscar alguna forma de protegerlo. Ya que con ese nuevo ser las cosas se complicaran y nuevamente estará en peligro. No quiero volverlo a perder después de que en esta vida me ha dado otra oportunidad-.

-y no lo perderemos, además recuerda de no estamos solos. Si su padre vuelve nuevamente para querer llevárselo tendrá que pasar por nuestras vidas… principalmente de Levi- dijo tentando de darle confort a Carla.

-de haber sabido con qué clase de hombre me enamoraría y casaría…-

-pero eso es pasado, por ahora vamos a traer algo para que coma no puedes malpasarse mucho. Vamos- dijo historia ayudándola a caminar perdiéndose en los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre encapuchado caminaba por los obscuro túneles, bajo de la ciudad caminando entre aquellos pasillos estrechos con un mal olor a excremento y animal muerto. Entre sus piernas se paseaban una que otra rata que se movían con inquietud por el visitante, su marcha termino a llegar a una reja, retirándola para poder entrar. El ruido de rugido y cadenas acompañadas de varios susurros que se mesclaba por las paredes haciendo eco, se detuvo a estar en un lugar amplio lleno de velas gastadas y viejas, en medio una gran mesa larga y sucia. A paso lento se acerco rompiendo su caminar el par de toqui dos en la mesa de una forma pausada y rítmica.

-y bien. Donde esta- se escucho del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba una silueta sentada en un gran trono en la cabecera de la mesa, siendo escondida por las sobras de aquel lugar que casi se iluminaba.

-el joven desapareció ayer al amanecer… lo último que se sabe es que subió a un auto perdiéndose rumbo a la carretera-. Dijo sin perder su postura de soldado.

-¡son unos incompetentes!- grito asiendo que se oyera en todo el lugar.

-al parecer llego a una mansión protegida por vampiros y lobos, señor- agrego con miedo en su voz.

-lárgate de mi vista- agrego el ser viendo que el otro salía de ahí después de hacer una reverencia.

-siempre tan escurridizo hijo mío- dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro,

Hola! Si lo sé después de mucho tiempo se me ocurre actualizar pero esperen no me maten…

La verdad no tengo palabras ni justificaciones pero la verdad es que me quede en blanco cuando quise seguir la historia por varias cosas que estoy agregando y además por el lecho de mi marido ya que él me está casi ayudando. No en sí pero algo.

Ya que han visto algunos lectores hice una cuenta en wattpad y estoy subiendo todos mis fics ahí, además de hacer nuevos. Jejejeje prometo no volver a tardar tanto pero si pasa algo de todas formas por mi facebook les comunico. (tiene el mismo nombre: akuma doi)


End file.
